THE SILVER KINGDOM
by May Han Ming
Summary: Luhan hanyalah gadis SMA biasa yang tak percaya hal mistis, setidaknya itulah yang ia percayai selama ini, karena ketika mimpi-mimpi aneh mulai menghantuinya dan segala perkataan ibunya tentang ALLISTEA dan KERAJAAN PERAK membawanya pada sebuah petualangan yang seharusnya hanya ada di karangan fiksi saja. mampukah hari-hari biasa luhan kembali?/ KAILU/gak tau bikin summary.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

THE SILVER KINGDOM

.

.

.

Cast : luhan and other

.

.

.

Gendre : fantasy, adventure, romance, and friendship

.

.

.

warning : genderswitch, abal-abal,typo dan tak jelas

.

.

.

karena kebodohan saya, da ketidaktauan saya, fanfic ini harus di publish ulang karena secara tak sengaja terhapus... aku sampai hampir menangis karenanya... untuk yang udah meluangkan waktu mereview fanfic aku jangan kapok yaaaa... beribu maaf untukmu hiks hiks

* * *

Jubah hitam yang melambai di terpa angin, suara nafas halus yang terengah-engah menyamarkan suara detak jantungnya , dia yang sedang memacu kuda untuk berlari di bawah sinar tamaram bulan purnama sesekali menoleh kearah gerombolan wanita dengan jubah perak yang terus berseru memerintahkannya untuk berhenti. Mengigit bibir cemas, gadis itu menyadari tak mungkin bagi dirinya untuk lolos dari situasi ini tapi walaupun begitu ia harus tetap lari, setidaknya dia harus menyelamatkan buah hatinya bagaimana pun caranya. Matanya melirik kearah buntalan mungil dalam gendongannya, bayi yang baru terlahir seminggu yang lalu itu tengah tertidur dengan jari jempol di mulut sama sekali tak terganggu oleh guncangan maupun kebisingan yang terjadi disekitarnya. Gadis itu tersenyum tipis yang tersembunyi oleh kerudung jubahnya.

Suara ringkikan kuda dan seruan seruan dari prajurit istana bersahutan mewarnai malam, di depan sana hutan gelap nan kelam menanti, rasa senang menyusup ke dalam hati. Hutan adalah tempat pelarian terbaik, dengan pohon sebanyak itu para prajurit wanita itu akan kesulitan menemukannya.

" kita akan selamat, sayang " ucapnya senang, ia kemudian menambah laju kudanya menambah jarak yang tadinya hampir menghilang dari si gerombolan pengejar dan menghilang di balik pepohonan lebat.

* * *

Warna merah api di mana-mana, mengelilinginya seperti pemburu, membakar dan melahap pepohonan tanpa sisa dan ia berada di tengah terkurung tanpa ada jalan keluar. Ia tak pernah berfikir bahwa memasuki hutan adalah sebuah kesalahan, ia tak menyangka bahwa di bandingkan menyusul memasuki hutan, para prajurit itu memilih jalan untuk membakar hutan ini bersama dirinya. Hawa panas mulai menjalar, udara di penuhi asap lebat, wanita itu bersimpuh memeluk bayinya erat. Ia putus asa, tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang, suara tangisan dari si kecilpun sama sekali tak memberi ketenangan.

" maaf " isaknya " maafkan aku, yunho "

" maaf untuk apa?"

Wanita itu mendongak dengan mata terbelalak, pria dengan jubah abu-abu yang bediri di hadapannya itu, bagaimana bisa ia menemukannya.

" angin akan menuntunku padamu" pria itu tersenyum, seakan bisa membaca tanda Tanya yang tak terlontar " ingat kata-kata itu?"

Wanita itu tersenyum dan mengangguk bahagia, kemudian melompat dalam pelukan kekasihnya dan tetawa. Momen bahagia itu akan terus berlanjut jika saja si wanita tak merasa aneh dengan kepasifan pria itu yang tak membalas pelukannya. Ia mendongak, menatap intens mencari kejanggalan tetapi tak ia temukan, satu-satunya yang berbeda adalah wajahnya yang lebih pucat dari biasanya, juga bau darah dari musuh yang melekat di tubuh dan pakaiannya. bagamana pun yunho saat ia meninggalkannya untuk lari, sedang bertarung dengan beberapa orang.

" ada apa?" suara juga senyumannya pun sama, mungkin dia hanya sedikit paranoid. Wanita itu menggeleng halus " tak ada, kau hanya sedikit pucat, kau tak apa kan?" tangannya terulur hendak menyentuh sisi wajah si pria tapi pria itu melangkah mundur. Terbelalak, wanita itu menatap dengan tanda Tanya besar " yunho? " tapi hanya kata itu yang lolos dari bibirnya.

Yunho tergagap, mencoba menghindari tatapan dari wanita di hadapannya " maaf jae, tubuhku penuh dengan darah sekarang, aku tak ingin kau dan juga bayi kita menjadi kotor"

Wanita itu mengeryit, ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada si bayi yang entah kapan telah tidur kembali. Jelas ada yang tak beres di sini " yunho, aku tadi memelukmu, kenapa baru mengelak sekarang? " Tanyanya. Dan lagi kondisinya jauh lebih buruk dari pria itu, tubuhnya penuh lumpur juga beberapa luka bakar lalu mengapa pria itu sangat mementingkan tentang kebersihan sekarang, dan juga mengapa darah yang tadinya ia pikir darah musuh yang melekat di jubah yunho kini semakin banyak dan menetes membentuk genangan darah di tanah tempat pria itu berpijak .

Menyadari sesuatu yang mungkin terjadi tapi ia abaikan, wanita itu melangkah mendekat " kau terluka " di setiap pertarungan selalu ada kemungkinan seseorang untuk terluka, tapi sejak yunho muncul, ia tak pernah berani memikirkannya karena yunho bukanlah orang yang mudah di lukai.

" maaf " membenarkan dugaan sang gadis, yunho tak menghindar ataupun mengelak lagi saat sisi wajahnya tersentuh tangan halus itu dan ia tau apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Karena itulah ia memejamkan mata saat mendengar suara pekikan terkejut jae. Saat ia membuka mata, tangisan jae adalah hal pertama yang ia lihat, dengan tangan yang menggengam serpihan Kristal biru yang perlahan di terbangkan angin.

" hyuna, bunuh diri " bisik yunho pelan

" tidak " jae menggeleng, tak ingin mendengar kata menyakitkan itu

" kau tau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, benar?"

" hentikan, aku tak tau apapun"

" jae, lihat aku"

" tidak mau"

" aku tak punya banyak waktu, biarkan aku melihat wajahmu juga anakku"

Tangisan jae pecah menyaingi suara bayinya yang kembali menangis, membiarkan dirinya jatuh dalam pelukan dingin pria yang di cintainya.

" kita tau, hal seperti ini akan terjadi bukan " yunho berkata dengan halus " tapi kita tetap menempuh jalan ini" pandangan yunho jatuh pada manusia mini yang tengah menangis "demi dirinya" jae menganngguk.

" aku kemari untuk menyelamatkan kalian "

" bukan kalian, cukup dia saja" jae menatap yunho lembut. " aku tetap di sini bersamamu"

" jae?"

"aku tak akan meninggalkanmu" jae berkeras

" dan meninggalkannya?"

" orang orang di hutan kabut akan menyayanginya, kirim dia ke sana"

" tidak bisa" yunho menggeleng " selama dia masih di negeri ini , dia tak akan pernah aman" di mendongak, bulan purnama perlahan berubah warna, bulan darah akan segera terjadi, yunho tersenyum di tengah serpihan tubuhnya yang mulai berserakan. Ia kemudian menatap wanita cantik yang setia menatapnya dengan cemas, yunho yakin gadis ini sekuat tenaga menahan tangisan karena melihat kondisi tubuhnya saat ini.

Ia melangkah mendekat, menempatkan kecupan singkat mulai dari kening, hidung, kemudian bibir dan berlanjut ke si bayi. " aku tau tempat di mana kalian akan aman dari ancaman kerajaan"

" hanya dia" jae memperingatkan dan yunho tak berusaha untuk menyanggah, hanya tersenyum lemah. Menutup mata, ia menyebut suatu tempat dan mananamkannya dalam hati. Setelah itu tanpa peringatan, ia kembali melingkupi jae dalam dekapannya sedangkan wanita itu tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi.

Saat bulan total telah berubah warna, angin mulai bertiup dengan kencang bergemuruh, api di sekelilingnya membesar dan berputar kemudian serpihan tubuh yunho yang kini bertebaran mengelilingi tubuh mereka. Merasa ada yang aneh dengan pria itu, jae berupaya melepasnya tapi gagal.

" yunho, apa yang terjadi?" pria itu terdiam tak membalas kata katanya. Cemas, gadis itu semakin meronta, menghiraukan kenyataan bahwa yunho sedang terluka tapi dia bahkan tak bisa menggeser tubuhnya sendiri seincipun.

" maaf jae" yunho berbisik, nafasnya sangat lemah bahkan hampir tak terasa " aku hanya bisa menemanimu sampai di sini"

Jae belum sempat membalas saat tubuh yunho kemudian bersinar sangat terang hingga mengaburkan segala objek di sekitarnya dan ia reflex menutup mata.

" aku mencitaimu" adalah kata yang di bisikkan yunho selanjutnya yang kemudian menyadarkan jae bahwa ini adalah perpisahan. Karena itu, jae berusaha untuk membuka mata tapi tertutup oleh telapak tangan kasar dan pecah, yunho menghalangi pandangannya.

" yunho, aku…" ucapannya tertelan saat yunho kembali memberinya kecupan di bibir dan itu berlangsung lama hingga perlahan menghilang tersapu angin.

* * *

"LUHAAN"

Terkejut dengan seruan beribu oktaf, luhan gadis remaja berumur 17 tahun itu terbangun dengan kondisi telinga berdengung. Menatap sengit kearah seorang gadis seumurannya yang berdiri bersedekap di samping ranjangnya, Tersangka utama atas teriakan menggelegar tadi pastilah sepupunya ini.

" Tak perlu berteriak sekeras itu baekhyung-ah " menggosok-gosok telinga yang hampir tuli, luhan menguap kemudian beranjak dari ranjang menuju kamar mandi" kau bisa membuat para tetangga terganggu dengan suaramu yang tak main-main itu "

Baekhyung cemberut " jika aku tak melakukan itu, kau tak akan bangun dan tetap bertahan dengan mimpi aneh yang selalu membuatmu menangis setiap terbangun" luhan menghentikan langkah, mematung tepat di ambang pintu kamar mandi. Yang di katakan baekhyung adalah benar, entah sejak kapan tapi telah lama, dirinya selalu bermimpikan hal yang sama. Berkali kali hingga ia menghafal setiap hal yang terjadi hanya saja orang-orang yang terlibat, ia tak pernah mengetahuinya sebab wajah mereka tertutupi jubah. Mimpi yang terasa sangat nyata hingga jika saja luhan percaya akan reingkarnasi, ia akan berfikir bahwa gadis di dalam mimpinya adalah dirinya di masa lalu. Tetapi luhan sama sekali tak percaya akan hal semacam itu dan berupaya agar tak percaya.

Saat menoleh, luhan melihat baekhyung masih di sana, di tempat yang sama menatapnya dengan tatapan yang luhan yakini sebagai kekhawatiran, ia tersenyum dan mengedipkan mata " Berita baiknya adalah aku tak memimpikan hal itu lagi malam ini ". Ucapnya yang jelas adalah sebuah kebohongan

Baekhyung menghela nafas setelah luhan menghilang di balik pintu " dasar bodoh, apa dia pikir bisa membohongiku dengan mata merah sembab seperti itu " bisiknya. kemudian beranjak pergi, dalam pikiranya, membantu wanita paruh baya yang saat ini tengah menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka lebih bermakna di banding menunggu luhan yang dapat di pastikan memakan banyak waktu.

Butuh waktu setengah jam bagi luhan untuk menyelesaikan kegiatan bersiap ke sekolahnya dan kemudian ikut bergabung di meja makan hanya untuk mendapati baekhyung kembali menatapnya sengit yang luhan yakini sebagai bentuk protes karena terlalu lama menunggu, luhan hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman, ia menempatkan satu kecupan di pipi wanita paruh baya beserta ucapan selamat pagi dan juga berniat menempatkan satu untuk baekhyung sebagai permintaan maaf tapi gadis yang dengan mode ngambeknya menghindar sehingga hanya mendapatkannya di kepala sisi kiri.

Satu-satunya wanita dewasa di tempat itu tertawa pelan menyaksikan drama yang berlangsung secara live di hadapannya, hal ini selalu terjadi setiap hari hingga hampir jadi kebiasaan dan menjadi hambar jika tak terjadi.

* * *

Princess lulu adalah julukan luhan di sekolahnya, mewarisi wajah rupawan sang ibu, luhan secara diam-diam telah menjadi primadona seantereo sekolah, dan menjadi rahasia umum bahwa gadis itu telah menolak banyak agensi yang menginginkannya sebagai bintang. Tapi selama 17 tahun hidupnya luhan tak pernah sekalipun menerima pengakuan cinta dan bahkan tak mengetahui bahwa hampir semua teman pria dari junior high school memasuki sekolah yang sama dengannya demi mengejarnya.

Alasanya adalah karena luhan benci pria, satu-satunya pria yang pernah ia biarkan berada di sekitarnya hanyalah haraboji dari baekhyung. Bagi luhan pria itu adalah binatang buas berbahaya yang tak boleh di dekati. Tak ada yang mengetahui alasan mengapa luhan menanggap pria adalah virus, yang mereka tau hanyalah luhan mulai belajar bela diri demi menjauhi mereka. Dan bagi baekhyung prisip luhan yang seperti itu sangat merepotkan, karena luhan akan menjadi binatang buas itu sendiri jika mendapatinya bermesraan dengan seorang pria.

" kau yakin ini tak masalah?, uhmmm maksudku, luhan akan menghajarku jika mengetahuai ini"

Baekhyung menggulirkan pandangan bosan, inilah maksudnya mengapa prisip luhan sangat merepotkan. Pria-pria yang mengencaninya bahkan tak berani untuk hanya sekedar mengajaknya pulang bersama dan harus selalu dirinya yang kehilangan harga diri karena terlalu banyak mengajak kesana-kemari hanya untuk di tolak dengan alasan yang sama kemudian putus dengan alasan yang sama pula yakni luhan.

" jika tak ingin pulang bersamaku, katakan saja" meskipun demikian, baekhyung tak lantas membenci sepupunya itu " Jangan menjadikan luhan eonni sebagai alasan" bagaimanapun luhan adalah satu dari dua keluarganya yang tersisa.

Mengetahui bagaimana buruknya baekhyung jika marah, taehyung menempuh jalan aman. Bukan tanpa alasan mengapa baekhyung di sebut sebagai satu-satunya manusia yang bisa bertahan di samping luhan tanpa lebaman, itu karena baekhyung juga menguasai beberapa tekhnik bela diri yang di ajarkan oleh luhan - sebagai pertahanan diri- katanya. Karena itu taehyung menuruti saja keinginan dari kekasihnya untuk pulang bersama yang kemudian melenceng kearah bioskop, kemudian ke taman bermain dan kembali ke rencana awal yakni mengantar baekhyung pulang tepat pukul 8 malam.

Taehyung, pria itu menelan ludah kasar saat menemukan luhan telah berada di teras depan duduk menyilang kaki santai di temani secangkir coklat panas juga sebuah novel karangan novelis ternama, kacamata putih bertengger manis di hidungnya. Mengabaikan sepenuhnya eksistansi sepasang remaja di hadapannya. Berhubung, sepertinya luhan sengaja menutup jalur masuk dengan menempatkan kursinya tepat di depan pintu apartemen tak memberi celah bagi baekhyung untuk berlari memasuki kamar dan menghindar dari amukan luhan, sadang taehyung sekuat tenaga menahan diri agar tak lari dan melukai harga dirinya sendiri.

" aku tak pernah tau bahwa kelas kalian selesai satelah malam menjelang " setelah berdiam cukup lama, hingga membuat pegal kedua remaja yang di biarkan berdiri begitu saja. Luhan akhirnya bersuara setelah bacaan novelnya selesai.

Baekhyung adalah yang pertama kali merespon, gadis yang tak pernah absen dari eye linear itu menggaruk tengkuk canggung " aku mampir ke toko buku dan kebetulan bertemu taehyung di sana, karena khawatir dia mengusulkan untuk mengantarku pulang " dustanya, memberi sikutan pada taehyung, baekhyung meminta pembenaran yang langsung di tanggapi dengan anggukan antusias dari taehyung.

Luhan melirik sekilas " benarkah ? " tanyanya. Baekhyung kemudian mengangguk dengan senyuman merekah. Luhan bersmirk ria " tapi anehnya aku berada di sana sejam yang lalu dan tak melihat keberadaan kalian di manapun"

Baekhyung menelan ludah khawatir, seperti biasa, luhan tak pernah mudah di bohongi. " b-baiklah, sebenarnya kami berjalan-jalan sebentar di taman" luhan menatap dengan alis terangkat, meminta baekhyung mengatakan segalanya. " kami juga ke bioskop " dan pada akhirnya baekhyung harus mengakui semuanya. " dia adalah pacarku " ucapnya dengan mata terpejam rapat.

Luhan beralih menatap satu-satunya pria di antara mereka yang sama sekali tak berani bersitatap dengannya. Berdiri, ia memberi ruang pada baekhyung untuk lewat tapi gadis itu tetap bertahan di sana.

" kau, pulanglah " luhan berucap dingin, baekhyung menghela nafas lega, setidaknya taehyung bisa pulang tanpa lebaman " dan jangan kembali lagi, aku tak ingin melihatmu berada di sekitar baekhyung lagi "

Baekhyung terbelalak " luhan eonni "

Menghiraukan teriakan baekhyung, luhan mendekati pria itu dan berbisik " kau tau apa yang akan terjadi jika kau mengabaikan peringatanku" taehyung mengangguk

Tersulut emosi, baekhyung menendang kursi yang tadinya menjadi alas duduk luhan hingga membentur dinding, matanya nyalang menatap tepat kearah luhan. Beberapa tetangga apartemen yang mendengar adanya keributan segera muncul dari pintu masing masing.

" hentikan sikap menyebalkanmu itu eonni," luhan menatap baekhyung datar, kejadian seperti ini telah sering terjadi sehingga tanpa mencoba menanggapi, luhan membiarkan baekhyung marah hingga mengumpat ke arahnya sebelum kemudian memasuki apartemen dengan salam pintu yang di banting menggema.

Luhan menghela nafas lelah, sesungguhnya ia juga tak ingin menekan baekhyung seperti ini, tetapi baekhyung benar-benar tak tertolong dalam memilih pria yang ia kencani. Bukan tanpa alasan luhan mencegah gadis itu berpacaran dengan sembarang pria karena lebih dari siapapun semua pria yang telah luhan singkirkan dari hidup baekhyung, 100% mendekati baekhyung hanya untuk mendekati dirinya.

" sampai kapan kalian ingin bermain seperti ini"

" kami akan berhenti mengganggunya jika kau menerima tawaran kami" suara pria yang tadinya gemetaran kini bersuara setenang air danau. Luhan berdecak dan berbalik, menatap nyalang pria yang tengah menatapnya dengan sinar mata yang licik sembari mengulurkan selembar kartu nama berwarna hijau.

" tidak terima kasih, sebaiknya hentikan permainan konyol kalian ini sebelum aku melaporkannya sebagai tindak terorisme"

Pria di hadapannya tertawa tertahan yang terdengar menjijikkan, mengulang-ulang kata menarik kemudian beranjak pergi setelah sebelumnya mengatakan akan kembali.

Menghela nafas lelah, gadis remaja itu kemudian menyusul masuk setelah terlebih dahulu membereskan kekacauan yang baru saja di ciptakan baekhyung, hal pertama yang harus ia lakukan adalah mencari cara agar baekhyung tak lagi marah padanya. Namun, saat melalui ruang tengah, entah bagaimana luhan merasa suatu perasaan aneh menyentak perasaannya hingga membuatnya bernafas tertahan, luhan tak tau apa persisnya tapi ia merasa bahwa 'perasaan itu' memanggil, meminta dan memohon untuk di selamatkan. Seperti tertarik oleh tali tak kasat mata, luhan melangkah tanpa tau arah tujuan hanya melangkah mengikuti di mana perasaan itu membawanya. Berjalan melewati kamar baekhyung juga kamarnya sendiri. Terus berjalan hingga berhenti tepat di depan pintu bercat coklat milik ibunya. Perasaan itu semakin menguat mencekik dan menggerogotinya, dan luhan merasa familiar akan kondisi ini, perasaan ini sama persis dengan perasaan yang ia miliki saat sedang bermimpi.

Perlahan dan pelan, luhan membuka pintu berbahan kayu itu. Beruntunglah karena ibunya sedang lembur dan tak akan kembali sebelum tengah malam, karena tak berbeda jauh dengan luhan, sang ibu tak begitu menyukai jika seseorang mengacak acak kamarnya. Mungkin karena hal itulah luhan bahkan tak menyadari bahwa kamar milik ibunya di dominasi oleh warna perak dan abu-abu di saat wanita yang melahirkannya itu mengaku menyukai warna lautan.

' _angin akan menuntunku padamu'_

Luhan tersentak dan menoleh ke segala arah mencari suara halus yang seperti berbisik padanya, perasaan itu kembali dan semakin kuat. Rasa pusing dan mual menyerang menyebabkan luhan limbung dan hampir terjatuh jika tak segera bertahan pada gagang lemari di samping ranjang, tetapi entah ketidak beruntungan luhan sedang berlangsung atau sumpah serapah baekhyung menjadi nyata, lemari pakaian itu dalam keadaan tak terkunci dan menyebabkan beberapa isinya yang ternyata berupa gulungan-gulungan kertas berlomba lomba keluar dan menimpa gadis malang yang sedang bersimpuh di lantai.

Meringis pelan, luhan menyingkirkan segala kertas -entah berisi apa- yang seking banyaknya menimbun tubuhnya hingga pinggang. Mengeryit heran, luhan meraih satu kertas terdekat dan mengamatinya, ia menyadari, kertas itu bukanlah lembaran kerja. Lembaran kerja tak mungkin di biarkan tergulung dan terikat pita seperti ini. Termakan rasa penasaran, gadis bermata indah bak rusa itu membuka dan mengamati kertas yang ternyata berisi sebuah lukisan yang sangat indah. Untuk sesaat, luhan terpana, lukisan itu terasa sangat hidup. Lukisan tentang sebuah desa damai yang seluruh penduduknya adalah petani, sebuah pemandangan desa yang sejahtera. Luhan bahkan tak tau jika ternyata ibunya adalah pelukis handal.

Sebelum menutupnya, luhan menyadari bahwa di setiap gulungan memiliki dua kertas, karena itulah, luhan kembali membuka lukisan yang berada di bawah lukisan pertama, dan kembali terpana, bukan karena lukisan itu indah seperti yang sebelumnya, tetapi justru mengerikan. Lukisan itu masih mengambil tema yang sama yakni sebuah desa yang dominan penduduknya adalah petani tetapi yang berbeda adalah semua pria yang berada dalam lukisan itu di gambarkan sebagai budak yang melayani para wanita. Merasa ada yang aneh, luhan membuka semua lukisan yang ada, dan benar dugaannya, semua lukisan itu bertajuk dua sisi yakni kebahagiaan juga penderitaan tetapi hanya kaum prialah yang mengalami, di lukisan kedua, sangat terlihat jelas bahwa kaum pria mengalami diskriminasi dan menjadi budak. Luhan tak mengerti, apa maksud ibunya melukis gambar seperti ini. Terlebih salah satu lukisan berisikan pemandangan hutan yang selalu ia mimpikan saat hutan itu masih utuh dan berwarna hijau hingga saat hutan itu kering setelah terbakar.

Terlalu banyak kenapa dalam otaknya, luhan merasa sakit di kepalanya semakin menjadi. Iapun mulai menggulung dan merapikan segala kekacauan yang ia perbuat dan mengenai tanda Tanya yang berputar di otaknya, luhan memutuskan untuk menanyakannya secara langsung nantinya. Secara hati-hati luhan merapikan segala lukisan itu kembali ke lemari, cukup kerepotan karena banyaknya gulungan kertas itu mulai tak muat dan berdesakan untuk keluar kembali. Mencoba untuk memaksa, luhan secara tak sengaja justru menjatuhkan 1 kotak berukuran sedang berbentuk persegi panjang yang sejak tadi berdiam di sudut terdalam lemari.

Luhan berdecak jengkel " apa lagi sekarang" umpatnya, dan dengan berat hati mengangkat kotak berbahan dasar kayu yang cukup berat itu untuk di kembalikan di tempat asal. Tetapi karena mengangkat sisi yag salah, luhan justru mengangkatnya terbalik dan menyebabkan segala isi di kotak itu ikut bergabung dengan kertas yang bahkan belum selesai ia bereskan. Luhan mencak-mencak dan menggaruk kepala frustasi, tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa ibunya menyimpan sebuah gaun using di dalam kotak. Merasa sangat frustasi, luhan tanpa pikir panjang menendang keras gaun perak tua yang tergeletak pasrah di hadapannya hingga terpental ke sudut ruangan dan bergema, luhan mengeryit bingung bergantian memandangi pucuk kakinya dan gaun yang baru saja di tendangnya. Gaun tak seharusnya sekeras itu hingga mampu membuat kakinya terasa sakit dan lagi bagaimana bisa gaun itu menimbulkan gema yang kuat sedangkan gaun hanya terbuat dari kain yang ringan.

Sedikit tertatih, luhan mendekati tempat di mana gaun itu tergeletak, kemudian menariknya dan kini yang terlihat adalah sebuah buntalan hitam panjang. Semakin penasaran luhan secara tak sabar meraih buntalan tersebut dan membukanya hanya untuk kembali terkejut karena eksistansi dari sebuah pedang dengan sarung berukiran sulur-sulur perak dan emas. Sebuah pedang yang luhan yakini pernah ia lihat sebelumnya tapi tak mengingat kapan dan dimana tepatnya. Mengamatinya lamat-lamat, luhan menyusuri setip sulur yang tertera. Sulur-sulur itu tak berpola, hanya saling melilit bak akar tumbuhan hingga saat mata luhan tertuju pada sebuah Kristal biru berukuran sederhana yang tertanam apik di kepala pedang tempat di mana sulur-sulur itu berpusat.

Luhan membelalak saat rentetan mimipi-mimpi itu terulang seperti kaset rusak. Bulan purnama, suara ringkikan kuda,jubah perak, hutan dingin, hutan terbakar, api, kabut asap, suara tangisan bayi, jubah abu-abu, Kristal biru dan bulan darah.

 _'maaf jae, aku hanya bisa menemanimu sampai di sini'_

Ucapan maaf dari seorang pria

 _' aku mencintaimu'_

Dan ungkapan cinta.

Luhan melangkah mundur, menjatuhkan pedang di tangannya hingga menimbulkan debamam, menutup telinga frustasi, luhan tak dapat menahannya lagi dan berteriak sekuat yang ia bisa. Rasa sakit itu menusuk tepat padanya, seperti nyata luhan seolah merasakan secara langsung penderitaan itu. Rasanya sangat sakit hingga ia merasa ingin mati, air mata yang bercucuran tak lantas membuat suara luhan menghilang, sedang di luar sana baekhyung sedang berusaha membuka pintu yang entah bagaimana bisa terkunci.

Jatuh berlutut, luhan meneriakkan satu nama –

" YUNHO"

Bersamaan dengan pintu yang terbuka dan –

" LUHAN"

Teriakan ibunya.

.

.

.

REVIEW PLEASE

.

.

.

T B C


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

THE SILVER KINGDOM

.

.

.

Cast : luhan and other

.

.

.

gendre : fantasy, adventure, romance, and frienship

.

.

.

warning : genderswitch, typo, abal-abal, dll

.

.

* * *

" bagaimana keadaanya?"

" dia baik-baik saja, hanya sedikit kelelahan"

Samar-samar, luhan mendengar suara percakapan ibunya dengan seorang pria paru baya yang baru saja selesai memeriksa kondisi tubuhnya. Kata baekhyun, setelah berteriak hingga menghebohkan para tetangga, luhan pada akhirnya jatuh tak sadarkan diri setelah ibunya datang dan melakukan sesuatu - yang entah apa- pada tubuhnya. Luhan menyentuh pundak sebelah kanannya, ia yakin merasakan seseorang memukulnya di sana sebelum ia kehilangan kesadaran. Jadi apakah itu perbuatan ibunya. Dan tentang pedang yang di temukannya tadi, luhan mentap telapak tangannya. Pedang itu memberikannya beberapa kilasan gambaran baru yang tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya di dalam mimpi

Menoleh, luhan melihat ibunya berdiri di ambang pintu kamar mentapnya, salahkah luhan jika ia berpikir bahwa ibunya saat ini terlihat ketakutan. Mungkin beberapa orang yang menatap hanya sekilas akan berpikir bahwa gemetaran di tubuh wanita paru baya itu adalah bentuk kemarahan tapi luhan mengenal ibunya lebih dari siapapun, dan luhan tak menngerti mengapa ibunya begitu takut.

Bangkit dari posisi semula, luhan menyadarkan diri di kepala ranjang. Menunggu ibunya berjalan masuk menghamprinya. Tapi ibunya bahkan tak bergeming di tempat sedikitpun, luhan mengeryit bingung.

" bukankah aku pernah memperingatkan untuk jangan pernah masuk ke dalam kamarku"

Adalah kalimat pertama yang di ungkapkan ibunya dengan suara bergetar. Luhan meremas selimut di samping tubuhnya. Wanita itu jelas menyimpan sesuatu darinya.

" ada apa," luhan menahan nafas, " rahasia apa yang ibu simpan sehingga aku tak boleh memasuki kamar itu?" dan mengembuskannyan pelan. " apakah lukisan-lukisan itu?, pedang itu?, atau.." menahan diri agar tak meninggikan suara di hadapan ibunya sendiri "atau….pria bernama YUNHO?" menyebut nama itu, luhan seperti mengunyah beling hanya untuk menyuarakannya. Ia tak tau apa hubungan pria itu dengannya namun sekarang dia benar-benar ingin tau. Dan wanita yang entah kapan telah berdiri di samping ranjangnya itu, terlihat dari respon yang di perlihatkannya, dia lebih dari sekedar tau akan hal itu. Dan luhan tak peduli bagaimana ibunya akan merespon, ia harus mengetahuinya bagaimanapun caranya. Di sini, ia tak ingin menjadi pihak yang tak tau apa-apa.

" beritahu aku bu" luhan berbisik "aku melihat mereka setiap kali menutup mata" mendongak menatap tepat menghujam manik kecoklatan wanita di hadapannya " mereka berpisah- " luhan terdiam sejenak, kemudian mengeleng pelan, mengulang kata tidak beberapa kali mencoba mengingat. " – pria itu, berubah menjadi serpihan Kristal"

" cukup"

Tidak ini belum cukup-

" - aku merasakan setiap rasa yang wanita itu miliki "

" berhenti"

Ia tak akan berhenti-

" rasanya begitu menyesakkan " luhan meremas piyama di depan dada, menatap kosong kedepan dengan airmata mengalir " menekan dan mencekik, hingga aku berfikir akan mati"

" luhan sayang dengarkan aku" mencoba menyadarkan, wanita itu meraih kedua pundak putrinya dan mengguncangnya pelan.

" apa ibu tau, suara bayinya bahkan masih terbayang dan menyiksaku," liquid bening menganak sungai di kedua pipinya. "apa ibu tau seperti apa rasanya merasakan hal menyedihkan seperti itu?"

" AKU TAU"

Suara isakan pelan memaksanya terdiam, luhan tak pernah bermaksud membuat wanita yang berjasa dalam kehidupannya itu meneteskan air mata, ia hanya merasa frustasi atas segala kejadian yang menyeretnya dan mencoba mencari tau akan hal itu. Dan lebih dari itu, selama ia bisa mengingat, luhan tak sekalipun pernah melihat ibunya menangis bahkan saat mereka berada pada titik terendah dalam kehidupan mereka. Lalu mengapa sekarang?

" aku tau, aku selalu tau bagaimana perasaan itu," suara parau itu, luhan terbelalak. berharap tak pernah mengingatnya, luhan berharap tak pernah mendengarnya , dan sangat berharap tak mendengar suara itu dari ibunya. Namun, kenyataan selalu tak terjadi seperti yang di inginkan, mengalami mimpi yang sama berulang-ulang, dan mendengar suara yang sama setiap hari, meneyebabkan luhan mengenali suara itu hanya dengan satu kata. Selama ini luhan hanya menepis kemungkinan yang tersodor di hadapannya karena meyakini bahwa ibunya sama sekali polos akan mimpi-mimpinya, dalam pikirannya saat itu adalah bukan tak mungkin kemiripan suara adalah sesuatu yang kebetulan. Tapi, saat mendengar suara ibunya yang putus asa, luhan tau, tak ada lagi kemungkinan di sini. Ibunya adalah –

" – karena aku adalah wanita itu." Menutup pandangan, luhan banyak berharap ini mimpi. "wanita bernama jae, adalah aku, jaejoong" jaejoong menarik nafas panjang, ia menatap dengan rasa bersalah ke arah luhan yang terus merapal mantra' tidak mungkin dan bagaimana bisa' Yang tentu saja tak akan merubah apapun. Jaejoong mengerti, bahwa mempercayai hal semacam ini tidaklah semudah mempercayai bila ibu mu adalah seorang wanita, namun jaejoong telah memperkirakan hal ini sebelumnya, sebab bagaimana pun, dia telah berencana suatu saat luhan berhak tau tentang masa lalu mereka. Hanya saja jaejoong tak habis fikir bagaimana bisa luhan memiliki memori di malam itu, sedangkan saat itu, luhan hanyalah seorang bayi yang bahkan melihat dengan jelaspun belum mampu.

Jaejoong menatap luhan dengan air mata yang masih menggenang. Ketakutan mulai merasukinya, sesuatu terasa mengganjal dalam hatinya. ' yunho, aku berharap ini terjadi bukan karena dosa kita' meraih pundak yang ringkih, jaejoong mendekap luhan tanpa penolakan, melanjutkan tangis yang masih mendesak. 'kumohon yunho lindungi dia, jangan biarkan orang-orang itu mengganggunya dan aku akan melindungi kebahagiaanya di tempat ini'

" akanku beritahu semua yang ingin kau tau tetapi," jaejoong menangkup kedua pipi luhan menatapnya tepat di mata " berjanjilah setelah ini, jangan pernah mengungkitnya sedikitpun"

Luhan mengeryit, tanda tak setuju " tapi-

" ya atau tidak sama sekali"

Luhan menghela nafas, pada akhirnya dialah yang harus mengalah.

" baiklah"

' tak akan ku biarkan putriku menanggung dosa yang ku perbuat' .

* * *

 _Saat bulan terluka dan berubah warna, saat angin bergemuruh bersenandung, 17 tahun setelah runtuhnya kedamaian, sang penebus dosa akan di jatuhkan dari bulan ke tanah Membawa bukti hidup si peri serta sulur emas-perak ratu, dia yang di takdirkan membunuh sang iblis dan membebaskan tanah perak yang agung._

 _._

 _._

 _" ini adalah tugasmu"_

Menoleh hanya untuk menemukan kehampaan, Suara itu, luhan tak tau berasal dari mana –

 _" juga merupakan takdirmu"_

Dan tempat ini, gadis itu sama sekali tak tau di mana. Di sekelilingnya hanya terdapat warna putih yang hampa, bersinar namun tak menyilaukan. Ia tak mengerti bagaimana ini bisa terjadi, sejauh yang ia ingat, ia sedang berada di sekolah dan sedang mengikuti pelajaran lalu saat mengedipkan mata ia telah berada di tempat ini dan mendengar suara-suara tak berwujud.

 _" tolong selamatkan kami"_

Suara itu kini terdengar seperti suara seorang anak kecil.

 _" hanya kamu"_ luhan terbelalak, seorang bocah laki-laki dengan pakaian kumal dan sobek sedang berjalan tertatih ke arahnya, sebuah rantai besi yang berkarat terlilit di leher, di kedua kaki juga di kedua pergelangan tangannya hingga kulitnya terkelupas dan berdarah. Suara-suara rantai besi yang terseret memekakkan telinga, dan bocah itu masih berupaya berjalan meskipun harus menyeret rantai besi yang luhan tak bisa bayangkan sepanjang apa karena ujungnya masih tak terlihat.

Tak tahan dengan pemandangan menyedihkan di hadapannya, luhan berlari berniat menghampiri si bocah terlebih dulu. Tangan mungil nan rapuh itu melambai-lambai padanya sedang tubuhnya mulai goyah. Luhan menambah laju larinya, ingin berteriak tetapi tak ada suara yang terdengar, luhan tak bisa mengeluarkan suara di sini. lalu kemudian ia terpental kembali dengan keras. Meringis pelan, luhan merasakan sakit pada tubuh bagian depan yang baru saja menabrak sesuatu yang keras semacam tembok. Mengeryit, sejak kapan ada tembok.

Luhan mendongak untuk memastikan tetapi tak ada tembok di sana, ia masih dapat melihat bocah itu yang kini bersimpuh dengan nafas putus-putus. Menahan rasa sakit itu, luhan kembali mencoba meraih bocah itu yang kini tepat berada beberapa meter di hadapannya, tetapi hal yang sama kembali terjadi, luhan tak bisa meraihnya. Sesuatu seperti dinding kaca memisahkan tempat mereka, Apa-apaan ini.

 _" hanya kamu yang bisa-_

Luhan masih bisa mendengar jelas suara anak itu, dan dengan dinding yang menghalangi mereka, bukankah itu aneh.

 _" tak boleh orang lain karena-_

Perlahan, cahaya dalam ruangan itu semakin terang dan mulai menyilaukan.

 _" itulah takdirmu"_

TUUUKKK

" awwww" sesuatu yang keras terjatuh tepat di ubun-ubunnya, luhan meringis dan menggosok-gosok lokasi yang sakit. Hingga kemudian tawa keras yang ramai merasuki pendengarannya, luhan tau bahwa ini bukanlah hal yang baik, karenanya ia secara perlahan membuka mata dan menatap kedepan hanya untuk kembali memejamkannya dengan erat. Bagaimana tidak, seorang guru killer tengah berdiri tepat di depan matanya menatap garang dengan sebuah spidol di tangan yang luhan yakini sebagai benda laknat yang baru saja menimpuk kepalanya.

" LUHAN BERANINYA KAU TERTIDUR DI JAM PELAJARANKU"

Suara yang mampu mebuat tuli itu, luhan yakin setelah ini nasibnya tak akan ba –

" BERSIHKAN SEMUA KAMAR MANDI WANITA DI LANTAI INI"

-gus. Benarkan! Tapi tak masalah, luhan menyembunyikan senyum, dia punya baekhyun yang siap sedia mem-

" dan byun baekhyun, setelah ini kau ke ruanganku"

-bantunya. Luhan membelalak, mendongak menatap guru yang masih setia berada di sekitar mejanya. guru itu, luhan yakin melihatya menyeringai.

" aku tak ingin melihat siapapun membantunya, ingat itu"

Great, luhan benci guru ini terlebih lagi karena dia adalah seorang pria.

* * *

Seminggu berlalu semenjak luhan mengatahui kenyataan bahwa dirinya berasal dari dunia yang berbeda dengan dunia yang di tempatinya saat ini. Dunia itu, bernama Allistea, di ambil dari nama seorang prajurit wanita yang terberkati oleh dewa karena ketangguhannya di medan perang. Kemudian, wanita itu menciptakan satu dunia baru dan membawa beberapa jenis makhluk untuk hidup di dalamnya sebagai bukti keyakinannya bahwa makhluk- makhluk itu dapat hidup dengan damai meski harus hidup dengan makhluk dari dunia yang berbeda. Namun, tak cukup semalam,dunia itu menjadi neraka yang nyata, makhluk-makhluk itu saling menyerang, memakan dan membunuh. malam itu, para dewa yang menyaksikan menghunuskan senjata dan berniat menghancurkan dunia yang hina. Namun allistea tak semudah itu menyerah, ia bersimpuh di hadapan para dewa dengan kepala di tundukkan sedalam mungkin, memohon agar di beri kesempatan kedua. Namun para dewa tak lantas percaya, karena itu, allistea member jaminan bahwa ia akan meninggalkan taman eden dan mengabdi dan bertanggung jawab sepenuhnya atas dunia yang ia ciptakan. Dengan janji itu, Allistea kemudian turun dan menyaksikan dengan kedua matanya sendiri bagaimana pertarungan-pertarungan itu menciptakan lautan darah. Terpuruk dalam keptusasaan, allistea mencabut 3 pasang sayap peraknya dan mengubah sepasang menjadi ribuan prajurit yang menghentikan segala pertarungan, sayap kedua ia rubah menjadi para pekerja yang kemudian memperbaiki segala kerusakan dan yang terakhir ia merubahnya menjadi sebuah istana perak yang megah, dan dirinya sendiri menjadi seorang ratu yang memimpin dan membawa kedamaian untuk dunia itu. Hingga ribuan tahun lamanya, dunia itu hanya memiliki satu pusat pemerintahan yaitu kerajaan perak. Dan secara mutlak keturunan ratu allistea adalah para pewarisnya.

Saat itu, luhan tak serta merta percaya, bagaimana pun cerita itu lebih terdengar seperti dongeng pengantar tidur, dan luhan melucu bahwa jika cerita itu benar, maka ratu allistea adalah neneknya. Namun yang tak di sangkanya, ibunya justru mengangguk dan membenarkan hal itu.

" itu benar, kita adalah satu-satunya keturunan langsung dari ratu allistea, ratu allistea jatuh cinta pada seorang manusia dan melahirkan aku, yang sayangnya pantang bagi dirinya untuk jatuh cinta karena hal itu akan mencabut keabadian yang di tanamkan dewa padanya. Karena kejadian itu, aku sebagai keturunannya di angkat sebagai ratu selanjutnya setelah beliau wafat tapi, karena ketakutan akan kejadian yang menimpa ratu allistea terulang, aku di haramkan untuk jatuh cinta. Dan aku melanggarnya. Karena itulah yunho mengirim kita kemari, dia hanya tak ingin kau memiliki hidup yang sama denganku. Di tempat ini kau bebas mencintai siapapun. Kau akan menemukan kebahagiaanmu di sini oleh karena itu jalanilah kehidupan yang di berikan ayahmu padamu, dan jangan mencoba untuk menoleh ke belakang."

Menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya, luhan merasa masih sulit untuk percaya, dan kadang masih ingin tertawa jika mengingat setiap kata yang di lontarkan ibunya. Selama ini, dirinya telah hidup dengan mempercayai bahwa hal-hal yang tak bisa di jelaskan menggunakan logika itu tak ada, dan sekarang otaknya yang lelah kembali menerima tugas untuk mempercayai bahwa di dalam darahnya mengalir darah dari seorang prajurit wanita tangguh yang berhasil menciptakan sebuah dunia baru dengan berkat para dewa.

What the hell, lalu apakah nanti di punggungnya akan tumbuh sayap berwarna-warni?

Tidak! Luhan harap tidak karena jika itu terjadi, ia berjanji akan terjun bebas dari apartemennya bahkan sebelum ia tau sayap itu berwarna apa.

Dan demi sayap neneknya yang berwarna perak, berapa lama lagi ia harus menggosok kamar mandi yang bau pesingnya minta ampun. Ini adalah kamar mandi ke enam juga terakhir yang harus ia bersihkan. Luhan menyeka keringat yang menetes karena kelelahan, rambut sepinggang yang ia sanggul menggunakan pena mulai berantakan dan menjuntai di beberapa sisi. Sedang beberapa pria yang tak sengaja atau mungkin sengaja melintas, tak kapok menoleh meskipun berakhir menabrak benda maupun manusia yang ada di hadapannya. Yang luhan herankan adalah mengapa sejak tadi yang melintas di sana 99% adalah pria sedangkan kamar mandi yang luhan bersihkan adalah kamar mandi wanita –luhan telah mengeceknya beberapa kali untuk memastikan ia tak salah- dan lagi luhan yakin mereka adalah orang yang sama yang juga terus melintas saat ia masih membersihkan kamar mandi pertama.

Merasa di olok-olok, luhan meraih gagang pel yang tersandar pada wastafel, mata rusanya menatap intens pada mereka yang kini mematung di tempat masing-masing. Luhan menyeringai, mengangkat lutut hingga sejajar pinggang, pria di luar sana mulai hampir mimisan, kemudian yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah –

KKRAAAKKK

-gagang pel yang malang dan tak bersalah patah di atas paha mulus luhan. Dan para penontonya, menelan ludah bersamaan sebelum beranjak pergi dengan teratur tanpa suara.

" nah, sekarang kau merusak properti sekolah"

" yah, yah, aku mengerti, nona yang tak ada saat aku butuh" luhan melanjutkan menyikat lantai tanpa menoleh.

Baekhyun berpout " eonni, kau harusnya tau bagaimana watak guru kim, dia benar-benar mencegahku membantu mu dengan berbagai cara"

" ahhh begitukah, lalu-" luhan berakting menerawang " wanita mirip baekhyun yang sedang berduaan dengan pria brengsek berambut debu di belakang sekolah itu, apakah hantu?" luhan melirik tajam sedang baekhyun kini mengkeret dengan wajah memelas.

" tangkap"

Baekhyun menatap bingung sikat yang baru saja di oper luhan untuknya. Jangan bilang kalau-

" sebagai permintaan maaf" luhan mencuci tangan dan merapikan diri, melalui cermin, ia melirik wajah manis sepupunya " bersihkan sisanya, aku mau pulang" ucapnya dengan seriangaian

Poor baekhyun

* * *

" YUNHO"

Luhan terbelalak, kemudian melompat turun dari ranjang. Teriakan itu bukan berasal darinya, melainkan berasal dari kamar jaejoong. Menghiraukan beberapa barang yang ia tabrak hingga jatuh, luhan berlari ke ruangan di mana ibunya berada, dan mendobrak masuk tanpa permisi.

Jaejoong masih di tengah ranjang menggeliat dan berteriak memanggil nama yunho dengan mata masih tertutup.

" apa yang terjadi?" suara baekhyun terdengar di balik punggungnya

" mimpi buruk kura- astaga baek, berhentilah tidur dengan kondisi menjijikkan seperti itu"

" apa? Menjijikkan?" baekhyun menunduk mengamati penampilannya yang hanya tertutupi selimut yang di lilit asal di bawah ketiak " kau melukai perasaanku eonni, pemandangan eksotis seperti ini kau sebut menjijikkan, kau memang tak modis eonni" ucapnya seraya mengibas rambut panjangnya yang kusut.

Modis? Sejak kapan gaya busana selimut melilit menjadi trend yang modis, apakah tanpa sepengetah uannya orang di luaran sana berkeliaran dengan hanya selimut yang melilit!

Luhan menarik dan menghembuskan nafas untuk menenangkan diri, jika saja keadaan ibunya yang masih berteriak tak lebih penting, luhan sangat bernafsu untuk mejambak rambut baekhyun saat ini.

" astaga, jangan menatapku dengan tatapan seperti itu eonni, aku masih menyukai pria berotot" baekhyun menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada plus ekspresi ketakutan.

Luhan menganga sebelum berlari kearah ibunya karena jika tidak luhan tak menjamin keselamatan baekhyun sebab sesungguhnya innernya telah menayangkan adegan membanting baekhyun ke lantai.

Mendaki ranjang dengan sekali lompatan, luhan meraih lengan ibunya yang terus terulur ke atas seolah akan menarik sesuatu, di sisi lain ranjang, baekhyun melakukan hal yang sama tapi lebih sulit karena lilitan selimutnya sesekali melonggar dan akan jatuh.

" astaga kau yakin ini Cuma mimpi buruk dan bukannya kesurupan" baekhyun yang kewalahan mengoceh " apa aku harus menghubungi pendeta, pastor, atau mbah dukun?" dan baru terdiam saat luhan memberinya deathglare super.

" ibu bangun, ini aku luhan" sedikit mengguncang, luhan mencoba membangunkan.

" tidak tunggu aku, yunho, kau harus menyelamatkan luhan" saat jaejoong menyebut namanya, luhan terdiam dan meminta agar baekhyun melepaskan pegangannya. Gadis di seberangnya menatap seolah mengatakan apakah kau gila, namun luhan mengabaikan dan meminta baekhyun untuk meninggakannya sendiri.

Luhan menyentuh telapak tangan ibunya, yang di luar dugaan menjadi tenang. Luhan mengerti, ia menyadari bahwa ibunya tak sepenuhnya memberitahukan segalanya. Wanita itu menyembunyikan sesuatu tentang dirinya, tentang mengapa ia di beri sebuah mimpi juga tentang kata-kata bocah lelaki itu.

" orang-orang itu, ingin luhan menjadi penebus dosa dan berperang melawan iblis itu"

Luhan mengeryit, awalnya ia berpikir bahwa ibunya telah tidur dengan tenang. Namun sekarang wanita itu justru berbicara tenang seolah mengobrol dengannya. Luhan mulai memikirkan tentang perkataan baekhyun bahwa ibunya tidak sekedar bermimpi.

" mereka menginginkan luhan kembali dan menyelamatkan mereka. Tapi aku tak mengingikannya, karena itu yunho, kumohon kirim aku saja, aku yang akan menggantikan posisi nya" terdiam sejenak, luhan melihat ibunya tersenyum " saat bulan berdarah aku akan menemuimu kembali."

Sunyi, ibunya telah terdiam dan tertidur seolah tak terjadi apa-apa, namun luhan masih di sana terduduk mematung mencoba mencerna setiap kata yang terlontar dari ibunya. Kemudian, sinar biru muncul dari bawah selimut yang jaejoong kenakan , luhan menyingkapnya dan menemukan pedang sulur yang ia temukan tempo hari bersinar terang sejenak dan kembali meredup tak lama setelahnya, bersamaan dengan mata jaejoong yang terbuka.

Jadi benar kata baekhyun, ini bukan hanya sekedar mimpi.

" luhan? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

" tidakkah aku yang harusnya bertanya, tentang apa yang baru saja kau lakukan" kalimat itu, bukanlah sebuah pertanyaan namun sebuah sindiran.

Sekilas, luhan melihat jaejoong terkejut sebelum kemudian netral kembali, jaejoong bangkit sambil tertawa yang sangat kentara di paksakan. Ingat, luhan tak pernah mudah untuk di bohongi.

" ahhh, apa aku melakukan itu lagi?" luhan mengerutkan kekening "mengigau, maksudku" luhan berdecih, sandiwara apa ini, sebuah lelucon? Ibunya bahkan tak bisa menyembunyikan getaran tangannya.

" benarkah? Hanya mengigau?"

" tentu saja, lalu kau pikir apa? Aku kerasukan"

" bisa jadi, atau lebih tepat" luhan berdiri, menatap bergantian ibunya dan juga pedang yang masih tergeletak di tempat semula " ibu baru saja bertemu seseorang yang seharusnya sudah tak ada"

Menyadari arah pandangan luhan, jaejoong menarik selimut sebatas pinggang, berusaha menutupi pedangnya. Jaejoong tertawa hambar " apa maksudmu, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa bertemu seseorang yang sudah tak ada, kau ini bicara tentang apa"

" entahlah, hanya saja hal pertama terlintas di pikiranku adalah hal itu"

" hal itu apa? Lagi pula bukankah kau tak percaya hal semacam itu?"

Pernyataan yang salah, sekarang luhan semakin yakin akan teori tak masuk akal - tentang ibunya yang menemui yunho melalui perantara pedang- itu menguat. Mengumbar senyuman, luhan mengendikkan bahu dan berkata " dulu iya, tapi sekarang, setelah mengetahui bahwa nenekku memiliki tiga pasang sayap perak, aku mulai percaya bahwa di dunia ini hal yang tak masuk akal kadang kala sangat masuk akal" kemudian berlalu pergi, meninggalkan jaejoong kembali dalam sunyi.

" hal yang aku sesalkan, mengapa dia harus mewarisi kepekaan indra-mu, yunho" bisiknya pada kegelapan.

* * *

Hari minggu pagi, tak memiliki kegiatan apapun, luhan memilih duduk mengongkang kaki di hadapan layar tv yang menayangkan drama picisan yang luhan benci. Memindahkan ke channel selanjutnya, sebuah acara talk show seputar artis papan atas membahas tentang perceraian dan perselingkuhan. Luhan mendengus, channel selanjutnya menampilkan acara komedi, dan luhan sedang tak mood untuk tertawa.

' gerhana bulan darah di sinyalir akan tampak pada 28 september tahun ini sekitar pukul 20.00-21.00. NASA memperkirakan bahwa gerhana bulan darah kali ini akan berubah menjadi supermoon dan bla bla bla bla'

" woaaah blood moon yah" baekhyun, entah muncul dari mana menjatuhkan diri di samping luhan dan seenaknya menjadikan paha gadis yang lebih tua sebagai bantalan gratis untuk kepalanya " 28 november?" menghitung jari-jari lentiknya, baekhyun berseru " itu adalah besok, Eonni, ayo kita melihatnya bersama. Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku akan melihat blood moon, kata kakek, blood moon terjadi 17 tahun lalu dan aku masih di dalam kandungan" baekhyun terdiam, sejak tadi ia mengoceh, tetapi satu-satunya manusia yang bersamanya saat ini sama sekali tak memberi tanggapan. melirik melewati dagu lancip di atasnya, baekhyun melihat luhan yang masih sadar, matanya terbuka dan menatap kedepan dengan serius padahal yang tergambar di layar tv saat ini adalah iklan opera sabun.

Belum sempat baekhyun berkomentar, luhan tanpa peringatan berdiri sangat cepat layaknya orang panik, sedang baekhyun harus ikhlas mengecup lantai. Berdoalah agar giginya tak rontok.

"EONNI…apa yang kau lakukan, kau ingin bibir seksiku ini rusak yah" lengkingnya.

" di mana ibu?" menghiraukan keluhan baekhyun, luhan bertanya tanpa menoleh

"huuhhh" emosi baekhyun memuncak, akhir-akhir ini luhan benar-benar bertingkah aneh, selain lebih sering melamun, luhan juga lebih sering mengurung diri di kamar membaca buku entah apa dan tak punya waktu untuk mengawasi dirinya dan terlebih lagi, luhan tak lagi peduli jika dirinya pulang lebih larut ' kau tau yang baik dan buruk' dan mengatakan kalimat itu jika kebetulan bertemu dengannya bersama seorang pria. Bangkit berdiri, baekhyun bertolak pinggang angkuh dengan dagu terangkat namun matanya berkaca-kaca "aku tidak tau, jangan Tanya aku, jangan pedulikan aku, dan lanjutkan kegiatanmu menganggap aku tak ada" ucapnya dengan bibir bergetar, dan setengah berlari meninggalkan ruang tamu menuju kamarnya.

Luhan mematung di ruang tengah, bukan maksudnya untuk mengabaikan baekhyun, namun pikirannya di penuhi oleh mimpi-mimpi yang gencar mendatanginya. Orang-orang bahkan kini memanggilnya putri panda karena lingkaran hitam di sekitar matanya akibat tak bisa tidur dengan tenang. Dan mengenai blood moon itu, entah bagaimana luhan merasa sesatu akan terjadi.

 _Saat bulan terluka dan berubah warna, saat angin bergemuruh bersenandung, 17 tahun setelah runtuhnya kedamaian, sang penebus dosa akan di jatuhkan dari bulan ke tanah Membawa bukti hidup si peri serta sulur emas-perak ratu, dia yang di takdirkan membunuh sang iblisdan membebaskan tanah perak yang agung._

Kata-kata itu.

 _"saat bulan berdarah aku akan menemuimu kembali"._

Juga perkataan ibunya, entah bagaimana saling berhubungan terkait blood moon.

 _" tolong selamatkan kami"_

 _" hanya kamu"_

 _" tak boleh orang lain karena-_

 _"- itulah takdirmu"_

" _mereka menginginkan luhan kembali dan menyelamatkan mereka. Tapi aku tak mengingikannya, karena itu yunho, kumohon kirim aku saja, aku yang akan menggantikan posisi nya"_

Semua kata-kata itu berseliweran di mana-mana, seolah memberi luhan sebuah jawaban yang jelas, sebuah jawaban yana memberi luhan keyakinan untuk melakukan sesuatu, sesuatu yang seharusnya ia lakukan sejak awal.

" maaf ibu, aku hanya ingin kau hidup dengan tenang"

.

.

.

REVIEW PLEASE

.

.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

THE SILVER KINGDOM

.

.

.

Cast : luhan and other

.

.

.

Genre : fantasy, adventure, romance, and friendship

.

.

.

* * *

Senin pagi, Suara deru kendaraan bersahutan menyambut hari baru yang sedikit berkabut, kebisingan yang sudah terlalu biasa bagi warga perkotaan hingga beberapa di antaranya menjadikannya sebuah alarm otomatis. Di pagi itu, kediaman yang biasanya di warnai keceriaan yang berwarna, sepi tanpa suara. Jaejoong pun di buat heran oleh keduanya, luhan bangun lebih pagi tanpa adegan baekhyun berteriak sedangkan gadis yang satunya bangun terlambat dengan mata sembab. Mereka bahkan duduk berjauhan atau lebih tepatnya baekhyun yang menarik kursinya menjauhi luhan dan menempel padanya, luhan sendiri hanya melirik sekilas, menghela nafas kemudian kembali melahap sarapannya tanpa mencoba membujuk seperti yang biasa ia lakukan.

" bolehkah ibu bertanya ada apa ini?"

" sebaiknya jangan bu" jawaban itu berasal dari luhan.

Jaejoong mengangguk dan melirik kearah baekhyun yang siap menumpahkan cairan bening dari matanya. Jaejoong menghela nafas, selama hidup bersama mereka, ini adalah pertengkaran paling besar yang pernah terjadi. Karena di antara mereka bahkan tak ada yang berupaya untuk saling berbicara. Tapi, meskipun begitu jaejoong yakin hal ini tak akan terjadi lebih dari sehari, karena jaejoong megetahui bagaimana keduanya saling menyayangi melebihi siapapun oleh sebab itu, jaejoong tak pernah ragu untuk meninggalkan luhan di sisi baekhyun begitupun sebaliknya.

* * *

" apa ini? Surat pengunduran diri?"

" ya itu benar"

" apa? Tapi kenapa? Apa yang membuatmu kurang nyaman dengan pekerjaanmu di ini?"

Jaejoong tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan, " aku sangat nyaman dengan pekerajaan saat ini, hanya saja-"

" hanya saja?"

" aku perlu ke suatu tempat dan tak dapat memastikan kapan harus kembali"

" tak apa, aku akan memberimu cuti selama yang kau inginkan, tanpa harus mengundurkan diri"

jaejoong menggigit bibir " aku tak bisa menjamin akan kembali, karena itulah" ia membungkuk dalam "tolong terimalah surat pengunduran diriku itu" ucapnya. Dan saat ia mendengar helaan nafas dari atasanya, jaejoong yakin permintaanya telah mutlak di terima.

Menyiapkan segala sesuatunya, jaejoong telah memasukkan sejumlah besar uang ke dalam rekening atas nama luhan dan baekhyun. Cukup untuk membiayai kedua putrinya itu hingga dapat membiayai diri sendiri. Bagaimanapun, jaejoong tak ingin keduanya hidup kekurangan saat dirinya tak ada. Jaejoong tau, keputusan sepihaknya ini kemungkinan akan menyebabkan luhan terluka, namun hal itu jauh lebih baik di bandingkan mengirimkan luhan ke dalam peperangan berdarah. Bukan berarti luhan lemah, Luhan tak lemah, jaejoong tak pernah berfikir luhan lemah. Hell, jika luhan lemah, lalu mau di letakkan di mana semua piala kejuaraan nasional di bidang bela diri yang berbaris rapi memenuhi lemari atas nama luhan. Gadis itu bahkan telah membantai habis preman-preman di sekitar apartemen mereka hingga bersih tak bersisa. Tetapi, yang membuat jaejoong ragu adalah luhan memiliki darah yunho, darah seorang elf dan seorang elf hanya bisa mencintai sekali. Bagaiman jika luhan mencintai seorang yang salah dan terkurung di sana tanpa ada jalan kembali. Lalu kemudian tragedy akan terjadi kembali. Karena itu, jaejoong akan menggantikan takdir luhan, ia yang akan kembali ke dunia itu dan membersihkan segala kekacauan yang ia perbuat. Dengan bantuan yunho, jaejoong yakin bisa melakukannya.

Tersenyum, jaejoong melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 7 malam, satu jam menuju blood moon. Ia harus pergi sekarang, sebab tak mungkin dirinya menunggu cahaya blood moon di sini, sedang cahaya Kristal itu akan menembus kemana-mana dan membuat curiga semua orang. Dan lebih dari itu, ia tak ingin luhan melihatnya pergi dan menjadi curiga.

Meraih jaket, jaejoong kemudian hendak meraih kunci mobil yang tadinya ia letakkan di atas meja yang kini tak tampak lagi. Mengerutkan kening, jaejoong melirik ke tempat sekitar untuk mencari jika saja ia salah meletakkannnya, namun jaejoong tak menemukannya.

Mulai panik jaejoong mencari ke segala arah,

Di kamar mandi

Tidak

Di dalam laci

Tidak ada

Di bawah ranjang

Juga tak ada. Benda itu tak ada di manapun.

Merasakan firasat buruk, jaejoong berlari kearah lemari, membukanya dengan perasaan kalut dan meraih peti kayu yang selalu setia berdiam di pojok lemari.

Jaejoong merasakan nafasnya tercekat, peti kayu itu tak berisikan apa-apa lagi, tak ada satupun.

"luhan"

Jaejoong berlari keluar kamar dan menemukan baekhyun masih dengan seragam sekolahnya duduk di atas sofa sedang memakan es krim ukuran jumbo sambil menonton tv.

" di mana luhan?"

Baekhyun menatap jaejoong dengan mata berkedip-kedip, mulutnya sedikit terbuka, terlihat enggan menjawab namun demi kesopanannya terhadap yang lebih tua – tak berlaku untuk luhan- ia menjawab dengan tenaga hampir habis.

" dia pergi"

" kemana"

"tidak tau" baekhyun menggigit sendok dengan mata berkaca-kaca "dia tak mengatakan apapun padaku"

Jaejoong mengacak rambut frustasi " telfon dia" tak bisa berfikir jernih, jaejoong bahkan tak menyadari bahwa tangannya tengah menggenggam sebuah ponsel. Tak ingin melihat ibunya semakin membuat acak-acakan rambutnya dan menebarkan rambut rontok dimana-mana, baekhyun menurut tanpa penyangkalan, ia meraih ponselnya yang terletak di atas meja dan dengan perasaan yang tak rela menekan tombol panggil pada nomor luhan. Sejujurnya ia masih marah pada eonni-nya itu.

"tak di angkat" baekhyun menatap layar ponselnya yang menampilkan fotonya dan luhan- sedang berselfie dengan mode piece- dengan wajah di tekuk " kurasa dia benar-benar tak peduli lagi padaku"

" berhentilah mengeluh, jika masih ingin bertemu dengannya, kita harus menemukannya secepatnya" 'sebelum blood moon terjadi' tambahnya dalam hati. Kemudian berlari keluar meninggalkan baekhyun yang mematung melongo.

* * *

Suara ponselnya yang terus berbunyi pertanda bahwa ibunya telah menyadari kepergiannya dengan membawa-tidak hanya pedang- tetapi juga semua benda yang berada di dalam peti itu serta mobil ibunya. Luhan melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya, setengah jam sebelum blood moon dan ia masih terjebak macet di tempat ini, sesekali melirik pada tas sekolahnya yang sedikit menyembulkan kepala pedang yang terbungkus jubah membuat luhan menggigit jemarinya gugup, ia dalam hati berdoa agar keputusan ekstrim yang ia perbuat tak lantas memperumit masalah. Menangkupkan tangan di depan dada, luhan memohon agar macet ini segera berakhir dan ia bisa pergi dari sini secepatnya sebelum ibunya menemukannya.

Dan sepertinya dewi fortuna sedang duduk di dalam mobilnya, karena beberapa menit kemudian lalu lintas macet itu berakhir dan luhan melajukan mobilnya secepat mungkin, tempat tujuannya hanya satu yaitu ujung tebing yang berada di perbatasan kota.

* * *

Suara deru nafas jaejoong mengeras, walaupun sangat jelas dia tak sedang berlari karena dirinya sedang berada di sebuah taksi yang melaju kencang-karena permintaanya sendiri- melintasi jalanan menuju ke perbatasan kota sesuai dengan yang GPS tunjukkan tentang lokasi keberadaan luhan. Sedang di sampingnya, baekhyun terus merapal kata kata seputar 'luhan membencinya sehingga ingin kabur dari rumah' dan juga tentang 'luhan yang tak membawa pakaian apapun selain seragam sekolah yang melekat di tubuhnya'

" astaga baek, berhentilah bergerak gelisah dengan mulut komat kamit seperti itu, kau ikut membuatku panik"

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, menatap jaejoong dengan mata berkaca-kaca " apa kita tak akan bertemu luhan lagi?"

" itu tidak benar, kita akan menemukannya sebelum blood moon terjadi," jaejoong mengatakan itu untuk menenangkan diri.

" huuuh, blood moon? Apa hubungannya?"

Jaejoong tak berniat menjawab, focus matanya terus menyorot tajam jalanan di hadapannya. Merasa terabaikan baekhyun memilih menatap keluar jendela mobil, menatap bulan yang terlihat lebih besar dari biasanya, dan juga-

" ibu, kurasa blood moonnya sudah terbentuk"

-berwarna merah

Nafas jaejoong tercekat, namun ia tak berani menatap ke arah bulan, ia justru menutup wajah dengan isakan yang mulai peceh.

Sudah terlambat,

" woaahh cahaya biru apa itu"

Luhan telah menghilang dari GPS ponselnya, juga dari dunia ini.

* * *

Suara angin bergemuruh tajam, di atas tebing curam itu luhan berdiri dengan ransel yang bertengger di tangannya. Matanya tajam menatap pada bulan super moon yang mulai berubah warna.

" aku tak percaya takdir, tapi mengapa takdir memilihku. Aku tak percaya ramalan tapi kenapa ramalan itu terus berdetam di telingaku dan aku tak percaya keberadaan kalian tapi kalian terus merecokiku dengan mimpi itu." Luhan menatap pada ransel di tasnya, ia tersenyum "maafkan aku, kalian telah berusaha keras meyakinkan aku tentang hal ini, hingga kini aku percaya sepenuhnya. Tapi aku telah memiliki dunia baru" luhan megarahkan ransel itu ke ujung tebing dan tanpa ragu sedikitpun menjatuhkannya hingga tertelan lautan. Sedang bulan yang menjadi saksi bisu semakin memerah layaknya darah, seperti terluka.

" aku bukan orang yang kalian inginkan, aku bukan berasal dari dunia kalian, aku adalah manusia biasa dan merupakan bagian dari dunianya pula, karena itu tolong jangan ganggu kami lagi, aku dan ibuku bukan bagian dari kalian lagi."

Luhan menunduk dalam pada bulan seolah bulan akan menyampaikan pesanya pada orang-orang di dunia itu. Kemudian berbalik meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa menoleh sedikitpun dan tak menyaksikan bagaimana cahaya bulan itu kini menyorot tepat ke arah di mana ransel luhan terjatuh.

 _Saat bulan terluka dan berubah warna, saat angin bergemuruh bersenandung, 17 tahun setelah runtuhnya kedamaian, sang penebus dosa akan di jatuhkan dari bulan ke tanah Membawa bukti hidup si peri serta sulur emas-perak ratu, dia yang di takdirkan membunuh sang iblis dan membebaskan tanah perak yang agung._

' _sang penebus dosa akan di jatuhkan dari bulan ke tanah terkutuk'_

luhan masih beberapa langkah meninggalkan ujung tebing saat suara-suara itu menggema di dalam kepalanya.

 _' sang putri akan memenuhi takdirnya tanpa di beri pilihan'_

Luhan terbelalak, apa-apaan kata-kata itu, tanpa di beri pilihan? Apakah itu berarti- luhan menoleh kebelakang untuk memastikan sesuatu dan cahaya biru itu kemudian muncul menerangi segala yang di lewatinya menuju kearah luhan.

' _karena itu adalah takdirmu yang di tulisakan oleh dewa'_

* * *

Mata merah menyala itu terbuka dengan lebar, bibir keringnya yang tua berkeriput tersenyum memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang tak utuh.

Pintu ruangannya yang terjeblak terbuka paksa tak lantas membuatnya terkejut, seorang wanita bertubuh mungil berlari memasuki kamar dengan wajah yang sama bahagianya, di belakangnya menyusul berlari seorang pria yang seumuran.

" peramal tua" gadis cantik berseru dengan lantang, duduk bersimpuh tepat di samping ranjang wanita tua yang sekarat. " aku merasakan gemuruh itu, angin-angin yang bernyanyi"

" ya, bulan telah membawanya. Gadis dalam ramalan telah tiba" wanita tua yang di sebut-sebut sebagai peramal hebat sepanjang masa kerajaan perak itu mengedipkan matanya mengantuk. Ia mengulurkan tangan ke wajah pewaris mudanya, " sayang sekali, karena aku tak dapat melihat wajahnya." Ia menerawang ke langit-langit jerami kamarnya, kemudian menatap pada gadis di sampingnya "xiumin, pastikan untuk selalu membantunya, anak itu akan menyelamatkan masa depan kerajaan kita"

Xiumin, sang peramal muda tak menggeleng ataupun mengangguk, hanya memberikan satu senyuman manis sebagai balasan. Hingga wanita tua di hadapannya menutup mata dengan tenang, Ia menghapus senyuman itu dari wajahnya. Matanya yang sipit melirik pada pria berpakaian kumal di belakangnya.

" sampaikan pada ratu, tentang berita ini"

" baik"

Xiumin menatap sekilas jasad tua di hadapannya sebelum beranjak pergi dan mempersiapkan segala sesuatu yang di butuhkan untuk penghormatan terakhir.

" aku hanya berada di pihak orang yang pantas"

* * *

'luhan'

Siapa?

'di dunia ini, kau akan melalui banyak kesulitan'

Dunia ini?di mana?

'karena itu menjadi kuatlah'

Aku tak pernah menjadi lemah

'jangan mudah percaya pada siapapun'

Apa kau bisa di percaya?

'aku selalu di sisimu'

Siapa kau?

'ALLISTEA'

Pohon berwarna coklat terkelupas tanpa dedaunan, ranting kering melambai tertiup angin bagaikan jari-jari panjang penyihir bersapu terbang. Tetesan embun merembes dan terserap tanah yang kehausan. Bau rerumputan kering menggelitik indra, mata bak rusa itu terbuka perlahan, menutup dan terbuka kembali, mencoba mengamankan netranya dari kilauan matahari yang menembus bebas ke wajahnya, ia meletakkan tangan di depan wajah sebagai perisai.

Bangkit perlahan, luhan merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya terlebih pada bagian kepala. Mengedarkan pandangan di sekelilingnya, luhan tak punya ide akan tempat ini, hutan ini-jika masih bisa di sebut hutan- begitu kering dan sunyi, sedang sejauh mata memandang yang ada hanyalah susunan pepohonan kering, tanahnya pun kering.

" astaga, aku terdampar " luhan menyadarinya, semenjak cahaya biru itu menelannya dan memberinya sensasi seperti tersedot ke tempat yang dalam. Ia tau bahwa usahanya untuk memutuskan hubungan dengan dunia allistea tak membuahkan hasil yang baik alias gagal total, karena itulah sia-sia saja jika ia harus berteriak frustasi dan menangis meminta di pulangkan.

menoleh kiri ke kanan dan depan dan belakang, luhan menemukan ransel yang sempat ia jatuhkan dari atas tebing tergeletak tepat di samping tubuhnya tanpa lecet dan tetap kering, sangat ajaib, memangnya sudah berapa lama ia tertidur di sini.

Luhan menjatuhkan diri dan kembali berbaring tanpa memperdulikan seragamnya yang bisa saja kotor, ia menghela nafas panjang, dan meraih sebuah audio kecil seukuran 3 jari dari saku seragamnya, hal yang selalu ia lakukan saat sedang dalam suasana hati yang buruk yaitu merekam suaranya sendiri. Sedikit berdehem, luhan Meletakkan audio di depan bibir, dan mulai berbicara. " tubuhku bergetar, karena itulah aku tak dapat berdiri. Aku malu, malu pada diriku sendiri, padahal aku telah mempersiapkan mental untuk kemungkinan terburuk, tetapi tetap saja jantungku tak bisa berdetak dengan normal" luhan menggigit bibirnya hingga berdarah " kurasa, kurasa aku sedang merasa takut, aku…."

TAP TAP TAP

Luhan melompat berdiri, ia mendengar suara langkah kaki, tidak hanya satu dan sedang berlari. Apapun itu atau siapapun itu, sedang menuju ke arahnya dan semakin mendekat. Suara gemerincing rantai besi tak memberi luhan perasaan yang baik, ia meraih ransel hitam yang masih tergeletak dan mengalungkannya di punggung kemudian berlari berlawanan arah dari suara gemerincing itu, terus berlari tanpa menoleh.

Tak mendengar apapun lagi, luhan memutusakan untuk berhenti dan menarik nafas panjang. Belum juga luhan menghembuskannya kini yang terdengar di telinganya adalah suara ringkikan kuda yang berasal dari hadapannya. Ia terkepung, ringkikan kuda atau gemerincing rantai besi, kira-kira yang manakah yang lebih berbahaya?. Beberapa orang kemungkinan akan mencari pilihan seperti itu, tetapi yang kita bicarakan adalah luhan, seorang remaja yang bahkan tak punya pikiran untuk berpikir rumit seperti itu, ia tanpa berpikir apa-apa berbalik dan hendak berlari ke arah yang berlawanan dan kemudian berencana mengecoh dengan berbelok kemudian berputar dan sambil mencari pepohonan yang bisa di panjat atau semak belukar tempat untuk bersembunyi. Tetapi rencana emas itu hanya berlaku dalam khayalan, karena saat luhan berbalik, dua orang pria dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata dan wajah separuh tertutup kain kumal telah berdiri di hadapanya dengan satu rantai besi yang terikat di lengan mereka masing-masing.

Luhan mengeryit, cara menggunakan senjata yang aneh, pikirnya.

Luhan memasang kuda-kuda. Tetapi ia tak akan meremehkan lawan, bagaimanpun anehnya cara mereka menggunakan senjata, yang terhitung adalah kemampuan mereka.

" aku tak tau siapa kalian, tapi jangan harap aku akan membiarkan kalian mengalahkanku"

CRIIIIING BRUUK

Luhan melongo dengan tatapan syok, pria-pria itu, bukannya menyerang balik malah menjatuhkan diri dan berlutut tertunduk di hadapannya.

"dari pakaianmu, kami mengetahui bahwa kau bukanlah prajurit dari kerajaan" pria di sebelah kiri yang lebih tinggi, berucap dengan datar. Kemudian berkelit sedikit saat teman yang lebih pendek menyikutnya keras.

"huh?" apa maksudnya dengan 'pakaianmu'

" ku-kurasa maksudnya adalah pakaian anda tak umum untuk daerah kerajaan, ka-karena itu" pria itu lebih sopan-menurut luhan-merogoh saku dan mengeluarkan sebuah kantong kain abu-abu berukuran kecil kemudian menyeret lutut untuk mendekat kearah luhan dan menyerahkannya dengan kepala yang semakin menunduk. "tolong lepaskan kami"

Luhan untuk kesekian kalinya mengeryit, mulai tak menyukai suasana yang tercipta. Memang benar kenyataan bahwa luhan benci pria karena sikap congkak mereka dan menginginkan mereka sedikit lebih menghargai wanita. Tetapi, kedua pria ini sejak pertama bertemu bahkan terus menunduk tanpa berani menatapnya seolah ada hokum yang akan menimpa mereka jika berani menatap matanya. Dan untuk pertama kalinya luhan ingin seorang pria berdiri lebih gentle di hadapannya.

"aku tak butuh ini" luhan mendorong kantong kain yang tersodor di hadapannya, tanpa perlu melihatpun, ia tau apa isinya. " dan untuk melepaskan kalian aku tak punya wewenang untuk itu, karena sesungguhnya aku tak pernah menangkap kalian dan demi tuhan berdirilah dengan kaki bukan lutut"

Pria itu terkesiap saat luhan menangkap pergelangan tangannya dan menariknya berdiri " nahh bukannya itu terasa lebih baik" luhan menggulirkan pandangan pada pria yang satunya "dan kau, apa perlu bantuan juga untuk berdiri" pria yang di maksud menggeleng dan segera berdiri.

Menoleh dari balik punggungnya, luhan menyadari suara ringkikan kuda semakin dekat "prajurit kerajaan yang kalian maksud adalah mereka?"

" iya "

" bukankah itu berarti kalian harus secepatnya pergi"

luhan tak tau mengapa kedua pria itu menjadi begitu terkejut, namun dari ekspresi yang tergambar dari mata keduanya, luhan jelas tau bahwa kedua pria ini telah di perlakukan buruk oleh seseorang atau mungkin Negara ini.

Tersenyum penuh keyakinan, luhan meraih jubah hitam ibunya dari ransel kemudian memakainya hingga menutupi keseluruhan tubuhnya hingga mata kaki " serahkan mereka padaku " luhan melirik dari tudung jubah "pergilah"

" tapi-

" apa kalian lebih suka tertangkap?" keduanya lalu menggeleng.

" well, pilihan yang bijak"

Mereka telah setengah berbalik saat pria yang lebih pendek kembali menoleh, luhan mengangkat alis. Ada apa lagi dengannya.

" apa kau tau bahwa hukum kerajaan melarang siapapun untuk menolong seorang budak"

Budak? Jadi karena itukah sikap mereka begitu merendah karena mereka adalah golongan terendah dalam strata kerajaan. Apakah ini adalah maksud dari lukisan ibunya, bahwa dunia ini telah melakukan diskriminasi pada golongan rendah. Apa-apaan itu.

" tenang saja, hukum apapun itu yang berada di dunia ini, tak bisa mengikatku" luhan memberikan gesture mengusir saat lagi-lagi pria itu mematung, hingga teman yang satunya menarik dan mendorongnya menjauh.

" siapa kau sebenarnya?" pertanyaan itu datang dari pria yang lebih tinggi. luhan mendengus, pria ini jelas adalah tipe penindas jika saja derajatnya lebih tinggi.

" bukan siapa-siapa, hanya seseorang yang kurang beruntung" luhan berbalik dan berjalan berlawanan arah dari tujuan awalnya. Karena sepertiya, jika bukan dirinya yang memulai percakapan ini tak akan berakhir hingga mereka di temukan.

* * *

Saat dari kejauhan luhan melihat dua ekor kuda di tunggangi oleh seorang wanita juga seorang pria dengan jubah perak melambai mendekat ke arahnya, dan seperti deskripsi tentang prajurit yang pernah ia baca di buku, keduanya terlengkapi dengan senjata. Luhan menunduk sambil menelan ludah, kemudian mendekatkan audio ke sebelah bibirnya ' baekhyun-ah, kurasa kau benar tentang sikap sok ikut campurku akan membunuhku' bisiknya.

Tarik nafas dan hembus, luhan melakukannya untuk menetralkan mimik wajah, mengangkat wajah dan menatap lurus layaknya sesorang yang tengah berjalan, luhan mencoba bersikap sebiasa mungkin, namun, secara tak sengaja menginjak ujung jubah dan berakhir dengan terjatuh melintang tepat di jalur jalan si prajurit pria, hampir terinjak kuda jika saja si penunggang tak menarik keras kekangan kudanya.

Luhan mengumpat dalam bisikan

"damn, apa kau ingin membunuhku hahhh"

Luhan mengeryit, iakan terjatuh di hadapan kuda si pria, lalu mengapa si wanita itu yang sangat marah. Lagi pula siapa yang ingin membunuh siapa, yang hampir terlindas kuda kan dirinya.

" hentikan itu, kita berdua jelas melihat bahwa dia tersandung- kau tak apa kan?"

Luhan semakin mengeryit, itu adalah suara yang berbeda, lalu mengapa suaranya adalah suara wanita pula. Mendongak, luhan menemukan gadis berambut hitam panjang yang di kuncir kuda, yang jelas membuat luhan ber woow dalam hati. Wajah cantik dengan tinggi ideal, wanita ini jelas akan menjadi ikon utama di majalah jika saja di sini ada majalah, namun goresan tanda silang itu yang terdapat di pipi kirinya benar-benar merusak penampilannya, apa ini resiko wanita yang menjadi prajurit. Meraih tangan yang terulur padanya, luhan mengucap maaf dengan wajah tertunduk.

" hey..nona, tidakkah kau salah mengucap maaf, orang yang hampir kau jatuhkan dari kuda adalah aku"

Ahhh itu benar, karena terlalu terpesona, luhan sampai lupa bahwa mereka tidak hanya berdua di tempat ini, berbalik 180 derajat, luhan membungkuk dengan mata melirik dari balik tudung.

" ma-

Terbelalak, luhan yakin, matanya masih sangat normal untuk mengatakan bahwa penampilan- rambut cepak dan dada rata" orang ini jelas pria tapi kenapa suaranya sangat wanita.

-af"

" huh, sejak kapan kata 'maaf' berubah menjadi kata 'ma' jeda dulu kemudian 'af' huh" pria bersuara wanita itu-sebutan luhan untuknya-terlihat marah " apa kau sedang mengolokku, HAAHH?" ouwwhh jelas dia sangat marah.

Luhan sedikit memundurkan langkah saat orang itu mendekat " suasana hatiku sedang buruk nona, sepanjang hari ini aku harus mengejar dua tikus busuk yang beraninya melarikan diri bersama uangku"

'Apa dia sedang curhat?' luhan bersuara dalam hati.

" dan kau, entah sebodoh apa hingga tak bisa membaca tanda larangan bahwa hutan ini adalah terlarang" luhan bergidik saat melihatnya menyeringai "dan kurasa memenggal kepalamu walaupun kau wanita tak lantas membuatku menerima hukuman dari yang mulia"

Memenggal apa katanya, kepala? Dan ia tak akan menerima hukuman. Luhan mengeryit, dunia seperti apa sebenarnya tempat ini.

" Amber, hentikan" gadis di belakang luhan menegahi " jangan terlalu berlebihan, di mungkin saja berasal dari desa yang jauh sehingga tak tau peraturan di tempat ini"

" DIAM" amber mencabut pedangnya dan mengarahkannya pada luhan, ah tidak, tapi pada gadis di belakang luhan "karena inilah aku tak pernah suka di tugaskan dengan mu Tao, sikap naïf mu itu sangat mengganggu" kini pedang itu benar-benar menempel pada pundak luhan " gadis ini jelas meremehkan kita, lihatlah, dia bahkan tak melepas tudung saat berhadapan dengan kita, para jendral istana" amber terkekeh "apa kau juga ingin bilang bahwa dia tak tau padahal seragam kita jelas menunjukkan itu"

Luhan mendengar suara helaan nafas di belakangnya "lakukan sesukamu, selama jangan melibatkan aku jika kau mendapat masalah"

Well luhan telah menyesal mengatakan bahwa gadis itu akan menjadi ikon majalah, gadis itu jelas akan menjadi trending topic di halaman depan Koran sebagai gadis yang di temukan tidur di tong sampah, karena luhan benar-benar berharap melihat itu dan kemudian tertawa berguling guling di lantai.

" well, mari kita lihat wajah dari wanita pertama yang akan aku bunuh" amber menyusupkan ujung pedangnya ke balik tudung luhan hingga menggores pipi mulus si pemilik tudung. Kemudian menekannya kebelakang hingga menyingkap wajah luhan sepenuhnya.

Luhan ingat beberapa orang dari dunianya-dunia manusia-mengatakan bahwa wajah luhan dan ibunya sangat mirip, keindahan yang menawan dan kecantikan yang anggun, luhan memilikinya lebih dari ibunya. Dan bila benar ibunya adalah ratu terdahulu di dunia ini, bukankah walaupun 17 tahun berlalu tak lantas membuat mereka yang dari istana melupakan wajahnya. Lalu apakah itu berarti orang-orang ini akan segera mengenalinya kemudian mengecapnya sebagai anak dari ratu sang penghianat. luhan menatap amber tepat di mata, tangan di balik jubah menggenggam pedang erat. Jika memang itu yang akan terjadi maka salah besar jika luhan akan menyerah, jika ingin kembali bertemu jaejoong, baekhyun dan teman bahkan para pria menyebalkan di sekolahnya, luhan tak boleh mati di sini.

" well, aku tak tau ini pertanda apa tapi, hey tao, kurasa kita menemukan permata langka di sini"

Luhan berkedip sekali dua kali, permata langka, apa maksudnya itu, dan kenapa orang ini menatapnya dengan –eerrrr- pandangan takjub atau mungkin –luhan bergidik ngeri- terpesona.

" jadi nona" amber semakin mendekat, hingga luhan dapat merasakan desahan nafasnya "apa kau seorang siluman?"

" tentu saja bukan" luhan menjawab tak suka, apa wajahnya ini, terlihat seperti manusia jejadian.

" well, asal tau saja, yang memiliki wajah seindah ini di dunia ini, umumnya adalah siluman" amber tertawa menyeringai "karena ratu telah membunuh semua wanita manusia yang memiliki wajah sepertimu atau" membelai pipi yang terluka, luhan terbelalak saat amber menjilati darah miliknya " merusak wajah mereka"

" amber, selesaikan urusanmu secepatnya, sebelum dua budak itu semakin jauh"

" well, well, aku tak pernah suka melukai rupa yang menawan, karena itu aku melepasmu saat ini, namun, jika suatu saat ratu menemukanmu, cukup mencariku dan aku akan dengan senang hati membantu" ucapnya dengan kedipan yang sukses member luhan rasa mulas.

Luhan masih menatap kea rah mereka saat gadis bernama tao menoleh kea rahnya, kemudian menunduk dalam tanpa sepengetahuan amber. Luhan mengeryit namun tao justru tersenyum penuh mistery. Gadis itu, kini luhan tau dari mana ia mendapatkan goresan tanda silang itu di pipinya.

Jadi di tempat ini menjadi cantik pun tak di izinkan.

* * *

Hari telah menjelang senja saat luhan bahkan tak bisa menemukan jalan keluar dari hutan terkutuk ini, berputar-putar dan kembali ke tempat yang telah ia lewati, luhan telah menghitungya sebagai ke 55 kalinya. Mendesah frustasi, luhan berjongkok di depan pohon besar yang di batangnya telah tergores ,banyak goresan yang luhan buat sebagai tanda bahwa ia telah melewat pohon itu sebelumnya. Perut yang melilit jelas menyebabkan luhan kehabisan tenaga, bersyukurlah karena hutan kering ini masih memiliki satu sungai jernih yang mengalir. Sehingga dirinya tak perlu benar-benar mati kekeringan. rasa lelah membuat angin yang menyapa menghantarnya pada dunia mimpi. Namun,

Aaaaaarrrrrgggghhhhh

Suara yang menggema di udara membangunkannya bahkan belum semenit ia memejamkan mata. Saat suara itu kembali terdengar, luhan menyadari bahwa itu tak jauh dari tempatnya saat ini, dan ia menyadari bahwa suara itu adalah suara salah satu dari dua pria yang di temuinya siang tadi. Menajamkan pendengaran, luhan berlari ke arah hutan yang mulai menciptakan bayang-bayang menyeramkan dari ranting-ranting keringnya. Semakin suara itu terdengar dekat, luhan semakin menambah laju larinya, suara itu jelas menunjukkan bahwa si pemilik suara memiliki rasa sakit yang sangat pada tubuhnya.

" apakah rasanya sakit?" suara tawa itu menghentikan langkah luhan, suara itu adalah milik amber. Itu berarti kedua pria itu tertangkap, tapi bukankah luhan sudah menyuruhnya lari, lalu mengapa mereka masih berada di sini, tidak mungkinkan mereka juga tersesat sepertinya, sedang mereka terlihat sangat hafal akan seluk beluk dari hutan ini. kecuali- luhan terbelalak- jika mereka kembali untuk mencarinya dan berterima kasih, mungkin.

" ampun, maafkan kami, tolong lepaskan hyung-ku"

" apa katamu, maaf" amber kembali tertawa "beraninya kau memohon padaku, apa kau pikir derajat mu yang rendah itu memiliki hak untuk meminta maaf padaku, hell, kau bahkan berani memohon padaku"

Dari balik pohon yang memisahkan tempat mereka, luhan mengepalkan tangan, jika derajat seseorang bahkan tak di izinkan untuk meminta maaf ataupun memohon, lalu pantaskah seseorang itu hidup sebagai manusia.

" kalian budak kotor bahkan tak seharusnya di perbolehkan berbicara dengan kami"

Tak tahan dengan semua kata-kata yang di dengarnya, luhan memutuskan untuk menampakkan diri dan menatap langsung kejadian yang terjadi. Jantung luhan serasa akan berhenti ketika menyaksikan bagaimana perlakuan amber pada keduanya. Pria yang tadi memohon maaf, sedang bertelungkup sedang amber duduk mengongkang kaki di atas punggungnya. Dan yang satunya – pria yang luhan dengar teriakannya- berbaring dengan nafas putus-putus sedang tubuhnya di penuhi luka cambukan hingga merobek pakaian juga kulitnya. Tapi luhan tau bukan hal itu yang membuat teriakannya memilukan, tetapi pisau yang menancap di sepanjang lengannya. Menyaksikan hal seperti ini, luhan benar-benar merasa sangat marah.

Dengan kaki yang di seret-seret dengan sengaja, luhan menarik perhatian semua orang, tao yang sedang berbaring di antara pepohonan bangkit dan menatapnya terkejut. Wanita itu memang tak melakukan apapun, tapi bagi luhan, menyaksikan hal seperti ini di depan mata dan ia hanya terdiam bahkan tertidur, wanita itu tak lebih baik dari amber.

" ohhh, nona siluman, ternyata kau masih disini" amber bangkit berdiri menghampirinya " jadi mengapa kau masih di sini" mendapati luhan sesekali melirik kea rah dua pria di belakangnya, amber kemudian tertawa, ia menyerahkan satu pisau di tangannya " ingin ikut bersenang-senang bersamaku"

Bersenang-senang katanya! luhan menatap amber dingin, dan meraih pisau yang tersodor di hadapannya. Amber terlihat senang, sebelum-

seeeettttt

-luhan megayunkan pisau itu di depan wajah amber dan hampir melukai matanya jika saja ia tak secepatnya mengambil langkah mundur.

" apa yang kau lakukan?"

" bertarung denganku, jika aku menang, mereka" luhan merujuk kedua pria di belakang amber- yang menatapnya syok-dengan lirikan mata " milikku"

" apa kau sedang menantangku?"

" kurasa derajatmu yang tinggi itu tentu tau apa maksudku"

" beraninya kau" amber melayangkan cambuknya, namun luhan menagkap ujungnya dan menariknya hingga pegangan amber terlepas. Terbelalak lebar, amber menatap telapak tangannya yang robek akibat goresan cambuknya sendiri.

" membuatku terluka seperti ini, kau pasti punya cukup kemampuan"

Tersenyum, luhan melempar pisau di tangannya melewati sisi kepala amber, menggores sedikit telinganya dan menancap tepat pada pohon tempat tao bersandar tepat sesenti sebelum mengenai ubun-ubun gadis itu, hingga merusak ikatan rambut kuncir kudanya.

" jika hal seperti itu bisa di sebut sebagai kemampuan, maka aku akan merasa tersanjung di puji olehmu"

Amber menatap luhan dengan mata penuh minat " indah dan memiliki kemampuan" amber berbalik, menuju kudanya dan menarik pedangnya dan menyeringai " aku akan mendapatkannya" bisiknya.

Tao, di sisi lain, mengetahui rencana amber, menatap luhan iba. gadis itu memang memiliki kemampuan, tetapi melawan amber, kemampuan tidaklah cukup.

" aku punya peraturan dalam pertarungaan ini"

Luhan mengangkat alis saat amber menyerahkan pedang itu padanya.

" jika kau bisa menyentuhkan ujung pedang itu di tubuhku, kau memiliki mereka secara sah" amber memperlihatka dua gulung kertas berwarna coklat, luhan berasumsi itu adalah tanda kepemilikan budak " namun jika tidak, pilihlah untuk menjadi 'partnerku' atau serahkan kepalamu"

" deal" luhan menyetujui tanpa syarat

Tao menggeleng dengan mata terpejam, amber memang licik tapi gadis itu terlalu polos sehingga tak menyadari kesalahan yang di buatnya.

Luhan meletakkan tangan di kepala pedang dan menariknya, namun tidak bisa. Luhan mengeryit, pedang ini tak bisa di keluarkan dari tempatnya. Menatap amber, luhan melihat orang itu kini tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

" aku menunggu"

" kau menjebakku, ini bahkan bukan pedang sungguhan" luhan melempar pedang itu kembali pada amber.

" bukan sungguhan?" amber tertawa mencemooh, dan menarik keluar pedang itu dengan mudah, menampilkan kilauannya yang tajam.

" bagaimana bisa "

Luhan meraih kembali pedang itu dan kembali mencoba membukanya dan tidak bisa.

" pedang itu, tak akan terbuka jika yang membukanya bukanlah tuannya"

Penjelasan tao tak lantas membuat luhan menyerah untuk mencoba, ia bahkan telah banyak menguras tenaga, sedang amber tersenyum licik.

" ini curang namanya" luhan berseru

" curang?, kau bahkan tak menyebutkan bahwa kita harus adil dalam pertarungan ini"

"….."

" kau bahkan tak berpikir panjang menerima persyaratanku tanpa curiga mengapa aku justru menyerahkan pedang padamu"

"…"

" apa kau melihatnya, perbedaan kemampuan kita, kau mungkin memiliki kemampuan yang cukup tinggi pada bela diri namun jika otakmu kosong, kau akan mudah di bodohi"

" kau benar" luhan menunduk, menyembunyikan wajah dengan tirai rambut coklatnya yang menjuntai.

Amber melangkah mendekat, meraih pedangnya dari tangan luhan " jadi 'partnerku' atau kepalamu"

" bunuh aku"

Tao dan kedua pria itu terbelalak.

" itukah pilihanmu, padahal aku berharap yang lebih baik" amber mendesah seolah kecewa, ia kemudian mencabut pedang dan meletakkannya di sisi leher luhan.

Namun, luhan mendongak dengan senyuman di bibir "gotcha" bisiknya, kemudian menendang pergelangan tangan amber dan menempatkan satu pukulan di kepala hingga amber terjatuh.

" brengsek, beraninya kau-

Amber terbelalak, kini ujung pedangnya sendiri telah menempel pada sisi lehernya. Mematung syok, ia menatap luhan yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan pedang di tangan. Siluetnya yang terkena cahaya sunset entah bagaimana tapi amber seperti melihat tiga pasang sayap transaparan menghiasi punggung luhan.

" RATU ALLISTEA"

* * *

T

.

.

B

.

.

C

.

.

REVIEW PLEASE


	4. Chapter 4

THE SILVER KINGDOM

.

.

.

.

Cast : luhan and other

.

.

.

.

Genre : fantasy, adventure, romance, and friendship

.

.

.

.

Warning : genderswitch, kalimat tak beraturan dan abal-abal

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

.

Di dunia ini, saat ini, bangsa manusia maupun bangsa lain yang pernah melihat rupa dari ratu allistea tak ada lagi yang masih hidup. Wanita yang menciptakan dunia yang mereka tinggali saat ini dan telah memerintah hingga ber abad-abad lamanya itu telah wafat semenjak ratusan tahun lalu bersama para pengikutnya yang setia. Ratu allistea tercatat hanya memiliki satu kesalahan pada masa kejayaannya yaitu jatuh cinta pada seorang pria yang berasal dari kalangan bawah bangsa manusia. Jatuh cinta yang mengubahnya yang abadi menjadi fana, dan jatuh cinta yang memberinya seorang penerus tahta sebelum wafat.

Ratu jae, adalah putri satu-satunya dari ratu allistea, walaupun terlahir tanpa pernah mengenal ibunya secara langsung, ratu jae memerintah hampir setara dengan kebijaksanaan ibunya, iapun memerintah hingga dalam kurun waktu 200 tahun. Namun, karena memiliki darah manusia rendahan mengalir di nadinya, ratu jae tak memiliki semua kesetiaan rakyatnya, beberapa pihak dari keturunan prajurit yang tercipta langsung dari sayap ratu allistea, beranggapan bahwa yang lebih pantas menduduki tahta adalah mereka selaku makhluk yang tercipta langsung dari tulang dan darah sang ratu pertama. Lalu pemberontakan pun semakin merajalela saat ratu jae kembali mengulang sejarah kesalahan ibunya dengan jatuh cinta. Hingga suatu hari, ratu jae menghilang dan tak pernah kembali. lalu kemudian terangkatlah seorang ratu baru yang bahkan tak memiliki garis darah ratu allistea, yang membawanya ke puncak kerajaan adalah statusnya sebagai prajurit terkuat dan merupakan seorang yang telah di nobatkan sebagai keluarga kerajaan, seorang gadis bernama Victoria.

* * *

Di dalam istana perak, di sebuah ruangan termewah dan paling luas, lantai marmer yang mengkilap, tirai perak bersulam emas menyambut saat kau mengunjunginya, berkibar dari puluhan jendela yang berbaris, wewangian mawar menguar dari segala arah dan suara harpa berpadu memanjakan indra. Sebuah kemewahan tiada tara yang hanya di miliki sang ratu.

Langkah kaki menggema pelan di antara langkahnya, langkah anggun yang membuai, gaun merah terseret di belakang punggung, seorang pelayan mendekat dengan wajah tertunduk hormat memasangkan jubah perak bersulam emas dengan gambar sayap mengepak di balik punggung, rambut hitam panjang nan ikal terhiasi Mahkota besar dengan ratusan batu mulia tersemat cocok.

" yang mulia ,budak 1494 telah kembali " seorang gadis dengan gaun hijau menjuntai melaporkan.

Wajah cantik berseri itu berbalik dengan senyuman " benarkah?" pelayan istana ratu mengangguk membenarkan " katakana padanya untuk menemuiku secepatnya"

"aku sudah di sini, yang mulia "

Kembali sang ratu tersenyum bahagia menatap pada sudut ruangan remang, di mana siluet seorang pria dengan jubah hitam berdiam. Sang kasim istana menatap kea rah yang sama dengan pandangan benci kemudian menunduk dan pergi setelah sang ratu mengibaskan tangan memintanya keluar.

" sudah berapa lama kau berada di sini?" sang ratu duduk menyilang kaki di kursi tahta menunggu.

" sejak pelayan itu melaporkan bahwa aku telah kembali" ucap pria itu setelah muncul begitu saja dari udara kosong dan berlutut tepat di hadapan sang ratu. Victoria mengulurkan tangan dan membelai kepala berhias rambut hitam sebahu si budak bagai binatang peliharaan.

" lalu?"

" permasalahan di kota emerald telah terselesaikan, para pemberontak itu telah di lumpuhkan"

" bagus " Victoria menarik dagu si budak dan mendekatkan wajah " sekarang aku punya tugas baru untukmu"

"apapun yang mulia "

Ratu Victoria tertawa menyeringai " seorang gadis iblis yang berasal dari dunia berbeda di ramalkan akan menghancurkan kedudukanku dan peramal xiu melaporkan bahwa gadis itu telah menjejakkan kaki di dunia ini." Victoria mengibaskan rambut " aku ingin kau mencari dan membawanya kehadapanku, dengan cara yang lebih berkelas tentu saja"

" perintah mu adalah mutlak untukku, yang mulia"

* * *

Terbangun di hari berikutnya, luhan masih sulit percaya bahwa ia telah berada di dunia yang berbeda. Tak ada suara bising kendaraan di pagi hari, tak ada suara menggelegar baekhyun dan tak ada bau lesat masakan ibunya. segalanya begitu berbeda, bau rerumputan ini, udara sejuk ini dan kicauan burung. Sangat berbeda hingga luhan merindukan dunianya, dunia manusia.

Mengamati sekitar, luhan menyadari bahwa tempatnya saat ini sangat berbeda dari hutan kering kemarin, tempat ini jauh lebuh subur dan hidup. Beberapa binatang yang tak pernah luhan jumpai sebelumnya berlari, melompat dan bermain layaknya tak ada manusia di sekitar mereka.

Mencoba bangkit dari posisi awal, luhan merasa kepalanya berdetam dan segala hal yang ia lihat seolah berputar. Rasa pening itu barulah mereda setelah ia berbaring kembali.

" sebaiknya anda tak mencoba untuk banyak bergerak dulu" suara yang datang mengejutkan luhan dan reflex menoleh ke samping dan menemukan pria asing yang-ehm-tampan-ehm sedang duduk bersimpuh dengan kepala tertunduk.

" siapa kau?"

" aku budak 1192, adalah milikmu sejak dua hari yang lalu"

" dua hari yang lalu?"

" anda mengalahkan jendral istana dan memperoleh kami"

Jadi pria ini adalah salah satu dari kedua pria yang ia temui di hutan kering itu. wajar saja jika dirinya tak tau pasalnya ini adalah pertama kalinya luhan melihat wajahnya tanpa cadar lusuh dan lagi apa katanya tadi? Dua hari yang lalu?

" apa yang terjadi sebenarnya" luhan memijat pelan kepalanya yang kembali berdenyut "aku tak bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas"

" uhmmm hari itu, setelah jendral Amber berlari pergi dengan ketakutan, anda kemudian jatuh dan tak sadarkan diri selama 2 hari"

Ahhh itu benar, luhan ingat hari itu amber bertingakah aneh dengan raut ketakutan terus mengucap nama ratu allistea, kemudian berlari pergi tanpa sepatah katapun dan hanya meninggalkan mistery. Dan luhan sempat bercakap singkat dengan tao sebelum gadis itu pergi menyusul amber dam ia tak ingat apa-apa lagi.

Tunggu

Menggali lebih dalam, luhan mencoba mengingat tentang apa saja percakapannya dengan tao.

Tentang surat kepemilikan budak

Dan

Sebuah pedang

"pedang" luhan bangkit berseru keras hingga menyebabkan pria di sampingnya mengangkat bokong berjengit. Luhan mengucap maaf dengan pelan sambil menggigit bibir malu.

" di mana pedang itu?"

Pria yang di Tanya dengan sigap menyerahkan tas milik luhan dengan kepala membungkuk, luhan berdecak tak suka. "berhenti melakukan itu, angkat kepalamu dan menataplah lurus ke depan."

Berpikir itu adalah perintah, pria itu mengangkat dagu dan menatap kedepan dengan kosong seperti robot.

Luhan mengacak rambut frustasi " sudahlah, lakukan saja sesukamu " ucapnya kemudian berbalik memunggungi si pria.

Mata rusanya menatap pedang pedang milik amber itu dengan teliti. Ia ingat apa yang di katakana tao hari itu,

 _" pedang ini, mulai saat ini ada dalam kepemilikan mu"_

 _" apa? Jangan bercanda, pedang itu jelas milik amber kan"_

" _tidak_ " tao menghela nafas " _pedang kami, senjata para jendral terpilih dari istana memiliki kemampuan untuk memilih pemiliknya sendiri. Dan pedang ini, setelah kau menjatuhkannya dari tangan amber, ia telah memilihmu sebagai tuan barunya"_

" _jangan bercanda, itu tidak mungkin_ "

" _itulah kenyataannya, jika saja pedang ini masih milik amber, pedang ini seharusnya telah menghilang dan kembali pada amber"_

"….."

" _pedang ini adalah milikmu sekarang_ "

Luhan tak begitu mengerti dengan apa yang tao katakan, pedang yang mampu memilih tuannya sendiri? Bukankah itu berarti pedang ini layaknya memiliki jiwa.

Memijat pelipis pelan, luhan tak tau berapa lagi hal mistis yang bisa di terima akal sehatnya sebelum otaknya meledak. Terlebih sekarang ia memiliki dua orang pria-luhan menolak memanggil mereka budak- yang benar-benar memperlakukannya seperti tuan putri jahat yang akan segera memenggal kepala jika ke inginannya tak di turuti.

Ahhhh benar juga, luhan belum melihat pria yang satunya lagi, pria yang terluka parah akibat perlakuan amber.

" di mana dia?" luhan bertanya dan menoleh kearah pria yang masih setia duduk bersimpuh di sana " pria yang satunya di mana dia?"

"kumohon biarkan hyungku beristirahat sebentar" luhan terkejut saat pria itu tiba-tiba saja bersujud "dia kehilangan banyak darah dan belum memiliki energi yang cukup untuk bekerja, sebagai gantinya aku akan bekerja keras layaknya dua orang"

" oi,oi, siapa yang mau menyuruhnya bekerja hum?

"…."

" aku hanya bertanya di mana dia sekarang"

Mengikuti arah telunjuk si pria yang mengarah ke balik pohon di sampingnya, luhan menemukan pria satunya tengah terbaring di sana tak sadarkan diri sedang seekor burung bertengger di atas tubuhnya.

" apa kau bodoh, bagaimana bisa kau membiarkannya berbaring di sana tanpa alas juga selimut" luhan berseru."

"tapi nyonya-

"dan lihat burung itu, dia hampir saja memakannya"

"tapi burung tak makan orang, nyonya" jawab pria itu polos

Luhan terdiam.

pipinya secara perlahan memerah. Astaga sikapnya yang asal bicara saat sedang khawatir selalu berhasil membuat dirinya mempermalukan diri sendiri.

Dengan wajah tertunduk, ia meraih kain jubah yang sebelumnya ia pakai sebagai selimut dan mengenakannya pada pria yang tak sadarkan diri.

Sedang pria satunya, masih berdiam diri di belakang sambil memukul-mukul kepala, menyadari perkataanya tentang – burung tak makan orang- telah melukai perasaan majikannya, padahal gadis itu adalah majikan terbaik sepanjang masa yang pernah ia temui yang bahkan rela membagi selimut miliknya pada budak seperti mereka.

" kau mengobati lukanya menggunakan apa?"

Luhan meraih lengan pria yang terluka dan mengamati beberapa remahan berwarna hijau yang melekat di sana

" beberapa tumbuhan obat yang aku temukan di sekitar sini"

" kau yakin ini ampuh?"

Pria yang di Tanya mengangguk membenarkan.

"kami selalu memakainya saat terluka"

Luhan menatap pria di sampingnya dengan raut iba, kedua pria ini telah mengalami banyak penderitaan, dan jika yang di katakana ibunya benar, ini semua terjadi karena ibunya melakukan dosa dan memilih mempertahankan dirinya. Dan luhan sekarang berada di sini, di tugaskan untuk mengubah dunia yang hancur, namun luhan tak tau bagimana, yang berkecamuk dalam pikirannya saat ini adalah bagaimana cara agar bisa kembali ke dunia manusia dan apakah ia bisa. Bukannya bagaimana cara menyelamatkan dunia ini.

Selain itu, luhan juga merasa sangat-

"bisakah kau mencari beberapa makanan untukku"

-LAPAR

* * *

Menjelang tengah hari, barulah luhan mendapat asupan pertamanya di dunia ini, berupa buah juga beberapa daging kelinci yang luhan bersumpah tak akan memakannya lagi karena di setiap gigitanny ia terus membayangkan seekor kelinci manis yang menatapnya dengan mata bundar yang lucu. Sedangkan kedua pria yang ada di sana- yang satunya tersadar beberapa waktu lalu- terus menatap gadis itu aneh karena makan dengan lahap namun ekspresi wajahnya menggambarkan orang sedang sembelit.

" mengapa kalian tak ikut makan?"

" kami makan setelah anda"

Luhan mengeryit, apa-apaan itu, peraturan lain di dunia ini tentang budak?.

Berdecak dengan mulut penuh, luhan hampir memuncratkan makanan ke segala arah.

" makan saja, di sini tak ada pak polisi yang akan menangkapmu jika kau melanggar aturan"

"pak polisi?"

Luhan menghela nafas " maksudku prajurit istana" ralatnya, kemudian menyodorkan beberapa makanan ke arah keduanya.

" tidak, kami makan setelah anda selesai"

" jika begitu, maka aku sudah selesai" ucapnya bertentangan dengan ke inginan perutnya.

Saling berpandangan sejenak, kedua pria itu menghela nafas menyerah, bagaimana pun, mereka sejak tadi memanglah hampir meneteskan liur menatap luhan melahap makanannya.

Luhan tersenyum senang " ahh siapa nama kalian?"

Kedua pria itu terdiam tanpa jawaban.

" kalian belum memberitahuku nama kalian"

" sebenarnya anda berasal dari mana, sejak pertama bertemu, anda sepertinya tak tau menahu satupun hal yang ada di dunia ini" pria yang sekujur tubuhnya masih di penuhi luka itu berkata dengan datar tanpa menatap ke arahnya.

" yaa, kau ini bicara apa?, aku kan hanya menanyakan nama, kenapa jadi membahas dari mana aku berasal"

" seorang budak tak memiliki nama" pria yang satunya menjawab " itulah masalahnya, kami hanya di beri tanda seperti ini" pria itu menyingkap pakaiannya dan memperlihatkan pundaknya. Di sana terukir sesuatu, sebuah angka.

Luhan mengeryit " 1192? " bisiknya.

" itu adalah tanda pengenal milikku. 1190 adalah miliknya" pria 1192 menunjuk kawan di sampingnya.

" bagaimana bisa, seorang manusia seharusnya memiliki sebuah nama sebagai identitas juga agar dia di kenali"

" itu karena kami, kaum pria di anggap bukan manusia di tempat ini"

'Pria? Apa maksudnya?' berkaca dari hal pertama, luhan tak menyuarakan kebingungannya, ia tak ingin kedua pria ini semakin penasaran akan eksistansinya.

" di tempat ini, jika kau seorang pria, kau hanya punya satu pilihan dalam hidup yaitu seorang budak sedangkan puluhan pilihan mengantri di hadapanmu jika kau adalah wanita"

"hyung, hentikan"

" apa aku salah" pria itu menatap temannya dengan murka "kita di perlakukan seperti ini karena kita adalah pria dan mereka adalah wanita. Kita seperti ini karena kita di lahirkan dalam wujud pria"

Jadi seperti itu ya, anggapannya tentang adanya diskriminasi strata di tempat ini adalah salah, Yang terdiskriminasi adalah kaum pria.

Sesuatu seperti ini.

Hal mengerikan seperti ini, apakah tarjadi karena kesalahan ibunya.

Luhan menatap kedua pria yang masih berdebat di hadapannya dengan raut wajah bersalah. Dalam hati bertanya sebenarnya dosa seperti apa -yang tak di ceritakan ibunya- yang menyebabkan hukum seperti ini di terapkan.

Menunduk dan menatap kedua tangan di atas pangkuannya, luhan merasa ragu, apakah ia benar di ramalkan untuk memperbaiki dunia ini dengan kedua tangannya sendiri. Ia hanya gadis remaja biasa yang menjalani hari-hari yang biasa pula, lalu bagaimana ia harus menjadi hero dan menyelamatkan kedua pria ini dan pria lainnya dari takdir menyeramkan yang di sebabkan oleh kesalahan kedua orang tuanya.

Apapun itu, luhan merasa ragu.

" kris " luhan menyebut satu nama dalam gumaman pelan namun ia yakin kedua pria di hadapannya cukup mendengar dengan jelas.

" namamu adalah kris, mulai saat ini hingga seterusnya" luhan menatap pada pria yang sekujur tubuhnya masih terluka.

" jangan bercanda denganku, walaupun kau seorang wanita, aku bisa membunuhmu"

"aku tidak bercanda" bangkit berdiri, luhan maju dan berlutut di hadapan kedua pria yang menatapnya dalam diam.

Ya, luhan sangat ragu.

" dan kau adalah chanyeol" luhan menatap pada pria yang satunya.

" chan-yeol?"

" yahhh, itu adalah namamu sekarang, aku akan memanggilmu seperti itu"

"tapi, hukum melarang-

" persetan dengan hukum, kenapa kita harus mematuhinya jika kita tak menyetujuinya" tersenyum, luhan menatap keduanya bergantian. " namaku luhan, kalian bisa memanggilku seperti itu"

" lu-han" chanyeol kembali mengeja, rasa senang membuncah meluap.

Luhan mengangguk, diam-diam melirik kea rah kris yang sedang merapalkan namanya dalam bisikan.

" senang berkenalan dengan kalian, KRIS dan CHANYEOL"

Namun ia akan mencoba.

" mulai saat ini, kita adalah teman "

* * *

Keramaian dan kebisingan di mana-mana, suasana ramai, menghiasi desa kecil dengan penduduk padat di siang hari itu. di sana luhan berjalan di apit kedua pria tinggi menjulang yang ia klaim akan menjadi pemadunya selama berada di dunia ini. luhan tak pernah menyangka bahwa suatu saat ia akan mengunjungi sebuah desa kumuh yang hanya pernah ia lihat di film fiksi saja. Jalan kotor berlumpur, buah membusuk di pinggir jalan yang masih menarik minat beberapa anak berpakaian kumal. Dan beberapa pria lansia yang berbaring di sela-sela bangunan, meringkuk mencari kehangatan, beberapa diantarannya- luhan berharap mereka masih bernafas- berbaring begitu saja tanpa alas.

" tempat apa ini" tak bermaksud bertanya, luhan hanya tak bisa mengeluarkan kata apapun selain kalimat pendek itu.

Kris yang mendengar hanya melirik sekilas dan mengangkat bahu.

" sebuah desa di mana para budak berkumpul untuk di perjual-belikan" kris menjelaskan dalam satu tarikan nafas sarat akan emosi yang membuncah dan luhan mengerti itu sebab lebih dari siapapun rasa bersalah semakin menggerogotinya.

Berjalan tanpa tentu arah, ini adalah pertama bagi luhan. Beberapa hari yang lalu, setelah luka yang ada di tubuh kris mengering dan menutup, mereka telah merundingkan-jika bisa dikatakan berunding karena hanya luhan yang memilih tempat dan dua pria lainnya hanya mendengar- tempat tujuan mereka selanjutnya adalah ke kota silver, ibukota dan tempat di mana ratu bermukim. Bukan tanpa alasan luhan memilih tempat itu. untuk menunaikan tugas yang menjadi bebannya, ia haruslah terlebih dahulu mengetahui seperti apa ratu yang memerintah dunia ini dan seperti apa iblis yang harus ia turunkan dari tahta itu.

Mengehela nafas pelan, luhan benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang harus terlebih dahulu ia lakukan.

Saat angin berhembus, menyingkap tudung jubah dan mengibarkan rambut kecoklatannya, luhan merasakan sensasi dingin tak menyenangkan. Menurut pada rasa gundah Ia menoleh, menatap pada celah bangunan yang remang. Di mana Seseorang berdiri di sana, dengan jubah hitam panjang yang menjuntai dan tudung yang menutupi wajah dan hanya memperlihatkan sebuah seringai yang membekukan. namun, luhan tau orang itu tengah menatap intens padanya, hanya padanya.

Bibir itu kemudian terbuka dan menyebut satu nama-

" Luhan "

Berjengit terkejut, luhan menoleh ke samping dan menemukan chanyeol tengah menatapnya khawatir.

" ada apa?" mengikuti arah pandangan luhan sebelumnya, chanyeol tak menemukan objek yang dapat di tatap dengan lama kecuali suasana remang yang cukup meneyeramkan " apa yang kau lihat?"

" bukan apa-apa" luhan menjawab dengan pelan dan menarik kembali tudung jubah ke atas kepala.

Hingga sebuah kehangatan menyusup ke pipi kanannya kembali membuatnya mendongak.

"kris?"

" tubuhmu dingin" kris berucap datar setelah menarik telapak tangannya yang ia letakkan di sisi wajah luhan.

" benarkah?" kali ini chanyeol menyentuh telapak tangannya. Dan menyadari bahwa perkataan kris adalah benar. Tubuh luhan sangat dingin hingga chanyeol berfikir bahwa gadis ini bisa saja membeku.

" aku baik-baik saja " luhan menarik tangannya dari genggaman chanyeol dan mulai melangkah. Dan mau tak mau, chanyeol juga kris harus mengikuti.

Sesungguhnya, perasaan tatapan membekukan itu tak pernah meninggalkannya sedikitpun bahkan saat ini. hanya saja, saat luhan kembali menoleh ke tempat itu, sosok itu telah menghilang sekejap mata saat chanyeol menglihkan perhatiannya. Dan luhan berharap itu hanyalah buah imajinasi akibat dari terlalu seringnya ia melamun dan berpikir. Karena jika nyata, luhan menyakini bahwa orang itu bukanlah sekutu.

Dan tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, suasana remang itu kembali berpenghuni, seringai itu masih bertahan di bibirnya, menatap punggung tiga orang yang melangkah semakin menjauh.

" aku menemukanmu"

* * *

"pakai ini"

Luhan menatap bergantian dua pria di hadapannya dan sebuah kain berwarna peach pudar yang di sodorkan di depan hidungnya.

" apa ini?"

"pakaian tentu saja, kau tak ingin berkeliaran di tengah ibu kota dengan pakaian seperti itu kan" kris menatap luhan dari atas ke bawah kemudian kembali ke atas dengan ekspresi menilai. Luhan cemberut, ia sadar pakaianya tak sesuai dengan pakaian di tempat ini dan ia juga sadar sepanjang jalan orang-orang terus menatap kakinya yang terekspos hingga pertengahan paha, walau sebagian tertutup jubah, namun saat melangkah, semua itu jadi terlihat namun, bukan berarti kris bisa serta merta menatapnya seperti itu kan.

Luhan tersenyum senang saat siku runcung chanyeol membuat kris meringis.

" berhenti melakukan itu hyung, bersikaplah dengan sopan"

Kris berdecak sambil mengelus-ngelus pinggangnya yang menjadi korban sikutan, dan melempar tatapan tajam pada pria di sampingnya yang tentu saja di abaikan oleh chanyeol.

"ini terlihat kusam, tapi di tempat ini pakaian inilah yang terbaik" chanyeol kembali menawarkan dengan cara yang lebih halus tentu saja.

" tak perlu" luhan meraih gaun itu dan mengembalikannya kepada wanita yang sejak tadi bertanya apakah mereka akan membeli gaunnya atau tidak. "sebenarnya aku punya satu gaun di dalam ransel yang bisa aku gunakan"

" tapi-

"aku hanya butuh ruang ganti" luhan menatap seluruh ruangan yang sesak oleh pelanggan "kurasa".

"ikut aku" kris meraih pergelangan tangan luhan dan menariknya keluar. Chanyeol di belakang mereka mengikut setelah sebelumnya membungkuk meminta maaf pada pemilik toko yang tak hentinya mengomel.

Membiarkan kris menariknya ke sana kemari, luhan hanya bisa mengehela nafas. Sikap pria ini dan chanyeol sangatlah bertolak belakang, lalu bagaimana mereka bisa bersama seolah mereka adalah saudara? Luhan tak punya jawaban untuk itu.

" kau bisa menggunakan tempat ini untuk berpakaian "

Luhan menatap gubuk di hadapanya horror, dengan atap miring dan di jalari tanaman, gubuk itu telihat telah siap roboh dan memuntahkan beberapa binatang menjijikkan dari dalamnya.

"kau yakin" luhan menatap sekitar, mencari keberadaan chanyeol, berharap pria itu membenturkan kepala kris yang mulai gila.

"tempat ini memang terlihat menakutkan dan rapuh namun, aku dan kris telah menempatinya selama beberapa puluh hari dan tak terjadi apapun" luhan menatap chanyeol tak percaya, pria itu sama sekali tak membantu.

Kris menepuk pundak luhan pelan kemudian menyeringai " apa kau takut?"

Luhan terdiam, ia menoleh pada kris dengan tatapan menyipit. Luhan tak pernah mempermasalahkan jika sesorang mengatainya penakut, selama nada yang di lontarkan orang itu tak di sertai ejekan terlebih jika orang itu pria dan kris telah menekan tombol merah itu.

Luhan meraih ransel yang ada dalam genggaman chanyeol tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari kris yang masih bertahan dengan seringaiannya, dan malah menaikkan sebelah alisnya seolah bertanya- apa kau yakin – meremehkan. Karena itu, sebelum memasuki gubuk yang sebenarnya menyebabkan kakinya bergetar, ia terlebih dahulu memukulkan ransel ditangannya ke kepala kris.

Chanyeol tertawa, luhan tersenyum puas sedang kris mengaduh kesakitan. Jelas saja, di dalam rasel itu berisi dua pilah pedang yang tak lunak.

melangkah pelan dan perlahan, lantai gubuk itu bunyi berderit saat di pijaki. Di ruang pertama, luhan menemukan tempat itu bersih tanpa debu maupun sarang serangga yang menghiasi. Jika benar kedua pria di luar pernah tinggal di sini maka luhan tak akan mempertanyakan mengapa gubuk ini terlihat seperti berpenghuni, bersih dan terurus. Mengalihkan tatapan kesegala arah, luhan menemukan Sebuah meja pendek tanpa kursi berdiri di tengah ruangan dengan rapi. Di sudut ruangan sebelah kanan berjejer dua rak-rak kosong sedang sedang si sudut ruang sebaliknya, terdapat dua buah pintu yang luhan duga kemungkinan merupakan sebuah kamar tidur dan kamar mandi.

BRUUKKK

Luhan baru saja berniat membuka pintu yang lebih besar yang ia pikir adalah kamar, suara berdebam dari pintu yang satunya menghentikan niat itu. suara debaman seperti benda jatuh ke lantai di sertai erangan tertahan seolah kesakitan.

Liquid bening kini menganak sungai di tubuh luhan, bukankah ia sendirian di dalam gubuk ini, seperti itulah yang ia duga. Sedang kris dan chanyeol jelas-jelas terlihat dari celah dinding kayu masih berada di luar, tak bergerak seincipun dari tempat mereka semula.

Lalu, siapa orang selain dirinya yang berada di gubuk bobrok ini?

Luhan mundur selangkah saat suara erengan itu semakin menjadi, dan mengambil dua langkah maju saat suara debamam kedua terjadi. Luhan merasa ragu, haruskah ia memeriksa atau memutuskan pergi. Ada kemungkinan, yang berada di dalam ruangan itu adalah manusia yang tengah membutuhkan pertolongan namun dua orang di luar mengatakan bahwa gubuk ini kosong. Dan lagi, luhan tak berniat meminta pertolongan dua pria itu sebab luhan bisa membayangkan bagaimana kris akan meresponnya dengan beberapa kalimat menyebalkan.

Menarik nafas panjang, luhan membulatkan tekad. Jika ia ingin menyelamatkan tempat kelahiran ibu dan ayahnya ini, maka ia harusnya tak merasa terancam hanya karena hal yang seperti ini. ia akan berjuang, dan kemungkinan keadaan yang lebih mengerikan akan ia alami. Anggaplah saat ini adalah level kedua setelah pertarungannya dengan amber dalam petualangannya.

Menelan ludah secara paksa, luhan dengan tangan bergetar menyentuh gagang kayu pintu, apapun yang ada di baliknya, entah kawan atau lawan, luhan hanya akan menghadapi, karena semenjak ia menjejalkan kaki di dunia ini, ia tak sekalipun merasa aman seolah bahaya berada di setiap langkahnya. Namun ini adalah jalan yang harus ia pijak dan luhan tak ingin meneyesalinya. Dengan pedang ibunya di tangan dan Kristal biru yang melingkar di leher, luhan tau kedua benda itu akan menggantikan ayah ibunya untuk melindungi dirinya.

Suara berderit dari engsel tua memecah kesunyian, luhan membuka pintu itu secara perlahan hingga terbuka sepenuhnya dan memamerkan segala isi yang di sembunyikannya.

Sebuah kamar mandi dan-

Luhan terbelalak

Seonggok manusia di lantai

* * *

T

.

.

B

.

.

C

.

.

REVIEW PLEASE


	5. Chapter 5

THE SILVER KINGDOM

.

.

.

.

Cast : luhan and other

.

.

.

.

Genre : fantasy, adventure, romance, and friendship

.

.

.

.

Warning : genderswitch, crack pair, kalimat tak beraturan dan abal-abal

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

.

* * *

kris tak pernah melihat dunia dengan warna yang berbeda, hanya warna abu yang gelap, dingin dan lembab. Sejak ia bisa mengingat, ia telah berada di tempat yang seperti itu, ia hanya bisa melihat dengan samar dan mendengar suara percikan air yang di buat beberapa anak yang masih memiliki keceriaan untuk bermain di tempat kurungan itu. ia tak pernah bertanya mengapa dan di mana tempat ini, ia lupa kapan terakhir kali ia mengeluarkan suara untuk berbicara, ia bahkan berfikir suaranya telah menghilang karena tak pernah ia gunakan. Hanya duduk di pojok ruangan, meringkuk dan terdiam. Belakangan ia ketahui, saat seorang anak yang lebih tua yang cukup berani atau mungkin cukup bodoh mengacungkan tangan dan bertanya pada wanita yang membawa makanan kepada mereka.

" kalian berada di rumah di mana para budak tumbuh dan saat umur kalian cukup kalian akan segera keluar dan bekerja" entah iba atau berniat mengolok, seorang wanita menjelaskan dengan suara pelan.

Dan setelahnya kejadian mengerikan terjadi, anak yang bertanya di seret oleh beberapa wanita dan di siksa bagai binatang hingga tak bernyawa di hadapan mereka.

" ini adalah hukuman bagi kalian yang berani bertanya, kalian para budak tak pernah di beri hak untuk bertanya ataupun hal lainnya, satu-satunya hal yang boleh kalian lakukan adalah tunduk dan bekerja layaknya peliharaan, MENGERTI"

Sejak saat itu, kris tau bahwa kehidupan yang ia miliki layaknya kutukan, mereka di lahirkan sebagai manusia namun tak di perlakukan layaknya manusia, hanya seonggok makhluk yang tak berarti.

Hingga ia bertemu seorang wanita aneh dengan pakaian aneh di sebuah hutan yang aneh. Semuanya terasa aneh, karena gadis itu bahkan menyelamatkan mereka dan memberi nama, memperlakukan mereka layaknya manusia dan bukan seorang budak yang tak berarti.

"HYUNG"

Kris menoleh pada chanyeol dengan alis terangkat " ada apa?"

" tidakkah luhan terlalu lama untuk ukuran hanya mengganti pakaian?"

"lalu?"

Chanyeol melirik dan mencebik " kau tak khawatir, mungkin terjadi sesuatu?"

"apa yang mungkin terjadi?" kris menyilang tangan santai "ia berhasil mengalahkan amber, lalu apa dia akan di kalahkan oleh rumah kosong"

" ayolah, kau tau bukan itu maksudku"

Kris berdecak " lalu apa?"

"entahlah…uummm" chanyeol menyentuh dagu dan berfikir "serangga atau hantu, mungkin"

" itu tidak mung-

HUWAAAAAAA

-luhan"

Chanyeol terperangah sebelum kemudian berdecih menatap bagaiman kris langsung berlari saat teriakan luhan terdengar, ia bahkan tak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

" lihat siapa yang lebih panik" ucapnya sambil tertawa dan kemudian menyusul.

* * *

Malam kelam nan tenang tak berbintang, kegelapan yang menyembunyikan seribu racun di dalamnya namun juga menyimpan sebuah keindahan jika di lihat dari sudut yang berbeda. Di sana, di menara sayap kanan istana tempat di mana kau bisa melihat keindahan malam dari ketinggian. peramal xiu menjadikannya sebagai tempat di mana ia bisa melepas penat, jauh dari keramaian dan kesibukan juga segala kemewahan yang ada di istana, tempat itu merupakan satu-satunya tempat yang tak pernah terjamah siapapun selain dirinya, mengapa?, sebab tempat itu merupakan bekas penjara di mana ratu jae di sembunyikan sebelum kemudian melarikan diri bersama kekasih elfnya.

"sebuah kemalangan karena dirimu memilih meninggalkan tempat indah ini demi sesuatu yang kau katakan sebagai cinta"

Gadis muda itu mengusap daun jendela yang berdebu dan meniupnya lembut bagai butiran emas berharga.

"lebih dari itu" xiumin memejamkan mata mencari sebuah kilasan ingatan masa lalu "aku sangat menyayangkan karena bukan dirimulah yang datang dan menanggung segala kekacauan yang telah kau buat" perlahan kaca jendela yang tadinya berdebu, menjadi berembun kemudian membeku menjalar ke dinding-dinding kamar.

"aku marah namun tak bisa membencimu" xiumin mengepalkan tangan, hawa dingin mulai mendominasi, separuh dari ruangan itu telah membeku dan membiru. "bagaimana bisa kau mengirim makhluk yang bahkan aku ragu untuk bisa mempercayainya"

"nona xiu"

Xiumin melirik sekilas ke balik punggunnya, di mana seoerang pria yang baru saja mengusik ketenangannya kini menggigil dengan bibir membiru di ambang pintu, entah berapa lama pria itu berdiri diam di sana.

"sejak kapan kau di sana?"

"beberapa saat yang lalu, nona"

"dasar bodoh" xiumin mengibaskan tangan dan sekejap lapisan es tebal di seluruh ruangan menghilang tanpa jejak. "ada apa?"

Pria di ambang pintu melangkah masuk mendekat, ia kemudian melingkupi tubuh xiumin yang hanya terbalut gaun biru tipis dengan mantel bulu tebal yang sengaja ia bawa sebab lebih dari siapapun ia tau bahwa majikannya ini saat berada di tempat ini selalu berakhir dengan kehilangan kendali akan kekuatannya sehingga kadang menyebabkan dirinya sendiri terluka.

"kurasa" pria itu berbisik pelan "mereka telah menemukan gadis itu"

Xiumin menatap datar pada lantai seakan kabar itu tak lebih berarti dari objek pijakannya "itu berarti tontonan menarik akan segera terjadi" ucapnya dalam helaan nafas lemah, kemudian melenggang pergi melewati budaknya yang masih tertegun tertahan di tempat.

"apakah anda sungguh tak ingin berada di pihaknya?" mengumpulakan segala keberanian juga kelancangan yang ia miliki, pria itu bertanya dengan suara sepelan sapuan angin

"bukankah sudah kukatakan, aku hanya memihak pada mereka yang layak"

"tapi nona, anda tau bahawa ia adalah putri dari…."

"CUKUP CHEN" xiumin berteriak murka hingga pria di hadapanya terlonjak terkejut "HANYA KARENA AKU MEMPERLAKUKANMU BERBEDA BUKAN BERARTI KAU BISA BERLAKU BERBEDA PULA PADAKU"

Chen beringsut menjauh dengan kepala tertunduk, ia tau bahwa ia telah sangat lancang. meskipun xiumin bahkan sudi memberinya sebuah nama, namun kenyataan itu tak lantas mengubah derajatnya yang hanya seorang budak.

"maafkan aku"

Xiumin menatap chen dengan tatapan mata sayu, ia tak pernah berniat membentak, ia hanya merasa emosinya tiba-tiba tersulut saat chen menyebut tentang gadis itu yang merupakan putri dari ratu jae.

"lupakan tantang perkataanku itu" xiumin menghela nafas "dan mengenai gadis itu, aku tak peduli. Dia hanyalah PUTRINYA dan bukan DIRINYA"

* * *

Kelopak mata tak sedikitpun hendak terbuka terlihat begitu lengket bagai lem, berjam-jam berlalu semenjak pria itu di temukan terkapar hampir sekarat dengan tubuh penuh luka di kamar mandi, namun luhan mulai lelah menunggu kapan mata itu terbuka -sebelum luhan benar-benar menjalankan hasratnya mengguyur pria itu dengan air. Yahhh jika saja luhan tak sadar bahwa pria itu terluka parah. Dan lebih dari itu, sesungguhnya yang sangat ingin ia guyur air adalah pria yang masih bertahan dengan seringaian menyebalkan di samping chanyeol yang terlelap.

"ada apa dengan seringaianmu itu, apa bibirmu iritasi dengan keberadaanku"

Kris terkekeh pelan mengolok "yeah, kurang lebih dari itulah ke adaannya" ucapnya sambil mencondangkan tubuh dan makin melebarkan seringaiannya yang mengundang desisan tajam dari satu-satunya gadis di antara mereka.

"mengocehlah sesukamu" Memilih untuk mengabaikan, luhan beringsut menjauh dan makin mendekatkan diri pada pria asing yang masih bertahan dalam pingsannya. Menatap lekat pada wajah yang sesungguhnya harus kembali luhan akui sangat tampan. Luhan jadi sempat berpikir apakah dunia ini di penuhi dengan makhluk rupawan, luhan sudah cukup terpesona dengan pesona yang di miliki kris juga chanyeol dan sekarang pria ini.

Rambut hitam kelam yang panjang menyentuh pundak, hidung bengir yang mancung, kulit kecoklatan exotis yang tak tertutup kain dari pinggang ke atas, dan bentuk tubuh yang sempurna, luhan tak dapat meragukan bahwa pria ini akan menyebabkan suara bising pekikan wanita jika berada di dunia manusia, bahkan dengan beberapa goresan yang berhias di wajahnya, tak lantas menyembunyikan pesonanya yang kuat.

Terlalu sibuk dengan segala keterpesonaan yang melanda, luhan sama sekali tak menyadari adanya pergerakan dari objek tatapanya itu. hingga mata itu terbuka seluruhnya, dan luhan tak bisa mengelak dari terperangkapnya mereka dari momen bersitatap yang menakjubkan. Luhan merasa tersedot oleh mata coklat nan tajam itu. pria itu menatapnya seolah hanya dirinyalah satu-satunya objek yang bisa ia tatap di ruangan ini.

Tersadar lebih dulu, luhan mengerjapkan mata dengan gugup dan mengalihkan pandangan dari pria yang masih bertahan menjadikannya objek tatapannya. Ia kemudian beringsut hendak membangunkan kris yang entah kapan telah ikut bergabung terlelap bersama chanyeol, namun sentuhan lemah di pergelangan tangannya tak memeberi izin untuk bergerak lebih jauh.

Luhan menoleh dengan canggung "k-kau membutuhkan sesuatu?"

"…" pria itu tak memberi respon apapun selain tatapan.

"aku tak begitu mengenal tempat ini, jadi aku akan membangunkan mereka untuk mencarikanmu sesuatu untuk di minum" luhan menarik pergelangan tangannya dengan pelan dari genggaman pria itu, namun bukannya melonggar, genggaman pria itu justru semakin mengerat hingga mengundang ringisan perih dari bibir luhan.

"h-hei….kurasa kau- huuwaaaaaaaaaa-

Luhan memejamkan mata saat tarikan tiba-tiba itu menyeretnya, kehangatan yang melingkupinya saat ia menyadari bahwa ia telah mendarat di atas tubuh si pelaku. Hangat kulit tanpa kain dan deru nafas di wajahnya, luhan menyadari bahwa jarak wajah mereka kurang dari seinci.

"k-kau….

Luhan menahan nafas, secara perlahan ia membuka penglihatan. Untuk pertama kalinya pria di bawahnya mengeluarkan suara meski sedikit kesulitan.

Sedetik kemudian, luhan menyesali tindakannya, dirinya kembali terperangkap dalam tatapan menghayutkan itu.

"j-joongi" pria itu berbisik pelan

Luhan mengernyit "a-apa?"

"kau kembali"

"u-uhhhhhh…."

Luhan merasa penglihatannya mulai memburam saat tarikan dari balik punggungnya menghempasnya hingga membentur lantai dengan pelan, ia tau itu adalah perbuatan kris, namun ia tak dapat melihat dengan jelas apa yang mereka lakukan hingga menimbulkan kebisingan yang menyebabkan pendengarannya mendenging.

"JOONGIIII!"

* * *

'luhan!'

"LUHAAAAAN!"

Tersentak bangun, luhan membelalakkan mata. Apa-apaan teriakan itu, walaupun telah terbiasa dengan rutinitas diteriaki setiap paginya, namun tetap saja, suara baekhyun itu sangat-sangat menyebalkan!

Tunggu dulu!

Teriakan baekhyun?

"eonni"

Luhan menoleh, menatap kearah baekhyun seolah gadis itu adalah makhluk teraneh sedunia

"eonni, kita akan terlambat, cepatlah….dan jangan menatapku seperti itu, aku bukan makhluk asing" baekhyun berkacak pinggang marah-marah.

Luhan Mengalihkan pandangan ke segala penjuru ruangan tempat ia terbangun. Suasana kamar ini, warna juga perabotan yang terpampang adalah miliknya pribadi.

Luhan terbangun di kamarnya sendiri

Tapi bagaimana bisa, bukankah tadinya ia sedang berada di dunia allistea? Bersama kris, chanyeol juga si pria asing! Lalu ke mana mereka! Bagaimana ia bisa kembali? apakah ini mimpi?

Luhan meraih pipi gembul baekhyun dan menariknya hingga gadis itu memekik sakit, melompat-lompat dan mengelus pipinya yang memerah

"apa-apaan itu, sakit tau" baekhyun cemberut dan membalas dengan melakukan hal yang sama padanya.

Luhan terperangah.

Ia menyentuh pipi yang berdenyut karena perbuatan baekhyun pelan.

Rasanya sakit dan perih.

" baekhyun-ah, jika seseorang sedang bermimpi bukankah seharusnya ia tak bisa merasakan sakit, benar?"

Baekhyun menatap dengan aneh namun tetap merespon dengan anggukan pelan.

Luhan menunduk, menatap lantai dengan tatapan bingung.

"ada apa, apa kau bermimpi sesuatu yang aneh?"

"aku tak yakin, namun kurasa itulah yang terjadi" luhan menghela nafas "aku berpikir bahwa tempat itu adalah nyata….. tapi aku terbangun di sini dan tempat ini juga terasa nyata" luhan mengacak rambutnya yang sudah berantakan- bekas bangun tidur hingga makin kacau, namun lebih kacau pikirannya.

Sentuhan hangat di pundaknya mengundangnya mendongak, menatap pada mata bening baekhyun yang entah bagaimana terlihat lebih mempesona.

Apakah ini adalah efek dari mimpinya yang terasa begitu panjang hingga ia merasa telah begitu lama tak bertemu dengan baekhyun.

"lupakan tentang tempat itu" baekhyun berucap pelan "di sinilah duniamu yang sebenarnya, bersama kami"

"kami?" luhan mengeryit bingung

Baekhyun mengangguk "kau, aku dan ibu…. Hanya kita"

* * *

Luhan menatap pantulan dirinya dalam cermin panjang yang menyamai tingginya, seragam sekolahnya telah melekat dengan sempurna, seragamnya yang bersih.

Bersih!

Luhan tersenyum.

ia mengingat bagaimana chanyeol begitu panik saat luhan tersandung akar pohon dan terjatuh dalam kubangan lumpur hingga menyebabkan setengah tubuhnya berhias cairan kecoklatan itu. di lain pihak, kris yang telah berjalan lebih dulu hanya tertawa-tawa mengolok sambil memegangi perutnya. Dan pria menyebalkan itu-menurut luhan- sukses mendapatkan segenggam lumpur di wajahnya, hasil lemparan luhan. Lalu kemudian chanyeol, menarik luhan berlari ketika kris mengambil ancang-ancang hendak membalas.

Namun, siapa yang menyangka, bahwa semua hal itu hanyalah sebuah mimpi.

Ia bukannya merasa menyesal bahwa ia hanya bermimpi, ia bersyukur, karena itu menjelaskan bahwa segala hal mengenai takdir dan ramalan itu tidaklah nyata dan ia tak perlu menanggung beban. Namun, mengenai chanyeol dan kris-walaupun menyebalkan-luhan tak bisa menganggap mereka hanyalah mimpi.

"astaga….eonni, hentikan kegiatan melamunmu itu, kau bisa kerasukan jin lewat"

"di bandingkan aku, kurasa jin apapun itu, lebih suka merasuki satu-satunya gadis yang mirip dengan mereka di kamar ini"

"tentu saj…..mwooo, apa kau mengatakan bahwa aku mirip jin?"

"aku tak bermaksud" luhan menyeringai "kau saja yang terlalu sadar diri"

"MWOO….yahh eonni…apa maksudmu….yahhh eonni tunggu aku"

tawa luhan menggema, rasanya bengitu rindu, entah bagaimana mimpi itu bisa begitu terasa nyata hingga luhan merasa bahwa ia telah begitu lama tak berada di rumah ini.

bau masakan lezat yang menguar dari dapur, mengembangkan tawa baekhyun yang tadinya sedang cemberut -sambil memasang ancang melempar luhan dengan bantal. Gadis itu kemudian berlari kea rah dapur dengan suara teriakan bahwa ia sangat lapar.

Luhan tersenyum lembut, dan berajalan mengikuti arah baekhyun

Itu benar, disinalah tempatnya, dunia di mana ia tumbuh, dunia yang ia miliki bersama baekhyun dan ibunya.

'luhan'

Luhan berhenti! Dan menoleh sejenak pada ruang tamu yang kosong, alisnya mengeryit.

Sesorang seperti baru saja memanggilnya.

Luhan tersentak saat seseorang tiba-tiba saja menarik pergelangan tangannya hingga ia berbalik dan menemukan baekhyun sebagai pelakunya.

"mengapa begitu lama? Ibu menunngumu!"

Apa luhan salah jika ia merasa tatapan baekhyun sedikit aneh…. Seperti sedang menahan amarah.

Mengangguk dengan ragu, luhan berjalan mendahului baekhyun.

Tanpa menyadari, baekhyun masih bertahan di tempat semula menatap ruang kosong di hadapannya dengan nyalang dan menggeram marah.

* * *

Langit berawan kelabu, seakan menahan tangisan pedih, awan-awan mendung di atas tak satupun dari mereka yang menjatuhkan butiran beningnya. Luhan dari jendela kelas yang tepat berada di sampingnya menatap ke atas dalam diam, mengabaikan penjelasan pak guru di depan kelas yang terus mengoceh tentang pentingnya ini itu dalam kehidupan yang sama sekali tak ada hubungannya dengan materi kimia yang harusnya ia ajarkan.

'luhan'

Luhan memejamkan mata erat, menghalau segala bisikan yang datang. beberapa hari terakhir ini, suara bisikan yang terus memanggilnya itu semakin sering terdengar. Mengundang rasa sakit kepala baginya terlebih lagi suara itu bukanlah suara sembarangan.

Luhan meyadarinya kemarin, saat ia berbaring berfikir dan termenung. Suara itu semakin sering terdengar jika luhan sendiri dan segera berhenti begitu baekhyun atau ibunya berada di sampingnya.

Karena itulah luhan mencari celah untuk sendiri karena baekhyun-entah mengapa- terus menempel padanya bagai permen karet selesai kunyah, gadis itu bahkan tak membiarkannya tidur sendiri dan bahkan berniat mengikutinya hingga ke kamar mandi jika saja luhan tak mencegah.

Dan benar saja, suara itu benar-benar membom bardirnya bagai kaset rusak yang terus berulang memanggil namanya. Saat itulah luhan menyadarinya bahwa suara-suara tak asing itu adalah milik chanyeol dan kadang pula kris.

"eonni"

Luhan telah memprediksikan ini, baekhyun akan segera datang jika suara itu mulai muncul.

"baekhyun-ah"

"huuummm" baekhyun menatap luhan dengan mata bulat menngemaskan

"kau tak ada kencan hari ini?"

Baekhyun menggeleng "aku tak tertarik, aku lebih suka bersamamu" ucapnya dengan senyuman lebar.

"mengapa tiba-tiba tak tertarik?"

"mengapa bertanya seperti itu, bukankah kau tak mengizinkanku untuk berkencan dengan pria manapun"

"tapi sejauh yang aku tau, kau tak pernah menghiraukan aku member izin atau tidak"

"nahhh" baekhyun menjentikkan jarinya "sekarang aku akan selalu mengikuti aturanmu"

Luhan mengeryit "baekhyun-ku, tak pernah menyukai sebuah PERATURAN" ucapnya menekankan nada pada kata peraturan.

Baekhyun tersenyum manis "semua makhluk dapat berubah pendirian, dan anggaplah bahwa aku telah taat pada peraturan yang kau buat"

"makhluk?" luhan tersenyum tipis, ia memajukan tubuh, menatap baekhyun dalam jarak dekat "baekhyun-ssi, lalu kau ini sebenarnya makhluk apa?"

Baekhyun kehilangan senyum, ia menatap luhan dengan tatapan aneh yang tak bisa luhan prediksikan maksudnya.

"baekhyun mungkin adalah orang yang keras kepala, namun, ia tak pernah seliar itu hingga mengatakan benci sebuah peraturan" luhan menatap tajam dengan gigi bergemelatuk marah "jadi…. Makhluk-ssi, berhentilah menyamar dan bertingkah seolah kau adalah adikku…. Sebab hal itu hanya akan membuatmu terlihat lebih menyedihkan"

Angin berhembus kencang hingga memecahkan beberapa jendela, hawa dingin mulai menusuk hingga tulang. Luhan membelalak saat beberapa teman sekelasnya yang tadi sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing berubah menjadi abu hitam dan menghilang.

Tidak!

Luhan terbelalak.

Mereka tak menghilang.

Ia menyaksikan bagaimana abu hitam itu menggumpal dan melesat cepat kemudian menyambar tubuh baekhyun dan membungkusnya tanpa celah.

Suara gemuruh angin semakin menjadi berhias petir menyambar.

Luhan melompat menjauh saat geraman menggema terdengar dari abu hitam yang mulai memudar, perlahan membentuk sesosok manusia berjubah hitam yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. satu-satunya yang terlihat dari dirinya hanyalah seringaiannya yang mengerikan.

Ia ingat!

Luhan mundur dengan tubuh menggigil.

Sosok itu adalah sosok yang ia lihat di gang. Tatapan beku itu, luhan bisa merasakannya walaupun ia tak dapat melihat matanya.

"siapa kau?" menelan ludah, luhan mendengar suaranya sendiri bergetar

Tak ada jawaban.

Luhan tak sempat mengelak saat sosok itu melesat cepat bagai bayangan dan menghempaskannya hingga membentur dinding.

Bruuukkk

"uuhhuk….uuhhukk"

Luhan meringis, punggungnya terasa terbakar akibat benturan keras yang berhasil memaksanya memuntahkan darah. Pandanganya yang memburam masih dapat melihat bagaimana bayangan hitam itu berjalan mendekat ke arahnya dengan sabit panjang pengacung yang siap menjadi malaikat mautnya.

Tidak! Ia tak ingin mati konyol seperti ini.

Menyeret tubuhnya sekuat tenaga, luhan berlari menghindar saat sabit itu membelah udara dan meluluhlantakkan segala benda di sekitarnya.

Jarak pintu dari tempatnya saat ini masih cukup jauh- berada di pojok paling belakang- sedang sosok itu membelakangi pintu dan berhadapan dengannya. Tak ada celah untuk lari terkecuali ia melompat dari jendela dan menerima resiko terjun bebas tanpa pengaman dari gedung lantai 2.

Sungguh itu bukan pilihan bijak.

"jika saja aku punya senjata"

Satu-satunya pilihan adalah melawan, namun dengan kondisi tangan kosong seperti ini, adakah kemungkinan ia akan menang.

luhan menunduk menghindar saat sabit panjang itu bergerak horizontal kearahnya. Suara geraman marah menggema saat sosok itu mulai menyerang secara membabi buta hingga luhan yang hanya terus menghindar menjadi kewalahan dan tergores di beberapa bagian.

Hingga dirinya tersandung dan terjatuh, luhan menyaksikan bagaimana sabit itu-bagai gerakan lambat-terayun ke arahnya.

Luhan menahan nafas, secara spontan meraih benda apapun yang kebetulan tersentuh oleh tangannya-mungkin sebuah kaki meja yang patah- dan menganyunkannya sebagai temeng.

TRIIIIINGGG

Suara dua benda padat yang beradu menggema. luhan membelalak terkejut menyaksikan bagaimana sosok itu terpental begitu jauh sedetik setelah sabitnya beradu dengan pedang miliknya. Entah bagaimana kedua pedang itu bisa berada di tempat ini, namun ia cukup lega karenanya.

Menumpukan tubuh pada meja yang masih utuh, luhan berusaha berdiri tegap meski beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang tersayat perih dan mengucurkan darah.

"luhan" suara serak yang menyeramkan, untuk pertama kalinya sosok itu megeluarkan suara. dari sudut ruangan, sosok itu berdiri tegak. Walau telah tebentur hungga dinding meretak, namun ia masih terlihat baik tanpa luka

Luhan mengeratkan genggamannya pada dua pedangnya. Siaga jika saja serangan mendadak terjadi.

" kau lemah"

Tanpa sempat menarik nafas, sosok itu telah berada kurang dari semeter darinya. Dan luhan tak sempat melawan saat sosok itu menggenggam erat pergelangan tangannya dan menguncinya di balik punggungnya sendiri.

"terlalu lama, kau terlalu lama terjebak dan tak menyadarinya"

Terlalu dekat!

Terlalu intim!

Luhan bisa merasakan hangat nafas sosok itu di tengkuknya, nafas yang teratur dan bisikan halus.

"jangan lari, kuatlah dan bunuh aku"

Seperti sapuan angin, setelah kata itu, luhan merasa kelopak matanya memberat. Hingga berat badannya kini sepenuhnya bertumpu pada pelukan si sosok jubah hitam.

"siapa kau?" bisiknya sebelum kesadannya benar-benar menghilang.

Sosok itu menatap wajah luhan yang terlelap.

"siapa aku?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri, mengulang pertanyaan luhan.

Sosok itu tersenyum samar dari balik jubahnya saat abu hitam mulai melingkupi tubuh gadis dalam pelukannya.

"aku adalah iblis sang ratu"

* * *

T

.

.

B

.

.

C

nahhh akhirnya upluoad jga stelah bbrapa hari ini jaringan lalot hehehe. mkasih yahhh buat yang udh smpatin ngebaca fanfic aku yang srba kkurangan moga chapter kali ini gak mngecewakan, amiiin.

for misslah : mkasih buat sarannya, nih udah aku ganti summary, moga kamu suka.

.

.

REVIEW PLEASE


	6. Chapter 6

THE SILVER KINGDOM

.

.

.

.

Cast : luhan and other

.

.

.

.

Genre : fantasy, adventure, romance, and friendship

.

.

.

.

Warning : genderswitch, crack pair, kalimat tak beraturan dan abal-abal

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

.

* * *

deru pelan angin malam bagai desau nafas sang dewi merenggut menggugurkan beberapa daun jingga dari pepohonan. Hutan berkabut kelam nan tenang bagai tak berpenghuni, kau akan melihat sebuah jalan setapak yang tertimbun dedaunan gugur, ikuti dan kau akan menemukan kemewahan kastil tua kecoklatan yang beberapa sisinya telah merambat beberapa tumbuhan menjalar. Seperti dalam adegan film drama horror, kau akan merasakan hawa seseorang mengawasimu dari salah satu jendela yang mencuat. Atau memang benar bahwa seseorang mengintai.

"bagaimana?"

Di dalam suatu ruang remang yang hanya bercahayakan lilin, berjejer beberapa manusia dengan jubah abu panjang, berdiri tegap memusatkan perhatian pada satu orang di hadapan mereka yang tengah memusatkan perhatian pada bola bercahaya.

Helaan nafas pelan terdengar "dia melepasnya begitu saja" bola yang bercahaya tadi kini meredup "kurasa, ratu belum menganggapnya sebagai ancaman"

"kita tak bisa membiarkannya seperti ini, meninggalkan putri berkeliaran sendiri tanpa perlindungan sangat beresiko"

Sosok yang berdiri di ujung mengangkat suara.

"kita tak bisa melakukan banyak hal, DIA-lah yang harus menemukan tempat ini"

"menemukan katamu? Mengetahui bahwa tempat ini ada saja tidak, bagaimana ia akan menemukan kita"

"lalu apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

"aku akan menemuinya dan membawanya kemari"

"dan membiarkan ratu Victoria mengetahui tempat ini, kau jelas tau segelnya segera terbuka jika seorang dari kita meninggalkan hutan"

"dan kau juga tau, jika sang putri terbunuh maka harapan terakhir kita akan pupus"

"CUKUP"

Suasana kembali hening, seorang yang berada di tengah jelas memiliki kedudukan tinggi hingga mampu meredam keributan yang terjadi.

"kau benar tentang kita perlu melindungi putri" si pemimpin menatap pada pria yang berada di pojok "namun kita juga tak bisa serta merta membiarkan ratu mengetahui tempat ini di saat kita bahkan belum mempersiapkan apapun menghadapinya"

"tapi hyung….."

"luhan terpilih oleh takdir bukan tanpa alasan, ia pasti memiliki suatu potensi yang tinggi untuk mengubah dunia ini"

"lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan" pria yang masih memegang bola Kristal yang meredup bertanya pelan

"awasi setiap pergerakan yang ada, kita akan melindungi luhan dari tempat ini tanpa sepengetahuan ratu"

"baik"

Setelahnya, mereka satu persatu meninggalkan tempat pertemuan dalam kesunyian.

* * *

Luhan benci pria! Yaa itu benar, ia telah menjelaskannya sejak awal, namun bukan benci dalam artian benar-benar anti maupun phobia, ia hanya benci sikap meraka yang arogan, egois dan seenaknya terlebih perangai mereka yang-ehm-mesum. Kau harus melihat bagaimana ia menghajar habis-habisan 2 orang teman kelasnya saat junior high school yang iseng menyingkap rok miliknya. saat itu, luhan sempat berfikir untuk menyingkirkan semua makhluk pria di muka bumi. Namun, sekarang ia telah mendarat di tempat ini, tempat di mana kaum pria benar-benar menjadi sampah tak berarti yang bisa kau perlakukan seenaknya. Dan luhan menyadarinya, ia tak begitu senang akan hal itu.

Luhan hanya benci pria yang berperilaku buruk, dan di tempat ini kau tak akan menemukan hal yang seperti itu.

Yaa berikan pengecualian untuk si makhluk kris itu-dia hanya menyebalkan.

Dan mengenai si mesum, haruskah luhan memasukkan chanyeol ke dalam daftarnya? Karena DEMI TUHAN, pria itu-saat luhan tak sadar-telah mengganti seragam miliknya dengan gaun peach-yang katanya ia beli karena gaun miliknya terlalu mewah. Luhan hampir saja berteriak histeris saat terbangun dan menemukan pakaiannya terganti di saat ia bahkan tak ingat pernah menggantinya dan kemudian ia sadar bahwa kemungkinan yang melakukan hal itu adalah salah satu dari dua pria yang selalu bersamanya.

"semalam suhu tubuhmu sangat tinggi dan kau berkeringat begitu banyak, jadi aku menggantinya agar kau merasa lebih nyaman" kata chanyeol dengan begitu polosnya tanpa menatap luhan dan terus melanjutkan kegiatan mengupas apelnya.

Saat itu juga, luhan sangat ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok terdekat. ASTAGA, dia sangat malu, walaupun chanyeol kemungkinan telah terbiasa melakukan hal itu-menngantikan pakaian majikannya- namun luhan tetaplah seorang wanita remaja yang masih polos, dalam artian, ia bahkan tak pernah membiarkan ibunya melihat pakaian dalamnya lagi sejak usianya menginjak 12 tahun, dan sekarang, membayangkan seorang pria baru saja menggantikan pakaiannya. Luhan sangat ingin lantai tempatnya berbaring segera terbelah dan menelannya.

"jangan lakukan itu lagi"

"hmm?" chanyeol mendongak, kurang mengerti akan maksud gadis di hadapannya dan mengapa luhan terlihat begitu memerah "apa kau demam lagi?"

"tidak" luhan mengindari telapak tangan chanyeol yang teracung mengundang keryitan kening dari pria itu.

Luhan menghela nafas, ia menggenggam tangan chanyeol yang masih teracung "aku, kau, juga kris, hubungan kita bukanlah hubungan antara budak juga majikan, aku pernah mengatakan itu bukan, kita adalah teman" chanyeol mengangguk "karena itu, perlakukan aku sebagai seorang teman, bukan seorang majikan" chanyeol kembali mengangguk paham.

"dan sebagai teman, jangan menggantikan pakaianku lagi, mengerti!"

Tanpa sengaja luhan memberi penekanan pada suaranya.

Chanyeol mengeryit "kenapa? Saat kris ataupun aku sakit atau terluka, kami saling menggantikan pakaian dan kami adalah teman"

Astaga seberapa susah membuat pria ini mengerti.

"yaa, dia teman pria dan aku teman wanita. Hal itu jelas membuat perbedaan"

"aku tak tau perbedaannya" chanyeol menunduk dalam "aku belum pernah berteman dengan wanita sebelumnya" suaranya bergetar.

Atau Mungkin dirinyalah yang sulit mengerti.

Luhan menggigit bibir meringis.

Sungguh, rasa bersalah itu sangat tak menyenangkan.

* * *

Menjadi salah satu jendral sang ratu adalah impian bagi setiap orang di kerajaan perak ini. sebab dengan kedudukan itu, kejayaan dan kekuasaan, kau akan memilikinya. Terutama karena kedudukan itu tak memberi batasan dalam gender. Di sana, adalah tempat di mana kaum pria bisa sedikit mengubah derajat mereka.

telah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa kekuatan besar yang menjadi dasar kejayaan ratu Victoria adalah mereka-para jendral. Bukan tanpa alasan mereka di sebut demikian.

Bertanyalah, dan kau akan menemukan bahwa hampir seluruh penghuni alam allistea takut akan mereka dan Banyak yang beranggapan bahwa mereka adalah jelmaan iblis yang ratu Victoria bawa dari dunia bawah.

Karena itulah, julukan bagi mereka adalah IBLIS SANG RATU.

Tak ada satupun yang mengetahui berapa jumlah mereka, apakah puluhan atau bahkan ratusan, kecuali ratu Victoria sendiri.

Tak satupun.

Seolah Ratu Victoria sengaja menyusun daerah tugas mereka sedemikian rupa sehingga tidak memungkinkan bagi mereka untuk bertemu terkecuali untuk partner mereka sendiri.

Tao adalah salah satu dari mereka, ia juga memiliki julukan iblis sang ratu, namun ia sama sekali tak mengetahui berapa jumlah jendral yang sebenarnya. Yang ia kenali hanyalah partnernya-amber- atau mungkin tidak lagi.

Tao pikir, Amber bukan lagi salah satu dari iblis sang ratu semenjak ia kehilangan pedangnya yang merupakan lambang bagi setiap jendral.

Dan tao rasa, karena sebab itulah amber kini bertingkah uring-uringan dengan memukuli budak manapun yang ia temui sepanjang jalan, tak peduli apakah majikan mereka melihat ataupun tidak.

Dan siapa yang berani menentang?

Jawabannya adalah TIDAK ADA.

Belum ada yang mengetahui bahwa pedang amber telah berpindah tangan.

Namun gadis tinggi berkulit eksotis itu tak berniat menghalangi, bukan karena tak berani, ia hanya mencari ketenangan dan tak ingin amber menjadikannya sebagai bahan pelampiasan dan merecokinya dengan ajakan bertarung yang tak imbang tanpa pedang milik wanita itu.

Duduk dan Menonton dari tepi jendela kamar penginapan, tao menatap adegan kekerasan amber dengan datar.

Ia tak dapat membayangkan bagaimana ratu akan menanggapi tentang hilangnya pedang amber. namun, ia bisa membayangkan siksaan apa yang menanti partnernya itu dan mungkin bayangan itu pulalah yang menghantui amber hingga ia menjadi setengah waras.

Memikirkan tentang tentang pedang amber, tao tak ayal kembali teringat akan gadis asing itu.

Seharusnya, dengan rupa yang se indah itu, gadis itu telah berada pada daftar teratas korban sang ratu.

Tao menyentuh noda cacat pada wajahnya.

Seperti dirinya dan gadis elok lainnya, gadis itu seharusnya memiliki tanda eksekusi ratu. entah bagaimana dia dapat mengelabui ratu hingga sejauh ini.

Beruntung saja karena tao tak berniat mengadu.

Selain itu, sesungguhnya tao masih sedikit bingung akan tingkah amber hari itu, saat gadis itu berhasil mengelabuinya, seharusnya amber belum kalah. Jika itu adalah amber yang biasanya- amber yang licik,ia pasti akan menyerang balik tanpa peduli akan perjanjian yang telah di buat. Bukannya menggigil ketakutan dan berlari seperti seorang pengecut.

Hell, mereka memiliki kekuasaan juga kekuatan, plus tak ada saksi di sana. Mereka hanya perlu membunuh gadis itu dan dua budak itu tak akan berani berbicara.

Bukannya tao membela amber-like hell ia benci wanita itu. ia hanya berpikir sesuatu yang logis jika saja ia yang mengalaminya, maka ia tak akan semudah itu menyerahkan kedudukan yang sangat sulit ia dapatkan.

BLAAAMMMM

Tao memejamkan mata saat lagi-lagi amber memasuki kamar dengan bantingan pintu. Hanya tuhan yang tau mengapa tao bisa sabar dan tak menggorok leher gadis itu saat dia sedang tertidur pulas.

Amber mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya yang masih berhias bercak darah segar yang segera terpercik ke segala arah-setetes mengenai sepatu tao.

Amber hanya melirik dan berdecak kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya mengganti pakaian.

Tao menahan diri agar tak menarik pedang selagi amber memamerkan punggung.

"kuharap ratu menjadikanmu makanan kadal gurun" desisnya tajam.

"kau mengatakan sesuatu?" amber melompat santai ke atas ranjang dengan satu apel di tangan.

Tao hanya melirik sekilas, ia tau bahwa suaranya cukup keras untuk terdengar oleh amber yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter darinya.

"kau tau" amber memainkan apelnya di tangan "kau dan gadis siluman itu…aku sangat ingin membunuh kalian" kemudian menggitnya keras.

" yeah, pedangku juga mengiginkan darahmu" tao mendengus "tapi gadis itu, bukankah kau tertarik menjadikannya perhiasan"

"perhiasan? Yeah aku cukup tertarik menjadikan tengkoraknya sebagai perhisan kamar mandiku selagi aku berendam menggunakan darahmu"

"aku ragu akan hal itu" tao menatap amber datar "jika melawan gadis amatir saja kau berlari hingga melupakan kudamu, bagaiman kau akan melawanku tanpa pedangmu"

SKAKMAT

Amber bangkit dengan muka memerah "GADIS SIALAN….KUBUNUH KAU SEKARANG" murkanya. Ia meraih pisau-pisau mini dari saku pingganngnya dan melemparnya pada partner sekaligus lawannya.

tao melompat mundur, meraih pedangnya dan memukul pisau mini yang melayang padanya hingga ke segala arah dan pisau terakhir ia arahkan kembali pada amber yang berhasil gadis itu hindari dengan menunduk.

"jangan meremehkanku, lepaskan sarung pedangmu" serunya.

Ia kemudian meraih pedang cadangan miliknya dan maju menyerang dengan teriakan nyaring.

Tao tetap tenang dan hanya terus menghindari serangan amber tanpa niat menyerang kembali ataupun berniat sekedar menarik pedang. Hanya menghindar dan terkadang menangkis jika perlu.

Hal itu jelas semakin menyulut emosi amber, ia semakin meningkatkan tempo serangannya, semakin cepat dan cepat. Melompat, mengayunkan pedang, dan serangan lainnya.

akhirnya tao terluka. Terluka pada bagian pundak yang tertusuk dalam oleh pedang amber.

Amber tersenyum miring "seharusnya kau melawan selagi ku beri kesempatan,aku jelas lebih…."

Aarrrggghhhhkkkk

Tersadar oleh sengatan rasa sakit, amber sama sekali tak sadar kapan tao mencabut pedangnya dan merebut pedang miliknya kemudian memojokkannya ke dinding dengan dua pedang menancap di masing-masing pundaknya.

Gerakan tao tak terbaca.

"b-bagaimana kau…"

"hal ini membuktikan bahwa kau tak lagi memiliki kekuatan yang seharusnya di miliki seorang jendral" tao menatap dingin, kemudian melenggang pergi bersamaan dengan hilangnya salah satu pedang yang masih menancap di pundak amber yang kemudian muncul kembali di tangan tao sejenak sebelum tao menutup pintu.

Amber menatap ruangan kosong dalam sunyi. Tatapannya kosong dan hambar sedang darah segar masih mengalir dari luka yang basah.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHHHH

Dan teriakan penuh amarah terdengar.

* * *

"apa yang mereka lakukan?"

Merasa canggung dengan suasana kamar setelah percakapan sebelumnya menyinggung suatu topik yang sensitive, luhan mengalihkan perhatian dengan mengatakan ingin mencari udara segar, yang kini tersendat karena suasana ketegangan yang berlangsung di ruang tengah.

Di sudut ruangan, Kris tengah duduk bersila, menatap tajam tanpa kedipan kepada pria yang duduk santai sambil memejamkan mata dan menyandarkan punggung pada dinding, mengabaikan sepenuhnya orang yang siap menerkamnya hidup-hidup.

"lebih tepatnya…apa yang terjadi pada mereka" chanyeol berbisik pelan.

Luhan melirik chanyeol meminta jawaban.

Apapun itu, ia penasaran.

"kris bermasalah…. Ia hampir membunuh kami saat kau pingsan"

"apa? Kenapa?"

"kris berfikir pria itu melakukan hal buruk padamu hingga pingsan" chanyeol mendengus dengan bibir manyun " kau harus melihat bagaimana kris melompat dan mencekiknya hingga hampir mati jika saja aku tak menghalangi, dan….inilah hasilnya!"

Luhan hampir melepas tawa, chanyeol memperlihatkan beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang lebam dengan ekspresi mengadu khas balita.

"dia hampir membunuhku juga"

"aku mengerti" luhan menepuk punggung chanyeol pelan. jika tertawa, luhan khawatir chanyeol kembali tersinggung "maaf karena membuat kalian khawatir"

"aku tak khawatir"

Kris itu, jadi sejak tadi bisa mendengar percakapan mereka.

Luhan melirik kris dengan pandangan geli.

Dasar tsundere

"benarkah? Lalu apa maksud tindakanmu semalam"

Chanyeol jelas mengolok di sini.

Dan hal itu berhasil karena sekilas, telinga kris memerah.

"aku hanya tak ingin menjadi budak buangan jika terjadi sesuatu padanya" kris menggaruk tengkuk dengan pandangan jatuh ke lantai "bagaimana pun ia menyangkal, dia adalah pemilik kita"

Chanyeol di samping luhan melakukan gerakan-gerakan lucu yang bermakna sebaliknya dari yang kris katakan.

Seperti!

'aku sangat takut terjadi sesuatu padanya, dia adalah teman kita'

Atau!

'aku sangat khawatir setengah mati padanya'

Luhan sangat ingin tertawa jika saja tak merasa tatapan setajam elang itu terus memakunya. Kulitnya serasa terbakar oleh tatapannya, namun luhan tak berani membalas, takut ia terperangkap kembali pada mata bak labirin yang membuatnya sulit menemukan jalan keluar.

Sesungguhnya luhan masih penasaran, tentang mengapa pria itu memanggilnya dengan nama asing namun juga familiar itu.

Joongi

Nama siapa itu dan mengapa setelahnya luhan jadi terjebak dalam mimpi ilusi.

Ilusi? Yaa, mimpi itu tidaklah sepenuhnya mimpi. Luhan menyadarinya saat menemukan luka dan lebam yang ia alami dalam mimpi masih ada saat ia terbangun, bahkan nyerinya masih terasa.

Apakah pria ini mengetahui sesuatu?

Ia tak akan tau jika tak mencari tau.

"aku perlu berbicara berdua saja dengannya"

Chanyeol dan kris bersamaan menoleh padanya, melemparkan pandangan Tanya padanya.

Siapa yang ia maksud?

Luhan menunjuk si pria asing dengan dagunya tanpa menatap.

"tidak mau" jawaban chanyeol

"bicara saja sekarang, anggap seolah kami tak ada" jawaban kris

Luhan menghela nafas, ia menoleh pada pria yang masih tenang di tempat, memilih menatap ubun-ubunnya di banding matanya langsung.

"bisa berjalan?"

Pria itu mengangguk.

"mau menemaniku jalan-jalan?"

eehhhhh

"tentu saja" jawab pria itu singkat.

Kris juga chanyeol hanya bisa melongo menatap kepergian luhan. Ingin menyusul, namun sebelum pergi luhan jelas melempar tatapan yang menegaskan agar mereka tak mengikuti.

Kris mendesis tajam dengan tatapan marah.

* * *

Tak ada yang pernah memberitahunya bahwa berduaan dengan pria asing itu rasanya sekaku ini, baekhyun tak pernah memberitahunya dan ia tak merasakan ini saat bersama dengan chanyeol ataupun kris.

Aneh bukan!

Keringat dingin satu persatu tergelincir di kulitnya terlebih pria yang duduk di sampingnya tak mempunyai tanda ingin memulai topic, hanya diam dan menatap lurus pada padang rumput di bukit itu.

Apakah harus dirinya yang memulai?

Luhan melirik pada si pria yang tak bergeming sedikitpun.

Sepertinya begitu.

"umm jadi…. Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Ia berbasa-basi.

"membaik…kurasa"

Hanya itu?

Luhan ingin menjambak rambutnya, pria itu bicara singkat sekali, luhan masih ingin mendengar suaranya.

Tunggu! Apa?

Tidak!

Ia sedang memancing pembicaraan disini dan pria itu tak menangkapnya dengan baik.

"bagaimana kau bisa terluka?"

"aku seorang budak buangan" luhan mendengar getaran di jawaban itu "anda tentu tau bagaimana dunia memperlakukan kami"

Chanyeol pernah menjelaskannya, budak buangan adalah budak yang berkeliaran sendiri tanpa tuan juga tanpa surat kepemilikan. Entah majikan sebelumnya membuangnya, menghilang, atau meninggal dengan membawa serta surat kepemilikan mereka, sehingga mereka tak lagi dapat memiliki majikan baru. Hal itu membuat mereka berada pada titik paling rendah pada rantai kehidupan di tempat ini, bahkan seorang budak pun dapat menjadikan seorang budak buangan sebagai budaknya. Budak dari seorang budak, adakah yang lebih rendah dari itu.

"maaf"

Luhan serasa ingin menjahit mulutnya sendiri, terhitung dua kali ia menyinggung perasaan sensitive seseorang hari ini.

Pria itu tersentak "wanita seharusnya tak meminta maaf pada pria"

Luhan menghela nafas pelan. pria ini, walaupun ekspresi sedatar tembok namun peragainya tak jauh berbeda dengan chanyeol, merasa dirinya paling rendah.

Yaa itu wajar jika selama bertahun-tahun di perlakukan demikian.

Namun, kenapa kris berbeda, pria itu bahkan berani megoloknya.

Mungkin benar bahwa kris adalah alien.

"aku membuat perbedaan" luhan tersenyum "denganku, kau boleh bertingkah sesukanya"

Pria itu tertawa hambar "jangan bercanda, hal seperti itu tak ada dalam peraturan"

"dan aku adalah pelanggar peraturan yang handal"

Deru nafas pelan angin memainkan rerumputan.

"kenapa? Kupikir semua wanita menikmati peraturan ini"

"berikan pengecualian untukku" melirik dari sudut matanya, luhan menemukan pria itu menatapnya namun tak setajam sebelumnya "walaupun benar aku benci pria" kini tajam lagi, luhan menggigit bibir menahan tawa "seking bencinya, aku sampai tak menginginkan mereka menjadi budakku" kini pria itu menatapnya aneh "aku hanya ingin mereka berubah menjadi lebih baik dan memperlakukan wanita dengan lebih terhormat"

"kurang terhormat apa kami memperlakukan kalian, kami bahkan menyembah kaki kalian jika kalian meminta"

"aku tak membicarakan tentang pria di tempat ini, aku membicarakan tentang pria di tempat lain yang pernah ku temui"

"kau bertemu pria seperti itu? di dunia ini? mereka pasti pemberontak"

"aku bertemu mereka tapi bukan di dunia ini dan mereka adalah temanku"

Pria itu kini menatapnya benar-benar aneh, seolah luhan baru saja mengeluarka sepasang tanduk di kepalanya.

"kau bercanda yaa?"

Luhan memiringkan kepala "tidak, aku serius"

"tidak lucu"

"aku tidak sedang melucu"

Lalu mereka tertawa bersamaan.

* * *

"hentikan itu….kau membuatku pusing"

Chanyeol berseru jengah, bagaimana tidak, tepat setelah luhan menghilang dari balik pintu, kris telah bertingkah menyebalkan dengan terus bolak-balik seperti setrika rusak yang mengakibatkan kepala chanyeol pening sendiri.

"diam, ini semua salahmu"

"salahku? Kenapa itu jadi salahku"

"kau harusnya bisa menahannya atau meminta ikut, kau jelas jauh lebih akrab denganya"

"kenapa aku? Kaukan bisa memaksa ikut"

Kris berdecak sambil mengacak rambutnya hingga berantakan.

"demi tuhan… rambut rontokmu bisa mengotori makanan" chanyeol memeluk buah dalam keranjang dengan protektif takut virus kris menginfeksi.

"kau ini cerewet sekali, buah itu tak akan rusak hanya karena sehelai rambutku, lagipula itu masih berkulit"

Chanyeol menatap kris sengit "pergi sana…dari pada mengacau padaku, mengapa kau tak menyusul luhan saja jika kau begitu khawatirnya"

Kris terdiam di tempat. Berpikir, mengapa ia tak melakukan itu dari tadi saja. Tapi bukankah luhan sudah meminta agar mereka tak mengikuti.

"apakah boleh? Maksudku, tadi luhan melarang kan"

Chanyeol menatap bosan, masih dengan keranjang buah di pelukannya.

"bolehkan saja, bukankah luhan pernah bilang untuk berlakulah sesukamu"

Sedetik kemudian kris telah menghilang dari pandangannya.

"yang seperti itu di kata tidak khawatir" chanyeol mendengus "dia butuh tabib untuk memeriksa kepalanya"

* * *

"jadii…. Joongii itu, bolehkah aku tau… siapa?"

Luhan hampir menggigit lidahnya saat menyuarakan pertanyaan yang menjadi alasan ia menginginkan berbicara dengan pria ini tanpa chanyeol dan kris. Entahlah, namun ia sungguh sangat ingin tau.

Lama tanpa jawaban, hingga luhan berfikir bahwa suaranya tak cukup nyaring untuk terdengar oleh pria yang bersangkutan.

Namun, hanya dengan melihat bagaimana pria itu memandang menerawang ke depan. Ia tau bahwa lagi-lagi ia telah menyinggung hal tabu.

"tak perlu menjawab jika tak ingin"

Mengabaikan tatapan yang terkejut, luhan menepuk pundak pria itu dan memamerkan sebuah senyum.

"ingat kata-kataku…denganku kau boleh bertingkah sesukanya, menjawab jika ingin dan jangan menjawab jika tak ingin. Jangan biarkan orang lain mengendalikan dirimu, hidupmu adalah milikmu, bukan milik majikanmu atau wanita manapun"

"kau ini….apakah benar bukan berasal dari dimensi lain?"

Luhan menoleh dengan alis terangkat, cukup terkejut dengan pertanyaan itu. "dari mana asumsi itu datang" luhan menatap jail "apa aku terlihat seperti mahluk asing… hum?"

"bukan begitu… hanya saja saat kau mengatakan kata-kata itu, imajinasiku menggambarkan sayap putih mengepak di punggungmu"

"huuhhh?"

Luhan hampir tertawa mendengarnya. Ingin rasanya luhan menyerukan bahwa yang punya sayap itu neneknya bukan dirinya.

"aku selalu membayangkan itu sejak kecil, bahwa ratu allistea akan menurunkan satu malaikatnya ke tempat ini dan menyelamatkan kami" pria itu menunduk dalam "dan sejenak aku berharap, bahwa kaulah malaikat itu"

Kini luhan benar tertawa, tawa paksa yang amat kentara.

Apa? Malaikat katanya! luhan bukan malaikat namun ialah yang di tugaskan untuk menyelamatkan mereka. Lalu apakah ia mampu? Luhan sendiri ragu, ini baru awal namun ia telah hampir mati di dalam ilusi jika saja sosok itu tak bermurah hati melepasnya.

"yeah kau benar, jika saja itu yang terjadi, semuanya akan lebih mudah. Malaikat pasti lebih memiliki kekuatan daripada manusia biasa"

"aku yang dulu akan segera mengiyakan perkataanmu itu. namun sekarang, aku berpikir siapapun yang ingin menyelamatkan kami tak masalah jika ia hanyalah manusia biasa"

Luhan mengerjap, pria itu menatapnya teduh seolah mencoba meneguhkan hatinya yang goyah.

"tak masalah jika ia tak memiliki kekuatan" pria itu tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit "karena kami akan menjadi kekuatan sekaligus sayap untuknya terbang"

Terperangah, Saat itulah luhan menyadari bahwa selama ini yang ia butuhkan hanyalah sebuah dukungan untuk membangun rasa percaya dirinya, bahwa ia bisa dan ia tak sendirian. luhan memiliki mereka, pria ini, chanyeol, kris dan kedua orang tuanya.

Luhan tersenyum, lebih cerah dari sebelumnya "jongin-ssi, sebaiknya ingat kata-katamu itu, karena aku pastikan untuk menagihnya suatu saat nanti"

"jongin? Apa itu?"

"namamu tentu saja" luhan bangkit dan meregangkan otot-otot lengannya "kata pertama yang kau ucapkan saat terbangun adalah-maaf mengungkit ini- joongii, karena itulah kurasa nama itu cocok untukmu"

pria itu menunduk, hingga luhan tak bisa melihat wajah maupun ekspresinya, hingga luhan merasa bahwa pria ini menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"apakah….seseorang telah memberimu nama?" tanyanya ragu.

"tidak, bukan begitu" pria itu berkata tanpa mendongak "nama itu, jongin! Aku menyukainya, terdengar hampir sama dengan namanya"

"benarkah? Kau tidak sedang TERPAKSA menyukainya kan?" luhan menekankan kata pada kata terpaksa.

Jongin mengangguk. Mendongak dan memamerkan senyuman tipisnya "aku tak bisa TERPAKSA menyukainya, di saat aku benar-benar menyukainya…..terima kasih"

Luhan menatap jongin lembut, kini ia memiliki satu lagi pengikat dengan dunia ini.

* * *

.

.

.

.

T.B.C

.

.

.

.

HELLO, aku kembali lagi dengan chap 7, semoga chap ini lebih memuaskan dari chap sebelumnya dan gak mengecewakan para readers. karena aku masih pemula, kritik dan sarannya sangat ku hargai.

.

.

.

.

REVIEW PLEASE


	7. Chapter 7

THE SILVER KINGDOM

.

.

.

.

Cast : luhan and other

.

.

.

.

Genre : fantasy, adventure, romance, and friendship

.

.

.

.

Warning : genderswitch, crack pair, kalimat tak beraturan dan abal-abal

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

.

* * *

Bebrapa hari kemudian, sesaat setelah tubuh jongin membaik dan memungkinkannya bepergian jauh, mereka memutuskan untuk tak membuang banyak waktu bersantai di dalam gubuk, dan melanjutkan perjalanan ke pusat dunia yakni kota silver. Awalnya luhan berfikir perjalanan kali ini akan lebih menyenangkan jika jongin bergabung dalam perjalanan mereka. Namun yang ia peroleh adalah bencana yang hendak meledakkan kepalanya. hal itu bermula saat luhan menyampaikan bahwa ia akan mengikut sertakan jongin dalam perjalanan mereka.

"aku tidak setuju"

Luhan melirik pada kris yang masih santai mengunyah daging apel dalam mulutnya seolah perkataanya tak mengubah suasana makan malam mereka menjadi lebih canggung.

"berikan aku alasan atas jawabanmu itu"

"jelas karena dia adalah budak buangan"

Luhan terbelalak.

tak menyangka perkataan itu terlontar dari mulut chanyeol. jika itu kris, maka luhan tak akan seterkejut ini karena sejak awal, ia menyadari bahwa dalam tatapan kris pada jongin tak tersisa sedikitpun rasa suka-lebih dari itu, kris bukanlah seorang yang ramah. tapi chanyeol, pria itu selama ini hanya diam dan bahkan membantunya merawat luka-luka jongin, luhan bahkan berfikir bahwa sebelum dirinya, chanyeol telah menerima keberadaan jongin sebagai keluarga baru mereka.

Bersyukurlah karena jongin memutuskan untuk beristirahat terlebih dahulu sebelum mereka sehingga pria itu tak perlu mendengar perkataan yang jelas akan menusuk hati itu.

"apa yang membuatmu berkata seperti itu di saat aku telah mengatakan tak ada kata budak lagi di antara kita" luhan menatap chanyeol yang lebih memilih menunduk tak membiarkan luhan melihat wajahnya dengan jelas.

"hanya antara kita" kris besuara tanpa sedikitpun melirik padanya " aku tak pernah berfikir bahwa kau akan membawa orang lain di dalamnya" pria itu justru menoleh ke sudut ruangan yang berada di balik tubuhnya dan melempar tatapan entah apa pada jongin yang tertidur.

"katakana bahwa aku salah jika saat ini kau lebih terlihat seperti balita yang permennya hendak di rebut anak lainnya"

Saat kris menoleh padanya, di dalam bayang-bayang cahaya lilin, wajahnya yang memerah mengundang keryitan di dahi luhan.

"jika aku mengatakan bahwa itu benar, apakah kau akan membatalkan niat membawanya bersama kita"

Setelah mengatakan itu, tanpa menunggu luhan tersadar dari rasa terkejut, kris meninggalakan mereka dan memilih berbaring meringkuk di sudut ruang yang lain jauh dari tempat jongin tertidur.

"bisakah kau tak membawanya?"

Luhan menoleh pada chanyeol yang masih menunduk dengan helaan nafas panjang.

"ada apa denganmu?apa yang salah dengan jongin?"

"satu-satunya yang salah pada dirinya adalah statusnya sebagai budak buangan"

"hal itu lagi" luhan menggigit bibir, menahan suaranya agar tak mengeras dan membangunkan jongin "aku jelas tak menganggapnya sebuah kesalahan"

"jelas salah, seorang budak buangan tak memiliki surat kepemilikan, dan hal itu bisa membawa masalah untukmu" chanyeol bangkit "sebagai seorang teman, aku harap kau mendengarkan kami" ucapnya kemudian melangkah dan bergabung bersama kris.

Meninggalkan luhan dalam kebimbangan.

* * *

Malam yang semakin larut tak lantas memberi rasa kantuk pada sepasang mata rusa itu, memilih berdiam di depan jendela gubuk dan memandangi bulan sabit yang menggantung rapuh di atas sana. Luhan menghitung, melihat bagaimana bulan yang tadinya penuh, hari demi hari semakin menipis menandakan berapa lama ia telah berada di dunia ini dan berapa lama ia telah meninggalkan baekhyun dan ibunya di dunia yang jauh berbeda.

Luhan merindukan mereka, sangat. Tapi lebih dari itu, kebimbangan yang memenuhi dirinya saat ini sungguh tak memberinya arah ketenangan. Ia tak menyalahkan kris maupun chanyeol, bagaimana pun perkataan mereka adalah kebenaran. membawa budak buangan tanpa surat kepemilikan sama halnya membawa sebuah benda illegal di tanganmu yang sekali tercium polisi maka jeruji besi menanti. Namun meninggalkan jongin seorang diri dengan statusnya saat ini juga bukanlah sebuah pilihan, pria itu nantinya akan kembali menjadi bulan-bulanan siapapun yang di temuinya. Lalu apa gunanya luhan berada di tempat ini jika menyelamatkan satu budak saja ia tak mampu.

Langkah kaki pelan nan samar mencubit indera pendengarannya, di malam yang tenang langkah itu jelas terdengar baginya. Saat menoleh pada pintu kamar yang tak tertutup rapat, luhan waspada saat sekelabat bayangan yang terpantul dari ruang tengah tertangkap retinanya. Siapapun itu jelas sengaja memelankan langkah kaki-mungkin berjinjit-agar tak membangunkan penghuni yang tertidur.

Dan itu jelas bukan hal baik.

Berjinjit pelan, luhan meraih pedang yang tergeletak tak jauh darinya kemudian melangkah kea rah pintu kamar. Semakin menajamkan pendengaran, luhan menyadari langkah itu semakin samar dan menjauh kearah pintu keluar gubuk.

Luhan mengeryit.

Melarikan diri? Apa orang itu menyadari bahwa ia terjaga.

Apapun itu, luhan tak peduli, lagipula tak ada benda berharga di tempat ini yang bisa di curi. Luhan hanya khawatir pada ketiga pria yang tertidur di sana.

Luhan perlu memeriksa mereka.

Gadis itu tersenyum geli menatap bagaimana kini sebelah kaki chanyeol berada tepat di bawah hidung kris,ia tak habis pikir bagaimana chanyeol bisa berputar 180 derajat dalam tidurnya, jelas luhan melihat bahwa tadinya mereka masih tidur sejajar.

Menoleh pada sudut lainya, luhan terkejut. Tak terlihat jongin di sana.

Panik, luhan segera membuka kamar mandi berharap pria itu berada di sana namun nihil, lantainya bahkan masih kering.

beralih pada daun pintu keluar yang masih terbuka, tanpa memperdulikan tatapan Tanya kris dan chanyeol yang terbangun akibat langkah kakinya, luhan berlari keluar.

Siluet tadi, apa yang ia inginkan dari jongin.

* * *

Hawa dingin menusuk tak lantas memberi jeda bagi luhan berlari, matanya liar mencari di balik pepohonan, sesekali suaranya yang mulai serak memanggil nama seorang yang ia cari. Terkutuklah awan tebal yang menyelimuti bulan dan menutupi cahayanya yang memang redup kini menghilang menyisakan kegelapan yang pekat.

Luhan menghentikan langkah, tak ingin mengambil resiko menabrak pepohonan atau tersandung semak belukar. Nafasnya lelah tak beraturan namun suaranya tak hentinya mengumandangkan nama jongin.

Seolah buta, luhan bahkan tak bisa melihat tangannya sendiri.

Hingga suara dedaunan kering yang terinjak terdengar di balik punggungnya melangkah dan mendekat. Dalam hati mengumpat mengutuk akan kondisi gelap yang membatasi pandangan juga gerakannya, satu-satunya yang berguna saat ini hanyalah indera pendengaran.

Saat langkah itu berhenti tepat di balik punggungnya dan suara nafas terengah seseorang terdengar samar, tanpa sadar luhan menahan nafas sedang tangannya erat menggenggam pedang.

Well setidaknya siapapun itu adalah makhluk yang masih bernafas.

ketika tangan dingin menyengat menggenggam lenganya yang telanjang. Luhan Terkesiap, dengan sigap dan spontan ia menarik kemudian memelintir dan mengunci lengan itu di balik punggung.

Suara erangan tertahan terdengar.

Menganalisa dari suara erangan dan tinggi tubuh, dia adalah seorang pria. Jika melawan dan adu otot, luhan kalah itu memungkinkan. Bagaimanapun luhan tak pernah mencoba bertarung dalam gelap.

Luhan menarik lepas pedang dari sarungnya, memperhitungkan letak tengkuk, luhan mengalungkan lengan di sana dan menyentuhkan benda tajam itu di leher si pria.

"LUHAN, ini aku! JONGIN"

Bersamaan dengan itu, awan tebal menyebalkan telah melepas kukungannya. Mengembalikan cahaya yang sempat _ia tutupi dan luhan mampu melihat bahwa pria dalam kunciannya memanglah jongin yang terlihat kewalahan mengambil nafas karena benda tajam yang bertengger di atas kulit kerongkongannya._

"jongin? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" luhan bertanya terkejut, ia pelan melepas kunciannya.

Jongin menarik nafas panjang, demi tuhan pedang luhan itu benar-benar hampir menebasnya. Ia bahkan merasakan kulitnya perih-kemungkinan sedikit tergores.

"itu adalah pertanyaanku seharusnya, apa yang kau lakukan di sini sambil membawa pedang?"

"mencarimu tentu saja, kupikir penyusup itu membawamu"

"penyusup?" jongin mengeryit bingung.

Luhan mengangguk, gadis itu tengah menyarungkan pedangnya saat menjawab. "penyusup itu, aku mendengar langkah mengendapnya keluar dan lalu kau tak ada, jadi kupikir…-" Jeda sejenak, perkiraan baru menyusupinya. "apa itu kau?"

Jongin mengangguk sangat pelan.

"YAAAAA…KAU PIKIR APA YANG TELAH KAU LAKUKAN, MENGENDAP-ENDAP DI TENGAH MALAM SEPERTI PENCURI,KUPIKIR KAU DI CULIK…JONGIN BRENGSEK, KAU MEMBUATKU KHAWATIR SETENGAH MATI….DASAR BODOH"

Luhan meledak, wajahnya tak kalah merah dengan tomat.

Jongin meringis dalam hati, sesekali memejamkan mata jika luhan mengayun-ayunkan pedang di depan hidungnya. Beberapa kalimat umpatan telah menghiasi nama jongin.

Butuh beberapa menit bagi luhan untuk menenangkan diri dan menormalkan nafas, dan memberi jongin ruang untuk bersuara.

"maaf"

Luhan melirik sengit padanya, gerak spontan jongin adalah mundur selangkah.

"apa yang ingin kau lakukan, melangkah mengendap keluar di tengah malam?"

Jongin tak menjawab, hanya menatap ke bawah sambil menggosok tengkuknya.

Pria itu tak ingin menjawab.

"sudahlah, ayo kita kembali" luhan menghela nafas. "kris dan chanyeol pasti khawatir" ujarnya kemudian melangkah mendahului jongin yang terdiam di tempat.

Luhan menoleh saat tak mendengar adanya langkah lain yang mengikutinya di belakang. Dan mengeryit saat jongin masih berdiri di tempat semula, memandanginya dengan raut yang tak bisa luhan baca.

"ada apa? Masih punya keperluan di sini?"

Jongin menggeleng. Ia menghindari tatapan luhan, "maaf tapi aku tak bisa ikut denganmu"

"apa maksudmu?"

"perkataan mereka tentangku….semuanya benar, membawa seorang budak buangan sepertiku hanya akan menimbulkan masalah bagimu"

Diam sejenak, luhan tak menyangka bahwa jongin mendengar percakapan mereka.

"seberapa banyak kau mendengar?"

"a-aku tak bermaksud menguping, hanya saja…"

"JAWAB PERTANYAANKU"

"awal hingga akhir….semuanya"

Luhan memejamkan mata dengan nafas terhembus lelah.

"karena itukah kau berniat pergi secara diam-diam?"

Itu bukan pertanyaan yang perlu jawaban, Karena luhan tau jawabannya.

"maafkan aku" jongin menunduk dalam "kupikir jika aku memberitahumu, kau tak akan mengizinkanku pergi. Namun pada akhirnya kau mengetahuinya juga sekarang" ia tersenyum paksa.

"lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini? pergi kemanapun lalu berakhir dengan kondisi sekarat?"

"jangan memikirkan itu, aku masih hidup hingga sekarang membuktikan bahwa aku cukup kuat untuk menjalani ini"

Luhan mendongak , menatap pada bulan yang seolah tersenyum mendukung apapun keputusannya.

"perkataanmu sebelumnya, kau benar" hembusan angin terdengar "aku tak akan mengizinkanmu pergi" luhan menatap jongin "tidak akan"

"kau pernah berkata hidupku adalah milikku, dan sekarang aku memilih jalanku sendiri untuk pertama kalinya, kuharap kau menghargai itu"

Luhan terperangah, tak bisa mengatakan apapun. Ia sendirilah yang menerapkan kata-kata itu pada jongin dan tak bisa ia sangkal.

Saat jongin membungkuk pamit padanya dan berbalik perlahan,luhan merasa suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan.

Seseorang tolong hentikan langkah itu.

Dan tolong ingatkan bahwa gadis yang ia tinggalkan adalah seorang yang egois.

"kau punya janji padaku"

Akhirnya kata itu terucap, setelah perang batin yang singkat. Dan luhan hampir bersorak saat jongin membalik tubuh padanya.

"kau mengatakan bahwa kau akan menjadi kekuatan dan sayap bagi siapapun yang berniat menyelamatkan kalian, benar?"

Jongin mengangguk bingung.

Luhan menarik dan menghembuskan nafas.

"aku akan menjadi orang itu-tidak, aku adalah orang itu, dan aku membutuhkanmu untuk melakukannya"

Tak ada jawaban, jongin hanya memandanginya.

"aku serius" luhan meyakinkan.

Mengangguk pelan,jongin memamerkan senyum "senang mendengarnya. Tapi, apa yang kau butuhkan dariku di saat kau memiliki dua orang yang lebih baik"

"lebih banyak lebuh baik bukan"

"itu benar, tapi aku yang sekarang tak bisa melakukan apapun untukmu. biarkan aku pergi sekarang, aku akan memenuhi janjiku nanti"

"kapan?"

"saat statusku menjadi lebih baik" di balik bayang dedaunan, jongin menatapnya teduh "dunia ini sempit, tak akan lama kita akan bertemu kembali. dan saat itu, aku janji akan menjadi seseorang yang layak mengikutimu" ucapnya, kemudian kembali melangkah.

Luhan di tempat menunduk dalam, ekor matanya melihat bayangan jongin yang semakin menjauh.

"dasar bodoh, perkataanmu itu justru membuatku semakin tak bisa membiarkanmu pergi" bisiknya pelan.

Jongin terbelalak, langkahnya spontan terhenti,tubrukan yang berganti kehangatan yang melingkupinya tak memberinya ruang gerak lebih. Dua lengan putih melingkar sempurna di tubuhnya.

"luhan?"

Luhan mendekapnya dari belakang.

"jangan pergi, kumohon. Kalian-kau, kris dan chanyeol-aku tak ingin kehilangan salah satunya. Kalian adalah genggamanku saat ini, alasanku bisa bertahan di tempat ini dan jika salah satu dari kalian melepasku,aku akan jatuh dan tenggelam. Sayapku akan cacat"

"luhan"

"kumohon" luhan mengeratkan dekapannya "tetaplah di sini…untukku"

* * *

Seperti yang telah mereka rencanakan. setelah fajar menyingsing mereka kemudian beranjak melanjutkan perjalanan.

Luhan lega. pada akhirnya jongin menyerah dan memilih tetap tinggal dan pergi bersama mereka. Namun di sisi lain, ia juga merasa telah menghianati chanyeol dan kris. Walaupun kedua pria itu tak mengeluarkan argument apapun ketika luhan kembali membawa serta jongin bersamanya. namun, diamnya kris kepadanya sepanjang perjalanan telah megindikasikan bahwa pria itu masih tak menyetujui keputusannya. Sedang chanyeol, pria itu memang bersikap biasa saja namun tetap saja luhan merasakan aura canggung itu ada setiap chanyeol berbicaraa padanya.

Jongin sendiri sama seperti kris, lebih banyak diam dan hanya bersuara seperlunya.

Singkat kata perjalanan mereka di hiasi oleh kecanggungan kadang sunyi.

Dan luhan tau ialah penyebab semua itu, namun ia tak menyesal. Tentang jongin, luhan akan mencari jalan agar pria itu tak di ketahui sebagai budak buangan kemudian meyakinkan kris juga chanyeol, karena hanya dengan begitulah mereka bisa menerima keputusannya.

Untuk saat ini biarkan saja seperti itu untuk sementara.

* * *

Butuh waktu seminggu bagi mereka untuk mencapai desa terakhir sebelum mencapai kerajaan, dan selama itu pula luhan harus menempuh perjalanan yang-jika di dunianya-harusnya hanya dapat di tempuh selama dua hari jika menggunakan mobil. Namun di tempat ini mereka hanya mengandalkan kedua kaki, bagaimana hal itu dapat membuat mereka lebih cepat.

Luhan menatap pantulan dirinya pada permukaan air sungai yang sedikit berombak akibat tetesan air yang jatuh dari wajahnya, di sana jelas terlihat gurat kelelahan serta hiasan lingkaran hitam di bawah mata. Ia memang tak cukup istirahat beberapa akhir ini walaupun mereka tetap sempat menginap di beberapa desa yang mereka lalui, namun siapa yang mampu beristirahat sepenuhnya jika seluruh tubuhmu menjerit ngilu. pernah sekali ia bahkan harus di gendong bergantian akibat cidera ringan. Luhan sangat malu namun pada kenyataanya ia memang tak bisa berjalan dengan kaki melepuh terlebih mereka tak bisa beristirahat di sela tebing yang bahkan tak terlihat ujungnya.

Hari itu luhan nyaris saja menyerah.

Namun pada akhirnya mereka tiba di sini, Selangkah lagi mereka akan mencapai tujuan, di depan sana-chanyeol berkata- adalah desa yang di sebut desa gerbang utama karena desa itu terhubung langsung dengan gerbang utama menuju kerajaan. Dan mereka memutusakan untuk membersihkan diri terlebih dahulu sebelum memasuki desa.

Air jernih sungai merendam tubuhnya yang tanpa sehelai benang pun hingga perbatasan pinggang, rambutnya tergerai panjang mengapung di balik punggung, tetesan air mengalir melalui segala cela di kulitnya yang mengkilap tertimpa cahaya. Rasanya begitu segar menemukan sebuah sungai setelah dua hari terjebak di padanga gurun yang kering.

Selama perjalanan ini, luhan banyak menyaksikan bagaimana dunia ini benar-benar menurunkan derajat pria hingga setara binatang, beberapa di antaranya bahkan lebih rendah. Luhan tak bisa menahan air mata saat seorang bocah berumur sekitar 12 tahun berbaring di depan pintu dalam keadaan telanjang dengan rantai di leher seperti anjing penjaga, menatapnya dengan mata sayu meminta belas kasihan. Beberapa di antaranya bahkan di adu bertarung dan di pertaruhkan kemudian setelahnya di biarkan tertidur di kandang tanpa pengobatan.

Luhan ingin menolong, membebaskan mereka saat itu juga, namun jika ia melakukannya, kerajaan akan segera menyadarinya sebagai seorang pemberontak sedang luhan masih belum memiliki ide apapun untuk menjatuhkan sang ratu dari tahta.

Mengingatnya hanya membuatnya merasa tak berguna.

Luhan menarik nafas panjang, memejamkan mata kemudian membenamkan seluruh tubuh ke dalam air, merasakan air dingin menyentuh setiap inci tubuhnya, Memblog segala suara-suara jeritan juga ingatan tentang para budak yang tersiksa. Memberinya ketenangan dan menenggelamkan bayang-bayang rasa bersalah.

Luhan menikmatinya.

Entah berapa lama ia berada di bawah air namun Saat nafas menjerit meminta oksigen, ia tak lantas menuruti, ia masih butuh ketenangan ini tidak berakhir.

Bisakah ia tetap seperti ini.

Tidak.

Luhan merasakan tarikan pada tubuhnya yang mengeluarkannya ke permukaan. Tarikan nafas panjang ia lakukan untuk menarik oksigen dan melegakan sesak pada paru-parunya.

"apa yang kau lakukam hah, mau mati?"

Chanyeol, pria itu untuk pertama kalinya luhan melihatnya marah. Wajahnya memerah sedang matanya gelisah menyiratkan rasa khawatir.

"aku hanya sedang menghilangkan rasa lelah, chanyeol-ah"

"dengan membenamkan diri selama itu?"

Luhan mengangguk "aku sering melakukannya" dustanya, yang sebenarnya adalah luhan hanya melakukannya jika sedang frustasi.

"jangan lakukan lagi" chanyeol menumpukan dahinya pada luhan, kedua tangannya meremas dua lengan basah gadis di hadapanya "kau membuatku takut" bisiknya dengan mata terpejam, menikmati deru nafas yang teratur.

mengangguk pelan,gadis itu tersenyum tipis saat chanyeol menyampirkan kain putih untuk menutupi tubuhnya sebelum kemudian menuntunnya ke daratan.

Luhan sadar, bahwa chanyeol lagi-lagi melihatnya tanpa busana, namun hal itu tak lagi menjadi hal tabu yang mengharuskan luhan berteriak histeris dan melempar barang apapun yang berada di sekitarnya-seperti yang selalu ia lakukan. Selama perjalanan mereka, chanyeol telah menjadi semacam baby sitter untuknya. Luhan sebenarnya sangat anti mengakui itu, namun pada kenyataannya chanyeol lah yang kerap kali memasangkan gaunnya.

Mau bagaimana lagi, pakaian di tempat ini begitu rumit sehingga luhan kewalahan sendiri memakainya.

Luhan sebenarnya telah menolak membeli gaun yang rumit semacam itu, dan meminta sesuatu yang lebih sederhana yang bisa ia gunakan sendiri, beberapa kali ia bahkan meminta untuk memakai pakaian yang serupa dengan chanyeol, kris dan jongin yang hanya berupa celana kain dan baju panjang yang mencapai lutut. Tapi chanyeol keras menolak yang di angguki dua pria lainnya kemudian mengatakan bahwa ia ingin melakukan hal yang ia suka seperti yang pernah gadis itu katakan.

Terkadang luhan menyesali pernah mengatakan hal itu.

* * *

Dan kini mereka telah mencapai keramaian desa, tempat ini jelas lebih baik dari pada desa lainnya. Tak ada kesan kumuh di jalan sedang bangunannya terlihat lebih rapi dan bersih. Dari kejauhan, luhan melihat sebuah puncak menara yang katanya merupakan menara sayap kanan istana dan merupakan menara tertinggi di silver kingdom.

Tiba-tiba saja langkahnya terasa berat sedang pandangannya mulai berkabut. Ia mungkin saja terjatuh jika kris tak sigap menahan pinggangnya.

"kau baik-baik saja?"

Luhan tak tau siapa yang bertanya lebih dulu, karena ketiganya menyerukan hal yang sama di waktu yang , Di balik pandangannya yang berbayang, ia tau ketiganya menatapnya khawatir.

"aku baik-baik saja" luhan berbisik, mencoba untuk melepas dekapan kris di pinggangnya dan berdiri sendiri namun pria itu tak mengizinkan.

"dia jelas tak baik-baik saja" jongin berkata sambil membandingkan suhu tubuhnya dan suhu tubuh luhan menggunakan telapak tangan. "suhu tubuhnya di atas normal"

kris menanamkan glare padanya sebelum menepis telapak tangannya yang masih belum berpindah. Seperti biasanya, kris tak pernah sudi membiarkan jongin menyentuh luhan.

"di depan sana ada penginapan" chanyeol mengarahkan telunjuk pada sebuah bangunan tingkat berwarna kecoklatan, di atas pintunya tertera nama penginapan. "dia perlu istirahat" ucapnya kemudian berjalan mendahului.

"tidak, aku masih bisa-hwaaaa kris turunkan aku"

Terlambat, kris telah mengangkatnya ke udara dan menggendongnya bagai pengantin baru.

"untuk ukuran seseorang yang sakit, suaramu lengking sekali" kris mengomel. kemudian berjalan menyusul chanyeol, menghiraukan segala ocehan yang luhan lontarkan

Tak ada yang menyadari seorang dari mereka masih tertinggal di sana.

Jongin masih berdiri di sana,menatap pada menara yang menjulang agung dengan pandangan rumit "pada akhirnya aku kembali"

* * *

T

.

.

.

.

B

.

.

.

.

C

.

.

.

HAY, aku update lagi dengan chapter 7 yg sebenarnya, kemarin salah tulis (bisik-bisik). senang sekali rasanya karena yang reviewnya bertambah, moga bertambah lagi di chap ini (amiiiinnnn)

mengenai pairnya, banyak yg nanya! sebenarnya aku juga salah satu hunhan shipper tapi saat pertama kali dapat ide nulis fic ini, aku emang langsung pasangin luhan sama orang lain,,,hiks,,, maaf sehun. soalnya klau pairnya hunhan kok aku ngerasa ceritanya kurang klop gitu. bukannya luhan gak cocok sma sehun sih, cuma aku buat pairnya yang benar-benar sesuai sama peran di fic ini dan taaraa jadilah luhan x someone. beribu maaf yaa buat para hunhan shipper yg kebetulan baca fic aku.

menurut kalian siapa sih yang paling cocok di pasangin sma luhan selain sehun?

nahhhh untuk castnya akan bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita, jadi tunggu yaahhhh dan jangan lupa klik kotak review

see you next chap

.

.

.

.

REVIEW PLEASE

.

.

.

.


	8. Chapter 8

THE SILVER KINGDOM

.

.

.

.

Cast : luhan and other

.

.

.

.

Genre : fantasy, adventure, romance, and friendship

.

.

.

.

Warning : genderswitch, crack pair, kalimat tak beraturan dan abal-abal

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

.

* * *

Matahari belum sepenuhnya terbit,ketika pemilik sepasang mata indah bak rusa itu terjaga dari surga mimpinya. Terbangun di tempat berbeda di setiap harinya adalah hal biasa, entah itu di sebuah gubuk tua, penginapan, atau bahkan di alam terbuka. dan ini adalah tempat terbaik dari yang lainnya. Kamar itu cukup luas untuk menampung puluhan orang, dengan nuansa coklat tua eksotik dan ranjang berukuran king size berwarna sama dengan kelambu tipis menjuntai. Di sudut ruangan, bara api perapian menyala redup. Seharusnya luhan tau bahwa si trio handsome itu tak ragu menyewa kamar semahal apapun demi kenyamanannya.

Terkadang luhan berfikit bahwa ialah beban yang sebenarnya.

Ahhhh dan ia baru menyadari keabsenan chanyeol dan kris di kamar itu, hanya ada jongin yang terbaring nyenyak terbungkus selimut tebal di lantai.

Entah punya urusan sepenting apa sehingga mereka meninggalkan kamar sepagi ini.

bayang-bayang orange di langit barat yang masih berbayang samar memantul di kaca jendela menarik perhatiannya. Luhan bangkit menyingkap kelambu dan membuka jendela berdaun dua itu, membiarkan hawa dingin menusuk menerpa, luhan memeluk diri sendiri, menghalau angin dingin yang berhembus. menatap embun-embun berkabut tipis yang tak mampu menyamarkan benda menjulang yang sejak kemarin menarik perhatiannya.

Kebetulan sekali, mereka berada di lantai dua dan benda itu telihat lebih jelas dari tempat ini.

Menara sayap kanan istana. sejak pertama kali luhan menatapnya, hatinya bergemuruh memperingatkan bahwa di tempat itu takdir menunggunya. luhan telah bertekad untuk mengemban tugas itu, ia telah menyanggupinya lewat jongin, chanyeol dan kris. Dan kian menguat di sepanjang perjalananya seiring ia melihat bagaimana dunia ini menjadi neraka bagi kaum pria. Namun ketika untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat sebagian kecil dari istana, hanya sebuah menara dan luhan telah merasa lemah dan kecil, keberaniannya menguap dan ketakutan menyusup. Ketakutan yang meracuni sehingga ia tak mampu melangkah lebih jauh dan berakhir di sini.

Luhan merasa ia bukan apa-apa di tempat ini.

"tak baik bagi seorang gadis melamun di pagi hari"

Luhan terkejut hampir menjerit ketika jongin-dengan usilnya-tiba-tiba berbisik pelan di telinganya dengan nafas yang sengaja di hembuskan.

Dengan bibir berpout lucu, luhan menggosok-gosok kupingnya sambil melempar tatapan deathglare yang malah terlihat menggemaskan.

Jongin hanya tersenyum tipis kemudian menyelimuti luhan menggunakan selimut.

"menganggu saja….pergi sana!" benda berbulu itu sukses mendarat di kepala jongin.

Luhan bahkan belum cukup semenit memakainya. Dan jongin sendiri tak kapok memakaikannya kembali. hanya tak habis fikir mengapa seorang yang marah bisa semakin cantik.

"jadi…..apa kau takut?"

Luhan menatap bingung.

"aku melihatmu sejak tadi…" jongin memandang benda menjulang di seberang kota "menatap menara itu dengan tatapan campur aduk, seperti marah namun juga sedih…. Kadang penuh tekad kemudian ketakutan."

Tak ada tanggapan, luhan tak bisa menyangkal namun juga tak ingin membenarkan. Hanya melihat dan mendengarkan.

"mengapa kita tak lari saja" jongin meraih dan meremas tangan luhan dalam genggaman "jika tak bisa menjadi hero untuk kami, tak masalah. Aku bisa membawamu pergi jauh ke tempat di mana ratu tak bisa mengusik kehidupan kita. Chanyeol dan kris pasti takkan keberatan"

Luhan memikirkannya, jika ia memilih bersikap egois dan berfikir mengapa ia harus mempertaruhkan nyawa demi orang yang tak ia kenal, terlebih hal itu belum tentu mampu mengembalikannya kedunia manusia.

Mengapa ia tak lari saja, bersembunyi menunggu bulan darah selanjutnya atau jika tak bisa kembali, ia hanya akan menua dan mati perlahan di tempat ini bersama tiga orang sahabatnya.

Tak sempurna, namun ia bisa menyusun masa depan. Tanpa di hantui tentang tugas melenserkan seorang ratu yang ibaratkan meletakkan sabit kematian di lehermu sendiri.

Namun, luhan tak bisa melakukannya. Ia akan menjadi iblis yang sebenarnya jika mampu melakukan hal itu dan mengabaikan segala jeritan dan penderitaan di sekelilingnya.

Luhan mengeratkan genggaman jongin, sekali lagi pria ini memberinya keberanian walaupun kemungkinan secara tak sadar.

"terima kasih" luhan berbisik

"apakah itu sebuah kalimat persetujuan?" jongin bertanya dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

Si gadis bermata rusa menggeleng "bukan, aku tak bisa lari sekarang setelah apa yang kulihat. Jikapun ingin, aku akan berlari setelah memastikan ratu tak bisa berdiri mengejarku"

"ratu bukan orang yang mudah di kalahkan"

"aku tau, tapi aku juga bukan orang mudah menyerah"

"melawan ratu akan membuatmu melawan orang-orang tak terduga"

"tak masalah selama itu bukan salah satu dari kalian"

"melawan rat…..—

"jongin-ah" luhan melepas genggaman jongin dan menyentuh permukaan jendela, menatap lekat pada menara yang mulai tersinari matahari di ujungnya "aku melangkah ke istana bukan untuk berperang saat ini juga, aku masih perlu mempelajari banyak hal mengenai tempat ini, tentang ratu dan tentang kekuatannya" 'juga mencari alasan mengapa kebersamaan orang tuaku menjadi sebuah kutukan' sambungnya dalam hati.

Jongin terdiam, hanya mentap pada punggung mungil itu dengan tatapan penuh makna yang tak terbaca.

"kris dan chanyeol sudah kembali"

Jongin mengerjabkan mata saat luhan berbisik menyebut dua nama, ia mendekat dan menemukan objek yang baru saja luhan sebutkan namanya tengah berjalan beriringan di jalan, di tengah lautan manusia yang mulai memadat.

"dari mana mereka?" luhan kembali berbisik.

"aku juga penasaran, mereka tidur dimana" jongin menanggapi.

Luhan mengeryit menatap pada jongin "apa maksudmu? Mereka tak disini semalaman?" ia kembali menatap ke bawah dan tak menemukan dua pria itu lagi. Mungkin telah memasuki penginapan.

Jongin membenarkan "setelah kau tidur, mereka memberitahuku agar tak meninggalkanmu sendiri kemudian pergi dan aku tak melihatnya lagi hingga pagi ini"

Luhan beranjak dari jendela, jika perhitungannya benar maka kris dan chanyeol seharusnya telah berada di depan pintu.

Dan voila, pintu terbuka tepat saat luhan berdiri di sana berkacak pinggang dan berhadapan langsung dengan mereka.

Jongin bertepuk tangan dalam hati, timing luhan benar-benar tepat.

Dua pria lainnya mematung terkejut di depan pintu.

Ingatkan mereka bahwa luhan adalah tipe protective jika menyangkut orang terdekat.

"luhan? Kau sudah bangun?"

"aku berdiri tepat di depan kalian, apa aku terlihat masih tidur?"

Chanyeol tertawa gugup "maaf, kami hanya terkejut karena kau tiba-tiba saja berdiri di depan pintu seperti tu"

"aku berdiri di sini jelas bukan untuk mendengar percakapan konyol ini"

"bisakah kau membiarkan kami masuk dulu, di sini dingin"

Luhan menatap kris sejenak sebelum kemudian menyingkir dan memberi mereka akses masuk.

Pria tiang listrik itu tak menghiraukannya dan langsung membanting tubuh ke ranjang, luhan jelas tak ingin bertanya padanya.

Luhan beralih pada chanyeol yang tengah mengeluarkan beberapa roti dari beberapa kantung coklat di meja.

"kalian dari mana?"

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab "beberapa meter dari penginapan ada sebuah kedai yang terkenal memiliki roti yang lezat, karena itu kami pergi lebih pagi sebelum tempat itu di padati banyak orang"

Luhan menatap chanyeol dingin "nahhhh sekarang kau berbohong padaku, kalian pergi setelah aku tidur, dan itu di sore hari. Apa kalian ingin mengatakan telah menunggu di kedai itu semalaman penuh"

Chanyeol hampir menjatuhkan cawan dari genggamannya.

Kris menatap jongin tajam. Dari mana lagi luhan bisa tau jika bukan dari orang itu.

Jongin hanya mengangkat bahu seolah mengatakan 'aku tak tau apa-apa, lagi pula kalian tak memberitahuku untuk tutup mulut'.

"b-bukan begitu" chanyeol menatap memelas pada kris meminta pertolongan

"apa segala yang kami lakukan perlu izinmu?"

Sekarang chanyeol menyesal tak seharusnya ia membiarkan kris yang bicara.

Luhan merasa tertohok tak menyangka perkataan seperti itu akhirnya di tujukan padanya, terlebih kris mengatakannya dengan tatapan dingin.

Di bandingkan marah, pria itu terlihat lebih kearah membencinya.

"luhan, kris tak bermaksud seperti itu, ia hanya sedikit lelah"

" aku tau" Luhan mendudukkan diri di kursi terdekat, memejamkan mata dan menghembuskan nafas, ia hanya tak ingin terbawa emosi dan memperparah keadaan, bagaimana pun kris seperti ini semata-mata karena kesalahannya.

Awalnya luhan tak ingin mempertanyakan apapun lagi terlebih di suasana yang super canggung seperti ini namun, ketika chanyeol mendekat dan menghidangkan sarapan, pria itu menunduk ketika meletakkannya dan secara tak sengaja pakaiannya yang memang berbentuk seperti kimono jepang di bagian leher melonggar dan mau tak mau luhan harus melihat dada bidang yang putih.

Sebenarnya bukan itu yang menarik perhatiannya, tapi beberapa bercak merah dan lebaman yang menghiasi hampir di setiap inci tubuh bagian dada pria itu memberikan luhan tanda Tanya besar.

"tidak mungkin" luhan berbisik, ia segera berdiri mengagetkan chanyeol yang sedang menuang teh. Tanpa meminta persetujuan pemilik, luhan menyingkap paksa-hampir merobek- pakaian chanyeol hingga bercak yang kontras dengan kulit putih milik pria itu terpampang jelas.

"apa ini?" luhan berbisik bertanya, menatap chanyeol lekat.

Pria itu menghindari tatapan luhan.

Luhan tak sepolos itu untuk tak megetahui bercak apa itu, ia hanya mencoba untuk tak percaya.

Luhan beralih pada kris, pria itu tengah berbaring di atas ranjang, mungkin sedang tertidur. Luhan melangkah cepat ke sana, memanjat ranjang dan melakukan hal yang sama padanya.

Kris juga memilikinya.

"apa yang kau lakukan?" kris berseru terkejut, melompat turun dan memakai pakaiannya kembali.

"seharusnya aku yang Tanya, apa yang kalian lakukan?" di atas ranjang, luhan menatap keduanya tajam.

Kris tak balas menatap, pria itu juga mengalihkan tatapan.

"TATAP AKU" suara luhan menggema di penjuru kamar.

Chanyeol dan kris menurut.

Luhan memperlihatkan dua kantong kain -yang sempat ia rebut dari chanyeol-di hadapan keduanya. "dari mana kalian mendapatkan uang sebanyak ini?" luhan menumpahkan koin emas bercampur perak itu di atas ranjang "hanya dalam kurun waktu semalam"

Hening sejenak, hingga—

"kau tau jawabannya, kenapa masih bertanya" kris berucap dingin.

Sekali lagi luhan merasa tertohok tapi kali ini lebih berlipat ganda.

"tapi kenapa?"

"pekerjaan itu adalah hal biasa bagi seorang budak" kali ini jongin yang bersuara.

Luhan menatap jongin dengan raut terluka, hingga si pria menjadi gelagapan sendiri "tapi aku tak ingin kalian bersikap seperti budak lagi, aku tak menganggap kalian sebagai budak, apa yang sulit untuk kalian mengerti, AKU HANYA INGIN KALIAN MENGANGGAP KITA SEDERAJAT DAN BERHENTI MERENDAHKAN DIRI KALIAN SENDIRI"

"lalu apa itu membawa perubahan, jika aku beranggapan bahwa kita sederajat dan kau tak menganggap kami budak, apa itu menjamin bahwa kami serta merta bukan budak lagi?. tidak, orang-orang di luar sana masih menatap kami sebagai budak dan memperlakukan kami selayaknya budak"

"kris, kumohon hentikan" chanyeol mencoba meraih lengan kris dan menariknya keluar, namun kris jauh lebih kuat darinya, sekali hentak dan genggamannya terlepas.

Luhan tak mengatakan apapun, hanya diam menatap bagaimana kris mengeluarkan amarahnya.

"aku bahkan tak yakin bahwa kau benar-benar berpikir kita sederajat, karena jika demikian, kau seharusnya tak mengambil keputusan sendiri dan membawa pria itu bersama kita"

Luhan menahan nafas, pada akhirnya masalah ini terungkit juga. Dari sudut matanya ia bisa melihat kilat rasa bersalah berbayang di mata jongin. Yaa siapa yang tak merasakannya jika kau secara tak langsung di tuding sebagai penyebab masalah. Luhan hanya tak menyangka bahwa kris benar-benar melontarkan kata itu di depan wajah jongin.

"kau benar, aku mungkin tidak benar-benar menganggap kalian sederajat denganku, karena jika demikian aku seharusnya tak membiarkan kalian terikat denganku sehingga kalian bisa memilih jalan sendiri" Luhan meraih jubah dan ranselnya di sudut ranjang, menyampirkan ransel di punggung dan memasang jubah dan tudung hingga setengah wajahnya tak terlihat.

Berjalan melewati kris, luhan tak melirik sedikitpun ketika meletakkan dua gulungan kertas coklat di atas meja.

Chanyeol terbelalak, ia mengerti apa maksud luhan meletakkan benda itu, karena itulah ia berlari menghampiri gadis itu, menahannya sebelum membuka pintu.

"kau meninggalkan kami? Kau membuangku?"

Tersenyum, luhan secara halus melepas genggaman chanyeol "tidak, aku hanya memberi kalian kesempatan untuk memilih langkah kalian sendiri"

"tapi….—

"tak apa, kau bisa kembali kapanpun padaku" masih dengan senyuman, luhan memberi pengertian secara halus bahwa keputusan gadis itu tak bisa di rubah sekarang.

Sebelum keluar dari kamar itu sepenuhnya, luhan sekali lagi menoleh pada pria di sudut kamar dekat jendela yang terus menatapnya "jongin-ah, aku perlu bantuanmu"

Dan dengan senang hati pria itu membantu.

Chanyeol hanya berdiri diam di tempat, menyaksikan bagaimana luhan keluar dari kamar itu setelah menepuk pundaknya sekali. Pada akhirnya gadis itu benar-benar meninggalkan mereka.

Tatapan tajam ia layangkan pada kris "kuharap kau puas dengan ini" desisnya kemudian berjalan memasuki kamar mandi yang terletak di samping perapian, menutupnya dengan suara bantingan.

Kris hanya terdiam di tempat, menatap pada perapian yang tak meyisakan satupun bara api yang masih menyala.

* * *

Mereka meninggalkan penginapan dengan langkah tergesa. luhan tak sekalipun menoleh meskipun hatinya menginginkan hal sebaliknya, karena jika ia melakukannya luhan tak mampu menjamin dirinya sendiri untuk tak berlari kembali ke kamar itu dan sekali lagi menjadi pihak egois yang menyeret chanyeol dan kris sesuka hatinya.

Tidak, bukan hal seperti itu yang luhan inginkan, ia menginginkan kedua pria itu memilih jalannya sendiri. memilih untuk pergi bersamanya tanpa alasan karena luhan memegang surat kepemilikan mereka tapi karena mereka memang benar-benar menginginkannya atau memilih pergi tanpanya dan kembali menjalani hidup yang selama ini mereka lalui.

Luhan banyak beharap mereka memilih opsi pertama.

Jongin menyamai langkah luhan dalam diam, sesekali melirik pada gadis yang sejak tadi berjalan dengan tatapan lurus. Meski terlihat baik-baik saja, jongin yakin luhan memiliki banyak beban dalam pikirannya, terlebih tentang pertengkarannya dengan kris dan chanyeol. Dan jongin cukup sadar bahwa ia adalah penyebab awal dari masalah ini.

"jangan menyalahkan dirimu" luhan melirik sekilas "bahkan jika kau tak ada, hal ini akan tetap terjadi ketika aku mengetahui bahwa mereka melengkapi kebutuhanku dengan jalan seperti itu"

"tapi, tidakkah meninggalkan mereka sedikit berlebihan. Maksudku mereka akan berhenti jika kau meminta" itu benar, jika itu luhan maka jongin yakin chanyeol bahkan kris akan menuruti perkataan gadis itu. jongin bisa melihatnya, walaupun kris bersikap tak peduli dan hobi berkata kasar namun di antara keduanya adalah kris yang paling mejaga luhan.

"aku tau, tapi itu semakin memperlihatkan bahwa akulah yang memegang kendali mereka, lalu apa yang membedakan aku dengan wanita yang memperbudak kalian"

"kau sudah berbeda" jongin menatap lalu lalang banyak orang, beberapa pria di sana terlihat memanggul beban barat yang membuat mereka berjalan bungkuk sedang pakaian mereka compang camping tak layak pakai. Luhan tak pernah memperlakukan mereka seperti itu, gadis itu bahkan membawa tas miliknya sendiri dan menjadi sangat marah jika mereka memakai pakaian yang kumal terlebih sobek. "caramu memperlakukan kami sudah sangat berbeda….jauh berbeda"

Jongin mengeryit merasa tak mendapat respon apapun dari teman jalannya. ketika menoleh, betapa terkejutnya ia saat tak menemukan siapapun di sampingnya. Ia hampir panik ketika ia berbalik dan menemukan gadis bergaun biru dan berjubah hitam itu beberapa meter darinya, tengah berdiri menatap sebuah toko perhiasan berdinding kaca.

Apa-apaan gadis itu, berhenti tanpa mengatakan apapun, bagaimana jika ia tak menyadarinya dan terus berjalan menjauh.

Luhan hanya melirik sekilas ketika menyadari jongin telah berdiri di sampingnya dengan wajah kusut. Dapat di pastikan di dalam hati pria itu tengah begemuruh kesal.

"mengapa di tahan, marah saja jika ingin" bukannya luhan ingin mencari perkara, luhan hanya tak ingin jongin terus menerus menyinggung masalah kris dan chanyeol. Yang sesungguhnya membuatnya sakit kepala.

Jongin hanya bedecak "tidak, terima kasih" ia masih cukup sayang nyawa untuk tak memaki seorang wanita di tempat umum. "jadi apa maumu?" jongin menatap satu persatu perhiasan yang terpajang di balik kaca "kau pasti tau bahwa kita tak memiliki apapun untuk membeli salah satunya kan"

Luhan melirik jongin dengan bibir mencebik, memangnya pria ini pikir ia ke tempat ini untuk hidup bermewah-mewah. "aku hanya ingin Tanya, di tempat ini apakah kita juga bisa menjual perhiasan?"

Jongin mengangguk "tentu sa….."

"bagus" luhan berseru antusias bahkan sebelum jongin menyelesaikan kalimatnya, kemudian menyeret pria itu memasuki toko.

Gemerincing lonceng terdengar nyaring saat mereka membuka pintu, jejeran perhiasan permata maupun mutiara menyambut lebih banyak dari yang terpampang di depan kaca, beberapa pria berlari menyambut dan membungkuk. Luhan balas membungkuk yang sukses menyebabkan mata para pria itu hampir keluar dari tengkoraknya.

Luhan bukanlah wanita yang gila perhiasan, ia bahkan hampir tak memiliki satupun jika saja jaejoong tak memaksa membeli dan baekhyun merengek agar ia memakainya. Karena itulah tak seperti gadis lainnya, alih-alih melirik atau sekedar mampir untuk mengagumi keindahan salah satunya, luhan hanya berlalu berjalan lurus menghampiri seorang pria yang berdiri di balik meja persegi.

Pria itu membungkuk tak berani menatap matanya "selamat datang, ada yang bisa saya bantu untuk anda nyonya?"

Luhan berdecak tak suka, jadi benar adanya bahwa sekedar menatap mata seorang wanitapun adalah sebuah kesalahan untuk mereka. "aku tak ingin mengatakannya jika kau tak berhenti membungkuk" luhan menyilang tangan.

"maaf nyonya" pria itu segera meluruskan punggungnya, namun kepalanya masih menunduk.

"angkat kepalamu"

Pria itu kembali menuruti di sertai ucapan maaf, namun matanya masih tak berani menatap luhan, hanya melirik pada meja kayu di antara mereka.

Luhan semakin kesal, mengapa pria-pria ini begitu bodoh, padahal jika mereka ingin melawan bukan tak mungkin mereka bisa menang alih-alih menjadi binatang peliharaan yang terikat oleh setiap perkataan yang keluar dari bibir wanita dan hanya mampu mengatakan maaf.

Jongin yang menyadari suasana itu segera menengahi dan mengambil alih pembicaraan.

"majikanku ingin bertemu dengan majikanmu" ucapnya datar.

Luhan menatap jongin seolah pria itu baru saja menumbuhkan tanduk di kepalanya. Demi apa, kata majikanku yang jongin tujukan padanya terdengar begitu menjijikkan di telinganya.

Jongin memberikan gesture agar luhan cukup diam saja dan gadis itu kemudian mendengus dan membuang muka.

"ummm baiklah tunggu sebentar" ketika jongin yang berbicara barulah pria itu mengangkat pandangan pada jongin tidak pada luhan, tersenyum sekilas pada pria berambut kelam sepundak itu sebelum membungkuk padanya dan berlalu menghilang di balik pintu yang berada di balik punggungnya.

"apa-apaan itu, majikanku?... jangan tujukan padaku lagi, aku tak suka" luhan mengomel.

"lalu kau ingin aku menyebutmu apa di hadapan seorang budak yang hanya tau kata majikan jika menyangkut wanita"

"kau bisa menyebut namaku saja, itu lebih baik"

"dan membuat dia berfikir bahwa aku seorang pemberontak"

"kita memang seorang pemberontak kan"

Jongin meghela nafas, berdebat dengan seorang luhan memang menyebabkan sebuah penyakit tersendiri.

"nahhh apa maksud dari helaan nafasmu itu, apa kau mengataiku bodoh di dalam hatimu" luhan menuding dengan telunjuk mengacung.

"tidak" jongin menjawab cuek

"jangan bohong, matamu mengatakan hal yang berbeda"

"mataku tak bisa bicara" jongin menatap luhan aneh

Luhan mencak-mencak "bukan itu maksudku bodoh, aku…"

"permisi nona, kau mencariku"

Luhan hampir saja memukul kepala jongin dengan sebuah buku tebal yang ia dapat dari atas meja jika saja suara feminim nan halus tak menyelanya.

Seorang gadis muda tengah berdiri di seberang meja menatap polos kearah mereka, well, jika saja luhan seorang pria maka dapat ia bayangkan wajahnya yang memerah. Walaupun di kedua pipnya memiliki sedikit luka bakar-mungkin ulah sang ratu-, namun kecantikannya yang polos tak tersembunyi, gadis itu terlihat seperti peri mungil dari negeri dongeng.

Luhan tersenyum malu sambil meletakkan buku di tempat semula, menyempatkan melirik sengit pada jongin yang tengah menunduk dalam. Luhan mendengus mengejek, mendalami peran rupanya.

Luhan meletakkan sepasang giwang berbentuk hati mungil berwarna biru mengkilap dengan sulur perak dan taburan berlian putih di sekelilingnya, giwang itu adalah hadiah ulang tahunnya yang ke 17 dari baekhyun dan dapat ia bayangkan bagaimana gadis itu akan mengamuk ketika mengetahui ia menjualnya. Namun luhan masih memiliki kalung dan gelangnya di rumah, sedang cincinya masih ia pakai sekarang. Setidaknya mungkin baekhyun takkan sampai marah hingga berhari-hari.

Luhan terlonjak dari lamunannya saat gadis di hadapannya tiba-tiba saja memekik keras, gadis itu tengah menatap giwang di atas meja dengan mata berbinar. "tolong katakan padaku bahwa benda itu adalah berlian biru" gadis itu menatapnya dengan penuh harap.

"errr yeah, itu memang berlian biru" luhan menjawab canggung. Well, agak risih sebenarnya di tatap dengan mata bulat yang polos itu.

Dan seketika gadis itu meraih salah satunya dan melompat-lompat bak orang menang lottre, luhan ikut tertawa kecil melihatnya.

Luhan bisa mendengar tarikan nafas jongin dari samping, membuatnya bertanya-tanya ada apa dengan berlian biru, luhan tau, berlian biru memang berlian langka, namun tak sampai membuat orang seterkejut itu hingga menjerit dan melompat-lompat.

"maaf tapi majikanku hanya ingin menjual sebelah saja" jongin berkata tiba-tiba dan menarik giwang yang tersisa di atas meja menyebabkan euphoria bahagia si pemilik toko surut.

Jongin memberikan luhan tatapan yang meminta gadis itu agar diam saja.

"apa? Hei dia jelas menyimpan keduanya tadi"

"Itu sebuah kesalahan"

"lancang sekali kau budak kurang ajar, membalas kata-kataku seolah kau makhluk sederajat" gadis itu menuding jongin dengan tatapan merendahkan. "apa gunanya jika aku membeli sebelah saja"

Luhan kehilangan senyum, mulai tak suka dengan cara gadis itu berbicara, namun tangan jongin yang menggenggam pergelangan tangannya memintanya untuk tak ikut campur.

"jika anda tak ingin membeli sebelah saja, maka kami tak akan menjualnya di sini, kami bisa mencari toko lain"

Kali ini gadis itu kelabakan, terlihat menahan amarah namun juga panik. Ia kemudian melemparkan buku yang tadi luhan Letakkan kea rah pintu di belakangnya hingga berdebam.

"CEPAT KEMARI DAN BAWA PETINYA" teriaknya.

Ketika pria yang tadi keluar dari sana dengan membawa sebuah peti berukuran kecil yang ia angkat susah payah, luhan terbelalak menyaksikan bagaimana penampilan pria itu kini berbeda 180 derajat dari ketika awal luhan melihatnya. Tubuhnya babak belur dengan noda darah yang menetes dari beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

Dia pasti di pukuli ketika memanggil majikannya tadi.

Jonginpun sama terkejutnya, tak menyangka permintaannya untuk memanggil si majikan menyebabkan bencana untuk pria malang ini.

luhan menatap miris ketika pria itu menyeret langkah dan meletakkan peti dia atas meja, dan memekik tertahan ketika tiba-tiba saja gadis di seberangnya itu menendang pinggang si pria hingga jatuh tersungkur dan mengerang kesakitan.

Jongin meremas kuat tangan luhan dalam genggaman ketika merasakan gadis itu hampir melompat keseberang meja, jongin segera menarik bagian depan tudung luhan agar semakin menutupi wajahnya, jika perlu sekaligus pandangannya agar tak menyaksilan hal mengerikan itu lagi hingga kehilangan kendali dan melakukan tindakan bodoh dan menyebabkan kehebohan yang tak perlu dan menarik perhatian istana.

Luhan menatap gadis itu dengan wajah memerah marah, ia benar menyesal sempat berpikir bahwa gadis ini seperti peri yang polos dari negeri dongeng, pada kenyataannya dia adalah iblis, iblis yang lebih hina dari iblis yang sebenarnya.

Tanpa menyadari tatapan membunuh yang tertuju padanya, gadis itu dengan senyuman cerah yang menipu meletakkan satu persatu kantong kain berukuran sedang di atas meja sambil mengisi kantong lainnya dengan koin lainnya. Matanya menatap ramah pada gadis bertudung yang menyembunyikan setengah wajahnya.

"kau pasti gadis yang sangat cantik, karena itukah kau menyembunyikan wajahmu? Karena yang mulia ratu merusaknya sangat parah" gadis itu tertawa cekikikan sambil meyentuh luka bakar di wajahnya "tapi bukankah ini terlihat seperti sebuah tanda bahwa kitalah gadis-gadis cantik di kerajaan ini, semakin besar lukamu maka semakin menunjukkan bahwa kau semakin cantik"

Gadis ini gila.

"selain itu, yang mulia ratu juga memberi kita kekuasaan" gadis itu melirik pada budak yang meringkuk di lantai "memberi kita kekuasaan atas budak-budak menyedihkan ini"

Tepat setelah gadis itu meletakkan lima kantong di atas meja, jongin segera menyambarnya dan menarik luhan pergi dari sana.

"AHHH NAMAKU SULLI, JIKA MEMBUTUHKAN SESUATU KEMBALILAH KESINI" gadis itu berteriak nyaring sebelum dua pelanggannya menghilang di balik pintu toko. "sayang sekali tak bisa melihat wajahnya" sulli menatap giwang berlian biru di tangannya dengan seringaian mengembang di bibirnya. "ratu pasti akan memberiku hadiah yang besar"

* * *

"kau tak pernah mengatakan punya benda seperti ini" jongin mengancungkan giwang yang ia bawa sejak dari toko, matanya meneliti menatap rinci benda tersebut dalam gerak memutar mencari cacat. Badannya bersandar pada pohon besar di belakang, sesekali ia meletakkan benda biru itu di bawah sinar matahari dan menghasilkan titik cahaya kecil yang berhamburan "apa ini asli?" tolehnya ke samping.

Luhan melirik sinis "benturkan saja di kepalamu dan lihat yang mana yang pecah" bibirnya manyun berkata sedang tangan-tangannya meraih dua buah roti dari kantung coklat di pangkuannya dan menyerahkan satu pada jongin.

"bukan bermaksud menyinggung, hanya saja berlian jenis ini sangat langka, bahkan ratu pun gila mencarinya" jongin menggigit penuh-penuh roti bulatnya, tak tampak sedikitpun di wajahnya kilat penyesalan.

Kerutan samar terbentuk "ratu?bagaimana kau tau ratu begitu menginginkannya?" luhan menghentikan kunyahan, tatapannya berpusat pada si pria yang masih sibik mengunyah makanannya.

jongin terdiam sejenak, tatapannya fokus pada makanan empuk yang tinggal setengah "bagaimana aku bisa tak tau jika di setiap penjuru berkumandan pemberitahuan bahwa siapapun yang memiliki atau melihat berlian biru harus segera melapor pada pihak kerajaan dan mereka akan menerima hadiah dari sang ratu"

luhan mengangkat alis "kolektor berlian huuuhhh!" tebaknya dengan nada main-main.

Namun jongin membenarkannya dengan anggukan "satu-satunya yang belum ia miliki adalah berlian biru" benda mungil itu teracung di depan hidung luhan "karena itulah aku tak membiarkanmu menjual sepasang"

Senyum luhan merekah, ketika pemikirannya mulai menangkap maksud tindakan jongin "agar ia menjadi kesal karena berlian yang di berikan si pemilik toko tak sempurna"

"bingo" jongin menjentikkan jari sebagai pembenaran "bisa kau bayangkan bagaimana wajahanya ketika mengetahui benda yang sejak lama ia incar sampai kepadanya tak utuh dan yang lebih penting adalah pada siapa ia melampiaskan kemarahannya"

"si gadis iblis pemilik toko" luhan menjerit kegirangan "astaga bagaimana bisa aku tak menyadari itu, ini seperti menjebak dua mangsa dengan satu umpan. Kau sangat cerdas jongin-ah" luhan mengacungkan dua jempol dengan senyuman lebar.

Jongin mengalihkan pandangan, meraih tas luhan dan meletakkan perbekalan mereka di sana, yang sebenarnya hanyalah simulasi guna menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memanas, jongin bahkan tak berani membayangkan semerah apa wajahnya kini.

"OHH wajahmu merah" luhan berseru jail, ia meraih pundak jongin meminta pria itu menoleh padanya agar ia bisa melihat lebih jelas.

"kau ini bicara apa, wajahku merah? Tidak mungkin" sangkalnya, jongin menutupi pipinya dengan telapak tangan kemudian berdiri menyebabkan luhan yang lebih pendek darinya harus berjinjit dan melompat-lompat untuk menarik tangannya terlepas dari wajah.

"ayolah, jangan berbohong padaku, aku melihat telingamu merah tadi" luhan mencolek-colek telinganya sendiri sambil mendongak dengan wajah memelas yang- Uugghh Jongin harus ekstra menahan cairan yang hampir menetes dari hidungnya- mengundang siapapun untuk segera memangsa si rusa kecil yang lucu.

Jongin menarik pinggang luhan hingga menempel padanya dengan sebelah tangan, menyebabkan si gadis rusa menjerit terkejut, sebelum ia menyadari apa yang terjadi pandangannya telah menggelap terhalang telapak tangan yang terasa kasar namun hangat di kulitnya, sedang nafas hangat yang menggelitik terhembus di samping telinganya.

"j-jongin-ah, apa yang kau…"

"jangan lakukan itu lagi" jongin berbisik pelan. Bibirnya tak sengaja menyentuh telinga luhan ketika berbicara.

Luhan menahan nafas, getaran halus dari sentuhan jongin merambat menggelitik seluruh tubuhnya.

Apa ini?

Bibir pink penuh yang ranum menangkap perhatian jongin, seperti buah persik yang mengundang untuk segera di cicipi, manis dan menggoda.

"jongin-ah"

Jongin terbelalak, ia segera mengalihkan pandangan dari pemandangan yang menggoyahkan kendali dirinya itu, dan saat itulah jongin melihatnya, melihat sosok yang membuatnya spontan melepas luhan hingga gadis itu hampir terjatuh jika tak segera menopang tubuh di pohon terdekat.

Luhan mengumpat hampir menendang tulang kering pria yang hampir menjatuhkannya jika saja ia tak heran melihat jongin yang serius menatap sesuatu di balik punggungnya.

"apa yang kau lihat?" luhan berbalik, menatap objek yang sama yang seketika mengembangkan senyumannya.

Chanyeol dan kris berdiri di sana.

"kau mengatakan bahwa kami bisa kembali kapanpun kami mau" chanyeol membuka suara, senyuman canggung merekah di bibirnya "bolehkah sekarang?"

Luhan tersenyum haru, ia segera berlari dan melompat memeluk pria itu "dasar bodoh, mengapa sangat lama, aku menunggumu sejak tadi, aku hampir berpikir kau tak akan mengejarku"

"maaf"

Deheman pelan dari samping menyadarkan mereka, luhan segera melepas dekapannya dan menatap pada pria tinggi yang sejak tadi tak menatapnya.

Luhan bergeser berdiri di hadapan kris, namun pria itu hanya melirik sekilas kemudian kembali mengalihkan pandangan.

Luhan tentu saja di buat kesal dan—

Ttuuukkk

"AWWW…. UNTUK APA ITU" kris menjerit sambil melompat menahan nyeri di tulang keringnya yang menjadi korban keganasan kaki luhan.

Luhan menatapnya dengan mata menyipit sambil berkacak pinggang.

Kris berdecak pelan "kau hanya memeluk chanyeol, itukah tindakan adilmu?"

"kau tau bukan kata-kata itu yang aku tunggu"

"baiklah, maaf…" luhan melesat memeluknya, menghentikan ucapan yang hampir terlontar.

"bukan itu" luhan mengeratkan pelukannya "cukup katakan 'aku kembali', hanya itu"

Perlahan kris melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang luhan "aku kembali" bisiknya dalam senyuman.

Luhan mengangguk kemudian berbisik "maafkan aku" ia melirik pada chanyeol yang tersenyum pertanda ia juga mendengarnya. Luhan mengulurkan sebelah tangan padanya yang segera tersambut erat "tolong…jangan tinggalkan aku"

"tidak akan" ucap keduanya serempak.

Jongin dari tempatnya hanya menatap tanpa menginstrupsi.

* * *

"APA KAU MENGANGGAPKU SEBUAH LELUCON" suara halus meninggi menggema di segala penjuru ruangan, wanita yang memegang tahta kepemimpinan tertinggi di kerajaan itu menatap berang pada wanita yang berlutut di bawah singgasananya.

"hamba tak berani yang mulia" Sulli membungkuk dalam hingga wajahnya hampir menyentuh lantai keramik yang mengkilat, namun senyumannya tak pernah lekang meskipun berada di bawah tatapan marah sang ratu.

"lalu apa kau berpikir aku sudi memakai benda yang tak utuh?"

"maafkan aku yang mulia, seharusnya aku lebih berusaha untuk meminta kepada dia agar menjual keduanya padaku" sulli menyeringai, ketika langkah anggun itu terdengar mendekat kepadanya. pancingannya berhasil.

Paras cantik itu memancarkan keingintahuan, gaun merahnya menjuntai terseret mengikuti langkahnya. "dia? Apakah 'dia' yang kau maksud memiliki pasangan dari berlian biru ini?" Victoria mengulurkan tangan meminta si gadis berdiri, tangan-tangan lentiknya membelai wajah sulli, menyusuri luka bakar hasil karyanya bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

Sulli memejamkan mata, menikmati belaian tangan wanita yang menjadi panutannya, tak meringis meskipun kuku tajam menggores wajahnya.

"seperti apa 'dia' yang kau maksud"

"kurasa dia cantik, karena itulah ia menyembunyikan parasnya di balik jubah"

"kurasa! Itu berarti kau tak memiliki cirri-ciri yang kumau" Victoria menggeram, ia mencengkram rahang sulli hingga mengalirkan darah segar.

Sulli membuka mata, menatap mata kecoklatan sang ratu kemudian menyeringai "tapi aku melihat wajah budaknya, dan dia adalah budak yang paling istimewa"

Victoria melepas cengkramannya, seorang pelayan segera berlari dan membersihkan tangannya yang ternoda darah tipis. "tak ada budak rakyat yang istimewa" Victoria mengisyaratkan agar pelayannya itu membersihkan wajah sulli juga "tapi biarkan aku melihat seistimewa apa budak yang kau lihat"

Sulli tersenyum tipis, perlahan membuka gulungan yang sejak tadi berada dalam genggaman, sengaja menyimpannya sebagai kejutan terakhir untuk sang ratu.

"budak itu seistimewa dia"

Victoria menatap lurus pada sketsa wajah yang sulli perlihatkan, dengan lambaian tangan ia meminta sulli menyerahkan kertas itu padanya. Menatapnya dengan saksama sebelum kembali melirik Tanya pada si gadis berambut sebahu "benarkah?"

Sulli mengangguk mantap.

Vitoria kembali menatap sketsa di tangannya, kali ini dengan seringaian yang mengembang.

"KAI" bisiknya.

* * *

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

Hallo guys, may kembali lagi dengan chap baru. di chap ini sedikit lebih panjang dari chap sebelum-seblumnya, moga para pembaca gak bosen. disini aku sedikit munculin konflik kris, luhan dan chanyeol yang cukup sulit aku bayangkan, hbisnya aku pengennya mereka selalu baikan sih... karena itu klau feelnya gak dapet, itu adalah 100% ksalahan may...maaf kan aku...hiks...(bungkuk-bungkuk)

naahhhhh di sini ada yang bisa nebak gak apa peran jongin... hayooo... dan apa hubungannya dengan sang ratu.

mkasih udah review, jngan bosan yahhh... lovee youuuu... ummmuuuaaaccchhh (di lempar sendal)

.

.

.

REVIEW PLEASE

.

.

.

CLICK HERE


	9. Chapter 9

THE SILVER KINGDOM

.

.

.

.

Cast : luhan and other

.

.

.

.

Genre : fantasy, adventure, romance, and friendship

.

.

.

.

Warning : genderswitch, crack pair, kalimat tak beraturan dan abal-abal

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

.

* * *

Langkah kaki berat yang menggema membelah kesunyian istana, jubah hitam panjang terseret menyapu lantai. Dua gadis pelayan priabadi ratu berjalan beriringan di depannya, saling melirik kemudian terkikik, kadang menoleh padanya dengan seringai menggoda dengan langkah yang meliuk seperti ular dan bokong yang sengaja di tonjolkan ke belakang. Changmin tak tau apa yang membuat gadis-gadis ini berfikir ia akan mendatangi kamar mereka dengan dalih minta di belai, mereka bahkan tak cantik sedikitpun.

Ratu memang tak suka menempatkan gadis-gadis muda yang cantik di istananya, ia hanya memilih pelayan muda yang berwajah standar ke bawah, dan pelayan tua yang bertalenta. Satu-satunya gadis cantik dan muda yang ratu izinkan tinggal di istana dan tanpa cacat di wajahnya hanyalah peramal Xiumin, gadis itu tak tersentuh hukum dan peraturan yang terbentuk. Ia adalah satu-satunya penghuni alam allistea yang keberadaannya tak bisa tersentuh siapapun, ia memilih jalannya sendiri dan mengatur hidupnya sendiri.

Derit suara pintu berdaun dua terbuka perlahan menyamarkan suara helaan nafas lega changmin, setidaknya ia takkan lebih lama merasakan iritasi mata akibat pemandangan dua pelayan yang bertindak seperti sakit pinggang ketika berjalan.

Hawa lembap dan wangi mawar seketika menguar menyambut ketika ia menjejakkan kaki di dalam ruangan itu, suara pelan percikan air terdengar dari balik tirai putih melambai yang berada di tengah ruangan.

"changmin?" siluet tubuh wanita berbayang di baliknya.

"saya di sini yang mulia" changmin membungkuk dalam meski ia tau ratu tak melihatnya.

"kemarilah" Sesuai perintah, ia berjalan mendekat. Seketika pelayan-pelayan yang berada di sana melangkah pergi dengan tenang.

Changmin membelah tirai putih dan segera berlutut di samping kolam bundar di mana sang ratu sedang berendam. Ribuan kelopak mawar menutupi permukaan air hingga yang terlihat hanyalah warna merah, beberapa berhamburan di lantai dan beberapa lagi melayang –ratu sengaja meniupkannya— ke arahnya.

Pria itu hanya menunduk menunggu pertanyaan untuk di jawab.

Victoria cekikikan bergerak mendekat, menumpukkan dagu di lantai keramik dan menatap wajah changmin dari bawah. Tangannya terangkat membelai garis wajah yang tegas. "sudah bertemu dengannya?"

"sudah yang mulia"

"bagaiman pendapatmu tentangnya?" Victoria melepas belaiannya dan menopang dagu.

"bukan sebuah ancaman"

Victoria mengangkat alis, ia tak langsung menyimpulkan dan merasa senang, karena ia tau dari ekspresi yang changmin perlihatkan, pria itu belum selesai dengan perkataannya.

"tapi dia punya potensi untuk menjadi ancaman"

"jelaskan"

"walaupun ia sangat lamban untuk menyadari ilusi yang aku buat, namun ia memiliki kesadaran diri yang tinggi sehingga inderanya tak sepenuhnya masuk dalam ilusi dan menyebabkan ia bisa mendengar beberapa suara di luar alam bawah sadarnya. Selain itu…. "changmin terdiam sejenak, terlihat ragu-ragu untuk melanjutkannya "ketika aku menyerangnya… ia berhasil memanggil dua pedang sekaligus ke dalam ilusiku tanpa ku ketahui"

Victoria terdiam, mata beningnya bergulir dingin menatap changmin. "di mana dia sekarang?"

"seharusnya mereka telah tiba di kota saat ini"

Seringai terkembang di bibir sang ratu "siapakan kudaku, ayo kita sambut tamu kehormatan kita dari dunia lain"

"baik" changmin membungkuk menyanggupi. Dengan kibasan tangan singkat dari Victoria, changmin bangkit dan undur diri meninggalkan gadis yang kini memunggunginya. Melewati pintu berdaun dua yang sama, changmin membungkuk untuk kedua kalinya sebelum menutup pintu sepenuhnya. Beberapa pelayan terlihat berlarian memasuki bilik ketika suara jeritan sang ratu membahana.

Changmin tau, wanita itu cukup frustasi akan laporannya, ketakutan dan rasa tak percaya bercampur terpantul di matanya. Changmin tau, karena ia pun merasakannya ketika berhadapan dengan gadis itu.

Gadis bernama luhan itu.

Changmin mendongak, menatap pada sebuah lukisan yang terpajang apik di aula istana, lukisan seorang gadis berambut perak gelombang menjuntai panjang bermata biru dengan senyuman indah melengkung, bergaun sewarna matanya, berdiri dengan memegang sebuah dunia di tangannya dan tiga pasang sayap mengembang di punggung. Itulah sosok sang ratu pertama, ratu allistea yang membuat alamnya sendiri.

"untuk sesaat aku seperti melihat ratu allistea di dirinya" bisik changmin sambil lalu.

* * *

Luhan adalah tipe gadis realistis yang tak suka hal-hal yang menurutnya membuang-buang waktu dan tak meberi manfaat yang nyata. Karena itu ia tak pernah begitu menyukai tontonan mengenai putri dan pangeran yang berakhir happy ever after, karena menurutnya hal seperti itu adalah hal yang tak ada. Namun berbeda dengannya, karena baekhyun begitu menyukainya bahkan menggilainya. Dan sialnya, luhan adalah sasaran untuk gadis itu ajak menonton bersama dengan alasan tak suka menonton sendirian. Luhan mau tak mau harus menuruti karena gadis manja satu itu takka berhenti merengek dan berteriak jika luhan tak mengiyakan. Meski tak suka dan tak begitu memperhatikan, namun luhan cukup menghafal detail bangunan dan latarnya, karena hanya itulah yang menurut luhan menarik. Bangunan yang klasik dan indah.

Dan sekarang luhan serasa masuk di dalam dunia dongeng itu.

"wooaaahhh" entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya luhan menggumamkan kata itu sejak tiba di ibukota, ia hanya terus berkeliling, berlarian menatap benda-benda yang menarik perhatiannya dengan berbagai gumaman dan binar mata yang- untung saja tudung jubah mampu menyembunyikannya-memesona. Gadis itu bahkan tak peduli bahwa tiga orang pria di belakangnya sedikit kewalahan mengikutinya karena kondisi jalan yang cukup padat.

Kris bingung bagaiman gadis itu bisa meliuk-liuk dengan lincah menghidari pejalan kaki yang begitu padat di saat ia bersama chanyeol dan jongin harus berkorban di maki dan terantuk-antuk demi mengikuti langkahnya.

Luhan barulah berhenti berlari ketika tiba di alun-alun kota, matanya berbinar menatap kolam air mancur berbentuk bulat di hadapannya. déjà vu, tempat ini terlihat sama persis dengan alun-alun kota yang ada di sebuah film- yang jika tak salah baekhyun pernah menyebutnya tangled- yang memiliki seorang gadis berambut emas panjang di dalamnya.

"sudah selesai larinya?"

Luhan bukan main terkejut ketika menoleh dan mendapati kris berdiri di sampingnya dengan kondisi mengenasakan,nafas tak beraturan, rambut pirang acak-acakan yang seirama penampilannya, beberapa noda lumpur bahkan menodai wajah tampan itu di sertai bau tak sedap.

Luhan menelan tawa ketika kris menoleh dan menatapnya tajam "jangan coba tertawa, kau pikir ini salah siapa hah?"

"kalian saja yang payah, hanya berlari mengejarku saja sudah kewalahan padahal kaliankan laki-laki" luhan berkacak pinggang, tentu saja ia tak ingin di salahkan, dia kan hanya terlalu senang dan terbawa suasana jadi salahkan saja bangunan memukau ini.

"BUKAN KARENA ITU" luhan berjengit ketika tiba-tiba saja kris berteriak. Sepertinya pria itu tak terima di sebut payah oleh luhan "ini semua salah si kkamjong itu yang berlari seenaknya dan membuat kami harus susah payah berlari menyelamatkannya jika tak ingin ia terinjak kereta kuda"

Luhan menganggkat alis "kkamjong siapa?" setahunya tak ada nama kkamjong di antara mereka.

Kris berdecak mengacak rambut, dengan dagu ia menunjuk ke sisi luhan yang lain "si jongin itu" ucapnya.

Luhan menoleh dan menemukan chanyeol dan jongin duduk bersandar di beton pembatas air mancur dengan kondisi yang tak jauh beda dengan kris. "APA? TERINJAK KERETA KUDA?" luhan menjerit tertahan ketika menyadari maksud perkataan kris, ia hampir berlari menghampiri jongin jika saja pria di sebelahnya tak menahan lengannya.

"jangan terlalu menghawatirkannya, dia takka mati hanya karena tertabrak saudaranya sendiri" kris menyeringai

Luhan mengeryit bingung "Saudaranya sendiri? Apa maksud—" perkataannya terhenti ketika kini ia harus berhadapan dengan tatapan dingin bersinar tajam yang di lontarkan jongin. Sungguh kenapa ia harus berada di tengah.

Chanyeol menghela nafas kemudian merangkak berdiri dan menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dalam kolam.

Baiklah jongin dan kris memang susah di akurkan.

Luhan berdehem pelan, ia menoleh pada kris dengan senyuman "tapi aku senang kau mau menyelamatkannya"

Seringai milik kris memudar "chanyeol yang menyelamatkannya dan aku menyelamatkan chanyeol" sangkalnya gugup.

Chanyeol melempar tatapan mencela. Jelas tak setuju kris menjadikannya alasan.

Luhan tertawa "baiklah, jadi… chanyeol menyelamatkan jongin, kris menyelamatkan chanyeol dan jongin menyelamatkan kris? Begitukah?"

"BUKAN BEGITU" hanya kris yang berteriak menyangkal, dua yang lainnya hanya diam dan melirik sekilas. Well, itu adalah pembenaran.

"kau kalah suara tuan kris"

Kris berdecak keras sebelum pergi dan mendudukkan diri di samping chanyeol.

Luhan tersenyum maklum sebelum berjalan menghampiri pria berambut gelap di sebelah chanyeol.

Jongin mendongak ketika gaun biru luhan menjuntai di hadapannya, kedua alisnya mengkerut melihat gadis itu merobek ujung gaunnya kemudian duduk bersimpuh menghadap ke arahnya di antara dirinya dan chanyeol.

"perlihatkan lukamu" luhan mengulurkan tangan.

"luka? Aku tidak sedang terluka"

Luhan mencebik kesal, ia menarik lengan kanan jongin dan spontan pria itu meringis perih. Itukah yang ia katakan tak terluka. "itulah akibatnya terlalu banyak melamun" omelnya. sepanjang perjalanan mereka kali ini, jongin memang terlihat banyak melamun dan menatap ke depan seolah sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Akibatnya luhan kerap kali merasa kesal ketika berbicara dan pria itu mulai mengabaikannya. Ia tak tau apa yang berkecamuk di pikiran laki-laki itu, dan ia tak ingin banyak bertanya, baginya jongin pasti akan mengatakannya sendiri jika ingin. Namun persoalannya jadi berbeda jika hal itu membuat celaka seperti ini.

Jongin sendiri tercengang, sejak tadi ia tak merasakan apapun, ia bahkan tak sadar bahwa darahnya menetes dan menodai pakaiannya sendiri.

Onix hitamnya bergulir menatap lekat setiap gerakan luhan, tarikan nafasnya, lembut tangannya ketika secara tak sengaja bersentuhan dengan kulitnya. Bagaimana bibir pinkis itu tergigit ketika gadis itu berkonsentrasi mengikat kain dengan sangat pelan seolah ia akan segera menjerit jika sedikit saja ia membuat kesalahan.

"kau percaya padaku?" jongin bertanya.

Gerakan luhan terhenti, mata sewarna karamelnya bergulir menatap jongin dengan alis terangkat sebelah. Demi apa, pertayaan itu kekanakan sekali, luhan sempat berfikir bahwa itu hanyalah candaan jika saja ia tak melihat onix hitam itu bersinar serius menatapnya.

"apakah itu yang membuatmu banyak melamun akhir-akhir ini" jongin tak menjawab. Luhan menghela nafas "tentu saja aku percaya padamu—jangan bertanya kenapa, karena aku hanya percaya tanpa alasan" jawabnya dengan senyuman.

Jongin menghembuskan nafas "kau sangat naïf" gumamnya.

"apa?"

"luhan… ini gawat"

Luhan menoleh ketika chanyeol berbisik pelan di telinganya, cukup kebingungan ketika dua sahabatnya itu berwajah pucat dan berkeringat dingin menatap sesuatu di belakang punggungnya.

"angkat tangan dan berdiri perlahan"

Suara seorang gadis setengah membentak menyentak mengejutkan luhan, sedang dari sudut matanya ia melihat sebuah ujung pedang bertengger manis di pundak kanannya.

"berbalik"

Luhan berbalik dan seketika manik karamelnya bertemu pandang dengan seorang gadis bertubuh kekar berseragam perak yang memandang tajam padanya, di balik punggung gadis itu berbaris puluhan gadis dengan seragam yang sama serta senjata masing-masing mengacung kearah mereka.

"ada apa ini?" ya ada apa? Luhan tak merasa pernah membuat kerusuhan dengan pihak kerajaan atau setidaknya belum, lalu kenapa mereka berada di sini, mengepung seolah ia adalah penjahat kelas kakap.

"kau masih bertanya ada apa, setelah kau dengan berani mencuri budak sang ratu?" gadis yang mengacungkan pedang menggeram marah dan semakin menambah intensitas tekanan ujung pedangnya di pundak luhan, bersyukurlah karena pakaiannya di tambah lapisan jubah mampu menahan tajamnya pedang agar tak menyentuh langsung kulitnya.

Luhan mengangkat alis, budak sang ratu? Luhan bahkan tak tau rupa ratu itu seperti apa, lalu bagaimana ia bisa tau yang mana budaknya.

"kurasa kalian salah orang, pelaku sebenarnya mungkin sudah melarikan diri selagi kalian menahanku di sini"

"beraninya kau menyangkal setelah buktinya ada tepat di depan mata"

"bukti?"

"YANG MULIA RATU TIBAAAAA"

Seketika semua orang berlutut memberi penghormatan, namun luhan masih berdiri menatap lurus pada tiga ekor kuda yang berjalan pelan membelah barisan manusia. Fokus matanya mengikuti pergerakan Seekor kuda putih yang membawa seorang gadis bergaun merah muda dengan jubah perak panjang menjuntai.

Itukah sang ratu? Gadis cantik-luhan harus mengakui itu- berambut hitam gelombang yang membawa-bawa mahkota besar di kepalanya dengan ekspresi congkak seolah semua yang ada di sekitarnya lebih rendah darinya.

Uuggghhhh

Luhan mengerang tertahan ketika lututnya membentur tanah dengan paksa, dua orang prajurit-salah satunya adalah gadis yang menodongkan pedang- menekan keras pundaknya agar ia tetap berlutut dan membungkuk.

Meski tubuhnya membungkuk, wajahnya tetap mendongak, menatap tajam sang ratu dari balik tudungnya hingga objek itu menghentikan kuda beberapa meter di hadapannya. dan luhan tak begitu terkejut ketika menyadari bahwa penunggang dua kuda hitam di belakang sang ratu salah satunya adalah Tao. Namun ia cukup terbelalak ketika mendapati bahwa sosok berjubah yang pernah menjebaknya dalam ilusi juga berada di sana.

Ada apa ini?

"kai" Victoria berseru pelan, mengundang Tanya di benak luhan tentang siapa yang ia maksud. Namun kemudian terbelalak dengan nafas tercekat ketika jongin dari samping kanannya bergerak maju dan berlutut tepat di samping kuda ratu dan membiarkan punggunggunya menjadi pijakan ketika Victoria turun. Sedang si jubah hitam bertugas menyambut tangan ratu.

"j-jongin-ah"

Mendengar gumaman luhan yang cukup keras, chanyeol dan kris yang sejak tadi hanya membungkuk sambil tunduk, memberanikan diri melirik hanya untuk terbelalak.

"jongin?" Victoria menatap luhan kemudian beralih pada jongin "dia memberimu nama?" jongin bangkit berdiri dan mengangguk sekali. Suara tawa anggun yang di buat-buat ia perdengarkan "nama yang sangat buruk" ucapnya mencemooh "kai terdengar jauh lebih berkelas, bukan begitu sayang" Victoria mendekatkan wajah dan mengecup pelan pipi jongin.

"anda benar yang mulia" jongin menjawab dengan suara datar, tak berniat sedikitpun untuk menoleh kepada gadis yang kini menatapnya tak percaya.

Luhan merasa seolah jantungnya untuk sedetik berhenti berdetak, kenapa jongin bisa berkata seperti itu dengan wajah setenang itu, kenapa pria itu membenarkan kata-kata ratu padahal ia pernah mengatakan sangat menyukai nama yang luhan berikan. Ini seperti bukan dirinya.

Ada yang salah, luhan harus segera meluruskannya.

"jong…."

Namun, luhan harus menelan bulat-bulat pertanyaan yang berniat ia lontarkan, karena sebelum ia sempat bertanya, pemandangan Jongin yang sedang memasangkan anting berlian biru miliknya di telinga Victoria seolah menjadi jawaban pahit yang tak pernah luhan harapkan.

Jongin adalah seorang penghianat?

Tidak mungkin!

Pandangannya beralih pada si pria berjubah hitam. Pria pembuat ilusi itu muncul sebelum luhan bertemu jongin dan ia terkena ilusinya tepat ketika luhan untuk pertama kalinya berinteraksi dengan jongin. Semuanya seolah berkaitan, luhan tak tau bagaimana cara kerja sosok berjubah itu menanamkan ilusi padanya tanpa interaksi fisik ataupun mata. namun jika sosok itu mampu melakukannya dengan perantara maka itu menjadi masuk akal ketika luhan menatap mata jongin ia merasa seolah sesuatu menyedotnya masuk dan tak lama kemudian ia kehilangan kesadaran. Mungkin saat itulah ia terkena ilusi.

Semuanya telah terencana dengan apik sejak awal, dan jongin adalah kuda hitam milik ratu, sebuah umpan sempurna yang dengan bodohnya luhan telan bulat-bulat dan meninggalkan luka menganga di hatinya.

Luhan tersenyum perih, semuanya adalah sandiwara, jongin yang luhan kenal adalah palsu. Semua perkataan dan tindakannya seperti sebuah drama yang hanya berisi kebohongan. Karena dia bukanlah jongin tapi dia adalah kai. Itulah kenyataannya.

Dan luhan adalah hasil tangkapan besar yang berada dalam kurungan mereka.

Tiba-tiba saja luhan memiliki dorongan untuk tertawa, itu tidaklah wajar karena seharusnya di situasi seperti ini, tangisan frustasi adalah respon yang paling benar. Namun dorongan yang luhan rasa berbeda, gelitikan di bawah perut membuatnya benar-benar tertawa hingga air matanya menetes.

Suara tawa halus yang tak begitu keras tak ayal mengundang keryitan dahi siapapun yang mendengarnya. Siapapun, bahkan jongin yang sejak tadi tak menampilkan ekspresi apapun melirik denga raut penasaran yang kentara.

Berbeda dengan respon semua orang, victoria justru merasa emosinya meningkat, seolah yang gadis itu tertawakan adalah dirinya. Dan Dengan wajah memerah marah, ia menarik pedang yang tersemat di pelana kudanya. "apa yang kau tertawakan gadis hina" hardiknya dengan pedang teracung tepat di bawah dagu luhan.

Chanyeol dan kris terbelalak, hampir melompat maju ketika sebuah mata pedang berkilat tajam teracung ke hadapan mereka, ketika pandangan keduanya bertemu pandang dengan sosok si penodong itu, kerutan samar terbentuk di dahi keduanya pasalnya sosok itu berekspresi sama sekali berbeda dari apa yang mereka prediksikan, sosok itu menatap dengan teduh dan menggeleng pelan seolah sengaja agar tak ada seorangpun yang menyadarinya kecuali mereka bertiga. 'jangan lakukan apapun atau kalian akan memperparah keadaan'. Kalimat itulah yang mereka baca dari gerak bibir tanpa suara yang sosok itu tujukan kepada mereka.

Keduanya saling melirik untuk sejenak, menyampaikan kata melalui mata yang berakhir dengan anggukan. Mereka memilih untuk diam, bukan berarti mereka mempercayai sosok itu—hell dia adalah orang-orang ratu yang pastinya tak dapat di percaya— tapi lebih karena peringatan yang ia berikan cukup masuk akal.

"apa kau takut yang mulia?" luhan menatap lurus pada pedang yang teracung padanya, tak sudi mendongak karena dengan begitu hanya akan benar-benar memperlihatkan bahwa posisinya lebih rendah.

Victoria tersenyum sinis,"aku?takut?jangan bercanda" ia menarik bilah pedangnya kemudian berjongkok di hadapan luhan, tangannya teracung menangkup erat garis rahang luhan dan membuatnya mendongak. "lihat aku, apa aku terlihat ketakutan di hadapanmu lagipula apa yang bisa membuatku takut ketika semua orang membungkuk hanya dengan melihatku"

"mereka membungkuk bukan berarti mereka tunduk padamu yang mulia" luhan memamerkan senyum "siapa yang tau bahwa mereka segera menghunuskan pedang begitu kau berbalik" bisiknya pelan.

Victoria menatap dingin "kau salah jika berfikir bisa menekanku, nak….. yang berkuasa adalah aku dan…." Wajah penuh seringaian itu mendekat dan berbisik "akan ku pelihatkan rasa takut yang sebenarnya".

Victoria bangkit berdiri setelah melepas cengkramannya dengan kasar "bunuh dua budak itu-tidak jangan gunakan pedang, aku ingin mereka mati perlahan-lahan,"

Luhan terbelalak, menatap ngeri pada empat orang gadis keluar dari barisan dengan tongkat kayu di tangan mereka.

Di sisi lain, Chanyeol dan kris hanya memejamkan mata pasrah ketika malaikat pencabut nyawa mereka mendekat dengan wajah psikopat.

"tidak….apa yang kau lakukan….mereka tak punya masalah apapun denganmu" luhan berucap panik.

"memang tidak, tapi majikan mereka punya"

Bbruuukk braaakkk

Aaarrrggghhhhh

"HENTIKAANN….." sial, memberontak sekeras apapun, luhan masih tak mampu melepas kukungan dua gadis itu. sedangkan Victoria terus tersenyum lebar seolah sedang melihat hiburan paling menarik di hadapannya.

Para gadis itu benar-benar menyiksa chanyeol dan kris sambil tersenyum, memukuli dengan tongkat kayu atau menendang hingga keduanya mengeluarkan darah dari beberapa tubuhnya. Meski begitu, mereka masih berusaha meredam suara erangan mereka agar tak begitu terdengar oleh luhan. Jika saja gadis itu mau menoleh, chanyeol berharap bisa memberinya sebuah senyuman menenangkan dan mengatakan bahwa mereka tak apa-apa, bahwa mereka baik-baik saja.

"k-kumohon" luhan memejamkan mata, suara chanyeol dan kris tak terdengar lagi, ia takut, takut untuk menoleh.

"kau mengatakan sesuatu? Aku tidak mendengarnya"

"kumohon, lepaskan mereka"

"apa kau ketakutan sekarang?"

"yang mulia, kumohon" luhan terisak, pada akhirnya ia tak mampu membendungnya lebih lama lagi. Liquid bening itu berjatuhan mengaliri pipi dan berakhir terserap tanah.

"APA KAU TAKUT?"

"AKU TAKUT" luhan menjerit hingga tenggorokannya perih "karena itu, kumohon lepaskan mereka" kepalanya ia tundukkan hingga segaris bahu, tak masalah, luhan tak peduli tentang kemenangan saat ini. kris dan chanyeol perlu di selamatkan.

Kris menatap dengan mata sayu, ia ingin berteriak agar luhan tak memohon dan melakukan itu namun setiap kali membuka mulut rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya seolah menghalangi, ia hanya bisa terus mengucapkannya dalam bisikan pelan yang hanya terdengar oleh dirinya sendiri.

Victoria tersenyum penuh kemenangan, dengan lambaian tangan, gadis-gadis itu berhenti memukuli. "lepaskan tudungnya, biarkan aku melihat wajah menyedihkanmu"

Tao terbelalak sejenak lalu kemudian menghembuskan nafas. Merasa sayang, wajah seperti itu pada akhirnya akan di rusak juga.

Dua gadis yang di perintahkan mengangguk paham.

Victoria mulai merasa risi ketika helaian-helaian coklat yang lembut di kepala gadis itu membentuk tirai dan menyembunyikan wajah yang ingin ia lihat, karena itulah ia memerintahkan agar gadis itu di seret berdiri. Namun ketika pandangannya bertemu dengan gadis luhan itu, Victoria takkan menyangka bahwa ia secara tak sadar tercekat dan mundur selangkah.

iris bening berwarna coklat madu yang sedikit berkabut karena air mata, pipi mulus memerah masih menyisakan liquid bening yang mulai mongering. Mata seindah mata rusa, bulu mata lentik, bibir pinkis yang basah, hidung bengir yang indah. Tipe wajah yang sangat Victoria benci.

"ha…hahaha lihatlah wajah pemberontak itu, mulus tanpa goresan seperti kalian" Victoria tertawa hambar, matanya meniti satu persatu wajah prajuritnya. Yang justru meningkatkan amarahnya. Mereka semua menatap luhan seolah gadis itu adalah permata yang langka. Dua gadis prajurit yang berada di hadapannya pun terlihat mematung dan menghiraukannya.

Jongin mengangkat sebelah alis, well ia pernah memperkirakan bahwa respon mereka akan heboh ketika melihat ini, namun sepertinya ia meleset. Karena saat ini, hanya suara jangkrik dan tikus di selokanlah yang terdengar lebih jelas. Dan ia juga tau, setelah ini, ratu benar-benar akan meledak.

"AKAN KU BUAT SIAPAPUN TAK SUDI MELIHAT WAJAH BURUKMU ITU" Victoria mengangkat pedangnya tinggi-tinggi. Suaranya yang keras membentak, mengejutkan mereka yang mematung dan menatap ngeri juga menyayangkan apa yang akan terjadi.

Melihat pedang berkilat tajam yang terayun ke arahnya, luhan tak memberi respon suara seperti menjerit ataupun meronta, ia hanya berdiri diam dan memejamkan mata setelah sekilas bersitatap dengan dua sahabatnya yang tergeletak menatapnya dengan sayu. Setidaknya ia bersyukur karena mereka masih hidup.

Soal wajahnya, jika bisa kembali ke dunia manusia, ia mungkin bisa melakukan operasi plastik untuk memperbaikinya.

Namun keryitan di dahinya terbentuk saat rasa sakit yang ia perkirakan segera mendera tak ia rasakan meski desingan pedang membelah udara terdengar jelas di samping wajahnya dan rasa dingin logam tajam menyentuh kulitnya.

"apa yang kau lakukan changmin" Victoria menatap dingin pada pria berjubah hitam yang berdiri di hadapannya, yang sedang menahan laju pedangnya menggunakan lengannya sendiri hingga liquis kental itu berjatuhan di tanah. "kau tak setuju jika wajah itu ku rusak, KAU MENYUKAINYA?" wajah Victoria memerah karena amarah.

Luhan menatap dari balik punggung changmin, sebenarnya cukup penasaran juga mengapa pria itu mau repot-repot menghalau pedang Victoria, menggunakan lengannya pula. Tapi tak sedikitpun dalam hatinya berfikir bahwa pria itu mungkin saja menyelamatkannya. Tidak akan, belajar dari pengalaman, luhan takkan menyimpulkan sesutau hanya dengan melihat sekali.

luhan berjengit terkejut ketika sesuatu yang kental mengalir dari dahinya dan menetes di kelopak matanya dan berbau besi tua. rupanya ujung pedang Victoria sempat menggoresnya di bagian dahi, meski tak begitu besar namun darahnya cukup banyak dan mengaliri wajah bagian kanannya, tapi anehnya, luhan tak merasakan sakit maupun perih sedikitpun.

"bukan begitu yang mulia" changmin menjatuhkan diri dan berlutut "aku hanya tak ingin anda menodai pedang anda yang berharga dengan darah seorang pemberontak yang kotor, lebih dari itu, wajahnya saat ini bisa sangat berguna. bukankah lebih baik jika ia menjalankan eksekusi criminal tingkat tinggi agar semua orang bisa melihat bagaimana akibat dari menentang kepemimpinan anda"

'Wooaahhh motif yang sebenarnya akhirnya terungkap' luhan mencemooh dalam hati.

Victoria terdiam sejenak, memikirkan kata-kata demi kata yang changmin lontarkan. Sejujurnya itu tak buruk, karena dengan begitu ia bisa memperlihatkan pada semua orang bagaimana ia akan memperlakukan seorang pemberontak. Bahwa seorang pemberontak bahkan tak pantas di eksekusi oleh manusia. Dan wajah mulus itu bisa menjadi bukti kuat bahwa gadis itu adalah pemberontak. Victoria menyeringai, tangannya terulur membelai kepala berlapis tudung milik changmin "kau memang selalu memberi ide yang sangat menarik changmin-ah". Bisiknya mendayu. Luhan hampir muntah mendengarnya.

"bawa gadis ini ke penjara bawah tanah, bersama dua budaknya" perintahnya sebelum berbalik pergi menghampiri jongin yang berada di samping kudanya.

"baik yang mulia"

Luhan membelalak "tunggu dulu, dua budak? Mereka bukan budakku, mereka hanya budak hasil curian, periksa saja, aku tak memiliki surat kepemilikan mereka"

"tak ada yang peduli nona, mereka datang bersamamu maka mereka juga di eksekusi bersamamu, itulah peraturannya" luhan hampir tersandung jatuh ketika dua gadis di belakangnya mendorongnya berjalan ke sebuah kereta berjeruji kayu. Luhan tak lagi memakai jubah maupun ranselnya karena sudah di sita sebelum ia di borgol menggunakan rantai. Dan sepertinya kris dan chanyeol mendapatkan perlakuan yang sama.

"hei, hentikan itu, mereka sedang terluka, bagaimana bisa kalian memaksanya berdiri"

"lalu kalau tak berdiri, mereka mau berjalan menggunakan apa?menggunakan lutut? Lagi pula dia akan di seret di belakang kereta. Jika tak berjalan lalu kau mau mereka apa"

"DI SERET" luhan berseru keras.

"iya tentu saja, kau tak berfikir kami akan memasukkan budak ke kereta kan"

"itu terdengar lebih manusiawi—lihat mereka, mereka bahkan tak bisa berjalan dengan benar" luhan tak main-main soal ini, pandangannya miris melihat dua pria itu berjalan tertatih-tatih dengan nafas putus-putus.

Dua gadis itu saling berpandangan sejenak kemudian tertawa "ayolah mereka hanya budak, kenapa kau sangat menghawatirkan mereka" luhan menahan langkah "kalau begitu aku juga tak ingin naik ke kereta, biarkan aku berjalan bersama mereka saja"

"tidak, kau akan naik ke kereta" dua gadis lainnya berkeras.

"aku tidak ma—WAAAAAAA….TURUNKAN AKU, DASAR GADIS BEROTOT, AKU BUKAN KARUNG BERAS" luhan memberontak, posisi ini benar-benar tak nyaman, ia merasa darahnya berkumpul di ubun-ubun dan membuat pandangannya berkunang-kunang.

"DIAM…atau ku banting kau"

"BANTING SAJA, KAU PIKIR AKU TAKUT"

"JANGAN BERTERIAK DI TELINGAKU, GADIS BAR-BAR"

"ada apa ini"

Tao mengeryit terkejut melihat keadaan luhan kini berada di atas pundak seorang prajurit. Dan parahnya, mereka berdebat dengan posisi seperti itu.

"maaf jendral, tapi gadis ini bersikeras tak ingin naik ke kereta" ketika mengatakan itu, prajuri itu sengaja berbalik dengan cepat kearah tao, menyebabkan gadis dalam gendongannya berteriak frustasi karena merasa pusing.

"turunkan dia" perintahnya.

Luhan menghela nafas lega begitu kakinya memijak tanah kembali, matanya melirik sengit pada si pelaku sejenak kemudian menoleh pada si gadis berkuncir kuda. "namamu tao kan!" tanyanya.

Tao mengangkat alis kemudian mengangguk.

"lihat dua budak itu, mereka sedang terluka parah dan apa yang kau lakukan, menyeretnya berjalan di belakang kereta? Apa kau tak berfikir bahwa mereka bisa saja mati sebelum mencapai tujuan" luhan berkacak pinggang "apa kau ingin mereka mati sebelum eksekusi berlangsung"

Hening semuanya terperangah, apa gadis ini baru saja memarahi seorang jendral.

"masukkan gadis ini ke dalam kereta bersama dua budaknya" tao berucap datar. "kita tentu tak ingin ia mati sebelum proses eksekusi"

Luhan tersenyum senang.

"tapi jendral"

"jangan menentang perkataan atasanmu, itu tertulis jelas di buku panduan prajurit kan"

Luhan berjengit terkejut, si jubah hitam itu sejak kapan dia berada di belakangnya.

"baik tuan" si prajurit membungkuk pamit, meninggalkan mereka bertiga dalam keheningan.

"apa yang kau tunggu, masuk ke dalam banyak bertingkah, kau adalah seorang tahanan di sini" changmin berucap dingin.

"tunggu sebentar" luhan menunduk meraih ujung gaunnya yang sudah tak utuh, kemudian merobeknya lebih besar yang mengundang Tanya dua orang di hadapannya."ibuku pernah berkata bahwa jangan melihat dari tujuan orang itu menolongmu tapi lihatlah keuntungan yang kau dapat dari pertolongannya—jangan bergerak, aku jelas tak punya potensi melukai orang dengan tangan terbelenggu seperti ini" sambil mengatakan itu, luhan melilitkan potongan gaunnya ke lengan changmin yang masih meneteskan darah."meskipun tindakanmu tadi memiliki tujuan yang lebih jahat, tapi tak menutup kenyataan bahwa kau cukup membantuku memiliki wajah utuhku hari ini" setelah selesai dengan itu, luhan beralih ke tao "terima kasih, aku tau tindakanmu tadi tak ada maksud untuk menolong, tapi aku bersyukur kau melakukannya. Bagiku dua budak itu adalah saudara" ucapnya panjang lebar, kemudian berlalu pergi tanpa pamit.

"well ini cukup langka, seorang tahanan mencoba mengobati dan berterima kasih pada orang yang menangkapnya"

Tao melirik dingin "siapa kau?"

"heii kita bersama sejak tadi, berjalan di belakang yang mulia ratu dan kau masih tak tau siapa aku, bahkan baru bertanya sekarang" changmin menatap tak percaya.

Tao mengangkat bahu tak peduli kemudian beranjak menghampiri kudanya.

Changmin menatap lengannya yang terlilit kain biru usang "kenapa sakitnya baru terasa sekarang, apa gadis itu membubuhkan racun di kainnya" gumamnya pelan namun sangat samar senyum di bibirnya mengembang.

Ketika tiba di atas kereta, luhan menemukan chanyeol dan kris sudah berada di sana, tertidur dengan nafas teratur. Rasa bersalah mulai merasukinya, jika saja ia mendengarkan perkataan mereka untuk tak membawa jongin, mungkin kejadiannya takkan berbeda. Mengingat mengenai pria itu, Hingga kini pun ia rasanya sulit percaya bahwa jongin benar-benar hanya membohongi mereka, karena pria itu benar-benar terlihat asli. Sinar matanya, gerak tubuhnya bahkan sentuhannya. Luhan tak melihat apapun selain ketulusan. Namun, kenyataannya jauh berbeda.

Luhan menghela nafas, ia menyandarkan tubuh di badan kereta, menghalau rasa penat. namun secara tak sengaja, posisinya saat ini membuatnya mengadap langsung kea rah sang ratu dan budaknya. Posisi mereka cukup jauh, sehingga luhan tak perlu khawatir pria itu bisa menyadari tatapannya.

Jongin sedang membantu ratu menaiki kudanya, namun dengan cara yang berbeda. Kali ini jongin tak perlu membungkuk dan menjadi pijakan, pria itu menggendong sang ratu. Luhan meringis dalam hati, mengingat pria itu sedang terluka di lengan. Pasti sangat sakit ketika harus mengangkat beban berat seperti itu di saat lukanya masih basah.

Tunggu dulu, apakah ia sedang menghawatirkan pria itu. tidak luhan jangan sampai. Pria itu adalah bagian dari sang ratu. Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala berharap otaknya menghapus memori tentang jongin.

Luhan mengalihkan pandangan, menatap ke samping, dalam hati terus menjerit mengatakan untuk jangan menoleh, namun luhan membenci tubuhnya yang tak menurut, ketika bunyi rinkikan kuda sang ratu terdengar, luhan kembali menatap ke sana dan sengaja atau tidak, jongin juga tengah menatap ke arahnya. Menatap tanpa ekspresi.

Luhan mendengus dalam senyuman miris. "memangnya apa yang aku harapkan, sebuah senyuman?" gumamnya. Namun meski begitu, luhan masih menatap ke sana, melihat dengan saksama bagaimana jongin menaiki kuda sang ratu tanpa mengalihkan pandangan darinya. Saat itulah luhan melihatnya, sebuah cairan merah yang kentara jatuh mengalir dari dahi kanan pria itu.

luhan mengeryit, sejak kapan jongin terluka di kepala, setelah insiden hampir terlindas kereta kuda, jongin seharusnya hanya memiliki luka di lengan dan setelahnya tak ada lagi bahkan goresanpun tak ada. Pria itu tak memiliki insiden lain lagi untuk membentuk luka lain. Selain itu yang seharusnya memiliki luka di lokasi itu kan di…luhan terbelalak, ketika meraba dahinya yang tadi megeluarkan darah. Sudah tidak ada, luka itu menghilang. Dahinya mulus tanpa luka bahkan goresan, hanya menyisakan jejak-jejak darah yang mengering.

"ada apa di dahimu, kau terluka?"

Luhan menoleh dan menemukan tatapan cemas chanyeol, sepertinya pria itu terbangun karena ia telalu banyak bergerak dan menggoyangkan kereta.

Luhan lupa mengatakan maaf.

"lihat ini" luhan menyampirkan rambutnya, memperlihatkan sisi wajahnya yang terhias darah.

"itu darah?" luhan mengangguk cepat "apakah lukamu parah?" chanyeol kembali bertanya.

"tak begitu parah, pedang ratu hanya sempat mengikis dahiku sedikit, tapi ini aneh, lukanya sekarang sudah tak ada dan tak meninggalkan bekas sedikitpun, hanya darah mengering"

Chanyeol bangkit dengan wajah penasaran, ia mendekat dan menemukan perkataan luhan benar adanya. Tak ada luka di sana, hanya darah kering yang memanjang turun "ini lebih terlihat seperti seseorang menuangkan darah di kepalamu"

Luhan menghiraukan perkataan chanyeol, tatapannya beralih ke tempat terakhir ia melihat jongin dan sang ratu, namun mereka sudah tak di sana. Sedang kereta yang mereka tumpangi mulai berjalan meninggalkan alun-alun kota menuju istana, atau lebih tepatnya penjara bawah tanah istana.

* * *

.

.

.

.

T.B.C

.

.

.

.

hayyy may kembali lagi nihh dengan chap 9... di sini adegan krisyeol ngenes banget yakkk TT... aq nlis chap ini smbil dngerin lgu luhan yang judulx promise lohh...sedih bnget TT... (WOOII... knp jdi curhat sihh..plaakkk)

sehun mana?

bagi yg pnasaran sehun di mana...bkal mncul apa nggak... tnang aja, pangeran kita yg satu itu bkal ttp mncul kok,di tngguin aja ok... and wlaupun gak jadi pair luhan tp posisi sehun di fic ini ttp pnting bnget kok. jngn kcewa yachhh. dan juga ada yang nanya sehun bkalan di psangin sma siapa?... duhhh soal itu aku jujur aja yaahh, aku gak bisa banget baca fic yang sehun x someone selain luhan apalagi bkin fic nya... aku gak bkalan rela.

ok thanks for your follow, favorite and review.

see you next chap

loveee youuuu

.

.

.

.

REVIEW PLEASE


	10. Chapter 10

THE SILVER KINGDOM

.

.

.

.

Cast : luhan and other

.

.

.

.

Genre : fantasy, adventure, romance, and friendship

.

.

.

.

Warning : genderswitch, crack pair, typo, kalimat tak beraturan dan abal-abal

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

.

Prajurit-prajurit wanita berseragam perak dengan wajah datar sedatar tembok menuntun mereka tanpa kata melintasi pekarangan belakang istana. Melalui jajaran pohon-pohon tinggi dan bukit-bukit kecil terhias berbagai macam warna bunga. Seperti alice yang pertama kali berkunjung ke wonderland, luhan menoleh kanan-kiri memandang penuh kagum pada hal-hal yang selama ini ia pikir hanya terdapat dalam buku dongeng yang sering baekhyung baca.

Dari kejauhan bangunan kokoh nan megah berdiri tegak, menantang dan menanti. Debaran jantung memacu seiring kian membesarnya bangunan tersebut, bangunan yang menyimpan banyak cerita masa lalu yang tak ia ketahui. Kali ini tidak hanya menara, namun seluruh lekukannya terpampang dengan jelas di depan mata. Sejenak lupa bahwa kondisinya saat ini tidaklah wajar baginya untuk bertingkah seolah sedang bertamasya.

Hingga pemandangan yang tertangkap lensanya berubah oleh tembok tinggi melengkung. Kerutan terbentuk di dahi ketika tersadar bahwa rute mereka kini masuk ke dalam terowongan gelap yang tampak tak berujung.

Dan hawa mulai mengigil.

Ketika mendengar Victoria mengatakan penjara bawah tanah, tak terpikir bahwa tempat itu benar-benar berada jauh di bawah tanah, lelah rasanya menghitung jumlah anak tangga yang telah mereka pijak sejak mereka melewati pintu besi berkarat yang berada di ujung lorong gelap tadi. Tangga beton sempit yang panjang meliuk dan berbahaya karena tak memiliki pembatas aman apapun di sisi yang berpisah jauh dari tembok. Semakin dalam mereka turun, hawa yang berhembus semakin suram. Suara langkah terdengar nyaring memantul, pencahayaan minim dari beberapa obor yang menggantung pasrah di dinding, berjarak lima meter dari satu ke yang lainnya, menghasilkan bentuk bayang besar menyeramkan dari diri mereka sendiri.

Chanyeol yang berjalan tepat di belakang prajurit yang memimpin terbatuk sambil menutup hidung, segala bebauan aneh mulai tercium dari bawah sana. Seperti bau bangkai busuk, takutnya jika mereka tiba di bawah dan menemukan tumpukan mayat membusuk memenuhi lantai.

Di sisi lain, kris tak terlalu memperdulikan bau apapun itu, ia hanya merasa pusing dengan rasa ngilu yang memenuhi tubuh, meringis berdoa agar tak terpeleset dan jatuh ke jurang beton gelap ini.

Jejeran jeruji besi yang menguarkan bau karat bediri tegak nan kosong. lembap dan dingin, hanya terdengar gema langkah mereka dan cicitan tikus-tikus warga lokal tempat itu. mengingatkan kris akan tempat penampungannya semasa kecil dulu, tempat paling sempurna untuk menjadi hunian makhluk reptile dan bukannya manusia.

Mereka berhenti tepat di penghujung lorong, di depan sebuah penjara yang lebih besar dari yang lainnya. Bunyi berdecit pintu yang telah lama tak terbuka memekakkan pendengaran menyambut sang penghuni baru.

Chanyeol berjegit, hampir tersandung kakinya sendiri ketika prajurit yang tak sabar mendorongnya masuk dengan kasar. Sebelum sempat berseru keberatan, tubuh luhan ikut masuk dengan hentakan keras yang sama, hampir mengecap lantai jika saja kris tak sigap meraih tubuhnya yang terjatuh pasrah.

Kris menahan ringisan ketika tanpa sengaja bagian tubuhnya yang terluka tersenggol dengan keras. "terima kasih" luhan berbisik pelan sepelan ia melepas dekapannya, sepertinya gadis itu cukup peka akan keadaannya saat ini.

suara langkah samar para prajurit memelan dan beransur menghilang dari pendengaran, menyisakan suasan lenggang yang seram. Sumber pencahayaan yang hanya terdiri dari dua obor yang sebelumnya di pasang prajurit di dinding luar menyebabkan kemampuan melihat menjadi terbatas. Chanyeol menyipitkan mata mengamati keadaan di sekitar mereka dengan jari mengapit hidung, hanya perasaannya saja atau memang ia seperti mendengar sesuatu bergerak tak begitu jauh dari daerah yang lebih gelap.

"maafkan aku" luhan memecah kesunyian, suaranya pelan namun terdengar lebih keras di pantulannya, gadis itu duduk bersandar di teralis besi bersama kris di sampingnya.

"maaf untuk apa?" kris bergumam dengan mata terpejam. Napasnya naik turun pelan kelelahan.

"tentang jongin…."

"namanya kai" kris menyela, irisnya berkilat tajam menghujam "dan jangan merasa bersalah karena pria brengsek itu, bukan hanya kau yang tertipu karena kebohongannya , jika saja kami tak ikut tertipu, kami hanya akan membiarkan dia terlindas kereta. Satu-satunya hal yang ingin kami dengar darimu adalah hubungan apa yang kau miliki dengan sang ratu"

"hubungan?" luhan melirik gugup "aku tak memiliki hubungan apapun dengannya"

"kau tau, kami mungkin hanyalah budak, namun kami tak cukup bodoh hingga tak menyadari bagaimana tatapan ratu padamu" layaknya detektif dalam film mistery, kris mengerutkan kening berfikir dan menganalisa dengan jari mengapit dagu. "seseorang yang memerintah sepenuhnya, segala urusan, tindakan dan pergerakannya, terlaksana tanpa cela lewat tangan-tangan para jendral. seperti itulah ratu yang kami kenal selama ini. ia hanya menampakkan diri setahun sekali di depan masyarakat saat perayaan besar hari kelahirannya. Namun, hari ini kami melihatnya secara langsung di tengah alun-alun kota dengan membawa puluhan prajurit bersenjata serta menggandeng dua jendral bersamanya, kemudian mengumumkan tentang penghakimanmu secara besar-besaran. Tidakkah menurutmu itu sedikit aneh, seolah keberadaanmu membuatnya tak mampu duduk tenang di singgasana emasnya."

Luhan terdiam. Jika perkataan kris benar, maka rasanya sulit di percaya bahwa ratu merasa terancam dengan kehadirannya,di lihat dari sisi manapun ia hanyalah manusia biasa yang hanya memiliki dua sahabat—luhan menolak memanggil mereka budak—yang selalu bersamanya, sedangkan ratu memiliki seluruh negeri ini beserta seluruh prajurit di tambah jendralnya yang konon terkenal kuat. Lantas apa yang membuatnya risau akan dirinya? Karena ia adalah keturunan alliste kah? Tapi luhan telah hidup dan tumbuh sebagai manusia biasa tanpa tau menahu tentang garis darah dan kekuatan apapun.

Helaan nafas yang terdengar kentara menyadarkan luhan bagaimana ia telah bertindak seolah sedang mengabaikan setiap kalimat pria itu.

kris melirik singkat gadis di sampingnya sebelum memejamkan mata pasrah, ia tak memiliki niatan untuk menambah beban luhan saat ini, karena itulah ia akan lebih bersabar. "tak jadi masalah jika kau belum ingin mengatakannya pada kami, hanya saja, aku tak ingin mendengar lagi kau mengatakan bahwa kami tak ada hubungannya dengan masalahmu, karena sejak kita bertemu di hutan terlarang, entah kau adalah seorang pemberontak atau seorang penjahat sekalipun, apapun resikonya kami sudah memutuskan mengikutimu hingga akhir" Luhan termenung, kris mengatakannya dengan nada yang datar tanpa menatapnya. Namun, kata-kata itu seperti air hangat yang mengalir di hati, menyajikan rasa haru yang membumbung tinggi hingga menggenangkan air bening di pelupuk mata.

Rasa percaya mereka berdua padanya, luhan tak pernah mengira akan sedalam itu. Dan ia dengan segala kebodohannya pernah berfikir lebih percaya pada kai dari pada mereka

luhan pasti akan memberitahu mereka tentang semuanaya. pasti, Namun, tidak sekarang, ia akan mengatakan semuanya setelah meraka lolos dari sini, luhan harus memastika bahwa dua orang ini keluar dengan selamat bahkan jika harus menggunakan hidupnya.

Ini adalah daerah musuh, selama mereka masih berada di sini, nyawa mereka tak akan bisa di katakan aman, dan Luhan menyadarinya. sejak mereka memasuki penjara ini, luhan merasa mereka tak sendirian, ada sesuatau di sana, di tempat paling gelap dalam penjara itu, bergerak dan menimbulkan suara samar. Namun belum mengetahui apakah itu manusia atau binatang buas yang sengaja di simpan untuk menghabisi mereka, namun yang jelas itu bukanlah semacam binatang hitam kecil yang kerap berlari-lari di sekitar mereka. Chanyeolpun sudah menyadarinya, pria itu dengan wajah pucat pasi terbata-bata berjalan mundur dan tanpa sengaja tersandung kaki kris, menyebabkan si empunya marah-marah, mengumpat menyesali mengapa ia sama sekali tak di izinkan untuk tertidur barang sejenak saja.

"maafkan aku, tapi kurasa kita tak sendirian di sini" chanyeol melirik mereka sambil berbisik. Telunjuknya gemetar mengacung ke depan, ke tempat paling gelap di penjara itu "ada sesuatu yang bergerak mendekat dari sana"

kris mengeryit, matanya ia pejamkan untuk menajamkan pendengaran.

Tap….tap….sreeet….tap….tap…..sreeet…

Bulu halus di tengkuk meremang. Chanyeol benar, ada sesuatu yang bergerak mendekat, terdengar seperti langkah pelan tertatih dan bunyi sesuatu yang terseret di lantai. Luhan jadi mengingat film-film horror yang sering membuat baekhyun menangis histeris ketika si sosok astral muncul dari kegelapan dengan menyeret serta bagian tubuhnya yang terpisah. Bukannya ia takut hantu hanya saja ia tak menyangka ketegangannya bisa sebesar ini ketika mengalaminya secara langsung.

"siapa di sana?" kris berseru setengah membentak, luhan tenggelam di balik punggung dua pria tinggi yang berdiri berdampingan di hadapannya, memblog akses bagi gadis itu untuk melihat apa kiranya yang muncul dari balik kegelapan.

Mereka berdua juga merasakan ketegangan, namun masih berusaha melindungi satu-satunya gadis yang bersama mereka.

Tap. Langkah itu semakin dekat kemudian berhenti. Chanyeol dan kris menelan ludah secara kasar. Detak jantung mereka berpacu beriringan memompa cepat. Suasana hening sehening kuburan, hingga…..

Braaakkkkk

dua pria itu terpental terpisah membentur lantai, terbatuk keras dan mengerang menahan sakit di punggung yang menyengat. keduanya terkejut melihat sekelabat bayangan maju melesat lurus melintas di hadapan mereka.

Luhan terbelalak sekejap memejamkan mata, tak sempat merespon apapun ketika tangan dingin asing menggenggam pergelangan tangan kanannya yang teracung ke depan…..

Bunyi debaman jeruji besi yang berbenturan dengan tubuhnya mengakhiri kebisingan, Suasana hening mencekik, bahkan suara desah nafas pun seperti terlarang untuk di perdengarkan.

Dejavu, Rasa-rasanya ia sedang menggenggam sesuatu. Seperti sebuah gagang yang cukup berat dan dingin dan juga terasa familiar. Benda yang tiba-tiba saja berada dalam genggamannya, mungkinkah...

"bagaimana kau melakukannya?" mata berpupil hitam besar menguncinya dengan tatapan menyeramkan, ini pertama kalinya luhan melihat seseorang memiliki pupil mata sebesar itu. Dia adalah seorang gadis berwajah pucat dengan penampilan yang sangat berantakan, berpakaian kumal yang sobek, rambut hitamnya kusut dan kusam, begitu panjang hingga terseret di lantai, namun dia masih terlihat begitu cantik walau dengan penampilan itu. "tidak, lupakan tentang itu. Jelaskan padaku tentang perkataan kalian sebelumnya, tentang mengapa 'gadis hina' itu merasa terancam dengan keberadanmu?" rasa ngilu menjalar di tulang punggunya ketika gadis itu semakin menyudutkannya ke teralis besi, suara kasar dan bergelombang terdengar sumbang seolah tak pernah di gunakan sekian lama.

Luhan tak tau sejak kapan pedang amber berada dalam genggamannya. Namun, seperti di dalam mimpinya, pedang itu tiba-tiba saja muncul ketika ia dalam keadaan panik atau tersudutkan, namun kali ini yang muncul hanyalah satu. Pedang yang satu milik ibunya, entah di mana ratu victoria membawanya.

"gadis hina?"

"jangan memaksaku menyebut nama kotornya, dia adalah gadis hina yang menghianati ratuku" nadanya begitu kelam. Entahlah, namun luhan bisa merasakan gadis itu menyimpan beban rasa bersalah lebih besar dari dendam yang ia tunjukkan.

"jika yang kau maksud adalah ratu vic...

"JANGAN MENYEBUTNYA RATU" luhan bersumpah melihat kilatan kemerahan di mata gadis itu "DIA HANYALAH GADIS HINA"

"Y-yeah, gadis hina itu, kurasa ia hanya salah paham padaku, tak ada yang bisa ia risaukan tentangku, aku hanyalah gadis biasa yang sedang tersesat." Well, sepertinya tak masalah memanggil victoria si gadis hina sesekali.

h-hah...gadis biasa? Katanya. Gadis bermata kelam tertawa dengan cemoohan, tak tau apakah— gadis yang wajahnya tersembunyi bayang-bayang—itu tau atau hanya berpura-pura tak tau. Makhluk selain manusia apapun pasti bisa melihat dengan jelas bahwa gadis ini memiliki sesuatu yang lain pada dirinya. "ratu allistea dulunya menggunakan penjara ini untuk memenjarakan para makhluk pemberontak yang memiliki energi dan magic yang tinggi" matanya menyusuri dinding-dinding lembab di sekeliling mereka dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan "tempat ini sengaja di rancang untuk menekan kekuatan seseorang hingga serendah mungkin agar siapapun yang terpenjara di dalamnya tak mampu untuk membebaskan diri. Tapi kau..." tatapan bagai elang itu kini beralih tertuju pada pedang yang berada dalam genggaman luhan"kau mampu melakukan pemanggilan senjata tanpa mengalami kesulitan sedikitpun. Itukah yang kau sebut manusia biasa"

Luhan mengeryit bingung, dia tak pernah berfikir bahwa hal ini adalah sesuatu yang tak mampu orang lain lakukan, lagipula bukankah tao pernah berkata bahwa pedang ini akan selalu mengikuti kemanapun tuannya pergi, jadi bukankah jika pedangnya mengikuti sampai disini, itu bukan hal yang aneh kan?

"aku tau, pedang itu adalah salah satu senjata iblis milik anjing-anjing gadis hina itu dan aku cukup percaya pada informasi bahwa pedang itu mampu mengganti tuannya jika lawan duel dari tuannya jauh lebih kuat" pupil hitam besar itu menatapnya dengan kilat ancaman seolah mengatakan –jangan menganggap bodoh diriku- "Dengan kata lain kau mampu mengalahkan tuan sebelumnya, benar bukan?"

'Eerrrrr itu benar tapi aku mengalahkan amber dengan sedikit tipuan licik'. Luhan ingin mengatakan itu, namun tak ingin terlihat memalukan di depan orang yang sedang berusaha menyudutkannya.

"dan kau memiliki bau yang tak asing" perkataan yang mengejutkan, namun luhan jauh lebih terkejut ketika gadis itu mulai mengendus-endus tubuhnya di sekitar rambut dan tengkuknya, seperti anjing yang baru bertemu tuannya. Dan itu terasa tak nyaman, karena itulah luhan bergeser menjauh dan mendekat ke arah obor di sisi kiri penjara.

Rasanya lucu mengingat bagaimana gadis ini menyambut mereka dengan serangan ekstrim dan kini bertindak seperti hewan peliharaan setelah sedetik yang lalu menyebut para jendral adalah anjing-anjing si gadis hina.

"AHHHHH"

Luhan belum sempat mengambil langkah aman,ketika gadis itu memekik keras dengan suara melengking sambil menangkup penuh-penuh kedua pipi luhan.

Luhan bersumpah, telinganya berdenging keras sekarang.

"t-tidak mungkin"

membolak-baliknya kekiri dan kanan. Matanya yang membelalak semakin memperlihatkan pupil hitamnya yang besar, ia mengamatinya cermat-cermat seolah wajah luhan adalah permata langka yang telah ia nanti seumur hidupnya.

"R-Ratu jae?"

Atau mungkin memang benar.

Luhan yang terkejut spontan mendorongnya keras, pedang tajam mengkilat bertengger manis di kulit pucatnya yang entah apakah masih memiliki darah untuk di keluarkan jika saja luhan merobeknya.

"ahhh tidak...tidak, mata itu, mungkinkah...L-Luhan?" gadis itu merefleksikan ekspresi tak percaya."t-tidak mungkin,...jadi kau benar-benar kembali"

Benar-benar kembali?

gadis ini jelas tau sesuatu tentang ramalan itu.

"kau mengenalku?" gadis rusa memberi perintah melalui sugesti mata meminta dua pria yang berada di balik tubuh si gadis asing untuk segera menghentikan rencana pembekukan yang hampir berlangsung. Pedang silver kembali ke peraduannya tersemat nyaman dalam balutan padatan perak berukir abstrak. Luhan memerlukan gadis itu untuk memberitahunya banyak hal.

"mengenalmu? tentu saja, aku yang pertama kali merangkul tubuh kecilmu pada hari kau di lahirkan" wajahnya berseri mengingat masa lalu.

Sejenak luhan merasa nafasnya tercekat, lalu sedetik kemudian Suara tawa sumbang memantul-mantul di setiap sudut ruangan . Apa-apaan, gadis ini pikir bisa menipunya dengan tipuan seperti itu?

"aku baru tau bahwa wanita seumuranmu mampu mengatakan bahwa ia menyaksikanmu lahir"

"seumuran kau bilang" gadis bermanik hitam memasang air muka seolah ia baru saja mendengar lelucon paling lucu di dunia namun tak di perbolehkan tertawa "well kid, aku hidup jauh lebih lama dari ibumu, asal kau tau"

"apa ini juga salah satu rencananya, membuatku percaya pada cerita konyolmu" tukas luhan dingin.

"apa?"

"jika ingin mengatakan kau jauh lebih tua dari ibuku, maka kau perlu melakukan sesuatu dengan penampilanmu itu"decihnya dengan telunjuk yang secara terang-terangan mengarah ke wajah lawan bicaranya. Sama sekali tak berusaha menekan suaranya yang mulai meninggi "kau bahkan tak memiliki satupun garis penuaan"

Gadis lainnya tertawa, tidak terbahak namun cukup untuk membentuk kedutan di pelipis gadis yang lebih muda. Luhan bukan pribadi yang beremosi meledak-ledak, ia terbiasa di ajari lebih tenang ketika emosi berupa api menyala itu menyengat. namun gadis di hadapannya ini—yang memperlihatkan emosi berbeda-beda setiap menitnya – membuatnya mampu berfikir untuk segera melempar benda apapun yang ada di tangannya saat ini.

"aku tau, kau tak akan mudah percaya" gadis yang mengaku lebih tua mengendikkan bahu "tapi seperti itulah kenyataannya, namaku adalah junsu, siluman gagak berumur 500 tahun dan juga merupakan tangan kanan ratu jae" tuturnya sopan dengan tubuh membungkuk 180 derajat "selamat datang kembali, putri Lu Han" senyuman manis mempesona di pamerkan. Luhan berusaha mempertahankan air muka tenangnya. Jangan berfikir bahawa ia akan terperdaya dengan senyum yang terlihat tulus, tidak lagi.

Luhan adalah anak baik, berbakat dan mempesona. Itu adalah kata-kata yang lumrah di kehidupannya, sejak kecil luhan terus di banjiri dengan kalimat pujian dari orang sekitarnya namun siapa yang menyangka bahwa kata-kata itu hanya berlaku di hadapannya saja. di balik punggungnya mulut-mulut pujian itu menjadi belati tajam menusuk. Luhan ingat pernah memiliki seorang sahabat di umurnya yang ke 9, anak seumuran dari tetangga sebelah rumah bernama lay, bocah keturunan cina dengan lesung pipi yang manis. Baekhyun selalu berkoar-koar bahwa ia akan menikahi lay ketika dewasa nanti. Ketiganya menyukai seni, baekhyun ahli dalam vokal sedang lay dan luhan menyukai tarian. Mereka bersahabat amat baik menyaingi persaudaraan, hingga sempat mengucap janji konyol khas anak-anak bahwa mereka akan menikah secara bersamaan jika perlu mereka akan menikahi satu sama lain. Namun di pertengahan musim panas saat mereka berumur 12 tahun ketika sebuah festival seni di laksanakan, beberapa menit sebelum penampilannya, luhan melihat lay memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam sepatunya secara diam-diam. Meski begitu luhan sama sekali tak menyimpan rasa curiga terhadap sahabatnya itu. Namun sedetik setelah luhan mengenakan sepatunya, rasa sakit paling nyeri menyengatnya, baekhyung menagis tersedu di sampingnya menatap ngeri pada dua paku payung menancap di masing-masing kakinya. Sedangkan lay berada di sudut ruangan menatapnya dengan tatapan polos biasanya kemudian melangkah pergi setelah mendengar namanya di panggil ke atas panggung, tak menoleh sedikitpun. Hari itu luhan menangis sangat kencang, bukan karena rasa sakit yang di timbulkan si paku melainkan rasa sakit yang di tinggalkan si pemilik paku.

Dan baru saja, ia mengalaminya kembali. Ia percaya dan kemudian dikhianati sebegitu mudahnya. Dan gadis di hadapannya ini memiliki senyum yang sama, terlihat tulus tanpa kebohongan, point yang takkan membuatnya mudah percaya.

Junsu tau dari respon yang luhan perlihatkan, tak ada gesture kepercayaan sediktpun "aku mendengarnya" tak ingin menyinggung, junsu menekan rasa simpati agar tak muncul ke permukaan wajah "maafkan aku...faktor mengapa kalian bisa berada di sini, aku tau"

Luhan tak merespon apapun, yang menggeram marah adalah dua pria yang berdiri di belakang punggung junsu.

"aku tak menganggap remeh kalian" junsu meraih obor terdekat dan berbalik arah menuju tempat ia berasal dan menggantungkannya pada satu sisi dinding dan mengulang hal yang sama pada obor yang satunya. "ini menyenangkan, aku hampir lupa bagaimana rasa hangat itu" dia menatap intens elemen merah yang berkobar.

Tempat itu kosong namun jauh lebih bersih, hanya terdapat satu besi persegi panjang yang tergantung oleh rantai yang menempel pada sisi dinding yang langsung berhadapan dengan jeruji tempatnya bersandar. Sebuah tempat tidur, mungkin!

pemiliknya duduk disana, menatap lurus padanya.

"kemarilah, aku tau kau memiliki banyak pertanyaan untukku" tersenyum hangat, junsu menepuk ruang kosong di sisinya. "meski tak percaya, namun tak ada salahnya mendengarkan, bukan"

Itu benar, luhan perlu informasi untuk membuat rencana pelarian dari sini, tentang tipuan atau kejujuran, ia akan memilahnya sendiri dan juga,, ia sudah sangat lelah dan lempengan besi gantung di sana terlihat begitu empuk baginya.

Dengan gerakan super lambat luhan menerima tawaran dan mengambil jarak duduk sejauh yang dia bisa dari junsu.

Junsu tersenyum maklum.

Chanyeol dan kris? Sedetik setelah luhan duduk, keduanya sudah menyamankan diri di atas tumpukan serat-serat hitam yang aneh. benar-benar tanpa perlawanan.

"tak pernah ku pikir kita akan bertemu di tempat seperti ini" junsu bergumam. Dia tidak melepas pandangan dari luhan sejak tadi, seolah jika ia mengalihkan pandangan sedetik saja maka objek pandangannya itu akan menghilang. dia pikir sejak dia dan ratu jae berpisah di malam itu, kemungkinan untuk bertemu dengan ratu jae maupun putrinya adalah hal mustahil. Meski sudah mendengar tentang ramalan itu beberapa tahun setelah malam kejadian, junsu masih pesimis untuk kemungkinan apapun. "ini aneh mengetahui ratu jae membiarkanmu kembali ke tempat ini setelah apa yang terjadi"

"ibu tak membiarkanku pergi" luhan berucap datar, dia fokus menatap pedang silver di pangkuannya tanpa alasan. Menolak mengingat tentang tindakan pengecut yang pernah ia lakukan sebelum di teleport paksa ke dunia ini.

"lalu bagaimana kau...—

"kau tau, ini adalah bagianku untuk bertanya bukan"

"ahhhh kau benar" dia mengosok tengkuk canggung.

"aku tak sepenuhnya percaya padamu, tapi..." jeda sejenak, luhan tampak berfikir. Menimbang apakah menayakan hal ini pada orang yang tak ia percaya dapat berguna "aku ingin mengetahunya, tentang mengapa orang tuaku di anggap seorang penghianat?"

Junsu termenung, dia sudah memperkirakan bahwa luhan cepat atau lambat akan menanyakan hal ini. Bisa ia jamin seratus persen, ratu jae sama sekali tak menceritakan mendetail tentang awal mula petaka yang terjadi di tempat ini. Junsu yakin karena kisah itu malang dan menyakitkan. Dia bahkan merasa tenggorokannya sangat kering hanya untuk mengeluarkan suara, sedangkan luhan terus menghujaninya dengan tatapan sarat keingintahuan.

"tentang itu...—

T

.

.

.

B

.

.

.

C

HY...MAY kembali lagi, sudah berpa lama ini? sebulan, dua bulan atau mungkin lebih...

maaf yaahh,, karena beberapa kesibukan fic ini jadi terbengkalai, dan setelah sekian lama hanya inilah yang bisa may persembahkan...harap di maklumi...

mkasih buat yang udah review,,,,,, setiap kata yang kalian ketik sangat berarti bagiku,,,,aku masih author baru yang gaya tulisnya masih berantakan tapi karena itulah aq butuh saran dan masukan dari kalian

see you next chap


	11. Chapter 11

THE SILVER KINGDOM

.

.

.

.

Cast : luhan and other

.

.

.

.

Genre : fantasy, adventure, romance, and friendship

.

.

.

.

Warning : genderswitch, crack pair, kalimat tak beraturan dan abal-abal

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

.

* * *

Hari itu, Awan hitam menggulung-gulung tebal menyembunyikan senyuman cerah mentari, gemuruh angin bercampur hujan meredam gemuruh genderang langit. Gemericik pelan dedaunan terbasuh titisan hujan satu persatu kemudian berderai pecah melepas dahaga alam.

Di ruang singgasana kebesaran ratu, empat di antara mereka duduk berlutut pada permadani merah menyala. Suasananya sunyi, hanya terdengar suara amukan badai ringan dan ketukan pelan ranting pohon pada jendela yang tertutupi lapisan es.

mereka gemetaran menahan diri untuk tak bergerak walaupun rasa kaki mulai kesemutan. Demi apa, suasana seram ini sudah berlangsung beberapa menit yang lalu. Sejak peramal Xiu—yang terkenal tak pernah akur dengan sang ratu—tiba-tiba saja datang ketika mereka sedang dalam keadaan panik karena tangan ratu victoria yang tiba-tiba saja melepuh ketika menyentuh pedang bersulur yang gadis itu—luhan— bawa.

"aku yang akan menyimpan pedang itu" xiumin tak repot untuk membungkuk terlebih dahulu— sesuatu yang seharusnya wajib di lakukan jika beradapan dengan seorang ratu—dan hanya berjalan lurus diikuti budak tampannya mengehadap langsung pada victoria kemudian mengutarakan maksud kedatangannya.

Well, bukan hal yang asing sebenarnya. Bagaimanapun, rumor itu benar bahwa xiumin tak pernah menganggap victoria sebagai ratunya.

Victoria tak merespon dengan kata apapun. Dia hanya menatap terkejut sekilas kemudian mengacuhkan. Mengalihkan pandangan pada lilitan perban yang baru saja selesai terpasang.

"darah iblis seperti kalian takkan mampu menyentuh benda suci itu" mata sewarna karamel menatap datar pada lawan bicara yang tak peduli. "aku—

"pergilah, kau tau dengan jelas jawabanku" selanya setengah meneguk cairan anggur dalam cawan di sertai nada cemoohan. Tak melirik sedikitpun.

Dan kemudian suasana mencekam itu terjadi, suhu ruangan mendingin dengan perlahan kemudian kerak-kerak es terbentuk dan membekukan beberapa tempat.

Tao mengehela nafas sangat pelan, menciptakan kepulan-kepulan uap tipis dari sela bibirnya. Jika hal ini terus berlanjut, mereka pasti akan segera menjadi manusia beku. Siapapun tau bagaimana menakutkannya kekuatan membekukan milik gadis bergaun miko itu. Dia bahkan bisa mendengar gigi changmin dan kai bergemelatuk sekarang.

"apa-apaan ini, kau menantangku?" ratu sangat marah hingga berdiri dari kenyamanan singgasananya. Tentu saja, cawan anggurnya kini membeku bersama ujung jemarinya.

"jika itu di perlukan"

"kau mengatakan darah iblisku tak mampu menyentuh pedang suci, lalu apakah boneka ciptaan sepertimu mampu?"

"aku mungkin tidak" dia menjawab "tapi chen bisa"

Ratu menatap pada pria berambut hitam sepundak yang sejak tadi berlutut di samping kaki xiumin dengan kernyitan dahi.

"dan kau ingin membiarkan budak kotor itu menyentuh benda milikku" victoria setengah berteriak. Menuding pada chen yang terus menatap lantai. Dia ingin sekali melempar cawan di tangannya jika bisa. Bagaimana mungkin penyihir kecil yang tergila-gila pada seorang budak itu! berani sekali.

Peramal xiu menggeram menatap ratu dengan kebencian tanpa berupaya di sembunyikan"pertama, pedang itu bukanlah milikmu" suhu menurun semakin drastis, kali ini es membekukan meja-meja"kedua, chen bukanlah BUDAK KOTOR. Dia bisa menghancurkan istana ini sekarang juga jika kuperintahkan" dia serius, tak ada kata yang paling sensitif di telinganya selain mendengar chen di lecehkan. Dia sangat benci itu.

Victoria bergetar mengambil nafas, tak sekalipun ketika dia bertemu xiumin tanpa melibatkan emosi api,namun kali ini dia memilih bunkam, dia tak cukup lupa bahwa salah satu alasan mengapa dia dan penyihir ini bisa di katakan setara. selain karena kedudukan yang tinggi, mereka berdua juga memiliki prajurit yang kuat dia balik punggung. Jika dia memiliki IBLIS SANG RATU maka xiumin memiliki hanya CHEN seorang.

Dia meremas cawan di tangan hingga menimbulkan bunyi kerak pelan dari es yang pecah ketika chen meraih dan membawa pergi pedang itu dari ruangan. Tak ada bungkukan ataupun kata berpamit dari mereka, hanya suara tetesan air dari lapisan es yang mencair seiring menjauhnya langka pencipta mereka.

Dua orang itu, victoria harus memastikan mereka tak ikut campur dalam peperangannya dan tetap menjadi pihak netral—

Lebih lagi, jangan sampai menjadi pihak lawan.

* * *

Gemuruh hujan dan badai telah berhenti, Menampilkan tarikan senyum pelangi tujuh warna sewarna suasana hati berserinya, chen melantungkan melodi-melodi ringan sambil memeluk rindu pada buntalan kain aneh—ransel—yang menyembulkan sedikit gagang pedang emas bersulur perak. Senyuman indah yang jarang dia perlihatkan seolah Kelopak bunga bertebaran di sekitarnya, dia menjadi pusat perhatian.

"berhenti menebar feromon chen" xiumin mendelik pada pelayan-pelayan istana yang terang-terangan menatap pada harta yang berjalan di belakangnya "gadis-gadis di sana menatapmu dengan lapar, kau tau"  
"uh-uhhhh" chen menatap sekeliling dan menemukan bahwa perkataan xiu benar. Dayang-dayang istana menatapnya layaknya serigala betina yang kelaparan belaian. Chen bergidik dan Dia segera menundukkan kepala, menyembunyikan parasnya pada helaian kelam seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. dalam hati meruntuki ketidakpekaannya. "maafkan aku. aku terlalu senang hingga lupa" dia menarik nafas dalam "aroma ratu jae menguar sangat pekat dari benda-benda ini"

Xiumin berhenti, di depan pintu ruangannya kemudian berbalik menatap pada ransel dalam pelukan chen. "benarkah! Aku iri karena tak bisa merasakannya" dia mengulurkan tangan di udara tepat di atas gagang pedang itu, bertahan di sana "teksturnya bagaimana? Aku tidak tau. bagaimana aromanya, aku tidak ingat. Aku tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa meskipun aku begitu merindukannya" tatapannya sendu, namun tak ada ekspresi di wajahnya. Satu-satunya ekspresi alami yang bisa chen liat dari xiumin hanyalah yang ada di matanya. Tapi itu cukup baginya, karena yang bisa menyadari itu hanyalah dirinya seorang.

matanya membeliak ketika chen tiba-tiba saja menggenggam telapak tangannya lembut.

"aku akan membantumu" chen berbisik, mengecup pelan telapak tangan dalam genggamannya. Menghantarkan getaran tak kasat mata pada pemiliknya. "bagaimana cara merasakannya, akan aku bantu"

"apa yang sedang kau coba lakukan chen? aku tak bisa merasakan apapun bagaimanapun kau berusaha, aku ini hanya—

"anda adalah tuanku" chen menyela, menatap dalam pada mata tanpa emosi di hadapannya "nona xiu yang membuatku menjadi lebih manusiawi dan biarkan aku melakukan hal yang sama padamu"

"kau terus menyelaku, sangat tidak sopan chen" dia melepaskan diri dari genggaman, mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain, menghindar dari tatapan yang membakar.

"aku akan menerima hukumanku nanti" chen tersenyum lebar hingga kedua matanya menutup.

Hanya sedikit dan sepersekian detik, bibir xiumin berkedut membentuk senyuman setipis kertas basah.

Ratu jae! Aku rasa, aku akan segera menjadi sepertimu.

"apa kau sadar bahwa salah satu pedang miliknya tidak di sini" chen berbinar ceria, menatap benda di pelukannya.

Xiumin menatap ke arah yang sama, tarikan nafasnya pelan terdengar "aku tau" dia tau, bahwa seharusnya di dalam buntalan kain bergerigi itu seharusnya tersemat dua pedang—sejak ia melihat dalam mimpinya luhan mengalahkan amber dalam duel—yang kini hanya menampilkan satu. Pedang itu takkan menurut pada sembarang orang selain tuannya, dan jika tiba-tiba pedang itu menghilang tanpa di sadari siapapun maka dapat di tebak kemana seharusnya pedang itu berada.

"di penjara bawah tanah yang seharusnya memiliki berlapis-lapis pelindung" chen seolah mendengar dan mengutarakan pemikirannya. "lihat, dia tak selemah yang di bayangkan bukan"

Xiumin tak mengangguk membenarkan juga tak menyangkal, dia berbalik dan memasuki ruangan. "harus ku akui gadis itu..."jeda sejenak "lumayan juga" bisiknya halus, sehalus angin yang melintas ketika daun jendela terbuka perlahan.

Chen tersenyum secerah matahari.

* * *

"—mereka bukan penghianat, setidaknya 'bukan' bagiku" besi terkelupas berdecit ketika junsu bergerak gelisah, Jejari kaki mengerut berpaut tak nyaman. sejarah itu tak menyenangkan, menyedihkan juga menyakitkan. terjadi ratusan tahun lalu namun terasa baru terjadi kemarin. Orang-orang di masa itu telah hidup, menua kemudian mati namun dia ada di sini, terseret sendirian dengan gudang memori yang membawa penyesalan.

"junsu-ssi" luhan mengedip menanti, semenit jeda terlalu lama baginya ketika tengah penasaran.

"maaf, ini bukan hal menyenangkan untuk ku beritahu padamu, tapi kau berhak untuk tau" liur terasa berduri melalui kerongkongan yang kering "definisi 'penghianat' yang mengacu pada mereka itu adalah karena...

Junsu menarik nafas panjang.

— yunho adalah pria berkeluarga, dia memiliki istri dan anak"

Apa?

Luhan gagal bersikap tenang. Pedang yang tersenggol jatuh berdebam keras membentur lantai menimbulkan suara gema yang menyentak dua pria yang tertidur. Dia berdiri dengan dua tangan mengepal menatap junsu tajam, meminta penjelasan lebih detail.

Perselingkuhan? Itukah yang ibu lakukan? Menghancurkan kebahagiaan orang lain!

"bukan seperti itu" junsu balas menatap, hanya dengan melihat dari raut wajah gadis itu, dia tau bahwa banyak hal-hal buruk yang dia simpulkan tentang kedua orang tuanya dalam pikiran. "mereka bebagi cinta yang dalam, namun status ibumu mengharuskan mereka untuk mengubur dalam keinginan mereka untuk bersama. Namun keduanya tak mendambakan apapun, karena bagi mereka hanya dengan mengetahui satu sama lain hidup baik-baik saja adalah kebahagiaan yang cukup."

"tapi. Kenapa? Jika mereka berprinsip seperti itu, lalu kenapa semuanya berakhir seperti ini?" luhan hampir menjerit. Dia tak bisa sabar jika ternyata orang tuanya meninggalkan kubangan neraka di negeri ini hanya untuk cinta egois mereka.

Jika itu benar maka luhan takkan bisa memaafkan mereka dan juga dirinya sendiri.

Junsu berdecak," berhenti berpikiran tidak-tidak, ketika aku belum menyelesaikan perkataanku" tidak ada bentakan, namun junsu tak menyembunyikan kilat marah di mata hitamnya.

Luhan bungkam, kembali duduk di sisinya.

"ini adalah sebuah jabakan"

"jebakan?"

Junsu mengengguk "konspirasi untuk merebut tahta dari sang ratu, mereka mengetahui bahwa ratu tidak lagi abadi dengan cintanya kepada yunho. Namun hanya membunuh ratu dan mendapatakan tahtanya tidaklah cukup untuk mendapatkan kesetiaan penghuni kerajaan. karena itu, mereka membuat ratu yang meninggalkan tahtanya sendiri dan mengacaukan kepercayaan orang-orang padanya"

Anak rambut yang berjuntai di sematkan di balik telinga. lewat sudut mata, junsu menyadari bagaimana luhan gelisah dengan bulir keringat di dahi, begitupun dirinya.

"mereka menciptakan ikatan yang takkan bisa ratu jae sangkal, sebuah ikatan yang menghubungkannya dengan yunho, Satu-satunya pria yang ia cintai. Kehadiranmu menghadirkan tujuan baru bagi ratu jae selain melayani kerajaan seumur hidupnya"

Luhan termenung "aku...adalah umpannya?"

"mereka tak menganggapmu seperti itu. sesaat setelah mereka mengetahui jebakan itu, ratu jae tersenyum dan mengatakan bahwa kau bukanlah sebuah jebakan baginya, namun sebuah anugerah. Dan entah bagaimana kehadiranmu yang kami upayakan tersembunyi dari yunho pada akhirnya ketahuan" junsu mengebangkan senyum "saat itu dia tiba-tiba saja muncul di jendela, tersenyum kemudian mengatakan hal yang persis dengan perkataan ibumu" manik hitam bertemu coklat karamel cair "Mereka mencintaimu luhan-ah, Mereka bisa mengubur perasaan masing-masing untuk satu sama lain namun tak bisa mengubur perasaan cinta padamu. karena itulah mereka memutuskan melawan arus dan membawamu pergi dari istana dengan mempertaruhakan segalanya ketika tetua kerajaan meminta agar kau di gugurkan. Saat itu aku melihatnya, terlepas dari seorang ratu dan seorang pemimpin klan, ratu jae dan yunho hanya sepasang orang tua yang sangat mencintai putrinya" junsu menghapus air mata "sama sekali bukan seorang penghianat"

Tikus-tikus bercicit lalu lalang di hadapan mereka, luhan menatap lantai tanpa suara. Dia bahagia hingga menitikka air mata, mengetahui bagaimana orang tuanya mencintainya sangat dalam, namun bahkan ibunya mungkin tak menyadari bagaimana dampak keegoisan mereka. Bagaimana orang-orang seperti chanyeol dan kris di perlakukan.

'aku pasti orang jahat karena begitu bahagia di saat ribuan orang menderita hanya untuk kehidupanku'

"uhhhmmmm,,,,,,biarkan aku bertanya satu hal" kris dan chanyeol duduk bersimpuh di lantai di hadapan luhan dan junsu, mendongak dengan binar keingintahuan di mata masing-masing. Setelah menyimak baik semua kata yang junsu utarakan, akhirnya mereka mengetahui alasan di balik kelakuan aneh ratu victoria.

Junsu mengangguk mempersilahkan.

Chanyeol berterima kasih "kau bercerita seolah kisah tentang ratu jae dan yunho kau lihat secara langsung. Tapi bukankah kejadian itu terjadi 100 tahun yang lalu"

Junsu tersenyum "170 tahun lebih tepatnya" koreksinya " dan seperti yang aku katakan, aku memang menyaksikannya sendiri"

Semua mata menghujam menghakimi junsu seolah dia pembohong terburuk di dunia.

"kalian ini, sama sekali tak menyimak ketika aku memperkenakan diri yaaa?" junsu hampir menekan setiap kata yang dia ucapkan. Urat kemarahan bersarang di dahi kananya.

Kris dan chanyeol saling menatap dan luhan mengeryitkan alis, kemudian mengatakan 'apa maksudmu' secara bersamaan.

Junsu mengerang tertahan. Terjawablah pertanyaan dalam benaknya tentang mengapa anak-anak ini tetap tenang meskipun ia memperkenalkan diri sebagai siluman yang merupakan nama ras yang tabu untuk disebutkan.

" .siluman" tekannya dalam "siluman gagak lebih tepanya"

Hening.

"APA?/siluman ?/sudah kuduga!" tiga suara berbeda bersahutan membentuk melodi.

Dan untuk kata terakhir, kris mendapatkan semua tatapan tertuju padanya karena itu "well,, setelah dia mengatakan menyaksikan kejadian 170 tahun lalu, aku menebak dari seluruh ras berumur panjang yang cocok dengannya dan hanya seorang siluman yang memiliki gadis-gadis dengan wajah paling rupawan di sisinya"

Junsu tersipu, pertama kalinya terlihat rona lain selain pucat di wajahnya.

Kris pasti seorang womanizer Dan juga penghibur yang baik.

Dalam sekejap dalam percakapan mereka, suasana yang tadi berat kini ringan kembali.

"Bukankah semua ras seperti itu tidak eksis lagi"

"itu hanya rumor karena banyaknya yang terbunuh oleh pasukan ratu victoria. faktanya, sebagian dari kami memilih bersembunyi di suatu tempat yang tak terjangkau mata kerajaan, dan sisanya lagi kemungkinan sepertiku, terbuang dan terlupakan"

Wanita yang lain hanya diam menatap lantai, mulai tak menghiraukan percakapan yang berlangsung, dia baru saja menyadari sesuatu. suatu fakta yang tak besar namun mengganggunya.

Mengapa sejak tadi junsu terus bercerita tentang 170 tahun yang lalu dan bukanlah 17 tahun. Bukankah sesuai dengan kata dalam ramalan, 17 tahun runtuhnya kedamaian adalah hari ibunya melarikan diri ke dunia lain, lalu kenapa 170 tahun?

Apakah junsu mengatakan kebenaran.

Ataukah, ramalan itu adalah kesalahan.

Rasa panas dari segala arah, luhan menyadari semua perhatian kini tertuju padanya. Tiga pasang mata itu melasernya dengan tatapan ingin tahu.

Luhan menarik dan menghembuskan nafas, sedangkan tikus-tikus terus bernyanyi di bawah kakinnya. "sebuah ramalan tentang kedatanganku, apakah kalian juga pernah mendengarnya?" tanyanya.

Entah mengapa chanyeol tersenyum sangat ceria "tentu saja" jawabnya, terlalu keras. "kami-para budak- menghafalnya di luar kepala, karena bagi kami ramalan itu adalah harapan" kris mengangguk menyetujui.

"kau juga mendengarnya kan? Karena itulah kau bisa sampai ke sini?"

Luhan mengangguk pelan " tapi kurasa tahun yang tercantum di dalamnya berbeda dan juga entah bagaimana tapi waktu di tempat ini berjalan jauh lebih cepat dari duniaku"

"apa maksudmu?" junsu menatap serius.

"kau mengatakan kejadian ibuku melarikan diri adalah 170 tahun namun dalam perhitungan duniaku seharusnya itu 17 tahun seperti usiaku seperti itupun isi ramalannya"

"tidak mungkin, aku menjelajahi banyak dunia selama hidupku sebelum menetap di sini, namun tak satupun dunia yang memiliki perhitungan waktu yang berbeda." Junsu bernada tak percaya "Sebenarnya dunia seperti apa tempat yunho mengirimmu?" dia bergidik.

Entahlah.

Luhan merasa otaknya hendak meleleh, innernya menayangkan potongan-potongan puzzle dengan gambar tak jelas hingga sulit di pecahkan. Semua mistery tak berujung ini membuatnya kelelahan terlebih sekarang ia malah terjebak dalam tumpukan beton dengan udara segar yang minim.

Aku pasti akan botak.

Tepukan lemput pada pundaknya menyadarkannya dari dunia seputaran kedepresian, senyum indah junsu adalah hal yang menyambut.

"jangan terlalu banyak berfikir, kau bisa cepat berkeriput nantinya" ucapnya niat bercanda, namun luhan tak tertawa, tersenyumpun tidak.

Junsu berdehem kemudian menepuk pahanya "kau lelah kan! Ayo tidur" ucapnya, menjawab pertanyaan tanpa kata yang luhan lontarkan lewat tatapan.

Luhan menggeleng.

"ayolah, jangan malu"

"aku tidak...uwahhhh—

Luhan tak sempat untuk bangkit kembali ketika rasa nyaman dari sentuhan junsu merasupinya, tubuhnya berhianat meskipun ia berteriak ini memalukan namun tak ada satu kata yang terlontar . Tangan lembut itu membelai rambut coklat yang menjuntai. Perlahan luhan mulai mengantuk. Menyerah pada rasa nyaman yang ditawarkan.

"semuanya baik-baik saja" bisakan halus junsu seperti nanyian pengantar tidur. "selama kau memiliki 'keabadian', victoria takkan mampu mengalahkanmu"

"keabadian?" dia sama sekali tak berniat bertanya, terlebih dengan mata yang hampir tertutup. Hanya kata refleks yang terlontar ketika setengah sadar.

"aku sangat senang mengetahui kau tak memiliki bekas luka se gores pun, itu membuktikan bahwa kau belum mencintai siapapun." Junsu tersenyum simpul, rasa hangat dari tubuh manusia akhirnya dia kembali merasakannya setelah ratusan tahun dan lebih beruntung lagi karena ini adalah luhan, anak dari sahabat sekaligus ratunya, anak yang mungkin berada di sampingnya ketika ia nantinya menjadi debu "Dia takkan mampu menggoresmu sedikitpun"

Samar-samar luhan masih mendengar. Senyuman lemahnya mengembang "aku...abadi?" dia menjeda, seperti berfikir "masihkah?" bisiknya sebelum menyerah dalam kantuk.

Junsu membelalak. Ia beralih menatap tajam pada dua pria yang masih bersimpuh di hadapannya, menatap luhan dalam, dengan tatapan yang junsu harap dia salah artikan.

Apa maksudnya? salah satu dari mereka?

Junsu menggeleng, mencoba menghilangkan pikiran buruk apapun. Matanya beralih pada gadis yang tertidur "jangan sekarang luhan-ah, semuanya akan menjadi sulit ketika kau jatuh cinta" bisiknya sangat pelan.

* * *

Sudah dua hari, mereka terkurung dalam gelap, kelaparan dan kehausan. Dua obar yang tergantung sudah mati sejak luhan terbangun di hari pertama. Luhan bahkan tak bisa melihat jarinya sendiri, mereka hanya saling berbicara untuk mengetahui bahwa mereka masih bersama. Namun akhir-akhir ini komunikasi itu semakin sedikit. Bagaimanapun hanya berbicara saja sudah sangat melelahkan bagi mereka bertiga.

pengecualian bagi junsu.

Gadis itu masih sangat aktif, dia bahkan kadang bernyanyi untuk mengusir sunyi dan menanyai tikus- tikus, menanyakan tentang hari, katanya tikus-tikus itulah yang memberitahunya apakah saat ini malam atau siang.

Chanyeol lancang meneriakinya gila waktu itu dan junsu hanya tertawa.

Tentu saja gadis itu baik-baik saja, dia adalah siluman gagak yang katanya mengkonsumsi sisa jiwa orang meninggal dan di tempat ini anggaplah sebuah kuburan dan junsu bisa kenyang setiap saat.

Karena itulah ia bisa bertahan selama ratusan tahun meskipun tanpa makanan. Yang sekarat hanyalah mereka bertiga.

Luhan berbaring menggenggam masing-masing satu telapak tangan kris dan chanyeol. Memastikan mereka baik-baik saja dan tetap hangat. Dengan begitu mereka tak perlu mengeluarkan suara yang tak perlu.

Hanya itulah yang bisa luhan lakukan.

"mereka masih hidupkan?"

Luhan berdecak, kemudian mengangguk. Meski tak mengeluarkan suara, luhan yakin junsu mendengar suara gesekan rambutnya dan lantai ketika menganguk.

"bertahanlah sedikit lagi" sebuah cahaya dari luar jeruji terlihat dan suara percakapan samar menyusul "mereka sudah di sini" senyumnya.

Luhan berkedip ketika chanyeol membantunya duduk. Ia tak ingin bersandar pada pria itu karena tau keadaan mereka sama mengenaskannya, namun luhan sama sekali tak bisa duduk tanpa topangan.

Empat prajurit berdiri di denpan penjara, membawa obor yang menyilaukan. Junsu maju berdiri di hadapan mereka seolah menyambut tamu.

Rambutnya sudah terptong rapi hingga pundak "well, waktunya untuk keluar" bisiknya dengan senyuman.

"aku tidak ingat kita memiliki tahanan seperti ini" seorang prajurit mentap junsu dari atas ke bawah.

"tentu saja, aku jauh lebih lama di sini di bandingkan kalian" junsu menjawab enteng.

"jangan pedulikah, bawa saja mereka. Acaranya akan segera di mulai" kata yang tegas dari prajurit yang lain, mungkin jabatanya lebih tinggi.

Luhan terkejut ketika dua prajurit menarik chanyeol dan kris menjauh tiba-tiba, menghilangkan keseimbangannya, hampir menabrak lantai jika junsu tak menahannya. kemudian menyeretnya keluar tak peduli akan rontaan lemah yang mereka lakukan. Chanyeol dan kris hanya menggeram tanpa kata.

"hey. Dimana kalian membawanya?" luhan tak kenal suaranya sendiri, sangat serak dan kering.

"di tempat yang seharusnya" jawaban yang dingin sedingin rantai besi yang prajurit itu pasang di kedua pergelangan tangannya "tidak lama, kau akan segera bertemu dengan mereka nanti di arena"

"di arena...apa maksud...

Junsu memintanya diam melalui mata. Bukan hanya untuk mencari aman, tapi juga karena junsu tau bagaiamana menyakitkannya ekspresi luhan ketika berbicara dengan tenggorokan yang kering.

Luhan menurut, diam-diam melirik pada sudut ruangan dimana pedangnya tergeletak dalam gelap, junsu berkata bahwa pedang itu harus di sembunyikan hingga jika nanti di perlukan.

Mereka di bawa ke atas, melalui jalan yang sama dan tangga yang sama. Luhan hampir kehilangan nafas karena lelah, dan merelakan harga dirinya turun sederajat dengan membiarkan junsu menggendongnya di punggung.

Keluar dari terowongan bawah tanah, mereka melalui taman istana dan masuk terowongan lain yang lebih terang dan hangat, untuk pertama kalinya luhan menghirup udara segar sejak dua hari dan luhan mengantuk.

"sebaiknya jangan lakukan, kau butuh makan yang banyak jika ingin bebas. Dan jika kau tidur maka kau takkan bisa makan" junsu berbisik. Tepat di depan pintu kayu tua. Terdengar suara ramai, benda jatuh ataupun debaman seperti suara perkelahian.

Yahh itu memang suara perkelahian. Tempat itu sangat ramai oleh wanita-wanita berwajah sangar, sumber keributannya adalah dua orang wanita yang adu jotos sedang yang lain menyemangati. Seorang wanita bongsor yang sedang menikmati hidangan tanpa sengaja tersenggol dan menumpahkan minuman keuguan di atas kepala wanita berotot di hadapannya. Dan dua orang baru ikut bergabung menambah keruh suasana.

Junsu berdecak tiga kali.

Dua prajurit yang mengantar sama sekali tak peduli, mereka beranjak pergi setelah junsu melangkah masuk dalam ruangan pengap itu.

BAAMM

Luhan menoleh, berdesis pada dua prajurit yang terdengar tertawa di balik pintu yang baru saja mereka banting dengan keras, terima kasih untuk itu, kini mereka menjadi pusat perhatian.

Sudah pasti mereka sengaja.

"hei lihat ini, dua burung bangau baru saja bergabung" seorang gadis berperawakan kecil dengan tulang pipi yang tinggi dan rambut pirang sebahu yang sangat tipis berjalan mendekat. Dia hanya memakai tentop abu-abu tanpa dalaman apapun, asetnya yang berukuran lumayan tak tertutup sempurna.

Luhan menggeliat pelan, meminta di turunkan.

"sudah lama sejak aku terakhir kali berada di dunia luar, dan liat perubahan yang terjadi. Wanita-wanita tak tau malu bertebaran di mana-mana" junsu terlihat akan muntah "jiwa mereka bahkan berbau memuakkan"

Junsu masih cukup cerdas untuk tak mencari masalah di tempat seperti ini, karena itulah perkataannya tadi tak ia katakan dengan keras, hanya berupa bisikan pelan yang hanya mampu mereka berdua dengar.

Luhan mengangguk tak kentara.

"jadi rumor itu benar ya, bahwa ada seseorang yang mampu mengelabui ratu dan bahkan mencuri budaknya"

Kerumunan semakin banyak di sekitar mereka.

"mereka sangat cantik hingga membuat iri, tidak heran jika ratu sangat murka hingga menciptakan penghakiman besar-besaran" sesorang di tengah kerumunan berkata.

"mereka bau tikus got" gadis berwajah tirus dan berkulit hitam berucap sambil membaui udara "mereka dari penjara bawah tanah" ujarnya.

Junsu mengibaskan tangan di depan wajah dengan hidung mengerut "kau takkan mampu membayangkan bagaimana baunya di sana, terlebih lagi mereka sama sekali tak memberi kami makan, jadi maukah kalian membiarkan kami lewat? Aku sangat lapar?" bunyi plak kecil ketika junsu menepuk-nepuk perutnya.

"tentu saja, kau harus makan...—" lautan manusia terbelah, junsu menarik luhan yang terseok mengikuti langkah cepatnya ke arah meja makan yang sebagian hidangannya sudah prak poranda, hanya tersisa beberapa roti keras dan air sup yang tersisa.

—selagi bisa"

Tawa-tawa mengejek bersahutan di udara. Luhan tau mereka sedang di rendahkan, namun karena sejak tadi junsu terus menggenggam tangannya dengan erat, luhan tau, junsu lah yang terpancing dan berusaha menahan agar tak menyerang sekarang.

Luhan tak tau apa yang akan terjadi, mengapa mereka tiba-tiba saja di bawa keluar setelah dua hari, di pertemukan dengan tahanan lain dalam perjamuan. Namun gambaran yang bisa luhan bayangkan adalah setelah ini petualangannya yang mungkin berlumuran darah segera di mulai.

Tangannya gemetar meraih roti-roti yang terasa kasar di tenggorokan. Benar, ia telah mengalami banyak pertarungan dalam hidup namun setiap pertarungan itu hanyalah sebuah lomba yang tak melibatkan nyawa dan di tempat ini jelas berbeda dan saat ini luhan membawa harapan untuk chanyeol dan kris dan budak lainnya.

Dan luhan takut gagal.

Hangat telapak tangan di lengannya mengejutkannya. Junsu menatapnya dengan kening berkerut di sampingnya. "aku tau kau lapar, tapi itu sedikit berlebihan" junsu melirik setumpuk roti dan semangkuk sup yang meluap tumpah dari wadahnya.

Luhan tak sadar telah melakukan itu, ia tersenyum cangggung kemudian menawarkan kepada junsu sebagian makanan miliknya. Mendesah kecewa ketika Junsu menolak dengan alasan bahwa dia sebenarnya tak begitu menyenangi makanan manusia.

Bunyi genderang gong bersahutan bersamaan masuknya puluhan prajurit ke dalam ruangan mereka. Lirikan-lirikan pedas di layangkan dari semua tahanan pada prajurit yang acuh, banyak dari mereka yang mengambil sikap awas dan siap menyerang.

Junsu dan luhan berdiri pada barisan paling belakang hingaa yang terlihat hanya ujung armor di atas kepala prajurit yang membacakan titah.

"hari ini, dengan segala kerendahan yang mulia ratu, untuk pertama kalinya dalam sejarah kerajaan silver memberikan kesempatan untuk seluruh tahanan istana khususnya penjahat yang telah di vonis hukuman mati di beri kesempatan untuk membebaskan diri dengan terhormat."

Suara gemuruh sorakan melenyapkan suara sang penyampai pesan memaksanya diam sesaat. Seluruh tahanan bergembira saling berpelukan seolah mereka teman lama, bahkan yang tadinya sempat jambak-jambakan kini saling meminta maaf.

"dasar bodoh, apa mereka pikir gadis iblis itu akan melepas kita begitu saja tanpa syarat" junsu berdecih, memilih duduk bersandar di ujung ruangan.

Luhan tau junsu benar, ratu victoria tak mungkin melepas mereka begitu saja. sekali lihatpun, gadis itu bukan seorang yang mudah bermurah hati pada para pemberontak dalam negeri yang ia genggam. dia pasti punya rencana lain yang lebih mengerikan dari hukuman mati itu sendiri.

"aku setuju dengannya, ratu tidak mungkin melepas kami begitu saja tanpa alasan" suara bisikan melonjakkan luhan. Dia tak sadar bahwa sejak tadi ada seorang gadis yang berdiri di sampingnya, ikut memisahkan diri dari kerumunan.

Dia cantik dan masih muda, mungkin setahun atau dua tahun di bawah umurnya. Mengenakan kaos coklat lusuh seperti yang lainnya tapi lebih tertutup meskipun sobek di bagian pinggang.

"maaf mengejutkanmu" sesalnya. Luhan menggeleng cepat menanggapi "namaku eunji" ia tersenyum mengeulurkan tangan.

"luhan" sambutnya. eunji punya Eyesmile yang sangat indah, seperti bulan sabit yang melengkung ke bawah. mungkin karena itulah victoria memilih menggores kecantikan itu dengan merusak mata kirinya. Lukanya sudah mengering namun masih sangat kentara tergores dari atas kening turun hingga pipi.

Victoria tidak hanya merusak wajahnya tapi juga merebut cahaya dari mata kirinya.

Eunji menyadari ke arah mana mata luhan. Dia sigap menutupnya denga telapak tangan "maaf, ini memang sedikit mengerikan, biasanya aku menutupnya dengan kain tapi karena kegaduhan tadi aku jadi kehilangannya"

"bukan seperti itu" luhan menggaruk tengkuk canggung, tak sadar bahwa dia terlalu menatap intens hingga orangnya sadar. "maaf"

Eunji berkedip "kenapa minta maaf, hal semacam ini sudah biasa. Aku masih beruntung karena ratu hanya menggoreskan sedikit"

Bagaimana mungkin hal seperti ini bisa menjadi sudah biasa. Berkali-kalipun luhan melihatnya, luhan yakin takkan terbiasa terlebih jika kau terus melihatnya di depan cermin dan merasakan kulit kasar itu setiap hari.

Eunji hanya berusaha untuk kuat.

"aku salut padamu, bagaimana mungkin kau bisa mencuri si black dog?"

Luhan mengeryit "black dog? Siapa?"

Eunji menatapnya tak percaya "tentu saja budak yang kau curi itu, kami menjulukinya black dog karena terus mengikuti ratu denga pakaian hitam khasnya. Dia adalah satu-satunya budak sang ratu yang katanya sangat istimewa. Ratu bahkan memberinya nama yang hanya di ketahui pihak kerajaan"

"black dog?" luhan merenung "kai?"

Suasana tiba-tiba menjadi hening, tak ada suara sorakan lagi.

Rupanya sang penyampai pesan telah membacakan titah lainnya.

"—persyaratannya dari kebebasan kalian berada di arena saat ini, jika kalian menang maka tak hanya bebas, kalian juga akan mendapat kehormatan dan hadian emas dari kerajaan, sekian"

Dan dengan itu ruangan kembali berdengung mengagung-agungkan sang ratu, menyebut namanya di ikuti dengan nama kebesaran yang lainnya. Salah satunya adalah...

"YANG MULIA KAU ADALAH MALAIKAT KAMI"

Suara tawa junsu tertelan oleh teriakan-teriakan tahanan lain, yang mendengar hanyalah eunji dan luhan. Hanya mereka yang melihat bagaimana junsu begitu menyeramkan denga aura hitam yang menguar dari tubuhnya.

"itu benar, agungkanlah dia. Ratu kalian, malaikat kalian." Kilatan merah melintas di matanya, luhan mundur selangkah dan eunji memeluk lengannya gemetaran

"DIA ADALAH MALAIKAT PENCABUT NYAWA KALIAN"

* * *

"YANG MULIA KAU ADALAH MALAIKAT KAMI"

Victoria tersenyum, menatap pantulannya yang terbalut gaun keemasan tak lupa mahkota dan jubah kebesaranya. Suara-suara yang mengagungkannya terdenga sangat jelas hingga membuatnya tersenyum tanpa henti.

"mereka begitu menyenangi anda, yang mulia"

Dayang istana yang sedang merapikan jubahnya berguman dengan suara yang kentara di manis-maniskan.

"tentu saja, para jendralku sudah bersusah payah membawakan mereka hadiah yang sangat besar untuk pesta perpisahan hingga kai-ku bahkan terluka parah seperti itu" liriknya pada sosok yang berlutut di samping jendela. Berlumuran darah yang menetes.

"semuanya sudah siap yang mulia" ucapnya tanpa menatap.

Victoria berbalik, mengibaskan jubahnya dengan senyuman lebar "bersihkan tubuhmu kai, pestanya akan segera di mulai dan aku ingin kau ada di sampingku menyaksikan bagaimana aksi teman kecilmu itu" ucapnya kemudian berlalu.

Kai masih di sana menunduk menatap tetesan darah yang jatuh entah dari luka yang mana. Mata hitamnya menyiratkan sesuatu yang tak terbaca sebelum tersembunyi di balik kelopak mata.

"maaf" bisiknya sangat pelan kemudian menghilang bersama angin menyisakan ruang kosong.

.

.

.

T

.

.

.

B

.

.

.

C

.

.

.

hayyyyy...may akhirnya aku nongol lagi...hehehe

maaf yaaa kalau chap kmarin sangat singkat, itu karena otak may jga lagi khilangan ide...dan semoga chap ini bisa lebih memuaskan.

tidak lupa makasih yang udah meninggalkan tanda

kritik dan saran sangat aku hargai

.

.

.

REVIEW PLEASE


	12. Chapter 12

THE SILVER KINGDOM

.

.

.

.

Cast : luhan and other

.

.

.

.

Genre : fantasy, adventure, romance, and friendship

.

.

.

.

Warning : genderswitch, crack pair, kalimat tak beraturan dan abal-abal

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

.

* * *

Gemerincing suara rantai berpadu dengan langkah, dalam gelap mereka berjalan teliti mengandalkan insting agar tak saling menubruk dan menciptakan kondisi yang tak di inginkan. Siapa yang menyangka bahwa setelah titah di bacakan, mereka satu persatu dirantai di kaki kemudian di giring melewati lorong gelap ini. Sedangkan suara gemuruh yang entah apa terdengar nyaring di ujung lorong dimana cahaya membias terang benderang.

Luhan di barisan belakang di apit junsu dan euji berjalan dalam diam. sejak junsu melepas aura menyeramkan, luhan sama sekali tak berani mengucapkan sepatah katapun kepada gadis itu begitupun sebaliknya, mereka larut dalam sunyi namun bukan berarti saling mengabaikan, terbukti ketika luhan tak sengaja tersandung rantai, junsulah yang menahan pinggangnya agar ia tak jatuh. Luhan hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai isyarat terima kasih.

Suara gemuruh itu setelah terdengar jelas adalah suara sorakan banyak orang dan semakin nyaring ketika barisan paling depan hampir mencapai mulut lorong, barisan tiba-tba berhenti bergerak tanpa peringatan menyebabkan kekacauan pada barisan belakang, umpatan-umpatan bersahutan dan aksi saling dorong mulai terjadi dan luhan bisa menjamin bahwa sebentar lagi kekacauan yang lebih parah akan terjadi.

Junsu maju menarik luhan ke balik punggungnya, dalam perlindungannya. Matanya tajam menatap jauh ke ujung lorong "mereka melihat sesuatu" bisiknya. luhan mengerjap bingung, megikuti arah pandang junsu namun yang bisa ia lihat hanyalah siluet gelap barisan depan yang mulai berhamburan panik dan lari berbalik arah menuju arah beralawanan.

"apa yang—

Gggrrrooooooaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrr

Tanah pijakan mereka bergetar seiring dengan auman besar yang nyaris memecah gendang telinga.

"a-apa itu?" eunji memeluk lengan luhan gemetaran. Menatap ngeri para tahanan yang membabi buta berlari ke arah mereka meski dengan langkah terbatas karena rantai di kedua kaki, saling siku dan dorong dengan teriakan ketakutan seolah baru saja melihat sesuatu yang paling mengerikan.

Junsu menarik mereka menempel pada dinding beton agar tak tertabrak.

Slaaasssssssssssssshhhhh

"uuwwaaaaaaaahhhhhh"

Belum selesai keterkejutan mereka, luhan harus menelan ludah dengan pandangan horor ketika seorang manusia berlari dari dalam dengan tubuh terbakar api, berteriak ke sana kemari meminta pertolongan sedang Kobaran api memenuhi dinding lorong bergerak cepat dari balik punggunya mengejar ke arah mereka.

Shit! Apa lagi sekarang.

Junsu mengumpat-umpat.

Semua itu terjadi dalam sekejap, luhan tak sempat merespon apapun ketika junsu menunduk cepat memutuskan rantai miliknya dan eunji—atas permintaan luhan—dengan tangan kosong dan segera menariknya berlari menghindari amukan si jago merah.

Ini adalah mimpi buruk. Satu persatu mereka yang tertinggal ataupun jatuh terbakar berteriak mengiringi langkahnya dengan suara memilukan.

"terus lari dan jangan menoleh" teriak junsu tanpa mengurangi laju larinya. masih menggenggam tangannya, eunji mengikuti di belakang.

Luhan merasa menggigil ketika pijakannya sepanas oven, dia ketakutan dan merasa bersalah. Puluhan dari mereka yang di janjikan di beri kebebasan mati dengan mengenaskan dan luhan tak bisa menolong siapapun.

"bukan salah mu, jika ingin menyelamatkan seseorang maka kau harus hidup"

Luhan tak begitu sadar ketika mereka mencapai cahaya dan lolos dari maut, tak juga sadar ketika eunji lepas dari genggamannya.

Matahari sedang bertahta tinggi di atas kepala menyilaukan dan menyengat, dan ketika sadar, mereka telah berada di tengah arena sebuah koloseum berlantai pasir dengan ribuan penonton memenuhi podium, menatap dengan mata berbinar-benar seolah tontonan saat ini merupakan hal yang hebat.

Luhan mengepalkan tangan.

Begitu banyak orang yang mati dengan mengenaskan di belakang sana dan orang-orang ini berada di sini menunggu dengan santai juga antusias. Memakai pakaian sutra indah berhias permata mulia, berlomba-lomba terlihat menarik sedangkan mereka yang di bawah berlomba-lomba untuk bertahan hidup.

Tempat seperti ini bukanlah tempat yang layak untuk di huni manusia.

Suara auman memekakkan kembali terdengar untuk kedua kalinya dan kali terdengar lebih dekat dan tepat berada di balik punggungnya. luhan bergetar masih terkejut ketika junsu menariknya dalam dekapan, mengeluarkan sayap sekelam malam memesona dari udara kosong di balik punggungnya, kemudian luhan merasa mereka tak lagi menapak bumi.

"lihatlah, masalah kita masih jauh dari kata selesai" junsu berbisik. Luhan menatap kebawah dan membelalak lebar hingga bola matanya bisa saja bergulir keluar. Sayap-sayap hitam junsu menghalanginya, namun dia bisa melihatnya dengan jelas, di bawah sana seekor mahkluk raksasa bertubuh seperti kadal namun berkepala mirip alligator. Sisiknya berwarna pasir, mata perak mengkilat menyipit terbias matahari menatap mereka dengan tajam memamerkan gigi-giginya yang runcing. Makhluk itu sangat besar hingga koloseum yang sangat besarpun terlihat bukan apa-apa untuknya.

"kadal gurun, aku tak pernah berpikir bahwa victoria akan membawa monster seberbahaya itu ke dalam istana" dia terkekeh pelan "sepertinya dia benar-benar putus asa tentangmu" junsu terbang semakin tinggi ketika si gladiator mencoba melompat meraih mereka dengan mulut terbuka.

"KRIS, CHANYEOL"

Junsu sungguh terkejut ketika gadis dalam dekapannya tiba-tiba tersentak dan berteriak nyaring, nyaris terjatuh jika saja junsu tak memegangnya erat. luhan menatap ngeri ketika mendapati dua siluet sahabat prianya itu terikat tak sadarkan diri pada tiang berbentuk salib di tengah koloseum. "kita harus turun, monster itu bisa membunuh mereka" luhan berteriak panik meski sadar bahwa bibirnya berada tepat di samping telinga pendengarrnya.

"tidak bisa, aku hanya akan membawamu keluar dari sini" ucap junsu dingin "itulah rencananya" dia bahkan tak melirik ke bawah.

Luhan terkesiap. Matanya mengerjap tak percaya, "kau sudah tau?" bisiknya, cengkramannya pada pundak junsu yang mengerat sempat mengundang ringisan "kau menyadarinya sejak awal bahwa hal ini akan terjadi, bahwa mereka akan menjadi umpan monster dan...DAN KAU DIAM SAJA"

Junsu tak menyangkal. hanya menatap datar kedepan, tak berkedip sekalipun.

"turunkan aku"

"lalu apa yang bisa aku lakukan walaupun aku tau" junsu menyahut, ia menatap dengan kelelahan yang kentara "dengan tenagaku yang sekarang aku bahkan tidak bisa membawa kalian sekaligus" itu bukan kebohongan, terkurung dalam penjara bawah menyerap banyak energinya, sekarangpun dia merasa kewalahan meski hanya dengan mengeluarkan sayapnya selama beberapa menit.

"hanya turunkan aku, kemudian kau boleh pergi" di bawah, beberapa tahanan berusaha berlari menghindari amukan si monster sedangkan sisanya mencoba menyerang. eunji adalah salah satunya, gadis itu berlari kesana kemari menancapkan banyak anak panah ke tubuh besar yang bersisik, tak menyerah meski meyadari bahwa serangannya sama sekali tak berpengaruh.

"jika aku terus seperti ini, aku takkan bisa merubah apapun" luhan menatap junsu dalam, sarat akan permohonan "aku takkan bisa menyelamatkan siapapun jika aku terus melarikan diri"

"tapi—

"junsu-ssi, jika saja yang berada di sini adalah ibuku, menurutmu apa yang akan dia lakukan?" itu bukanlah pertanyaan, melainkan sebuah pernyataan. Karena junsu tau lebih dari siapapun bagaiamana sikap yang mulia ratu-nya.

Disertai dengan desahan nafas yang berat junsu membalas tatapan luhan denga senyuman yang lemah "seharusnya aku tau bahwa kau akan tumbuh menjadi sepertinya" kemudia perlahan menurunkan luhan di tempat paling aman menurutnya, tepat di samping peti senjata di belakang monster.

"tunggu di sini" perintahnya.

Luhan mengangguk pelan, jika dia menantang lagi, siluman gagak betina itu bisa saja benar-benar marah. Dan luhan sungguh tak ingin itu terjadi.

menatap junsu yang baru saja meninggalkannya ke arah chanyeol dan kris, kemudian menatap telapak tangannya yang terbuka, Dia merasa bahwa junsu sedikit dingin dalam pelukannya tadi dan juga mata gelapnya meredup.

Apa dia baik-baik saja?

"itu pasti hanya imajinasiku saja" bisiknya pada diri sendiri, menghalau pikiran-pikiran buruk miliknya kemudian berlari ke arah peti, mencari senjata yang kiranya mampu ia gunakan.

Junsu menarik nafas dalam mencoba menormalkan irama jantungnya yang berdetak tak beraturan dan menyakitkan. Beruntunglah karena jiwa para tahanan yang meninggal bisa ia gunakan dan membuatnnya bisa bertahan dengan kekuatan tipis seperti ini. Dia menukik ke kiri, menghindari kibasan ekor gladiator yang tiba-tiba menyadari keberadaannya. Sialnya karena kini fokus monster itu tertuju padanya.

Menukik ke kanan dan kiri, menunduk dan terbang tinggi. Ini tidak ada gunanya, menghindari setiap serangannya hanya membuang waktu dan tenaga. Dia butuh seseorang untuk mengalihkan perhatian monster itu sedangkan tahanan-tahanan yang lain tak bisa di andalkan dan memilih meringkuk jauh di sudut arena.

'Para pengecut-pengecut itu' junsu mengumpat dalam hati.

"JUNSU DI BELAKANGMU"

Luhan menjerit keras. Membelalak lebar ketika makhluk besar itu menyerang tepat ketika junsu tengah lengah.

Suara kibasan membelah udara menyengat dari balik punggung, ketika junsu berbalik ke belakang, semuanya sudah terlambat, ia tak sempat menghindar ketika ekor bersisik itu memukulnya dan melemparnya menabrak tiang salib milik kris.

Uggghhhh Sial! Dia tiba di tempat tujuan dengan kondisi buruk. Darah kental berbau amis ia muntahkan di atas pasir. Punggungnya terasa remuk ketika menabrak tiang, bersyukur karena ia sempat menyembunyikan sayapnya sebelum dia mematahkannya.

"JUNSU"

Dia tersentak, melempar tatapan ke arah suara dan terbelalak lebar ketika melihat luhan berlari ke arahnya dengan raut khawatir, gadis itu sedang memegang pedang besar yang kesulitan ia bawa.

'gadis bodoh itu, apa yang dilakukannya' dia bergerak merangkak, mengumpat tanpa suara ketika tubuhnya menolak bergerak dan menghantarkan rasa sakit menyegat. Sial! Lukanya takkan menutup secepat itu, dia butuh beberapa menit.

"tidak, jangan kemari" kata itu seharusnya dia teriakkan namun yang terjadi hanyalah berupa bisikan. Dia hanya menatap ngeri ketika monster itu menyadari makhluk kecil yang nekat berlari melintasinya. Suara geramannya menggetarkan dan junsu tanpa sadar menitikkan air mata.

Sungguh, dia takkan sanggup lagi jika sampai terjadi sesuatu pada luhan tepat di hadapannya.

"LUHAN" teriakan itu bukan hanya darinya, dua pria yang tersadar di atasnya adalah yang paling nyaring.

Luhan berhenti berlari, dia mendongak menatap diam monster besar yang mulai menatap padanya dengan hembusan nafas besar. Genggamannya pada pedang di eratkan.

Monster itu akan menyerang dengan ekornya, luhan yakin itu setelah mengamati selama beberapa menit. Satu-satunya senjata yang di miliki makhluk besar itu adalah ekor panjangnya yang bisa ia kibaskan ke sana kemari. Dan luhan hanya perlu memotongnya jika ingin melumpuhkannya.

junsu menahan nafasnya di tenggorokan, menatap ngeri bercampur ketakutan ketika menyadari luhan berencana melawan dengan pedang biasa yang sepuluh kali lebih kecil dari ukuran benda yang akan menyerang.

Junsu merangkak sekuat tenaga meski tubuhnya menjerit menolak bergerak seincipun.

Terlalu lambat, ia takkan bisa mencapai luhan tepat waktu.

Junsu berkedip-kedip dengan tangan mengapai-gapai udara. Bibirnya bergetar dan basah terbasuh airmata yang mengalir lebih deras dari sebelumnya

LUHAN. Siapapun kumohon selamatkan dia.

Desau angin melintas menerbangkan butiran pasir ketika pada akhirnya ekor besar itu terhempas keras tepat di mana luhan berdiri sebelumnya.

Junsu membelalakkan mata seluas yang dia bisa dengan air mata yang masih mengalir, jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak sekarang juga.

Suasan sunyi dengan cipratan-cipratan darah yang memenuhi pasir, meresap dan meluas bagai danau darah yang meluap.

Suara gemuruh penonton kembali bersuara setelah hening yang tak begitu lama dan bersahutan dengan suara auman keras yang lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

Luhan, gadis itu berdiri di tengah arena dengan tubuh merah berlumuran darah, di hadapannya tergeletak seonggok daging bersisik yang melompat-lompat menggeliat mencari tubuhnya.

Dengan tatapan jijik, luhan menancapkan pedangnya di sana, memastikannya tak bergerak lagi kemudian meninggalkannya.

Monster itu masih meraung-raung kesakitan,kehilangan anggota tubuh tentu saja bukan hal yang menyenangkan. darahnya terciprat ke mana-mana setiap kali ia bergerak berputar ataupun berguling. Beberapa menodai dinding dan beberapa—luhan mensyukuri itu—terciprat ke atas megenai beberapa penonton yang segera menjerit jijik.

"ugghhhh ini menjijikkan" luhan berlari-lari kecil ke arah junsu yang tak melepas tatapan darinya "kau tak apa-apa?" tanyanya setibanya dia di sana, berlutut di samping junsu.

"seharusnya itu adalah pertanyaanku, dasar bodoh" junsu menghela nafas lega sangat keras "aku hampir saja kehilangan nafas karenamu" dia berusaha duduk di bantu oleh luhan.

Luhan tersenyum "aku baik-baik saja. Kau lihat, monster itulah yang tak baik-baik saja" liriknya pada makhluk besar yang masih sibuk mengaung-ngaung.

"kau takkan tersenyum setenang itu jika tau bahwa makhluk itu akan segera menjadikanmu sebagai satu-satunya target serangannya"

Luhan memiringkan kepala, bingung.

Junsu berdecak "kadal gurun adalah makhluk pendendam. sekali kau melukainya, maka kau akan segera menjadi buruannya hingga kau membunuhnya atau kau terbunuh olehnya"

"bukankah memang itulah tujuan kita di sini, membunuh atau terbunuh" tersenyum, luhan bangkit setelah memastikan junsu mampu berdiri menopang diri sendiri. Menepuk-nepuk pasir yang melekat di gaun usangnya, mendongak ke arah matahari yang mulai bergeser beberapa senti dari letaknya semula. "Dan aku tak keberatan mengambil opsi ke dua selama itu bukan manusia" kedipnya.

Junsu tercengang sejenak sebelum kemudian ikut tersenyum. Menghawatirkan luhan adalah hal yang sia-sia karena gadis itu lebih tangguh dari yang terlihat.

"makhluk itu, di tak begitu suka sinar matahari" luhan berkata, matanya menyipit mengamati monster yang kini meringkuk di pasir mengeluarkan nafas berat. "karena itulah ia terus memunggungi sinar matahari" dia mengalihkan tatapan pada peti senjata yang berada di seberang mereka, searah letak matahari. Di sana adalah daerah amannya. "tolong bawa kris dan chanyeol ke sana".

Junsu mengangguk "apa rencana mu?" dia bertanya "makhluk itu jauh lebih besar darimu. Maksudku, meski kau berhasil memotong ekornya, namun aku tak yakin kau bisa melakukan hal yang sama pada tubuh lainnya"

"memang tidak" luhan menoleh, mengangkat pedang ke hadapan junsu "kombinasi pedang ini denganku sangat lemah, namun..." dia menyeringa jail dengan bibir bawa digigit "dengan bantuanmu, kurasa itu bukan hal yang mustahil. Seorang yang sudah hidup lama tak mungkin tak tau sesuatu, KAN?"

junsu mengangkat bahu "aku tak tahu pasti karena tak seorangpun yang pernah membunuh seekor kadal gurun. Namun, dari yang pernah aku dengar, selain matanya yang lemah terhadap terik matahari, makhluk itu juga lemah di sini" dia meletakkan tangan di atas kepala, tepatnya di ubun-ubun "kadal gurun memiliki ubun-ubun yang serapuh bayi"

bunyi kepakan lembut terdengar ketika junsu mengeluarkan sayapnya dari udara kosong, dan luhan tak bisa mencegah dirinya untuk terpesona kembali, ini bukan pertama kalinya namun dia belum terbiasa dengan keindahan yang di tawarkan junsu dengan sayap hitam mengkilatnya. Dia mempesona dengan pupil hitam besar yang bercahaya, rambut sebahu dengan warna serupa. Luhan takkan menemukan gagak yang lebih indah dari ini.

"jadi, apa rencanamu?" junsu menatap bingung pada luhan yang kini terlihat bersemu setelah ia memergoki gadis itu tengah mengamatinya dengan mata berbinar.

"rencananya adalah kau membawa kris dan chanyeol ke daerah aman dan tetap di sana—aku tau kau sedang terluka dan aku tak ingin kau meninggalkan daerah aman hingga lukamu tertutup seluruhnya dan aku ke sana dan memanjat punggung monster itu sendiri dengan menggunakan anak panah yang di tancapkan eunji" luhan mengatakannya dalam satu tarikan nafas, tanpa memberi cela bagi junsu untuk bersuara ataupun menginstruksi.

"apa kau gila, bagaimana bisa kau berfikir bisa memanjat hanya mengunakan anak panah yang bisa kapan saja patah"

Luhan menyipitkan mata, tersinggung "aku tidak seberat itu, junsu-ssi"

Junsu mengepakkan sayapnya pelan dan meninggalkan pijakan "aku akan membawa mereka ke daerah aman kemudian membantumu" matanya menyorot tajam tak mengingikan penolakan

"rencanamu adalah plan B" luhan meraih lengan junsu yang masih bisa dia jangkau "jika rencanaku gagal, maka kau boleh membantuku"

Junsu kembali menjejak pasir, matanya menyiratkan kemarahan "aku bisa menerbangkanmu ke atas sana dengan mudah, lalu mengapa kau mengabil rencana yang sulit dan berbahaya"

"tanganmu sangat dingin, junsu-ssi" luhan meremas pergelangan dalam genggamannya "aku tak ingin menang tapi kehilanganmu, aku ingin kita berempat bisa keluar bersama-sama"

"aku tidak selemah itu" junsu menggeratakkan gigi.

"memang tidak, namun kau sedang terluka saat ini dan kau lemah karenanya" luhan mendongak, baru menyadari bahawa junsu sedikit lebih tinggi darinya "percaya padaku, kau hanya perlu fokus dan menyembuhkan diri, dan setelahnya kau boleh datang membantuku"

Junsu terdiam. dalam hati ia ingin menolak, namun perkataan luhan juga benar,tenaganya masih kurang untuk bertarung saat ini. jika ia memaksakan diri, diapun tak yakin apa masih mampu menang dengan kondisi baik-baik saja.

"baiklah, berusahalah sebisamu. Namun, jika kau terlihat kewalahan, maka kau tak boleh menolak bantuanku"

Luhan mengangguk antusias dengan senyuman lebih lebar.

"seperti yang kau katakan, jika victoria merasa putus asa padaku maka akan ku usahakan untuk membuatnyah kehilangan harapan tentangku" ucapnya lantang sembari menodongkan pedangnya ke podium di mana victoria duduk dengan warna merah mencolok. Posisi wanita itu berada di podium tepat dia atas lokasi peti senjata, searah dengan letak matahari. Tempat paling aman yang takkan di serang monster.

Luhan menyeringai karenanya.

* * *

Victoria memeluk lengan singgasananya dengan cengkraman tajam, amarahnya menyusup tebal membakarnya kala target fokusnya yang sejak tadi dia tunggu jeritannya kini malah mengacungkan pedang kearahnya di sertai seringaian yang hampir membuatnya lupa diri dan melompat turun dan menebas kepalanya.

Dua sosok yang terlihat begitu kecil di bawah sana namun meninggalkan bom aktif dalam emosinya, benar-benar tak sesuai dugaannya maupun siapapun.

Siapa yang akan menyangka bahwa makhluk jejadian yang terkurung dalam tembok bawah tanah selama ratusan tahun kini menampakkan diri secara tiba-tiba di hadapannya.

Junsu seharusnya sudah mati! Mati kelaparan atau bunuh diri. Karena victoria yakin telah membersihkan setiap sudut penjara dan memastikan tak satupun sisa jiwa penasaran yang bisa menjadi camilan gagak betina itu.

Lalu,Alasan apa yang membutnya masih eksis hingga bertemu luhan.

Ketukan samar langkah sepatu menarik victoria dari fokusnya, tao dan changmin melangkah dari balik pintu dengan gaya sopan, membungkuk sejenak kemudian mengambil posisi kanan kiri mengapit ratu.

Victoria masih menatap pada titik yang sama namun telinganya awas menanti kabar yang segera terlontar dari dua jendralnya.

"kami menemukan kerangka manusia tak jauh dari sel yang anda maksudkan" tao membuka suara, dia melirik sejenak sebelum mengambil langkah kecil ke samping, memberi jarak lebih dari sisi victoria.

Gadis bergaun merah itu mengeluarkan aura yang benar-benar menyeramkan sekarang.

"berapa banyak?"

"kurang lebih 200 kerangka" changmin menelan ludah kasar, dia cukup tau bahwa kabar yang mereka bawa bukanlah kabar menyenangkan bagi victoria. "setiap kerangka memiliki jarak 3 sampai 5 bulan sebelum kerangka lainnya bergabung, dengan kata lain setiap beberapa bulan sekali satu mayat di letakkan di sana"

"memberi makan secara teratur, ehh" victoria berbisik.

Pertarungan di dalam koloseum semakin menarik, seruan-seruan penonton semakin bersahutan ketika kadal gurun mulai sadar dan menyerang terpidana wanita yang memotong ekornya.

Tao membeliak tegang ketika luhan sedikit tergelincir saat mencoba mendaki punggung monster itu dengan modal pijakan anak panah yang menancap. Sebenarnya apa yang ada dalam pikiran gadis itu. Melakukan aksi berbahanya seperti itu adalah sebuah kebodohan.

"kerangka yang terakhir di letakkan di sana dua bulan yang lalu, dan semuanya adalah korban bandit yang jasadnya tak pernah di temukan" changmin melanjutkan laporannya dengan tarikan nafas panjang. Dia cukup tau apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini, karena itu mempesiapkan mental adalah hal pertama yang dia lakukan.

"kami tak menemukan petunjuk apapun tentang pelakunya, aksinya sangat rapi dan tak meninggalkan jejak, bahkan bau tubuhnya tak ada"

Tao masih fokus pada tontonannya ketika rasa itu menyup pelan, menusuk-nusuk seperti jarum di kulitnya, detak jantungnya meningkat dan dia merasa mual. Sedetik sadar apa yang terjadi, dia segera mengambil langkah lebar menjauh dari sisi victoria. Dari sudut matanya, dia melihat changmin melakukan hal yang sama namun terkesan alami dan tak terlihat begitu terkejut.

Pria itu sudah tau dan tak memperingatkannya.

Changmin memberinya senyum iseng sebagai balasan tatapan tajamnya.

Victoria mengeluarkan aura gelap yang tajam, bisa melumpuhkan siapapun yang berada dalam jarak dekat dengannya dan hal itu cukup mempengaruhi arena yang kini menjadi sesunyi hutan terlarang, hanya terdengar geraman samar monster besar yang tertekan.

"seorang penghianat" victoria berbisik kasar "aku punya seorang penghianat di kubuku" matanya merah semerah gaunnya, menatap pada gadis bergaun biru dan kusut yang masih berjuang mendaki. "seseorang di istana ini merencanakan pertemuan mereka—luhan dan junsu—untuk menyudutkanku"

Angin berhembus kencang.

Penonton serentak memekik bersahutan ketika monster itu tiba-tiba berputar dan melempar luhan ke udara kemudian mengibaskan tubuh dan menabrak gadis itu hingga terpental ke dinding.

Junsu berteriak panik dan segera menghapiri luhan dalam sekali kepakan. Meringis kasihan ketika gadis belia itu memuntahkan darah kental dari mulutnya. Bajunya tidak lagi utuh, jika luhan adalah orang awam maka takkan ada harapan untuknya memiliki tatapan sayu seperti yang luhan perlihatkan. Mereka pasti takkan bernafas lagi.

"ughhhh demi tuhan, itu tadi sakit sekali" luhan berkata serak.

Junsu tertawa dan membantunya berdiri.

Tao-changmin menatap tak percaya, mereka yakin bahwa siapapun akan mati dengan benturan sekeras itu, dan untuk level jendral, setidaknya mereka takkan mampu bergerak selama beberapa jam mendatang. Dan tao yakin dengan matanya, dia melihat bagaimana luhan mematahkan tulangnya dan merobek kulitnya tetapi, apa-apaan dengan kulit mulus itu, tak segorespun luka yang terlihat, hanya darah tanpa muara.

Tak seorangpun pernah meragukan penglihatannya yang tajam, dia mampu menatap bermeter-meter jauhnya, dan dia melihatnya sangat jelas seperti benar-benar berada dalam genggamannya. Karena itulah dia di sebut si mata pemburu.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya dia merasa meragukan gelarnya itu.

Victoria berdiri dari singgasananya secara mengejutkan, aura gelap tidak ada lagi namun victoria jelas terlihat marah saat ini.

"DI MANA KAI" raungnya.

Tao terkejut, dia menatap pada changmin yang juga menatapnya dengan tatapan kecemasan yang sama dan kembali menatap victoria dengan panik.

Dia tak tau apa masalahnya namun, Kai jelas dalam masalah besar.

* * *

Luhan berdiri di bantu junsu, tulang-tulangnya masih terasa ngilu, namun tak sakit lagi. Menakjubkan sekali bahwa dia masih bernafas setela dia mematahkan tulang rusuknya. Dia yakin itu karena sungguh dia mendengarnya patah sebelum rasa sakitnya terasa.

"ini aneh" junsu bergumam menarik perhatiannya "dengan keabadianmu, kau seharusnya tak bisa merasa sakit"

Luhan mendelik "tentu saja sakit, luka tadi sangat dalam. Lagipula berkat keabadian yang kau maksud itu, sakitnya jadi tak sebanding dengan lukanya"

"tidak, bahkan ketika ibumu tertikam pedang di jantungnya, dia sama sekali tak merasakan sengatan apapun" junsu berkata serius.

"ada yang seperti itu?"

Junsu mengagguk

Luhan menatap tak percaya sebelum mendengus "jangan membahasnya lagi, itu membuat ibuku terdengar seperti monster" dia mengalihkan pandangan, tak peduli junsu yang mengomel-ngomel karena dia menyebut yang mulia ratu-nya seperti monster.

Di tengah arena, monster yang sebenarnya sibuk mencarinya, mengaung-ngaung marah dan berputar-putar.

Takkan lama, monster itu pasti menemukan mereka, bagaimanapun mereka saat ini berada jauh dari titik aman, satu-satunya hal yang menyebabkan mereka aman saat ini adalah mantra junsu yang membuat mereka tak terlihat di mata makhluk itu.

Dan luhan merasa cemas akan itu, junsu terlalu banyak menggunakan energi.

Bicara soal energi, luhan jadi teringat dengan energi gelap yang sempat mengejutkannya hingga kehilangan konsentrasi dalam pertarungan. Energi itu jelas berasal dari podium milik victoria.

Luhan menoleh ke sana dan menemukan tatapan mereka bertemu, victoria sedang menatapnya tajam, gadis itu terlihat meneriakkan sesuatu yang di tujukan kepada dua jendralnya yang kini terlihat tegang.

Meski tak mendengar apapun, hanya gerakan bibir tanpa suara, luhan cukup yakin bahwa victoria menyebutkan nama KAI dalam teriakannya.

Kai? Jongin?, apa yang membuat victoria terlihat begitu marah dan menyebutkan nama pria itu? Apakah kai membuat victoria marah? Apakah pria itu akan mendapatkan hukuman? Dan apakah...

"luhan"

Luhan terlonjak, junsu menatapnya dengan tatapan ingin tahu "apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"ahh bukan apa-apa" dia berkelit dan junsu sama sekali tak berusaha mendesak.

"kurasa mantraku mulai menghilang" junsu menatap ke depan, monster itu sudah menemukan mereka. Mata perak seramnya menatap lurus pada luhan dengan kilat dendam "biar aku yang menyelesaikannya" katanya.

"tidak" luhan meraih pedang di sisinya kemudian berdiri, sedikit ringisan keluar dari bibirnya namun tak ia biarkan junsu mendengarnya, meski itu sia-sia karena junsu melihatnya dengan jelas.

"kau sedang terluka"

"aku baik-baik saja" luhan mengulurkan tangannya "terbangkan aku ke sana dan kita selesaikan bersama, begitukan rencananya" ucapnya.

Junsu tak menolak karna dia tau itu sia-sia.

Untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum junsu mengepak sayap, luhan menoleh ke podium victoria. Gadis itu masih di sana, terlihat gelisan dan marah. Seorang jendralnya yang gemar berjubah hitam membungkuk pelan sebelum melangkah pergi setelah victoria mengibaskan tangan kasar.

Pria itu mungkin di utus untuk memanggil kai.

Luhan mengalihkan pandangan, menghalau segala fikiran negatif tentang apa yang akan terjadi pada pria itu. Meski victoria memang melakukan sesuatu padanya maka itu tak ada hubungannya dengan luhan lagi, dia tak seharusnya merasa cemas akan lelaki itu. Kai bukanlah sekutu terlebih seorang teman. Orang itu hanyalah seorang penghianat yang membuatnya bertarung hidup-mati seperti ini.

"kau siap?"

Luhan mencengkram bahu junsu pelan, dia menunduk dan melihat makhluk bersisik kecoklatan itu kini berada di bawahnya.

"lihat itu, kulit yang berdenyut itu adalah ubun-ubunya" junsu turun perlahan, melonggarkan pegangannya ketika luhan memijak kepala monster itu dengan pelan. Kadal itu sedikit bergerak-gerak hingga luhan kesulitan menyeimbangkan diri jika tak di pegangi junsu.

"pegangan pada apapun yang bisa kau pegang di tubuhnya, aku kana mencoba membuatnya tenang"

Luhan mendongak "bagaimana?"

Junsu tersenyum "aku punya caraku, jangan pikirkan apapun hanya tancapkan pedangnya di sana ketika dia mulai tenang, sisanya serahkan padaku"

"jangan memakai energimu secara berlebihan" luhan duduk meraih sisik-sisik besar pelan berusaha tak menyadarkan si monster bahwa ada sesuatu di atas kepalanya "kau sudah sangat kelelahan, junsu-ssi"

Di udara junsu tertawa kemudian memberi bungkukan hormat "as you wish, my princess"

Luhan tak melepas tatapannya ketika junsu bergerak ke depan moncong monster. Dia berpegangan erat ketika makhluk pijakannya bergerak hendak menyerang junsu yang sedang merentangkan tangan sambil membaca mantra.

Prosesnya tak begitu lama dan luhan sadar monster itu tak lagi bergerak. Masih dengan mata tertutup, junsu memberi aba-aba untuknya menyerang.

Luhan menarik nafas sebelum berdiri, dia menggenggam gagang pedangnya terlalu erat hingga buku jarinya memerah, denyut jantungnnya berpacu tinggi seiring dengan dia mengangkat pedangnya tinggi-tingga dengan mata pedang menghadapap bawah tepat di tengah ubun-ubun yang berdenyut.

Tancapkan dan kami akan bebas.

"selamat tinggal makhluk jel...ehhh

Luhan tersentak ketika satu energi asing melintasinya dengan cepat, tak sempat berkedip ketika junsu terpental jatuh bedebam menghambur pasir. Teriakannya tercekat di tenggorokan, cukup sadar bahwa kondisinya tak lebih baik dari junsu, sedikit saja dia membuat keributan maka makhluk ini akan menjatuhkannya layaknya karung beras.

Junsu bergelung sakit, meremas perutnya yang baru saja di pukul benda tak kasat mata. Rasa pasir di lidahnya bercampur darah amis dia muntahkan.

Ini perbuatan curang, junsu cukup tau siapa yang melontarkan serangan itu.

Ratu arrogan yang kini menatapnya dengan cemoohan.

"apa itu cukup?" suara halus bertanya pelan, gadis bergaun abu-abu mengenakan jubah dan cadar sewarna menarik acungan telapak tangannya yang tadi dia gunakan menyerang makhluk bersayap di hadapan monster.

"sangat cukup" victoria melirik kemudian menyeringai "kau boleh pergi"

Gadis itu membungkuk sekali sebelum berbalik dengan tenang. Melirik sekilas kepada gadis berkuncir kuda di belakang ratu, mendengus dengan tatapan mengejek kemudian menghilang di balik pintu.

Dia adalah jendral lainnya, tao yakin itu. Dengan gaun abu-abunya dan kekuatan tak berwujud, dia pastilah si ahli manipulasi. Salah satu jendral milik ratu yang tersohor karena ke ahliannya memanipulasi benda apapun hingga tak terlihat dan menjadikannya senjata.

Geraman yang sempat hilang kini kembali terdengar, sisik yang luhan pijak terasa bergetar dan mulai bergerak lagi secara perlahan.

Shit! Aku harus menyelesaikannya dengan cepat.

Luhan menumpukan semua kekuatan di kedua telapak tangannya, keringat dingin berjatuhan dari keningnya. Gerakan-gerakan mulai intens dan merepotkan.

Sekali lagi menganggkatnya pedangnya tinggi-tinggi kemudian menekannya ke bawah sekuat tenaga, menembus sisik dan kulit dan daging dalam pijakannya hingga tenggelam dan hanya menyisakan gagang pedang di permukaan.

Monster itu berhenti bergerak, hanya mengeluarkan suara dengkuran-dengkuran samar yang tak begitu jelas terdengar.

Lalu kemudian lolongan panjangnya memekakkan telinga bersamaan dengan amukannya. Luhan terpeleset hampir jatuh ketika monster itu mulai membuat gerakan-gerakan kuat yang intens.

Junsu bergerak-gerak panik dari tempatnya. Meski fakta bahwa luhan memiliki keabadian cukup memberinya ketenangan, namun bukan berarti gadis itu akan baik-baik saja jika terlindas makhluk raksasa. terlebih ketika junsu menyadari ada yang sedikit berbeda dari keabadian luhan dan ratu jae. Luhan mungkin saja tak memiliki kekuatan itu dengan sempurna.

"kondisinya buruk, apa menurutmu dia bisa menang?"

Junsu mendongak, menemukan eunji tak begitu jauh darinya, menatap kedepan dengan pandangan tak terbaca. Tubuhnya penuh luka dan darah, dua belati dalam genggamannya pun memiliki kondisi yang sama.

Tatapan mereka bertemu ketika eunji menatap padanya. Dan junsu menyadari Ada yang salah, remaja itu tak memiliki tatapan sedingin itu sebelumnya dan juga sebuah seringaian?

"seperti yang kau katakan" eunji mendekat dengan pelan, darah menetes-netes dari dua bilah belatinya "ratu tak mungkin membebaskan kita begitu saja, setidaknya tidak untuk kita semua. Ini adalah sebuah taruhan, apakah kita akan benar-benar akan bebas jika kita mengalahkan monster itu atau tidak" eunji tersenyum miring "kau juga ingin tau kan"

Junsu tak bersuara, alaram bahaya dalam kepalanya berdering panjang, eunji jelas tak muncul dengan niat baik.

"aku ingin mencari tahunya bersama kalian, tapi seorang pemenang harusnya hanya satu karena itulah aku mengeliminasi yang lainnya"

Koloseum itu terhiasi warna merah, darah dari semua tahana telah mewarnainya, seperti taman mawar di atas pasir. Tanpa siapapun sadari seorang gadis belia telah membantai habis semua pidana.

Junsu berusaha menarik diri namun tubuhnya benar-benar menolak untuk bekerja sama.

"aku ingin menjadi yang terakhir berdiri dan mendapatkan jawabannya" eunji tersenyum manis "karena itu, kau harus mati junsu-ssi"

Dia mengacungkan belati.

Luhan meringis pelan ketika sekali lagi monster tunggangannya mengibaskan kepala dan dia kembali bergekantungan berbahaya. Otot-otot lengannya mulai kebas dengan kondisi ini berulang-ulang.

alasan mengapa monster ini masih hidup adalah karena hasil serangannya meleset beberapa senti dari ubun-ubun, dia baru saja menyadari itu setelah sempat berhasil mencapai posisi awalnya.

Genggamannya pada gagang pedang sedikit licin karena keringat. Mencoba menggapai sisik yang bisa menopangnya naik. Tidak ada habisnya, ini seperti memanjat dahan di tengah badai, terpeleset dan tergores, luhan masih berusaha. Dia hanya memerlukan satu serangan lagi untuk mengakhiri ini.

Moster itu masih mengamuk ketika luhan mencapai puncak kepalanya dan mengambil ancang untuk menarik pedang yang menancap. Dia berlutut dengan kedua tangan menggeggam erat gagang pedang kemudian menariknya sekuat tenaga.

Satu,dua,tiga.

Tak ada pergerakan.

Sekali lagi dan sekali lagi.

Luhan menyerah di percobaan ke enam. Tidak bisa, auman monster itu hanya semakin keras namun pedangnya sama sekali tak bergerak. Dan luhan sekali lagi hampir terjatuh ketika monster itu berputar keras.

Dia perlu satu pedang lagi.

Pedang,

PEDANG!

Dia punya satu di dalam penjara. Tapi tak tau bagaimana caranya memanggilnya, selama ini pedang itu selalu muncul dengan sendirinya ketika dia sedang tersudutkan.

Tapi dia perlu mencoba.

Melepas satu genggaman dari gagang pedang, luhan menatap telapak tangannya serius.

"pedang kemari"

Tak terjadi apapun.

"pedang datang"

Monsternya mengaung dan menggoyangkan kepala.

"pedang kesini"

Luhan hampir jatuh lagi,

Tidak ada, pedangnya tidak datang.

Luhan memeluk gagang pedang semakin erat, goncangan kali ini lebih besar dari yang lain. Disanalah, luhan merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengganjanl di bawah perutya, terapit di antara sisik dan tubuhnya, pedang perak bermotif abstrak tergeletak pasrah. Dia meraihnya dengan mata berbinar.

Seperti merasakan ancaman, kadalnya semakin bergerak intensif, kibas sana sini dan menggeleng-geleng, luhan sekuat tenaga bertahan dan berusaha mengambil posisi paling baik agar dia tak meleset lagi.

Dengan satu teriakan panjang, luhan menancapkan pedang kedua tepat di petengahan kepala tunggangannya.

Dengan satu serangan itu, luhan melompat turun meluncur melalui punggung monster dan mendarat mulus bersamaan dengan ambruknya tubuh besar yang menghamburkan pasir hingga mencapai podium.

Luhan mengambil nafas panjang, senyuman menghiasi wajah lelahnya. Dia berbalik dan hendak menghampiri junsu yang terlihat masih berbaring di pasir, luhan berharap gadis itu baik-baik saja. Namun eunji berdiri di hadapannya, entah sejak kapan gadis itu ada di sana. Menunduk dan tak menatapnya.

"eonni, bisakah aku meminta sesuatu padamu" bisiknya pelan.

Luhan mengeryit "permintaan? Apa?" sedikit bingung dari mana eunji mendapatkan darah sebanyak itu di tubuhnya.

Eunji bergumam sangat pelan hingga luhan tak mampu mendengarnaya.

"kau bilang apa?" luhan melangkah mendekat, menyentuh pundak eunji lembut.

Eunji mendongak "aku bilang, bisakah kau mati untukku" senyumnya.

Luhan terbelalak.

Rasa dingin besi menyusup merobek kulit perutnya.

Eunji menikamnya dua kali dengan wajah polos.

"aku ingin bebas" luhan mengerang tertahan ketika eunji menarik belatinya "karena itu, MATILAH UNTUKKU" teriaknya sambil mengayunkan belatinya ke arah jantung luhan.

Jleb

Cipratan darah mengenai wajahnya dan eunji, luhan terbelalak lebar dengan airmata menggenang. Eunji masih menatapnya denga tatapan polos "aku ingin bebas" bisik gadis itu sebelum ambruk dengan belati yang menancap tembus jantungnya.

Menggantikan posisi eunji, junsu berdiri menghadapnya dengan wajah yang pucat yang sama. Luhan tak bisa mengatakan apapun mengenai kondisi junsu. Gaun gadis itu tidak lagi putih, darah segar menetes-netes dari ujung gaunnya.

"j-junsu-ssi" luhan bergerak sigap menangkap tubuh yang tumbang, tak peduli dengan lukanya yang juga menjerit sakit.

Junsu menghela nafas dalam pelukannya, senyumannya tak pudar meski kondisinya mengerikan "aku sudah pernah membayangkan ini" dia berucap lemah, meraih sisi wajah luhan yang mulai basah dengan air mata "berakhir seperti ini dalam pelukanmu bukan hal yang buruk"

"jangan berkata seperti itu, kita sudah menang, seseorang pasti datang dan membantu" luhan menoleh kanan-kiri, mendongak pada ratu victoria yang menatap mereka datar, tak ada seorang pun yang terlihat berniat mengulurkan tangan "bertahanlah sebentar, kau akan baik-baik saja. karena itu, jangan katakan bahwa kau berakhir" isaknya.

Junsu kembali meraih sisi wajahnya, meminta perhatian. Dia meletakkan sesuatu di telapak tangan luhan, sebuah liontin perak berbandul sayap kanan "hutan kabut, kau harus menemukan tempat itu, di sana mereka sudah menunggumu"

Luhan menggeleng keras hingga dia merasa pening "aku ingin kau yang mengantarku, aku tidak tau tempatnya"

"sebenarnya aku juga tidak tahu" junsu terbatuk, suaranya serak di paksakan "ikuti arah matahari tenggelam, itulah yang orang itu katakan padaku"

Asap-asap hitam mulai menjalar dari tubuh junsu, luhan memekik panik dan berusaha menghalaunya dengan kibasan tangan, namun asapnya hanya semakin banyak dan melalap tubuh yang mulai menggelap.

"maafkan aku, sekali lagi aku tidak banyak berguna" junsu memejamkan mata, asap hitam menjalar ke wajahnya

"j-junsu-ssi" luhan memeluk junsu lebih erat, sangat dingin, seperti memeluk balok es.

"yoochun, berikan liontin itu padanya" ucapan terakhir dan ketika seluruh tubuhnya menghitam, angin mulai bertiup sepoi dan menerbangkan debu hitam dalam pelukan luhan, melintasinya dan seluruh permukaan koloseum kemudian menghilang menyisakan gaun sewarna darah dalam pelukan.

Luhan merasa pening, jejak darah di gaunnya berbau amis dan membuatnya mual. Darah di wajahnya tersapu air mata yang semakin deras. Tatapannya kosong pada pasir yang masih menyerap darah junsu, masih basah dan hangat.

Dia tetap duduk di sana selama beberapa menit kedepan, bahkan menghiraukan chanyeol dan kris yang kini berada di sisinya, hanya menatap pada genangan darah dan gaun di hadapannya tanpa kedip. Hingga pandangannya mengabur dan kesadarannya menghilang, luhan seperti mendengar suara junsu berbisik padanya.

"terima kasih"

T

.

.

.

.

B

.

.

.

.

C

late, aku tau aku terlambat,aku tau aku mengecewakan kalian lagi.

aku juga punya beberapa kesibukan di sini yang menyebabkan aku mengabaikan fic ini selama beberapa saat, dan hal itu mohon di maklumi yachh #wink

selain itu, aku benar-benar kesulitam mengetik adegan pertarungan dan chap ini benar-benar chap yang menguras otakku selama berhari-hari, setelah menghapus, mengubah, dan mengedit berkali-kali, akhirnya aku putuskan inilah yang bisa aku perlihatkan untuk kalian.

maaf jika masih banyak typo dan abal-abal, aku adalah author baru yang masih butuh bimbingan kalian.

kritik dan saran di terima

.

.

.

.

REVIEW PLEASE


	13. Chapter 13

THE SILVER KINGDOM

.

.

.

.

Cast : luhan and other

.

.

.

.

Genre : fantasy, adventure, romance, and friendship

.

.

.

.

Warning : genderswitch, crack pair, kalimat tak beraturan dan abal-abal

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

.

* * *

angin sepoi bertiup pelan menyapa alam, membelai pepohonan dan membebaskan daun kecoklatan dari ranting tua yang menyebarkan bau khas yang candu. Burung-burung bernyanyi mengejarnya, menari-nari hingga terantuk kaca jendela.

Tirai putih melambai-lambai tak bernoda, tercumbu bias sinar mentari yang tersenyum malu-malu dari balik pegunungan. Kamar mewah dengan perabotan berpoles emas sunyi tanpa suara. buntalan biru di atas ranjang berkelambu putih transparan membuai mimpi sang gadis dalam tidur

Derit suara pintu terbuka pelan-pelan menampakkan chanyeol dan kris dengan penampilan lebih baik, pakaian coklat usang—setidakya tak berbekas gigitan tikus—namun bersih tersampir pas di tubuh mereka, rambut tersisir rapi dan dikuncir. Chanyeol membawa nampan makanan sedangkan kris bertugas membuka pintu.

Chanyeol meletakkan barang bawaannya ke meja di samping ranjang.

Tiga hari berlalu sejak insiden dalam koloseum terjadi, dan luhan masih belum memiliki tanda-tanda ingin membuka mata. bukan berarti gadis itu terluka parah atau sejenisnya, sebaliknya, kondisi luhan sangat baik. Tubuhnya pulih dengan sangat cepat dan tak meninggalkan jejak luka apapun seolah kejadian dalam koloseum tak benar-benar pernah terjadi.

Yeah, kondisi fisiknya sangat baik, namun kondisi batinnya tidak.

Chanyeol dan kris tau itu, luhan sangat terpukul dengan kepergian junsu. luhan tidak benar-benar tidur selama tiga hari ini, gadis itu sudah sadar di hari pertama mereka di pindahkan ke dalam kamar kerajaan namun menolak untuk berinteraksi dengan siapapun sehingga memilih tak membuka mata.

Mengapa mereka tahu?

Itu karena setiap tengah malam, luhan akan terbangun dan menangis tersedu, mengucapkan maaf berkali-kali dan menyebut dirinya sendiri tak berguna.

Chanyeol miris mendengarnya namun tak mampu melakukan apapun, dia tau luhan butuh waktu untuk menenangkan diri, namun tiga hari tak makan apapun tak ayal memunculkan rasa cemas dalam hati.

"sampai kapan kau akan bertahan seperti ini" jika chanyeol memilih untuk memaklumi perbuatan luhan, maka kris jelas sangat berbeda. Pria itu setiap hari mengomel, menyinggung maupun berseru meminta agar luhan bangun dan menghentikan aksi menyalahkan diri sendiri-nya itu "kau pikir menyesal dan menyiksa diri sendiri bisa membawa junsu-ssi kembali"

Chanyeol mendelik, menyentak lengan kris memintanya berhenti, namun, pernahkan sekalipun kris menurutinya.

Kris sedikit berlebihan hari ini, biasanya ia hanya menyinggung tentang tindakan luhan yang bodoh atau mengusilinya dengan mengatakan bahwa luhan sedang melakukan diet ketat sehingga tak makan apapun.

Namun, membawa topik tentang junsu ke permukaan seperti menyiram cuka ke luka yang basah. Luhan menjadi seperti ini karena merasa kehilangan junsu, dan dia tak perlu seseorang untuk mengungkit nama itu dengan nada yang tak baik pula.

"kris hentikan" chanyeol berbisik tajam.

"apa perkataanku salah" kris balik berlontar tajam pada chanyeol "dia bertindak seperti orang bodoh yang menyesali banyak hal. Lalu mengapa waktu itu dia tak lari saja dan mengabaikan kita jika pada akhirnya dia hanya memperlakukan kita seolah tak ada" bedecak keras, dia menyisir kasar rambutnya—dengan jari—hingga berantakan. "Junsu-ssi berkorban banyak untuk menyelamatkannya meski tau bahwa dirinya yang paling berpotensi terbunuh, namun lihatlah apa yang dia lakukan, dia berbaring dan menyamankan diri dalam istana musuh. Apa dia pikir junsu-ssi menyelamatkan kita untuk ini"

Tak ada respon, luhan masih diam tak bersuara hanya mengeluarkan nafas teratur seolah dia benar-benar tertidur dan tak mendengar apapun.

Chanyeol melirik hyung-nya dengan pandangan miris, hanya dia yang tau bagaimana kris mencemaskan luhan, pria itu tak pernah tidur sekalipun, selalu berjaga di depan pintu dan mewaspadai semua pelayan yang mendekat. Dia juga melakukan hal yang sama, hanya yang berbeda adalah dia berjaga di dalam kamar sehingga hawa dingin tak mencapainya dan beberapa menit dia akan secara tak sadar tertidur sambil duduk di atas sofa, tapi kris tak melakukan itu, pria itu terus berdiri bersandar di depan pintu dengan waspada, tetap berdiri semalaman meski otot betisnya menjerit pegal, hingga Saat pagi menjelang kris akan duduk selama beberapa menit memandangi luhan sambil mengeluarkan kata-kata pedas yang kiranya mampu menarik luhan untuk membalas argumennya dan setelahnya kembali berjaga.

"baiklah, lakukan sesukamu" kris menghela nafas kasar "nikmati waktumun hingga seseorang datang menodongkan pedang ke lehermu, lagipula kau mampu menyembuhkannya dengan cepat. Jangan lakukan apapun dan abaikan semua perkataan yang pernah junsu beritahu padamu" dia melangkah cepat meninggalkan sisi ranjang dan menghilang di balik pintu keemasan yang berdetam pelan.

Chanyeol menatap punggung luhan dengan tatapan sayu "jangan terlalu terpikir oleh kata-katanya, dia hanya mencemaskanmu. Aku meletakkan makanan di nakas, jika merasa lapar, kumohon makanlah" dia menyibak kelambu dan membelai pundak luhan sejenak "kami menunggumu" bisiknya kemudian berlalu ke sofa di ujung ruangan, melewatkan getaran tubuh dan suara isakan tertahan yang luhan keluarkan.

* * *

Kris meluruskan punggung di tembok samping daun pintu, menghela nafas untuk yang ke sekian kalinya sambil menatap lalu lalang kesibukan di hadapannya, namun tak berarti mengurangi kewaspadaannya.

Dia tau, ucapannya tadi sedikit berlebihan, namun dia juga tak bisa membiarkan luhan terus seperti itu, mereka sedang berada di sarang musuh yang bisa sewaktu-waktu menyerang. Meski luhan memiliki keabadian, namun bukan berarti tak ada kecemasan. Siapa yang tahu apa yang sedang di rencanakan ratu victoria saat ini.

lagipula bukan tanpa alasan dia memiliki kecemasan seperti itu. Beberapa hari mereka berada di sini, kris selalu merasa terawasi. Seolah seseorang terus mengamati mereka dari sudut yang tak mampu dia temukan, dan kris mewaspadai itu.

Dia sangat ingin membawa luhan keluar dari istana namun pihak kerajaan menjadikan kondisi luhan –yang tak sadarkan diri—sebagai alasan. Katanya mereka baru boleh pergi setelah luhan membaik dan sadar.

Sekali lagi dia menghela nafas.

Angin melintas pelan menggoyangkan anak rambutnya.

Kris tersentak waspada.

Lagi, perasaan terawasi itu membumbung tinggi ke permukaan. Seperti hawa dingin yang menyusup ke pori-pori, dia merinding.

Dia menegakkan tubuh mengawasi sekitar, namun seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, tak ada satupun yang terlihat mencurigakan. Hanya ada para pelayan yang berlalu lalang membawa barang-barang dan melakukan tugas masing-masing, Tak satupun yang bahkan melirik padanya.

Dia terlonjak sangat keras ketika pintu di sampingnya terbuka tiba-tiba dan menampilkan wajah chanyeol.

"apa yang kau lakukan" kris berbisik marah, memotong perkataan chanyeol yang bahkan belum mengeluarkan satu katapun. "tetap di dalam dan jangan alihkan pandanganmu dari luhan" katanya, dia mendorong keras tubuh chanyeol namun pria lebih muda bertahan lebih keras.

"apapun itu, apakah sedang mengawasi kita?" chanyeol balas berbisik.

Kris mengagguk kesal "karena itu, sekarang masuk dan awasi luhan" dorongnya lagi.

Chanyeol berdecak kesal, karena tak ingin menyebabkan keributan, dia menghentikan aksi bertahannya dan menarik kris masuk bersamanya dan membantingnya menutup pintu.

"apa yang—

"luhan sudah bangun" chanyeol cepat menyahut sebelum kris memotong perkataannya lagi, dia mengarahkan tatapan kris ke balik punggunggya dengan jari.

Luhan sedang duduk di atas ranjang, mengunyah makanan dengan khidmat sambil menatap mereka dengan kening berkeru-kerut "aku tidak tau kalau kalian memiliki hubungan yang seperti itu" ujarnya sambil menunjuk mereka dengan garpu, Seringai jail menghiasi bibirnya.

Kris-chanyeol saling berpandangan, dan baru menyadari bahwa posisi mereka cukup intim, kris terapit di antar chanyeol dan pintu dengan tubuh hampir menempel.

Mereka spontan menjauhkan diri dengan tatapan jijik masing-masing.

Luhan melepas tawa sebelum tersedak dan mengap-mengap kemudian meneguk air dengan rakus.

Berdehem pelan, Kris melangkah cepat ke hadapannya "kita harus segera meninggalkan istana" ucapnya cepat "tempat ini tidak aman"

Luhan mengangguk-angguk, dia menelan makanan dalam mulutnya kemudian menatap kris dengan lebih serius "tentu saja, kita punya tempat tujuan yang harus kita capai secepatnya" luhan meremas liontin dalam genggamannya "namun sebelum itu, aku perlu mencari tahu sesuatu di dalam istana ini"

"sesuatu?"

luhan membenarkan "akan ku beritahu setelah kita keluar, tak aman membicarakannya di dalam sarang musuh. selain itu..." dia berdiri berdiri tiba-tiba mengejutkan, menarik kris dan menekannya duduk ke atas ranjang, dia menoleh pada chanyeol dan memanggilnya mendekat "kalian perlu istirahat" dan mendudukkannya tepat di sisi pria satunya.

"apa? tapi—

"tidak ada tapi-tapian, lihatlah mata kalian sudah seperti panda mengantuk" potongnya, dia menengadahkan telapak tangan dan pedang perak muncul dalam genggamannya "kalian sudah menjagaku selama tiga hari, sekarang biarkan aku melakukan hal yang sama"

"kami baik-baik saja" chanyeol mencoba menolak denga sikap sopan

Luhan mendelik "ohhhh, tentu saja kalian tidak baik-baik saja, kalian terlihat bisa ambruk kapan saja dan di mana saja" dia mengibaskan tangan "berhenti berargumen, nikmati saja waktu istirahat kalian"

"luhan, kami—

"ini perintah" dia menatap tajam "ini adalah perintahku untuk kalian sebagai seorang majikan"

Kris dan chanyeol tersentak sejenak kemudian menunduk dan memutuskan berbaring tanpa menolak lagi. Mereka menarik selimut sebatas dada, tak berani menatap luhan, terlihat seperti balita yang kedapatan mencuri coklat dari saku ibunya.

Luhan menghela nafas, cukup bersalah dengan perkataannya tadi namun jika dia tak mengatakan demikian, dua pria itu takkan mau mendengarkannya.

Dengan perasaan bersalah yang masih berkecamuk, luhan meraih nampan di nakas dan memutuskan melanjutkan makannya di atas sofa.

"maaf membuatmu mengatakan sesuatu yang tak ingin kau katakan"

Luhan tersentak, dia spontan berbalik dan menemukan chanyeol sedang menatapnya dengan mata mengantuk. Kris mengalihkan pandangan kesegala arah dengan bibir bergetar seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun memutuskan untuk tak mengatakan apapun kemudian berbalik memunggungi luhan dan chanyeol.

Tak lama kemudian suara dengkuran pelan telah mendominasi ruangan.

Luhan tak salah ketika mengatakan mereka bisa ambruk kapan saja. Buktinya mereka segera tertidur tak lama setelah menenggelamkan diri dalam pelukan hangat selimut.

Gadis itu mengembangkan senyum lebar dalam langkahnya.

* * *

Hari berlalu sangat cepat ketika luhan terbangun, matahari telah tenggelam beberapa jam lalu dan meninggalkan suasana remang dalam ruangan. Dan dia baru menyadari bahwa dia tak lagi berada di atas sofa melainkan di atas ranjang dan terbalut selimut tebal. Dia tak ingan kapan tepatnya dia menyerah pada empuknya busa sofa. Namun sejauh yang dia ingat, dia masih terjaga setelah matahari condong ke barat dan dia tiba di ambang batas kebosanannya. seharian dia hanya duduk memikirkan bagaimana cara menemukan hutan kabut sambil menatap benda-benda apapun dalam kamar, berjalan berkeliling dan memandang ke luar jendela yang tak menyajikan apapun selain halaman istana yang sepi.

Sumber Keramaian tepat berada di balik pintu berdaun tunggal, menggoda namun tak luhan sentuh. seperti yang kris katakan, tempat ini adalah sarang musuh yang menyimpan banyak serigala yang entah kapan di lepas dan menyerang mereka dan luhan tak menginginkan kris dan chanyeol mengalami kembali keadaan yang sama saat di koloseum, mereka menjadi alat pancingan agar dirinya tak melarikan diri.

Seperti itulah yang dia pikirkan.

Namun, dia dengan bodohnya tertidur begitu nyenyaknya hingga tak terbangun meski seseorang mungkin saja menggendongnya pindah.

Luhan menyapu pandangan keseluruh penjuru kamar, mencari dua eksistansi yang seharusnya ada bersamanya, namun selama apapun matanya meneliti setipa inci kamar dan seberapa keraspun dia menyipitkan mata pada sudut-sudut gelap ruangan, dia tak melihat siapapun selain bayangannya sendiri pada guci keramik yang mengkilat. dia mulai panik dan hampir melompat mencari pedangnya, ketika telinganya awas mendengar decitan pintu terbuka perlahan dan dia menemukan salah satunya baru keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah segar dan rambut basah.

Chanyeol menatap luhan dengan kening berkerut, iris kehitamannya menatap bergantian pada pedang dalam genggaman gadis itu dan wajahnya yang tegang "ada apa?" tanyanya.

Luhan menjatuhkan bokong ke atas ranjang kemudian menghela nafas lega.

"di mana kris?" tanyanya.

"di luar" jawabnya pelan "tepat di balik pintu" chanyeol menghampiri lemari besar berdaun dua di sisi kiri ranjang, luhan memunggunginya.

"kenapa dia masih melakukannya" luhan mendengus tak suka "aku baik-baik saja sekarang"

Chanyeol mengendikkan bahu meski tahu luhan takkan melihat "aku sudah melarangnya, tapi dia bersikeras dan mengataiku terlalu santai" dia menghampiri luhan dan meletakkan gaun hijau muda berlengan seperempat dengan untaian permata kecil hijau tua di lekukan pinggang, bagian bawahnya menjuntai indah dan terlihat berkilat di bawah cahaya. Gaun yang mewah, dan luhan tak suka, Dan chanyeol menyadari itu "barang-barang kita masih di tangan mereka yang aku ragu akan di kembalikan" pria itu lalu lanjut mengeringkan rambutnya. "pakai saja, kita akan membeli yang lain jika sudah keluar dari sini. Lagipula kau juga sudah memakai gaun yang lainnya sejak beberapa hari yang lalu" ucapnya.

Luhan mencebik semakin kesal menolak menatap pada pakaian yang dia kenakan saat ini, bukannya dia tak suka karena merupakan properti kerajaan atau semacamnya, namun dia memang tak begitu menggemari sesuatu yang terlalu mewah dan berkerlap kerlip karena menurutnya hal seperti itu hanya membuat matanya sakit dan kepalanya menjadi pening.

Sekali lagi luhan menghela nafas sebelum meraih gaun itu kaku dan menyeret langkah ke pintu di mana chanyeol tadi muncul.

Jam berdentam 12 kali ketika pintu kamar berderit pelan terbuka, mengejutkan kris saat luhan muncul dengan pelita gantung ditangan. Gadis itu melirik-lirik waspada pada lorong sepi yang remang.

"mau kemana?" kris bertanya.

"aku harus mencari perpustakaan, kau tau di mana letaknya?"

Kris menggeleng "untuk apa mencari perpustakaan?"

Luhan terdiam, menatap kris melalui lirikan. Sebenarnya dia bisa langsung menanyai kris maupun chanyeol tentang lokasi hutan kabut, mungkin saja mereka mengetahui sesuatu. Tapi, dia juga ragu, jika junsu yang berusia ratusan tahun saja mengatakan bahwa dia tak tau lokasinya maka apakah seorang manusai lantas tau.

Meski kemungkina selalu ada, namun luhan perlu sesuatu yang pasti. selain itu, mereka sedang berada di istana yang mungkin saja ratu victoria telah meletakkan mata-mata untuk mengawasi mereka dan dia tak berniat membiarkan mereka tahu tentang tujuannya. Karena itulah, mencari peta di perpustakaan terdengar lebih aman, jika pun dia ketahuan, mereka takkan menyadari apa yang sedang luhan cari selama dia tak mengatakannya.

Dia maju selangkah "bukan sesuatu yang bisa di katakan di tempat seperti ini" luhan memberikan tatapan serius, tak menginginkan pertanyaan lebih lanjut.

Kris untuk sejenak terdiam sebelum kemudian mengangguk. Dia meraih pelita dalam genggaman luhan tanpa kata dan segera beranjak pergi, namun gadis itu menahannya.

Dia mengeryit curiga ketika luhan melirik-lirik gelisah tak berani menatapnya.

"k-kau tetaplah di sini" luhan akhirnya mendongak "hanya aku yang pergi" tatapnya setengah yakin.

Dan kris sama sekali tak senang.

"darimana rencana konyol itu datang, aku sama sekali tak menyetujuinya" dia benar-benar tak suka.

"mengertilah, aku tidak ingin kau ikut"

Kris menatap luhan dalam diam hingga objek tatapannya itu merasa risih sendiri.

"bawa chanyeol bersamamu"

"dia baru saja tidur"

"bangunkan dia"

"dia sedang lelah"

"aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi sendirian"

"kris—

"pergi denganku atau tidak sama sekali" keputusan final.

Luhan menghela nafas keras, kris adalah tipe pria yang benar-benar sulit luhan tangani, pria keras kepala denga segudang alasan yang membuat luhan tak bisa melawannya.

"kau harus tetap di sini agar tak ada yang curiga bahwa aku tak ada dalam ruangan" luhan mencoba memberi alasan lebih.

"apa yang membuatmu yakin bahwa saat ini mereka belum tau niatmu untuk menyelinap?" kris mengangkat alis.

Luhan berdecak "aku hanya yakin bahwa mereka juga butuh istirahat"

"alasan konyol" tentu saja, ratu punya ratusan prajurit yang bisa mengawasi bergantian.

"aku akan baik-baik saja, aku janji"

kris mengerang frustasi, menahan diri agar tak menjambak rambutnya sendiri hingga rontok. Dari mana gadis ini punya keyakinan untuk berjanji akan baik-baik saja setelah apa yang terjadi kemarin dan kemarinnya lagi. Banyak peristiwa mengerikan yang terjadi pada mereka dan luhan seperti magnet bahaya, kris hanya tak ingin melihat luhan dalam kondisi mengerikan seperti di koloseum waktu itu, karena sungguh, kris merasa jantungnya hampir berhenti berdetak ketika luhan tak sadarkan diri dengan bermandikan darah seperti orang mati. "kau bahkan tak tau dimana letak perpustakaan—sialan—itu" sahutnya lemah, bahkan tak sadar bahwa dia baru saja mengumpat untuk pertama kalinya di hadapan wanita.

"aku bisa mencarinya"

"aku bisa mengantarnya"

Keduanya tersentak pada suara asing tiba-tiba saja menginstrupsi.

Luhan berputar 180 derajat dengan cepat, menatap waspada pada seorang pria yang berdiri santai menatap mereka dengan memegang pelita gantung di tangan kanannya. Anehnya, di bandingkan pria lain yang pernah luhan temui orang ini berpakaian cukup mewah dengan balutan hanfu sutera putih bermotif perak yang abstrak dan sangat bersih, rambutnya terikat rapi di balik tengkuk dan luhan seperti tenggelam pada tatapan manik gelap itu...

"siapa kau?" kris berdesis tajam ketika dia menyeret luhan ke balik punggungnya.

Pria itu tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit "tidak perlu seperti itu, aku bisa menjamin diriku tak berbahaya" sahutnya

Kris mengeryit tak suka, tak mengurangi mode waspadanya sedikitpun. Memangnya siapa yang akan percaya orang asing itu tak berbahaya hanya karena dia mengatakan dia tak berbahaya.

"siapa kau?' mengulang pertanyaan yang sama, kris menekan suaranya lebih dalam.

"namaku chen" jawabnya "aku pelayan peramal xiu" dia menatap lurus pada luhan yang mengintip dari balik bahu pria tinggi di hadapannya dan chen semakin melebarkan senyumnya "ini bukan pertama kalinya aku melihatmu, tapi aku masih saja terkejut dengan kemiripan wajahmu dan ratu jae"

Luhan tersentak kemudian meremas pedang dalam genggamannya keras, pria bernama chen ini—dari caranya mengucapkan nama ratu jae—pernah bertemu langsung dengan ibunya.

Menjelaskan bahwa dia memiliki hidup yang lama seperti junsu Dan juga bukan seorang manusia.

Mereka—junsu dan chen—jelas memiliki aura yang berbeda namun di saat yang sama luhan merasa familiar.

Chen memberinya perasaan nyaman hanya dengan menatap matanya.

"aku mengerti mengapa kalian tak mudah percaya setelah kai menghianati kalian" kris menggeram marah ketika nama kai di sebutkan "Tapi—meskipun kami bukan teman—kami bukanlah musuh "chen mengabaikannya, dia menatap intens pada luhan "kalian tak punya banyak waktu sebelum matahari terbit dan para penjaga istana akan bangun. Ikut denganku jika kau benar-benar ingin menemukan perpustakaan" ujarnya kemudian berjalan melintasi mereka.

Kris mendengus melirik sekilas pada punggung chen yang semakin tertelan cahaya remang.

"luhan aku...

Terbelalak.

LUHAN?"

Dia baru saja berbalik dan berniat mengatakan sesuatu ketika sadar luhan tak lagi berada di sekitarnya, wanita itu berlari cepat menyusul ke arah di mana chen menghilang di tikungan.

* * *

Perpustakaan itu luas dan besar, dua kali lebih besar dari kamar yang dia huni saat ini. Kebetulan berada di sayap kiri istana tak jauh dari ruangannya. Mereka hanya perlu berjalan beberapa meter melintasi tiga tikungan untuk menemukannya.

bau kayu dan buku tua dan debu segera menyapa penciuman ketika pintu berdaun dua berderit terbuka, chen mendahuluinya masuk dan menyalakan beberapa lampu gantung di beberapa sudut.

"tak banyak yang mengunjungi tempat ini sejak ratu jae meninggalkan istana" dia mendongak menerawang pada langit-lagit remang yang berbayang sarang laba-laba "aku hanya membersihkannya sesekali ketika sedang senggang, jadi bertahanlah dengan debunya"chen menepuk-nepuk debu yang menempel di tangannya.

Luhan sama sekali tak menyimak.

dia masih menatap takjub sekeliling, rak-rak tinggi bercat coklat berjejer rapi, memuat ribuan buku yang mencuat-cuat minta di baca. Sedikit berdebu namun luhan tak peduli, dia segera melompat membelai satu persatu buku yang dia temui, menarik dan membuka yang menurutnya memiliki sampul yang menarik, beberapa adalah novel dan beberapa tulisan asing yang tak luhan mengerti. Dia tergoda untuk membaca satu, namun teringat bahwa bukan itu tujuannya mengunjungi tempat ini—dia meletakkannya lagi dengan desahan kecewa.

"jika apa yang kau cari itu ada hubungannya dengan ratu jae, kau harus mencarinya di sebelah sana" chen mengarahkan telunjuknya pada rak-rak pendek namun melebar yang berada di masing-masing sisi jendela, mengapit sebuah sofa panjang berwarna abu-abu. "ratu jae sangat menyukai tempat itu untuk membaca"

Cahaya bulan menembus masuk menciptakan bayang-bayang pada benda yang tersentuh cahayanya. Jendela kaca besar yang tertutupi gorden putih tediam pasif tak beriak. Luhan seolah bisa melihat ibunya duduk di sana tersenyum sambil membaca buku di pangkuannya.

Sofa itu adalah satu-satunya benda bersih yang tak tersentuh debu sebutirpun, seolah seseorang selalu menggunakannya dan tak membiarkannya tersentuh setetes noda. Luhan bahkan bisa merasakan hangatnya ketika dia mendudukkan diri di sana.

Luhan mendongak, menatap pada chen yang sedang memilah-milah buku pada rak sebelah kanan.

Apakah mungkin chen yang membersihkannya?

"bukan aku" chen sedang membawa sebuah gulungan tebal ketika dia berkata begitu, dia menatap luhan seolah bisa membaca apa yang gadis itu pikirkan "hingga saat ini aku masih belum menemukan siapa orang yang masih mengunjungi tempat ini selain aku, namun aku senang karena masih ada orang yang mungkin masih menyayangi ratu jae di istana ini"

"apa kau juga menyayangi ibuku?" luhan bertanya.

Chen tak berpikir banyak sebelum mengangguk yakin.

"apakah itu artinya kau berada di pihakku"

Lama chen terdiam sebelum dia menggeleng sekali dengan wajah tak nyaman "aku bukan di pihakmu mau pun di pihak ratu" sahutnya pelan.

Luhan berkedip dan terdiam. Chen sudah mengatakan itu sebelumnya, bahwa dia bukan teman maupun musuh, namun dia berada di istana bersama pihak victoria, memelihara perpustakaan ibunya dan mengantarnya kemari seolah dia teman, namun kemudian pria itu mengatakan bahwa mereka bukan seperti itu.

Dia sungguh tak mengerti jalan pikiran pria seperti chen.

Dia mendongak saat suara langkah mendekat padanya, dan ketika chen mempertemukan tatapan mereka, luhan tenggelam dalam tatapan memikat itu lagi, tak bergeming ketika chen berluntut di hadapannya dan meletakkan gulungan kertas yang dia bawa ke pangkuan luhan.

Pria itu tersenyum sangat lembut dan menggetarkan, luhan tanpa sadar menahan nafas ketika chen mendongak dan membawa jarinya ke permukaan helaian kecoklatan yang beriak di atas pundaknya, meraihnya segenggam dan membelainya turun hingga menyentuh bibirnya.

chen mengecup ujung rambutnya tanpa melepas tatapan mereka.

"kau selalu memiliki kepercayaanku, namun aku adalah milik peramal xiu, Dia mana pun dia berada dia sanalah tempatku"

Luhan mengeryit bingung.

Chen tersenyum meraih gulungan di pangkuan luhan—dia tau apa yang sedang gadis itu pikirkan— membuka ikatannya kemudian membentangkannya luas.

"buatlah peramal xiu percaya dan berada di pihakmu" dia tersenyum, lagi. "kemudian aku benar-benar bisa melindungimu"

Awalnya Luhan kebingungan namun dalam sekejap dia membelalak sembari menatap pada kertas usang di pangkuannya dan chen bergantian dengan tatapan bingung bercampur tak percaya. Kertas itu usang dan berwarna coklat, permukaannya bergambar pulau-pulau, perairan beserta namanya. itu Sebuah peta yang lengkap dan luas.

dia tak ingat pernah menyebutkan apa yang dia cari selama dia bersama chen bahkan ketika bersama kris, dia tak pernah menyebutkannya sekalipun. lalu bagaimana bisa chen tau...

"aku memberikannya padamu"chen bangkit dan meraih pelita yang tadi dia letakkan di atas rak "untuk saat ini, carilah tempat persembunyian yang aman dan jauhi segala hal menyangkut istana kemudian tunaikan tugasmu setelah kau merasa lebih siap"

Luhan tak mengangguk maupun menggeleng, dia hanya menatap diam ketika chen tersenyum lagi kemudian membungkuk dan pergi tanpa kata.

Chen mengatakan bahwa dia bukanlah musuh namun dia juga mengatakan bukan teman meskipun dia membungkuk padanya. Pria itu memintanya berusaha menyakinkan seseorang agar memihaknya namun luhan bahkan tak tau siapa peramal xiu itu.

Dan terima kasih untuk chen dan segala pesonanya yang membuatnya lupa menanyakan tentang hubungan yang pria itu miliki dengan ibunya.

Luhan mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

Dia menjatuhkan perhatian pada kertas usang dalam pangkuannya, menghalau pikiran-pikiran tentang chen dan sebagainya dan menenggelamkan diri pada deretan-deretan pulau yang tergambar di sana, meniti satu persatu nama-nama yang tertera di atas setiap wilayah, mulai dari pedesaan hingga gurun dan pegunungan, mencari sebuah eksistansi hutan bernamakan kabut.

Namun sekeras apapun luhan mencari, hingga mendetail dan dia ulang berkali-kali, dia tak menemukan satupun nama hutan kabut yang tertera, tidak satupun. Bahkan pada pulau mati yang bertandakan X.

Luhan merasa harapannya pupus seketika, jika hutan kabut bahkan tak tercantum di peta, lalu bagaimana luhan bisa menemukannya. Dan apakah hutan itu bahkan eksis di tempat ini, dia mulai ragu.

Junsu pun hanya mengatakan berdasarkan perkataan orang yang tak luhan ketahui, dan gadis itu juga tak pernah ke sana.

Di mana bukti keberadaan tempat itu.

Dia tak tau.

Gulungan peta dia letakkan di samping tubuhnya. Manik caramel tersembunyi kelopak mata ketika dia menyandarkan tubuh pada sofa sambil memijat pangkal hidungnya. Dia terlalu lama membaca dan menyakiti matanya dan jam telah berdentam tiga kali.

Dia harus kembali sekarang atau kris bisa saja datang dengan tatapan tajam dan marah.

Luhan baru saja berniat meraih pelita gantung di atas rak ketika suara langkah terdengar di telinganya, awalnya dia pikir itu chen yang kembali karena mungkin melupakan sesuatu, namun satu persatu pelita yang tadinya pria itu nyalakan di beberapa sudut di matikan, luhan yakin itu bukan dia. Lagipula dia mencium bau darah di udara.

Dia meraih pedangnya di sofa kemudian berlari pelan ke arah rak terdekat yang berlawanan arah dari langkah orang itu dan berlindung di sana.

Jantungnya berdetak kencang ketika siluet bayangan mulai muncul di hadapan sofa dan langkah orang itu terhenti. Suara nafas berat memenuhi ruangan dan bau amis darah semakin kental.

Hening sangat lama

Luhan merapatkan diri pada rak dan mengambil langkah kecil berniat mengintip...

Namun dia tak menemukan siapapun di sana, bayangan yang tadipun sudah hilang. Tak ada jejak apapun, namun bau amisnya masih ada dan semakin tajam.

"apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Hyaaaaa. Luhan sangat terkejut, dia melompat maju dan berputar sambil menebaskan pedangnya ke siapapun yang berdiri di balik punggunggya.

Gerakannya cepat, orang itu mundur untuk menghindar kemudian menangkap pergelangan tangan kanannya yang menggenggam pedang dan membanting luhan ke sofa.

Luhan mengerang tertahan, orang itu membungkuk di atas tubuhnya dan menahan dua pergelangan tangannya di atas kepala, membatasi pergerakannya.

Dia seorang pria.

Dan luhan kenal...

"jongin?" luhan berseru terkejut.

Jongin merespon dengan suara nafas berat, matanya sayu dan memerah, wajahnya pucat dan sudut bibirnya berdarah. Tidak hanya itu, kondisi pria itu lebih buruk, luhan bisa mencium bau darah yang sangat pekat darinya dan ketika luhan merasa gaun bagian perutnya basah, dia sadar bahwa cairan itu adalah darah dari jongin.

"apa yang kau lakukan di sini" jongin mengulang pertanyaannya dengan suara lebih serak.

"itu pertanyaanku" luhan menatap luka-luka jongin di wajah "bukan di sini, kau seharusnya menemui tabib istana untuk perawatan"

Jongin berdecak kemudian bangkit sangat pelan, meringis-ringis di setiap pergerakannya. Luhan bangkit cepat, meraih lengannya dan berniat membantu namun jongin menepisnya, tak kasar namun luhan merasa itu sakit.

"pergi dari sini"

Luhan bersimpuh di sisi pria itu, menatap lamat-lamat pada wajahnya yang sangat pucat. Jongin bernafas putus-putus dengan mata terpejam.

Dia sangat sadar, bahwa pria yang di hadapannya ini adalah pria yang telah menghianatinya dan membawanya di istana ini dengan trik kotor, sudah seharusnya luhan hanya meninggalkannya dan membiarkannya di sana begitu saja.

Namun, luhan tak menemukan sedikitpun niatan untuk melakukan itu. Sebaliknya, dia justru merasa sangat cemas.

"apa yang terjadi?"

Jongin menoleh dan menatap datar padanya "bukan urusanmu" ucapnya datar.

"apakah ratu yang melakukannya padamu?" mengabaikan tatapan tajam yang terlontar untuknya, luhan mengamati rembesan-rembesan darah yang menodai permukaan sofa. Dia menemukan bahwa luka jongin tidak hanya di perut, namun juga di dadanya dan dia tak tau bagaimana bisa pria itu masih bisa bergerak dengan luka separah itu.

Luhan merobek ujung gaunnya dengan pedang dan sisanya dia robek hingga mencapai lutut dan dia bagi menjadi dua bagian. Dia mendekat dengan pelan ke sisi jongin.

"kubunuh kau jika menyentuhku" jongin berdesis penuh ancaman. Gerakan luhan terhenti dengan tangan menggantung di hadapan pria itu. Hanya sejenak, sebelum luhan menyunggingkan senyuman terpaksa dan melanjutkan aktifitasnya yang berniat membebat luka.

Dia sama sekali tak bergeming ketika jongin menyerangnya tepat ketika dia menyentuhkan jari ke perut pria itu. Jongin mencengkramkan telapak tangannya yang penuh darah pada tenggorokan luhan. Mencekiknya keras hingga gadis itu kesulitan bernafas dan mengeluarkan suara cekikan.

Namun luhan tak menampilkan wajah kesakitan, meskipun rasanya tenggorokan dan paru-parusnya terasa terbakar karena kekurangan oksigen. dia hanya terus menatap pada jongin dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Dia tak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata dengan kondisi seperti itu, karena itulah dia perlahan mengulurkan tangan dan menyentuh sisi wajah jongin.

Dan Membujuknya lewat sentuhan.

Jongin tersentak dengan mata membelalak. bagaikan tersengat listrik, dia spontan melepas cengkeramannya sedetik setelah merasakan sentuhan luhan di pipinya dan memojokkan diri di sudut sofa dengan wajah ketakutan yang sangat.

Luhan terbatuk dengan keras, meraup rakus udara yang bisa kembali dia hirup. Telapak tangan jongin meninggalkan jejak darah di perpotongan lehernya, melingkar seperti syal merah.

Ketika dia mendongak, dia tak lagi menemukan jongin di sana. Pria itu menghilang begitu saja bersama potongan gaun milik luhan dan hanya meninggalkan jejak darah di sofa yang menetes ke lantai.

* * *

Matahari sedang condong ke barat dan luhan tengah duduk merapat pada kaca jendela ketika kris dan chanyeol menerobos masuk dengan tergesa.

"ratu sudah setuju" kris membuka suara "kita pergi sekarang juga"

Luhan tak menoleh, hanya mengangguk pelan. Jejak tangan jongin masih berbekas merah di lehernya, bukan darah, tapi benar-benar jejek cengkraman yang kentara.

Ketika kris melihat kondisi luhan saat kembali dari perpustakaan—penuh darah dan pucat—pria itu uring-uringan menanyakan apa yang terjadi, namun luhan memutuskan tak mengatakan apapun dan memilih mengabaikan tatapan tanya chanyeol. Ketika itu kris dengan mood yang memburuk segera keluar dan memutuskan menemui sang ratu bahkan tanpa menunggu pagi menyingsing. Chanyeol menyusul tak lama kemudian.

Entah berapa lama mereka menunggu hingga ratu bangun dan mau menemui mereka.

Luhan tau, dia terlalu banyak membuat khawatir, namun dia juga tak bisa membuka suara tentang pertemuannya dengan jongin, dia merasa tak perlu mengatakan apapun, lagipula yang berputar di kepalanya saat ini adalah kondisi jongin, apakah pria itu bisa baik-baik saja dengan membawa luka separah itu.

Jika luka-luka itu adalah perbuatan ratu victoria, lantas mengapa jongin masih bertahan di sisi gadis itu, apakah pria itu tak berfikir bawa dia bisa saja mati kapanpun bila masih melayani majikan seperti itu.

Luhan memperlakukannya dengan baik dan dia hanya perlu kata menyesal dari jongin kemudian dia akan menerimanya kembali.

Lalu kenapa jongin masih memilih victoria.

Dia sudah memikirkan ini sepanjang hari hingga menyebabkan kepalanya pening, namun satu-satunya jawaban yang masuk akal yang dia temukan adalah hal yang benar-benar membuat pening di kepalanya menjadi.

Jika jongin menyimpan perasaan spesial pada ratunya, maka semua alasan yang mengharuskan jongin memilihnya tak lagi berarti.

"apa yang kau pikirkan?" luhan tersentak, menoleh ke samping dan menemukan chanyeol menatapnya dengan alis bertaut. Luhan menggeleng pelan.

Chanyeol sebenarnya sudah berdiri di sana sejak tadi, menonton bagaimana luhan merenung dengan mata menerewang ke langit di balik jendela dan mendesah sesekali kemudian dia akan melihat setetes kesedihan di matanya. Dia tak tau apa yang sedang gadis itu fikirkan, namun dia sadar bahawa hal itu bukanlah hal menyenangkan yang ingin luhan bagi dengannya, karena itu lah dia tak menuntut penjelasan apapun, dia hanya menghela nafas pelan kemudian mengulurkan gaun biru sederhana yang dia dapat dari pelayan istana.

Luhan baru saja meraih gaun itu dan beranjak ke kamar mandi ketika suara ketukan pelan terdengar. Chanyeol segera berdiri di hadapannya sedangkan kris berjalan waspada ke pintu.

Sepertinya kondisi luhan yang kembali dengan darah dan bekas cekikan menyebabkan chanyeol dan kris berfikir negatif pada segala hal.

Kris membukanya sepelan mungkin, mengintip sedikit dari celah yang terbuka. Di balik pintu, berdiri seorang gadis cantik dengan gaun putih bersih yang terlihat suci. Rambutnya tergerai panjang dan terikat setengahnya dengan pita putih. Dan gadis itu membawa ransel luhan di tangan kanannya.

Gadis itu tak berbasa-basi dan menyapa terlebih dahulu, dia hanya segera menerobos masuk melintasi kris dan chenyeol yang mematung dengan aura dominanya kemudian menyerahkan benda dalam ganggamannya langsung pada luhan.

Luhan melihat ranselnya jauh lebih penuh dari sebelumnya, terlebih pedang yang biasanya mencuat di sana tak ada.

"untuk saat ini pedang itu ada padaku" gadis itu berucap seolah mampu menebak apa yang mengganggu pemikiran luhan "aku akan mengembalikannya setelah kau menjadi lebih pantas" luhan mengeryit tak mengerti.

Xiumin meletakkan ransel yang tak kunjung luhan raih ke lantai. Dia bukan tipe yang mendatangi seseorang hanya untuk menyerahkan benda yang akan tertinggal, namun dia juga tak menginginkan chen yang mengembalikan benda ini pada luhan, sudah cukup darahnya mendidih ketika mengetahui pria itu menemui gadis ini secara diam-diam.

"apakah kau peramal xiu?" luhan menatap lamat-lamat pada wajah cantik tanpa goresan yang biasanya di miliki gadis berparas baik lainnya dalam istana.

"kurasa chen sudah memberitahumu" jawabnya.

Dengan itu luhan menemukan jawabannya.

"aku tak tau apa yang kalian bicarakan, namun aku berharap itu adalah pertemuan terakhir kalian tanpaku" xiumin berucap dingin.

Luhan berjengit terkejut, asumsi lain menyusup dalam pikirannya. Tentang hukuman dan penyiksaan karena membuat sang majikan tak senang seperti yang jongin alami "di mana chen" dia tak sadar meninggikan suara.

Xiumin mengeluarkan aura tak menyenangkan dengan kekhawatiran yang luhan tunjukkan, seolah dia telah melakukan hal yang tak pantas pada chen.

"bukan urusanmu, dan jangan sekali-kali kau berani menyebut namanya seolah kalian sangat dekat" luhan balas menatap tajam "di adalah milikku" xiumin menekannkan kata itu sebelum beranjak pergi.

Sebelum mencapai pintu, luhan mengejarnya dan meraih pergelangan tangannya, namun sedetik itu juga luhan merasa darah di telapak tangannya membeku karena dinginnya kulit xiumin.

"sekali lagi kuperingatkan" xiumin berucap dengan suara tajam "dia adalah milikku" tekannya. Kemudian pergi.

Luhan masih mematung dan menatap telapak tangannya yang sedikit membiru. Gadis itu bahkan jauh lebih dingin dari balok es.

"dia adalah peramal xiu, satu-satunya orang istana yang tak menyetujui perbudakan terhadap kaum pria" chanyeol mengangkat suara, dia memungut ransel di lantai dan mengintip isinya "siapapun orang yang kau cemaskan itu, jika berada dalam lindungan peramal xiu, maka dia pasti baik-baik saja"

"dari mana kau tau?"

"para pelayan istana selalu mencibirnya sebagai duri dalam daging sang ratu" chanyeol melirik raut wajah yang luhan perlihatkan dan dia menemukan gadis itu sedikit tak yakin dengan pernyataannya.

"aku pernah beberapa kali berbicara dengannya dan di pertemuan terakhir kami kemarin, dia menjanjikan gaun ratu jae untukmu dan dia membawa banyak di sini" di dalam ransel yang chanyeol perlihatkan, tumpukan lembaran pakaian mencuat dengan warna berbeda-beda "dengan ini, kau tak perlu memakai gaun istana lagi"

Luhan menemukan gaun ibunya yang ia bawa dari dunianya berada di tumpukan paling atas, berbeda dengan gaun istana yang merupakan gaun jenis abad pertengahan di eropa, gaun-gaun ibunya semuanya adalah hanfu, semacam gaun yang di pakai pada masa kepemimpinan kerajaan HAN. Dia hanya melihat beberapa orang memakainya di desa-desa kecil dan chen.

Jadi wanita tadi adalah orang yang chen ingin dia yakinkan. Tapi di lihat dari segi manapun, peramal xiu itu terlihat tak begitu menyukainya. Dan tentunya meyakinkan seseorang yang tak menyukaimu adalah pekerjaan sulit.

Luhan menghela nafas pelan sebelum menyambar gaun yang paling atas. Satu-satunya hal yang harus dia lakukan sekarang adalah meninggalkan istana secepat mungkin.

* * *

Sinar lagit berwarna cerah dengan biru yang mendominasi, rasa panas menyengat kulit ketika tao melangkah melintasi taman dengan langkah cepat yang terburu, dua prajurit tinggi mendapinginya depan belakang. Dia tak punya pikiran apapun tentang penyebab apa yang mengharuskannya menemui ratu victoria di siang bolong di waktu istirahatnya.

Dia juga tak ingat melakukan suatu kesalahan dalam tugasnya sehingga dia di panggil secara pribadi di ruang tidur sang ratu.

"aku punya tugas pribadi untukmu" adalah kata pertama yang keluar dari bibir victoria setelah tao membungkuk dalam di lantai, dia mengongkang kaki dengan dagu terangkat menunjukkan kekuasaanya. "gadis itu akan meninggalkan istana hari ini, dan aku tak bisa menyerangnya dalam istana setelah dia mendapat banyak simpati masyarakat dengan memenangkan pertarungan di koloseum" rasa-rasanya tao bisa menebak ke mana arah pembicaraan ini "aku ingin kau membawanya padaku secara rahasia, bunuh semua prajurit yang mengantarnya termasuk budaknya, jangan menyimpan saksi mata dan ciptakan seolah kejadian itu adalah kecelakaan akibat serangan bandit" tao tak melewatkan semenit untuk mengangguk.

Victoria tersenyum penuh kemenangan, dia mengibaskan jubah kebesarannya, jemari lentiknya meraih wajah jendral cantiknya dan membawanya agar menatap padanya "rahasiakan ini dari siapapun, aku ingin semua orang berfikir gadis itu mati di serang bandit"

"aku mengerti. Yang mulia" tao menyahut mantap.

* * *

T

.

.

.

B

.

.

.

C

.

.

.

 **-SAYA RASA PETUNJUK TENTANG SIAPA PAIR LUHAN NANTINYA SUDAH SANGAT JELAS DI CHAP INI. JADI COBA DEH TEBAK!**

 **KALAU BENAR, SAYA JANJI DI CHAP DEPAN AKAN SAYA CANTUMKAN DI KOLOM PAIR.**

 **-HUNHAN MOMENT? TETAP ADA, TAPI DI BEBERAPA CHAP KE DEPAN SEHUN BELUM MUNCUL! MESKI TAK TERLIHAT DARI AWAL, TAPI KESAYANGAN YANG SATU ITU TETAPLAH SALAH SATU MAIN CAST. SAYA SUDAH MERENCANAKANNYA JAUH HARI, DIA AKAN MUNCUL KETIKA LUHAN BENAR-BENAR BUTUH ((BOCORAN)). !PEACE!**

 **SAMPAI JUMPA DI CHAP SELANJUTNYA, TERIMA KASIH ATAS SUPPORTNYA...SARANGHAE!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **REVIEW PLEASE**


	14. Chapter 14

THE SILVER KINGDOM

.

.

.

.

Cast : kai x luhan and other

.

.

.

.

Genre : fantasy, adventure, romance, and friendship

.

.

.

.

Warning : genderswitch, crack pair,typo, kalimat tak beraturan dan abal-abal

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

.

* * *

Luhan tak benci menjadi pusat perhatian, seumur hidup dia telah menjadi perhatian orang-orang di manapun dia memijak, dan selama itu pula dia selalu mampu mengabaikan rasa tak nyaman dari tatapan orang-orang dan menjadi terbiasa. Namun perhatian yang dia peroleh di tempat ini berbeda, semua mata yang menatapnya terasa memuakkan, mereka tersenyum dan menyerukan nama luhan namun di telinganya terdengar seperti suara lebah yang mengejek.

Berita tentang pemenang pertarungan koloseum akan meninggalakan istana menyebar secepat angin, orang-orang saling mengajak dan berombongan ke depan pagar istana.

Luhan pikir Keramaian ini tak pantas, mereka seharusnya mengingat berapa banyak nyawa yang baru saja melayang di koloseum itu, mereka seharusnya berada di rumah dan berkabung, tak perlu menangis sesegukan, hanya mendoakan mereka saja cukup, dan bukannya berada di sini menyorakkan sesuatu yang tak perlu.

Kejadian di koloseum itu seperti pembantaian yang masih membuat luhan mual setiap kali dia mengingat, namun mereka melupakannya semudah membalik telapak tangan seolah nyawa siapapun tak pernah berarti.

Dan mereka terlihat senang.

Luhan menyeret kakinya lebih cepat untuk keluar dari istana, jika dia beranda di sini lebih lama, dia yakin, emosi akan membuatnya berteriak dan mengeluarkan kata-kata yang tak seharusnya.

Di depan telah tersedia Kereta kuda mewah, lengkap dengan delapan penjaga bersenjata dan satu kusir.

Luhan berdecak, dia ingat telah menolak perlakuan ini tepat di depan hidung sang ratu.

"kita tak bisa melakukan apapun, jika kita tak membawanya, mereka takkan membiarkan kita pergi" chanyeol dan kris meletakkan benda-benda pemberian istana ke dalam kereta, semuanya sudah luhan tolak sebelumnya, dia tak ingin menerima apapun, karena itu terkesan dia menjual nyawa junsu dan yang lainnya dengan emas dan perhiasan.

Namun ratu victoria selalu tau cara membuatnya kesal.

dia bahkan mengantarnya hingga keluar istana dengan senyuman palsunya. Luhan tak berniat menoleh dan menyapa sedikitpun sebelum naik mendaki kereta. Dan jongin juga ada di sana, berdiri dengan pakaian serba hitam dan tatapan datarnya. Dia masih terlihat pucat, namun tak separah sebelumnya.

Xiumin dan chen tak muncul, namun luhan entah bagaimana bisa merasakan tatapan mereka dari suatu tempat. Xiumin itu menyebalkan, tapi luhan rasa gadis itu hanya bertindak selayaknya gadis yang sedang cemburu.

Hingga kereta kuda yang mereka tumpangi berjalan menjauh, luhan merasakan dorongan kuat untuk menoleh sekali lagi, dan dia melakukannya, dia menyibak tirai dan menatap ke istana.

jongin di sana, menatap lurus pada keratanya tanpa berkedip.

Luhan tercekat, apakah dia sudah gila hingga matanya berhalusinasi melihat tatapan sayu penuh kesedihan dari manik gelap pria itu sebelum dia berbalik masuk ke istana.

"ada apa?"

Luhan menggeleng pelan sebelum menutup tirai kembali ketika jongin tak ada lagi. Dia menyentuh pelan bekas cengkraman jongin di lehernya yang terasa panas dan menjalar ke pipinya.

Chanyeol menatapnya dalam diam. Sebelum mengehela nafas dan memutuskan menyusul kris ke alam mimpi.

Kereta berjalan pelan dengan gucangan-guncangan kecil, suara sorakan-sorakan orang-orang masih mengiringi mereka hingga mencapai perbatasan ibukota, barulah suasana menjadi hening, hanya terdengar bunyi tapakan kuda dan percakapan kecil prajurit di luar kereta.

Mereka tak memiliki tujuan pasti, luhan hanya mengatakan bahwa tujuannya berada searah dengan matahari terbenam dan kris memberitahu istana bahwa tujuan mereka adalah desa terdekat di barat.

Luhan tak sadar jatuh tertidur.

* * *

Goncangan keras menyentak ketiganya dari alam mimpi, luhan hampir terantuk dinding jika tak refleks menahan diri, kusirnya meminta maaf dan mengatakan bahwa dia tak sengaja menabrak batu.

Kris mengusap kepalanya yang terantuk tiang kereta sedang chanyeol berusaha keras menahan tawa.

Bruukk

Goncangan kali ini lebih besar hingga kerete sedikit oleng dan mengejutkan mereka.

Kris mengumpat lebih keras meminta agar si kusir lebih hati-hati atau kepalanya akan segera berdarah.

Namun tak ada sahutan.

Aneh, kereta mereka tak lagi bergerak dan percakapan di luar terhenti.

Luhan mengeryit menajamkan pendengaran, samar-samar terdengar suara percakapan. Tapi, percakapan itu terdengar jauh, bukan di sisi kereta mereka.

Lalu desingan pedang membela udara terdengar nyaring.

ketiganya saling menatap dengan rasa keterkejutan yang sama.

Luhan menghunus pedangnya ketika seseorang menyibak tirai di samping chanyeol dengan tiba-tiba.

"larilah nona, kita di serang bandit" si kusir datang dengan terluka di perutnya dan segera ambruk tak lama setelah menyampaikan pesannya.

Kris melompat lebih dulu, melangkahi mayat si kusir dan mengambil satu pedang dan satu tombak yang tersemat di tubuhnya, kemudian memberikan tombak ke chanyeol. dia Menatap waspada ke sekitar. pertarungan sedang terjadi antara delapan prajurit dengan puluhan orang-orang berpakaian ninja.

Hanya butuh beberapa waktu untuk bandit itu menang.

Mereka bertiga takkan mampu menangani musuh sebanyak itu sekaligus,

Kris menginstruksikan luhan dan chanyeol untuk turun dengan pelan-pelan, beruntunglah pertarungan itu berlangsung jauh di depan kereta, sehingga mereka tak sampai terlihat jika turun dari belakang.

Chanyeol hanya menyambar ransel dan sekantong koin emas dan melompat turun sepelan mungkin agar tak menimbulkan suara.

Suara pertarungan masih terdengar nyaring, hampir setengah prajurit yang melawan sudah gugur. Kris menarik luhan bersembunyi di balik pepohonan dan menyusup masuk ke dalam hutan kemudian berlari.

Pohon-pohon tinggi membayangi langkah mereka, sesekali hewan-hewan melompat bersama dan menatap mereka bingung. Hutan bukanlah tempat pelarian yang sempurna, selain karena daun-daun lebat yang melindungi pandangan, akar-akar pohon yang mencuat dari tanah juga berbahaya.

Kris memimpin, memotong tumbuhan-tumbuhan yang merambat jalan mereka. luhan sibuk menghindari binatang-binatang merayap yang kadang kala berusaha meraihnya. Chanyeol? Entahlah, luhan merasa pria itu terlalu santai dan terbiasa, dia bahkan menyingkirkan seekor ular dengan satu tangan seolah itu hanyalah seutas tali.

"kami selalu melakukan ini, sebagai budak yang berusaha untuk melarikan diri, kami menjadikan medan apapun sebagai rumah" chanyeol berkata, sepertinya dia sadar dengan tatapan luhan yang terus menoleh padanya.

Sekali lagi luhan menoleh dengan pandangan berbeda, sebelum fokus ke depan, dia hampir lupa bahwa sebelum mereka bertemu, chanyeol dan kris telah mengalami banyak penderitaan, dan sekarang mereka mengalaminya lagi karena dirinya.

Luhan masih sibuk berfikir banyak hal dan dia menunduk hingga tak sadar ketika kris menghentikan langkah tiba-tiba, dia menubruknya. Luhan meringis dan mengusap dahinya "ada apa?"

Kris tak bergeming, di terus menatap ke depan dengan tajam, ketika luhan mengikuti arah pandangnya, dia menemukan seseorang berseragam dan berjubah perak menghadang jalur mereka.

Rambut terkuncir tinggi.

Bekas luka di pipi.

Dia adalah salah satu jendral ratu, TAO.

"sudah kuduga" kris mendengus dan menghunus pedangnya ke depan "wanita itu takkan melepas kita semudah itu"

Tao tersenyum tanpa maksud mencemooh, dia ikut menghunus pedanganya ke arah kris "seperti itulah yang mulia ratu, tak melepas unggas yang pernah ada di sarangnya"

Kris menganggkat alis "dan kami bukanlah unggas yang jinak"

"aku tau" tao meneliti kris dari atas ke bawah "tapi aku masih butuh pembuktian" setelah mengatakan itu, tao menghilang dari pandangan, luhan terbelalak, dan menatap ke sekeliling. Itu bukan hal biasa, seseorang tiba-tiba menghilang di hadapanmu, itu ajaib.

Kris mendorong luhan ke samping dan melintangkan pedang di depan kepala.

Bunyi desingan pedang bertemu pedang terdengar nyaring beserta percikan api di titik temunya. Kris berbalik dan melakukan hal yang sama kemudian berlari menjauhi sisi luhan dan melompat membelah udara, lalu tao muncul bertahan pada pohon dengan goresan segar di pipi.

"kau lumayan" bisiknya sambil mengusap darahnya yang hampir menetes.

Pertarungan kembali terjadi, yang terlihat hanyalah kris yang selalu bergerak ke sana kemari dan mengibaskan pedangnya pada udara kosong, hanya suara gesekan pedang yang menjadi saksi bahwa di sana sedang terjadi pertarungan sengit.

Tao tidak menghilang, setelah di perhatikan lebih cermat, angin terus berhembus cepat di manapun dia menyerang, dan itu adalah pedoman kris untuk mengetahu di mana daerah selanjutnya dia akan di serang. Karena gerakan tao terlalu cepat untuk dilihat dengan mata.

Namun, semakin lama gerakan tao semakin cepat dan hampir tak terprediksi lagi. kris kewalahan, beberapa kali dia hampir tersandung jatuh dan menderita banyak sobekan di bajunya namun tak satupun yang mencapai kulitnya. hingga tak lama kemudian dia terbanting menyentuh tanah dengan tao di atasnya dan ujung pedang yang gadis itu letakkan di atas lehernya "kau kalah" seringainya.

Luhan memekik meneriakkan nama kris dengan panik, dia berniat berlari dan menolong, namun chanyeol menangkap pergelangan tangannya lebih dulu.

"chanyeol?" luhan menggeram, dia tak tau apa yang sedang ada dalam pikiran pria itu hingga bisa sangat tenang meski seseorang yang dia anggap saudara akan terbunuh di depan matanya, dia hanya menampilkan wajah biasanya dan tak memiliki raut panik maupun setitik kecemasan di wajahnya.

Pria itu menggeleng tanpa kata beberapa kali, menampar luhan pada kenyataan bahwa chanyeol tak perduli pada apapun yang terjadi pada kris, dan meminta luhan untuk melakukannya juga.

Mana bisa...

Luhan menyentak pegangan chanyeol di pergelangannya dan menatapnya berang. Untuk kedua kalinya luhan merasa sangat kecewa pada chanyeol setelah yang pertama kali pria itu dan kris menjual diri demi mencari uang untuknya.

Chanyeol menghela nafas "tenanglah" ucapanya pelan, dia meraih dua pundak gadis di hadapannya dan perlahan memutarnya agar menghadap ke depan, ke arah kris dan tao.

Kondisi mereka masih sama, tao duduk di atas perut kris, namun pedangnya sudah dia singkirkan. Tao tersenyum kemenangan sedangkan kris mendengus dan menggumamkan sesuatu tentang 'berat' dan tao terlihat kesal kemudian menyingkir dengan kaki menghentak.

Tunggu dulu...tidakkah mereka terlihat terlalu akrab untuk ukuran orang yang hampir saling membunuh.

"kau serius" tao megusap luka goresan di wajahnya "aku tak perlu kau untuk menambah luka di wajahku" gerutunya.

"bukan salahku, kau hanya tak bisa menghindar dengan benar"

"hei, aku mengalahkannmu, jika kau lupa"

"benarkah, tapi aku tak melihat satu goresanpun di tubuhku"

"aku hampir menggorok lehermu, barusan"

"tapi kau tak melakukannya"

Tao menggeram dan meremas pedangnya keras "haruskah kulakukan sekarang" desisnya.

"DEMI TUHAN, HENTIKAN ARGUMEN BODOH ITU DAN JELASKAN SESUATU PADAKU" suara menggelegar yang membela kesunyian hutan belantara, burung-burung berbagai warna yang tadinya bertengger di setiap dahan dan memperhatikan pertikaian yang terjadi, terbang berhamburan ke udara dan meninggalkan suara kepakan yang bersahutan.

Tao dan kris menoleh bersamaan dengan terkejut sedangkan chanyeol menggelengkan kepala tak menyangka luhan akan menjerit hampir di samping telinganya.

Tao adalah yang pertama kali sadar ketika luhan menatap mereka satu persatu dengan wajah penasaran yang kentara, hingga kini manik caramel cair itu hanya terpaku padanya dan seolah meminta penjelasan, dia mengambil langkah sambil menanggalkan jubah perak dan seragamnya, menyisakan atasan tentop hitam dan hotpant berwarna sama yang menonjolkan lekukan tubuhnya.

Luhan semakin mengeryit tak mengerti, yang dia minta adalah menjelaskan sesuatu tentang tingkah aneh mereka, bukannya menyuruhnya menari sambil telanjang.

"boleh aku memakai salah satu gaun mu?" tao tersenyum ramah dan meanatap luhan penuh harap, dia hanya berharap luhan tak menyimpan dendam padanya dan membiarkannya berpakaian seperti ini sepanjang hari karena sesungguhnya jika itu terjadi, dia punya banyak rasa malu untuk tak memakai kembali pakaian yang dia tanggalkan tanpa berfikir.

Dia hampir melonjak kegirangan ketika luhan mengangguk ragu-ragu. Tanpa berfikir dua kali, dia melangkah ke arah chanyeol dan menerima pakaian yang pria itu sodorkan padanya setelah memberinya tatapan menyebalkan, dia menaruh jubah dan seragamnya di pundak pria itu "lakukan sesuatu dengan benda itu, aku tidap memerlukannya lagi" ucapnya.

Tao mendapati dirinya kesulitan sendiri mengenakan gaunnya, sudah sangat lama sejak terakhir kalinya dia memakai pakaian lain selain seragam jendralnya yang hanya berupa sebuah blazer berlengan panjang dan celana panjang beserta jubahnya, terlebih, memakai hanfu jauh lebih rumit dari gaun yang sering dia lihat pelayan istana kenakan. Dan sialnya, chanyeol dan kris sama sekali tak berniat membantunya. Luhan? Gadis itu jelas juga tak mengerti cara pakainya dilihat dari bagaimana gadis itu meringis kecil setiap kali dia melakukan kesalahan seolah dia mengerti bagaimana sulitnya memakai itu.

Hingga akhirnya kris mendekat dan menggantikannya mengait-ngaitkan kain-kain itu. Tao yakin, kris sangat terpaksa melakukannya karena perintah luhan karena pria itu berjalan tersungut-sungut dan bergumam kesal tak jelas padanya.

Tapi tao tak ingin membalas apapun, bagaimanapun dia memang perlu bantuan.

Chanyeol menatap keduanya sambil menggelengkan kepala, sejak dulu, dua orang itu tak pernah akur dan selalu menjadikannya korban sebagai seseorang yang berada di antara mereka, tapi dia rasa semauanya bisa terkendali sekarang, setidaknya selama luhan tak bosan menegur mereka.

tatapannya teralih pada kain-kain perak yang menumpuk di tangannya dan mulai terasa membebani. dia benci melihat benda itu terlalu dekat dengannya, selama ini dia sudah mengalami banyak pengalaman buruk dengan wanita-wanita berpakaian sama dan kini tao memberikan ini padanya lalu memintanya menyingkirkannya.

Well, dengan senang hati dia lakukan.

Bau kain terbakar yang menusuk menyadarkan luhan dari lamunannya yang sejak tadi memperhatikan interaksi kris dan tao yang terlihat terus melempar tatapan tajam tanpa kata namun di mata luhan gesture seperti itu justru memperlihatakan jika mereka telah mengenal dengan baik, dan luhan lelah berfikir kemungkinan apa hubungan mereka. dia terbelalak dengan bola mata nyaris keluar ketika pakaian tao yang berada di telapak tangan chanyeol mulai berasap dan mengeluarkan percikan api yang cepat membesar dan menelan semua kain yang bisa dihanguskannya, berubah menjadi abu hitam yang menumpuk di depan kaki chanyeol.

Dari mana api itu berasal, chanyeol bahkan tak sedang memegang pematik api saat ini, pria itu hanya tersenyum menatap sisa abu yang berada di telapak tangannya kemudian meniupnya pergi.

Tapi bukan itu yang penting saat ini.

Luhan berlari cepat kesana, menangkap pergelangan tangan chanyeol yang masih terangkat ke udara, kemudian menatapnya intens bolak-balik mencari-cari luka bakar yang pasti di akibatkan api tadi, dia sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk tak menjerit jika saja lukanya sangat parah agar tak menakuti chanyeol saat dia tak menemukan apapun selain kulit mulus tak bernoda.

Luhan membeku.

Dia jelas-jelas melihat ada api yang cukup besar menyala di atas telapak tangan chanyeol tadi.

Dia mendongak mencari tatapan chanyeol dan menemukan raut wajah pria itu penuh dengan rasa bersalah. "aku akan menjelaskannya" bisiknya.

luhan melepas genggemannya dan mundur selangkah "sebaiknya begitu" dia tiba-tiba saja merasa ingin marah, menyadari dua orang terdekatnya mungkin saja menyimpan banyak rahasia besar yang tak dia ketahui.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Victoria menatap lantai keramik di bawah singgasananya tajam, sudah hampir seharian penuh dia terus melakukannya seolah benda itu akan meleleh di bawah tatapan amarahnya, Atau mungkin dia sedang merencanakan untuk melelehkan orang yang telah membuatnya murka.

Kemarin victoria mendengar kabar bahwa luhan tak di temukan di kereta bersama semua harta-harta hadiah dari istana, keadaan kereta kudanya porak-poranda dan seluruh prajurit mati dengan cara mengenaskan, penduduk di ibukota mendengungkan menyayangkan luhan yang menjadi korban bandit dan mungkin saja sudah terbunuh.

Namun pikiran victoria berbeda, senyumnya berkembang ketika membayangkan tao telah berhasil menjalankan misi dan mungkin sedang menunggu seluruh penghuni istana terlelap agar dia dapat membawa luhan masuk tanpa diketahui orang lain.

Victoria berjanji akan memberikan tao hadiah besar yang bahkan tak akan gadis itu bayangkan ketika dia pulang nanti.

Namun, harapan tinggal harapan, semalaman dia menunggu hingga pagi menyingsing, tao tak juga kembali membawa kabar gembira yang dia nantikan. Dalam pikiraanya berkecamuk kemungkinan bahwa tao mati terbunuh oleh luhan atau dikalahkan dan terluka di suatu tempat. Dan victoria tak ingin menyia-nyiakan jendralnya yang berharga.

Segera victoria memerintahkan orang-orang pilihan untuk mencari keberadaan tao.

"tao adalah seorang penghianat" adalah kata pertama yang amber katakan setelah keheningan yang lama. Gadis itu setelah sekian lama tak pernah menjejakkan kaki di istana tiba-tiba datang dan meminta bertemu denganya.

"apa karena kau kehilangan pedangmu maka kini kau mencoba berkata buruk tentang rekanmu dan mencoba merebut posisinya" victoria tersenyum miring "pemikiran bodoh yang licik"

Amber bersujud menyentuhkan jidatnya pada lantai "hamba tidak berani yang mulia, saya adalah seorang jendral yang kehilangan martabatnya tak lagi pantas berdiri di sisimu, tapi saya juga tidak bisa membiarkan anda mempercayai seorang penghianat yang hina"

"apa yang kau lihat?" victoria menopang dagu "sehingga kau berfikir dia telah menghianatiku"

"saya melihatnya, di suatu desa bersama dua budak gadis itu, mereka bercakap-cakap sangat akrab, karena waktu itu gadis itu tak ada di sana, aku berfikir bahwa dia telah mati pada saat pertarungan koloseum namun, ketika aku kembali ke ibukota, desas-desus mengatakan bahwa anda sedang mencari jejak gadis itu yang terserang bandit. Saat itulah aku sadar, anda tak mungkin melepaskan gadis itu begitu saja hanya karena dia memenangkan pertarungan, anda pasti telah memerintahkan seseorang membunuhnya atau membawanya kembali diam-diam" amber mendongak, sinar ambisi membias di matanya "dan tao ada di sana, berjalan bersama dua budaknya tanpa mengenakan seragam prajuritnya. Apalagi yang bisa melintas dalam otakku selain tao melarikan diri bersama mereka dan meninggalkan sisimu yang mulia"

Victoria merasa darahnya mendidih, dia terbiasa untuk tak meragukan kesetiaan para jendralnya, dia meyakini bahwa tak satupun dari mereka yang berani menghianatinya namun perkataan amber menggoyahkannya, orang-orang suruhannya pun tak ada yang menemukan keberadaan tao.

"kau tau keadaan apa yang akan menimpamu jika kau berkata omong kosong padaku, bukan?"

"nyawaku adalah milikmu, yang mulia"

Amber adalah orang yang ambisius, dari semua jendralnya, victoria paling mewaspadai kelakuan wanita berpenampilan pria itu, dia kadang berfikir berapa banyak rencana licik yang melekat di dalam kepalanya, namun di sanalah dia menemukan bakatnya, si pemikir yang licik, amber tak memiliki kekuatan spiritual apapun dalam tubuhnya, dia murni seorang manusia yang berotak iblis yang medapatkan kekuatan lebih dari pedang jiwanya. Sayang sekali dia kehilangan kehormatan itu oleh orang yang paling victoria benci.

Dia menarik salah satu pedang yang tersampir di sisi lengan singgasananya, menatapnya dalam di genggamannya, menyalurkan beberapa energi ke dalamnya hingga berubah bentuk sesuai keinginan. Kemudian melemparnya ke hadapan amber dan mendarat mengenai lutut gadis itu.

Amber memperhatikan benda itu lama, sebelum menyadari bagaimana pedang itu sangat familiar, dia mendongak dengan raut terkejut dan bingung, bagaimana bisa pedangnya yang telah memiliki tuan baru berada pada sang ratu.

"itu hanya duplikat, aku membuatnya semirip mungkin dengan milikmu, kau juga bisa mendapatkan kekuatan yang sama persis dengan dulu, namun, duplikat tetaplah duplikat yang takkan sekuat aslinya, pedang itu tak memiliki jiwa yang bisa terus mengikutimu, kau akan kehilangan kekuatannya ketika kau tak menyentuhnya"

Amber menatap tak percaya, harapannya melambung tinggi. Apakah ini artinya, dia telah menjadi jendral kembali.

"gunakan waktumu sebaik mungkin, bawa tao kembali dan buktikan bahwa perkataanmu benar kemudian akan ku tarik kau kembali ke sisiku" victoria bangkit dan melangkah pergi setelahnya.

"perintahmu adalah mutlak untukku, yang mulia" amber memastikan suaranya terdengar oleh ratu sebelum wanita itu mengjhilang di balik pintu.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Mereka adalah pemberontak, sekumpulan siluman dan manusia yang beraliansi untuk menggulingkan ratu victoria. Terbentuk pertama kali setelah ramalan tentang kedatangan sang putri di perdengarkan untuk pertama kali, namun penantian mereka memakan waktu yang sangat lama, manusia-manusia mati termakan usia dan para siluman melemah karena kekurangan jiwa, keadaan mereka menjadi rumit karena anggota yang semakin berkurang.

Umur manusia tak lama dan siluman tak bisa memulihkan diri hanya dengan makanan manusia. Mereka hanya akan punah jika menjadi seperti itu.

Kemudian, gagasan tentang persilangan manusia dan siluman muncul, mereka memerlukan seseorang yang berumur panjang dan mampu bertahan tanpa jiwa.

Kris, tao, dan chanyeol adalah salah satu anak persilangan, mereka tumbuh sebagai manusia dan makan layaknya manusia, selain itu mereka memiliki kekuatan dan umur lebih lama dari gen siluman. Mereka sejahtera, yang perlu mereka lakukan hanya melatih anak-anak mereka agar semaki kuat dan siap ketika di perlukan.

Mereka menamai perkumpulan mereka sebagai klan xian, yang memiliki arti manusia berumur panjang.

Namun, kondisi itu tak berlangsung lama. malam itu sedang purnama ketika darah menjadi karpet merah di desa mereka. pasukan ratu menemukan mereka dan membantai habis seluruh klan tanpa belas kasih dan meninggalkan kobaran api yang menyalan-nyala.

malam itu kris dan tao bertengkar dan meninggalkan banyak luka di tubuh masing-masih dan chanyeol harus bertanggung jawab mengobati jika tak ingin kena marah juga. Mereka tak pulang hingga menjelang malam, tao menangis dan kris merajuk.

Umur mereka masih sebelas tahun, anak-anak nakal yang tak tau apa-apa ketika asap tebal membumbung tinggi di balik bukit, mereka berpegangan tangan, tertawa kadang saling mengejek kemudian mereka bernyanyi, sebuah nyanyian ceria yang segera menjadi menyedihkan ketika menemukan rumah mereka menghitam dan roboh. Bau busuk daging yang terbakar menjadi alarm tangisan mereka ketika sadar bahwa mereka hidup dan yang lainnya mati.

Hukum menyentuh mereka ketika mengenal dunia luar, tao di bawa ke istana setelah wajahnya di rusak sedangkan kris dan chanyeol menjadi budak. Derajat mereka boleh berbeda, namun tujuan mereka masih sama.

Menggulingkan ratu victoria.

"jadi kalian setengah manusia dan setengah siluman?"

Kris dan chanyeol mengangguk bersamaan.

"aku phoenix" chanyeol menjawab sebelum luhan bertanya "namun tak memiliki kekuatan terlahir kembali, aku hanya bisa memiliki apinya"

Luhan berdecak kagum ketika chanyeol mengendalikan bola-bola api di tangannya. Kini perhatiannya beralih ke kris.

Kris berdecak "aku naga—bukan berarti aku bisa mengeluarkan api dari mulutku" ujarnya sebal ketika luhan membelalak dan menghindari wajahnya ketia dia berbicara "anggap saja kekuatanku dan chanyeol sama" luhan baru mengerti ketika kris melakukan hal yang sama persis dengan chanyeol.

Giliran tao, gadis itu tak segera menjawab, dia hanya menatap luhan beberapa waktu sebelum membuang muka "aku berbeda dari mereka, aku satu-satunya dari klan xian yang bukan siluman"

"apa maksudmu?"

"ibuku seorang elf" tao menghela nafas, bercerita tentang darah elf-nya tak pernah menjadi menyenangkan, di masa lalu, memorinya tentang anak-anak lain buruk karena dia adalah satu-satunya yang berbeda, hanya kris dan chanyeol yang ingin berteman dengannya. Meski para orang tua menyayanginya dengan baik dan menganggapnya spesial, tao hanya merasa asing dan sendirian.

tepukan pelan di bahunya dari chanyeol yang tersenyum menenangkan menyadarkannya bahwa salah satu yang membuat kenangannya semakin buruk adalah karena dirinya tak mampu menyelamatkan siapapun padahal dia seharusnya bisa melakukan sesuatu.

"dia seorang peri waktu, salah satu ras peri yang kuat diantara elf lainnya" kris adalah yang melanjutkan cerita yang seharusnya tao selesaikan "seperti namanya, mereka bisa mengendalikan waktu namun bukan berarti mereka bisa mengendalikan jagad raya, mereka memiliki batasan yang harus mereka perhatikan jika tak ingin mati karena kekuatan mereka sendiri" tao tersenyum ketika kris ikut menepuk pundaknya sekali "jangan menyesali apapun yang sebenarnya memang tak mampu kau lakukan"

Tao mengangguk. Dia kemudian menoleh pada luhan kemudian membungkuk dalam "maafkan kami karena menyembunyikan ini sangat lama, kami hanya belum memiliki waktu yang tepat untuk memberitahumu, selain itu kris dan chanyeol harus terlihat seperti budak manusia sungguhan jika tak ingin ratu memperlakukan mereka sebagai ancaman"

"aku tau" luhan balas tersenyum.

"kita harus bergerak sekarang sebelum matahari terbenam, hutan bukan tempat yang ramah di malam hari" kris bangkit dan menarik ransel dari genggaman chanyeol dan menyampirkannya di pundak "tujuan kita searah matahari terbenam, bukan?"

Luhan mendongak terkejut, darimana kris tau itu...

"rumor tentang 'hutan kabut' sudah menjadi konsumsi umum untuk semua budak, di sana adalah tujuan untuk semua pemberontak, satu-satunya petunjuk untuk tempat itu adalah matahari terbenam"

"tapi tempat itu bahkan tak ada di dalam peta"

"jadi karena itukah kau ke perpustakaan di tengah malam" luhan mengangguk samar, kris menghela nafas "hutan itu di beri nama hutan kabut karena takkan ada yang bisa menemukannya bahkan di peta sekalipun, keberadaannya seolah tertutupi kabut tebal dan takkan ada yang bisa menemukannya jika tak benar-benar berniat berada di dalamnya karena siapapun yang melangkah ke dalamnya takkan mampu kembali sebelum bendera perang berkibar"

Baiklah, kris tau sebanyak ini, dan luhan menyesal tak menanyainya lebih dulu.

"apa victoria juga tau?"

"tentu saja, dia gila mencari tempat itu namun tak pernah di temukan" tao mengerling jenaka pada luhan "kau takkan bisa membayangkan bagaimana lucunya wajahnya ketika tak satupun utusannya yang pernah kembali"

"seperti yang kris katakan, hutan itu takkan menerima siapapun yang bukan sekutu" chanyeol berajalan menyusul langkah kris "entah berapa banyak yang telah menunggumu di dalam sana"

Luhan ikut bersama tao dengan hati lebih ringan, suatu masalah memang tak harus dia selesaikan sendirian.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Awan kelabu menggantung berat di bawah langit, gemuruh hujan mengetuk-ngetuk pendengaran, kai menatap dari balik jendela, butiran-butiran bening yang berlomba jatuh dan pecah membentur apapun.

kekeringan berakhir, hujan lebih sering menyapa dan tersambut oleh gelakan ceria seluruh penduduk kerajaan, yang kai yakini akan segera mengeluh dan mengutuk air yang menggenangi lahan mereka nantinya.

Seperti itulah manusia, hanya siap menerima semua keuntungan dan menolak kerugian yang sebenarnya di hasilkan dari keuntungan itu sendiri. Mereka selalu menginginkan sesuatu yang sempurna namun tak berfikir apakah yang sempurna itu sebenarnya memang ada...

"apa yang kau fikirkan?" kai segera membungkuk dalam ketika victoria bergabung di sisinya, mengenakan gaun putih polos yang hanya akan dia gunakan di dalam kamar.

"tidak ada, yang mulia" dia kembali menatap keluar jendela. Tak menyadari tatapan yang victoria lemparkan padanya secara diam-diam.

"kurasa, tao sudah menghianatiku" ucapnya setelah keheningan yang lama, tak sedikitpun raut yang tergambar di wajah kai, pria itu hanya menoleh sambil mengangkat alis sebagai pertanda bahwa dia masih menyimak dan merasa terkejut dengan berita itu "dia menunjukkan taringnya padaku dan berlutut di hadapan gadis itu" kai hanya mengangguk sekaerli sebagai pertanda dia sudah mengerti.

Victoria tersenyum tipis, seperti itulah kai, berjalan seperti boneka sepanjang hari, menerima semua perintah yang dia berikan tanpa penolakan dan tak mengeluh ketika dia terluka berat. Terkadang dia berfikir bahwa dia memiliki manekin berjalan.

Tak apa, baginya hal itulah yang dia inginkan, karena dengan begitu, kai takkan memiliki potensi meninggalkannya.

Dia berjalan mendekat dengan perlahan, kai hanya melirik sekilas dan membiarkannya melingkarkan lengan di pinggangnya "jangan mencoba untuk lari dariku, aku adalah hidupmu, tanamkan itu dalam ingatan dan hatimu kai-ah, kau adalah milikku seutuhnya"

"aku tau yang mulia" kai kembali menatap jauh ke luar jendela, pada matahari yang mulai berbayang di balik awan dan sebuah pelangi yang tipis terlihat "nyawa dan hidupku seluruhnya adalah milikmu"

.

.

.

.

* * *

"baiklah, aku ulangi sekali lagi" luhan berdehem dan menatap ke depan dengan serius "salam kenal, namaku luhan, namamu siapa?"

suara jangkrik terdengar sangat nyaring.

Chanyeol berulang kali berusaha menahan tawanya, namun berakhir dengan lemparan tatapan maut dari luhan karena dia mengeluarkan tawa kecil meski ia telah menggigit bibir hingga hampir berdarah.

Ingin rasanya dia menjadi seperti kris yang bisa melampiaskan tawanya hanya dengan tersenyum tipis, dengan begitu dia hanya perlu memunggunginya dan gadis itu takkan tau.

"hentikan saja, kau takkan berhasil dengan cara itu" tao melempar tatapan mencela "kau fikir dia bisa mengerti dengan bahasa seperti itu"

Luhan berdiri cepat dengan kesal, api sederhana beriak pelan ketiak angin dari jubah luhan meniupnya "lalu kau ingin aku bagaimana, tiba-tiba saja kau menyurhku untuk berkomunikasi dengan sebuah pedang, apa itu masuk akal?" dia mengayun-ayunkan pedangnya di hadapan tao yang menatapnya tanpa kedip "dan sekarang kau bilang benda ini takkan mengerti dengan caraku, lalu bagaimana aku bisa bicara dengannya, atau apakah kalian punya bahasa pedang tersendiri?"

"karena itulah kau takkan bisa berhasil, karena kau masih menganggapnya sebagai benda mati dan melupakan fakta bahwa dia punya jiwa"

"kau fikir aku akan mengajak sebuah pedang berkenalan jika aku tak menganggapnya punya jiwa"

"kau mungkin berkata seperti itu, tapi pada kenyataannya, hatimu tak benar-benar menerima fakta itu dan masih berfikir sebuah pedang tak mungkin bisa berkomunikasi dengan pemiliknya"

Luhan berdecak sebal dan menghentakkan kaki sebelum pergi dari tempat itu tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

"biarkan dia" tao melirik pada chanyeol dan kris yang sudah bangkit dan berniat mengejar luhan "dia perlu sendiri untuk memahami maksudku"

"dia masih pemula, jangan terlalu menekannya" kris melirik.

"lalu kau ingin aku seperti apa?, membiarkannya melakukan hal konyol sepanjang hari padahal itu jelas-jelas takkan berhasil"

"kau bisa mengajarinya perlahan" chanyeol duduk ke tempat semula, di tengah-tengah kris dan tao.

Tao menghela nafas dan memejamkan mata setelah menyandarkan punggungnya ke pohon "karena inilah dia tak meningkat sama sekali saat bersama kalian, kalian terlalu memanjakannya"

Kris benar-benar berniat menyerang jika saja chanyeol tak cepat menahannya. Dan baru melepasnya setelah dia lebih tenang. Tidak benar-benar melepasnya sebenarnya, karena kris lah yang menyentak pegangan chanyeol dan mengambil jarak duduk cukup jauh.

Tao tiba-tiba membuka mata dan menatap sekeliling dengan waspada "matikan apinya" bisiknya. Dia bangkit menghunuskan pedang.

Sekali kibasan tangan chanyeol, api yang menyala, redup tanpa air.

Dalam kegelapan, Suara ringkikan kuda mendekat "itu amber" dan mereka lari berpencar setelah menyusun rencana.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Luhan sangat marah tentu saja, tao tiba-tiba saja mengatakan bahwa di masih belum benar-benar mengusai pedang amber jika hanya mampu memanggilnya karena sesungguhnya itu adalah sifat alami si pedang untuk mengikuti tuannya, pedang itu katanya bahkan memiliki nama dan bisa berkomunikasi dengan pemiliknya dan jika luhan berhasil melakukan itu maka kekuatan yang ada dalam pedang bisa menjadi miliknya.

Dia memang tak begitu percaya, namun selama dua hari dia sudah melakukan hal itu ribuan kali, mengajak sebuah pedang berbicara layaknya pedang, itu sangat memalukan namun luhan tetap melakukannya karena dia fikir dia akan berhasil.

Dan gadis panda itu merusak moodnya dengan mengatakan bahwa dia takkan berhasil dengan caranya.

Jika begitu mengapa dia tak mengatakannya dari awal saja.

"bikin kesal saja" luhan mendudukkan diri di bebatuan di sisi sungai, menatap pantulan bulan setengah di dalam air yang jernih.

Kebisingan dari desa di seberang hutan masih terdengar sama, suara ringkikan kuda dan percakapan. Di sana pasti jauh lebih hangat dari pada hutan gelap yanga hanya berlampu bulan, tapi mereka tak ingin mengambil resiko di temukan prajurit suruhan ratu victoria, karena menurut tao, ratu pasti sangat marah dengan penghianatannya dan mungkin saja sudah memasang gambarnya juga bayaran tinggi untuk kepalanya.

Luhan menghela nafas, dia menatak pada pedang perak yang sedikit berkilat di bawah sinar bulan "sebenarnya bagaimana caranya berkomunikasi denganmu" menumpukan dagu kelutut "kau tahu, ini sulit bagiku, untuk percaya bahwa pedang sepertimu bisa bicara, namun bukan berarti aku tak percaya kau punya jiwa, bagaimanapun, kau sudah menyelamatkanku beberapa kali, karena itu bisakah kau membantuku dan membuat ini lebih mudah?"

Hening.

Tidak berhasil.

Luhan menyembunyikan wajahnya, berkali-kali dia menghela nafas "dia benar, aku takkan mungkin berhasil" dia menggeleng-geleng pelan "kau sudah memilih tuan yang salah, aku bahkan tak mengerti mengapa kau memilihku, terlepas dari aku yang mengalahkan amber, kau seharusnya bersama seseorang yang lebih—

"apa kau sedang melempar kesalahan padaku?"

Luhan tersentak, dia bangkit cepat dan menarik pedangnya, dan menatap sekeliling dengan waspada "siapa di sana?" teriaknya.

Hening beberapa saat sebelum suara helaan nafas terdengar, luhan berjengit, jika sebuah helaan nafas pelan saja dia bisa mendengarnya, orang itu pasti sangat dekat "apa maksudmu siapa, kau bicara padaku sejak tadi"

Luhan berputar lagi, suara itu sangat dekat seolah bergema di otaknya, tapi dia tak menemukan apapun, tidak juga merasakan keberadaan seseorang.

"aku adalah benda yang sedang kau acungkan saat ini" suara itu lagi, dan benda yang dia acungkan?

Luhan terbelalak ketika sadar, dia cepat-cepat menarik pedangnya dan menatapnya dekat hingga dia bisa melihat samar pantulan dirinya "tidak mungkin" bisiknya.

Sura tawa terdengar pelan "salam kenal, namaku Bian, pedang jiwa dengan kelebihan berkamuflase dan kecepatan, dan aku tak pernah salah ketika memilih seorang tuan"

Luhan tak mengatakan apapun lagi, dia segera melompat turun dan berlari cepat dengan kegembiraan membuncah, dia akan memamerkan ini pada tao dan menyombong sedikit.

Dia mengeryit bingung dan menghentika larinya ketika dia tak melihat kedipan api di manapun, padahal dia yakin tak pergi begitu jauh hingga bisa tersesat, dia yakin masih melihat api itu ketika di bibir sungai.

Luhan berniat berteriak ketika seseorang tiba-tiba membekap mulutnya dari belakang, dia memberontak tentu saja, dia menendang dan menyikut namun orang itu kuat dan menyeretnya ke balik pepohonan.

"ssst luhan-ah, ini aku, chanyeol" barulah luhan berhenti memberontak.

"kau mengagetkanku"

"maaf, tapi ini gawat, pasukan istana ada di sini"

"apa? Dimana?" luhan berjengit hampir mengeluarkan suara yang keras jika chanyeol tak kembali membekap mulutnya.

"kris dan tao sedang mengalihkan perhatian mereka, dan mereka ingin aku membawamu pergi dari sini terlebih dulu" jelasnya

"kita meninggalkan mereka?" luhan meoleh tak percaya, meski yang bisa dia lihat hanyalah siluet chanyeol dalam gelap, tapi dia bisa merasakan rasa cemas yang pria itu rasakan.

"aku tau ini gila, tapi kami sudah berjanji akan bertemu di kota seberang" chanyeol menarik lengannya "jangan cemas, kris dan tao mungkin terlihat tak akur, tapi mereka adalah kombinasi yang kuat ketika bertarung"

Luhan tak mengatakan apapun lagi ketika chanyeol menariknya berlari pelan-pelan di hutan yang gelap.

dua hari ketenangan dalam pelarian mereka telah berakhir hari ini, dan luhan menyesal karena mereka harus berpisah jalan seperti ini.

'Kris dan tao, berjanjilah bahwa kalian akan baik-baik saja' luhan mengumandangkan itu dalam kepalanya.

* * *

T

.

.

.

B

.

.

.

C

.

.

.

 **SAYA SUDAH BERUSAHA UNTUK UP LEBIH CEPAT DEMI KALIAN, SEMOGA KALIAN SUKA :):)**

 **PAIRNYA UDAH TERUNGKAP, KAILU, DAN SAYA SUDAH MENULISKANNYA DALAM WARNING SEJAK CHAP AWAL BAHWA FIC INI BUKAN HUNHAN, JADI BAGI YANG MERASA GAK SUKA DENGAN PAIRNYA, GAK USAH BACA, AKU MENGERTI PERASAAN KALIAN KOK.**

 **LUHAN PUNYA KELEBIHAN/KEKUATAN APA NGGAK? JAWABANNYA, PUNYA KOK, SALAH SATU YANG TERUNGKAP ADALAH KEABADIAN, MESKIPUN BAKAL HILANG KALAU DIA JATUH CINTA. DAN KEKUATAN LAINNYA GAK MUNGKIN MUNCUL TIBA-TIBA DAN LUHAN BISA LANCAR MENGGUNAKAN, BAGAIMANA PUN LUHAN AWALNYA PERCAYA BAHWA DIA HANYA MANUSIA BIASA, KARENA ITU UNTUK MEMBANGKITKAN KEKUATANNYA JUGA BUTUH PROSES KAN.**

 **TERIMA KASIH ATAS SUPPORTNYA...**

.

.

.

REVIEW PLEASE


	15. Chapter 15

THE SILVER KINGDOM

.

.

.

.

Cast : kai x luhan and other

.

.

.

.

Genre : fantasy, adventure, romance, and friendship

.

.

.

.

Warning : genderswitch, crack pair,typo, kalimat tak beraturan dan abal-abal

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

.

* * *

Malam gelap di tirai pepohonan , cahaya bulan tertutup awan tebal. Kesunyian pecah dengan suara ringkikan kuda dan sahutan manusia, binatang terbangun melirik dan mengangkat kepala dari nyamannya waktu istirahat untuk menyaksikan sumber kebisingan yang melintas.

Tao dan kris memacu kuda secepat yang dia bisa, dia tak bersuara dan membiarkan kris menuntun laju kuda yang mereka tunggangi, posisinya tak nyaman karena ini adalah pertama kalinya dia menunggangi kuda sebagai penumpang yang duduk di depan si pengendara. Jubah hitamnya melambai-lambai tertiup angin dan tao sekuat tenaga menahan tudungnya akan terjatuh atau penyamarannya akan terbongkar.

Amber tak sendirian, dia membawa beberapa prajurit bersamanya, dua, tidak hanya tiga.

Tunggu dulu...

Tao menoleh lagi, untuk memastikan apa yang dia lihat sebelumnya, dan yang mengejar mereka memang hanya empat termasuk amber. Lalu yang lima ke mana? dia yakin saat pertama datang amber memimpin delapan orang di belakangnya. Meski samar-samar, tao yakin dia sudah menghitung dengan benar.

"mereka menyadari bahwa kita berpencar" suara kris memberat dengan nafas memburu "beruntung sekali karena partnermu itu masih berfikir bahwa chanyeol hanya budak tak berguna" mereka melintasi pesisir sungai dan hampir mencapai batas hutan. Saat itulah kris menarik tali kekangan kudanya yang meringkik dan berbalik, menghadap langsung pada mengejarnya. "pengalih perhatiannya sudah cukup" kris melompat turun "aku masih punya dendam untuk bekas luka di tubuhku"

"koreksi, aku tak pernah menganggapnya partnerku, tidak pada pembunuh berdarah dingin sepertinya" tao mendengus. Dia juga melompat, dan amber langsung menerjangnya sedetik setelah dia memijak tanah.

Kris tak bergeming ketika hembusan angin kencang melintasi tubuhnya, suara debuman yang cukup menggoyang sebuah pohon menerbangkan burung-burung dari sarangnya.

Pedang yang bersilang di depan wajah menjauh dan mendekat, saling mengadu kekuatan untuk memojokkan. Tao menupukkan kekuatan pada tungkai kaki kanan sebelum mendorong lebih kuat dan amber lengah ketika tao hampir menebas perutnya.

Amber tersenyum dan menjilat bibir "seperti yang aku bayangkan, melawan partner sendiri sangatlah menyenangkan"

"sayang sekali, melawan seseorang dengan senjata palsu, sangat menyedihkan untukku"

"kau takkan bisa berkata begitu jika pedang ini merobek mulutmu" amber berdesis.

Tao memasang kuda-kuda "kau selalu pandai berbicara"

"sepandai aku menggunakan pedangku"

Bunyi pedang yang saling menyilang, menebas dan terbentur menjadi lagu di malam itu, kris menatap dengan bosan sedang tiga prajurit di hadapannya hanya mengepung dengan tombak di acungkan.

Kris berdecak kesal.

Dia turun dari kuda bukan hanya untuk menonton, targetnya adalah si wanita berwajah pria, tapi sepertinya pemikiran gadis itu tidak padanya dan menjadikan tao lawan yang layak.

Dia hanya perlu menarik perhatian kalau begitu...

Kris menatap satu persatu prajurit di hadapannya, yang terus menatapnya dengan pandangan mencela, entah mereka berfikir tentang apa, namun dia yakin itu bukan hal yang akan senang untuk di dengar olehnya.

Dia mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan tiga tombak kini berhadapan langsung dengan kulit lehernya, kris menyeringai, kemudian berbisik "gerakan yang salah"

Dan kemudian tiga prajurit wanita itu menjerit-jerit, ketika tombak mereka menjadi sangat panas dan meleleh, mereka menatap kris dengan mata hampir keluar karena terkejut, dan sungguh, kris merasa hidupnya menjadi ringan, sangat lama dia di tindas oleh para wanita kerajaan, dan melihat mereka dengan sinar ketakutan adalah yang terbaik.

"jadi" kris mengobarkan api di kedua telapak tangannya "siapa yang ingin daging panggang" tersenyum bagai psikopat yang haus darah.

Tao mengambil nafas dengan berat, pertarungan mereka belum lama, namun kekuatan menjadi sangat cepat terkuras karena mereka sebanding, ketika dia berhasil menggores maka tak lama amber akan membalas, begitupun sebaliknya.

Mereka banyak berlatih bersama di masa lalu, bukan sebuah hubungan yang dekat, namun mereka menggunakan latihan sebagai moment di mana mereka akan mencari tahu siapa yang lebih kuat, dan hasilnya selalu sama, mereka tergeletak dan tak bergerak selama beberapa saat sebelum memutuskan bahwa mereka seri.

Dan saat ini kondisi mereka kurang lebih sama. Hanya saja, tak ada yang bernama hasil seri, mereka tak perlu menahan diri lagi, karena mereka kini musuh yang sebenarnya.

Kris menyadari itu, mereka seimbang dengan jumlah luka yang sama banyak, namun, pedang amber retak lebih banyak.

Dia berharap tao bisa memanfaatkan celah itu.

Tao berputar dan memukul pedang tao hingga jatuh di bibir sungai, dia merdeka dan hampir melayangkan satu tendangan di sisi wajah amber, ketika satu benda cepat melesat dan bersarang di pundak kanannya.

Dia mengerang pada rasa sakit yang mengucurkan darah. Rasa panas dan nyeri menyerang sekaligus. Sebuah panah berekor merah sudah menghiasi pundaknya.

Sial, dia lupa bahwa amber tak pernah menjadi adil dalam pertarungan.

sekejap, mereka telah terkepung puluhan prajurit dengan acungan panah, yang siapa kapan saja untuk melesat ke arah mereka. sedikit saja pergeraka, maka habislah...

Amber terkekeh pelan "kalian tak berfikir aku tak punya rencana cadangan, bukan?" dia berdiri angkuh, menatap rendah pada tao yang berlutut dan mengerang marah padanya.

Menyenangkan, dia sudah sangat lama memimpikan ini, berdiri di depan tao yang tak berdaya.

"kami tak memikirkan itu, namun" kris melirik pada tao, diam-diam "kami bukan orang yang bisa kau hentikan hanya karena puluhan orang" tao tak memperlihatkan senyumnya.

Amber tak mengerti, namun dia terbelalak ketika tao sudah menghilang dari hadapannya sekejap mata, panah terlepas dari busurnya dan...

Waktu melambat...

Menit menjadi detik, berkedip menjadi sesuatu yang sangat lama. Seekor ikan masih melayang di atas permukaan air, menunggu kapan grafitasi menariknya.

Tao memejamkan mata dengan tangan bertengger di pundak kris "lakukan dengan cepat, ini melelahkan" katanya. Dia mencabut sumber rasa sakitnya.

Kris hanya mendengus sebagi respon, dia hanya berkonsentrasi pada api yang meluap di tangannya.

"hanya saja, jangan terlalu banyak membunuh"

"aku tau"

* * *

Luhan menggigit bibir dengan panik, chanyeol masih menariknya berlari di tengah malam yang gelap. Tanpa menoleh ke belakang. luhan tak bisa melakukan itu, dia terus menoleh lagi dan lagi. Terlalu banyak yang mengejar mereka, sepuluh, duapuluh, lebih banyak lagi, dan mereka semua menunggang kuda.

Tidak bisa seperti ini terus, jika mereka di temukan, banyak kemungkinan chanyeol dan dirinya tak bisa melawan orang sebanyak itu terlebih dengan kuda-kuda dan panah.

Dia harus memikirkan sesuatu.

Luhan memekik pelan ketika Chanyeol menariknya cepat dalam pelukan, melompat dan bersandar pada sebuah pohon terdekat tepat ketika seorang prajurit menyerukan aba-aba dengan lantang.

dia hanya bisa melotot pada puluhan anak panah yang melintasi mereka kemudian menancap pada pepohonan. Sedikit saja chanyeol terlambat, mereka akan segera bernasib sama dengan pohon malang itu.

ringkikan kuda bersautan ketika tali kekangan di tarik, musuh tepat berada di balik pohon dengan anak panah mengarah ke mereka.

Chanyeol menarik nafas dalam dengan detakan jantung yang sama dengan yang luhan rasakan, jika mereka harus bertarung maka luhan akan memastikan dia tak merepotkan bagi chanyeol.

Dua prajurit yang menodongkan sebuah tombak panjang, mengepung dari kanan kiri, luhan bersiap menarik pedang dan chanyeol siap menciptakan api di telapak tangannya ketika mereka menangkap raut bingung sekaligus keryitan dari dua prajurit itu sebelum menurunkan tongkat yang teracungkan.

"mereka tidak di sini" salah satunya berteriak.

Chanyeol dan luhan saling melempar tatapan kebingungan.

"tidak mungkin, aku melihat dengan jelas mereka berlari ke balik pohon itu" seorang lagi muncul, tepat di hadapan mereka dengan kuda yang bernafas tepat di depan wajah luhan.

Raut terkejut bercampur kebingungan menghiasai wajah si pemimpin.

"terus cari, mereka pasti belum terlalu jauh" perintahnya yang segera terlaksana dengan sahutan serentak.

"apa yang terjadi?" adalah kata pertama yang chanyeol keluarkan setelah mereka hanya berdua.

"aku tidak tahu?" luhan masih menatap pada kegelapan yang menelan kepergian prajurit istana.

"apa maksudmu tidak tahu? Bukankah kita sudah membahas ini sebelumnya"

"membahas apa?" luhan berbalik dan bertanya, namun yang dia temukan hanyalah tatapan bingung dari chanyeol.

"membahas apa?" chanyeol mengulang perkataannya, dengan alis mengerut.

Luhan mengangguk "bukankah kau baru saja mengatakan bahwa kita sudah membahas sesuatau"

"huuuhhh" lipatan bertambah di kening chanyeol.

"dasar bodoh, apa kau melupakan tentang keberadaanku"

Luhan membelalak ketika sadar suara itu bukan suara chanyeol, menyadari bagaiman bibir chanyeol sama sekali tak bergerak, hanya tertutup rapat-rapat.

Ketika sebuah ingatan menyentak, dia menganggkat pedangnya ke depan wajah "bian?"

"jadi kau benar-benar lupa"

"tadi itu...apakah perbuatanmu?" tanyanya.

Hanya gumaman tak jelas yang bian perdengarkan.

Luhan baru ingat bahwa kekuatan yang bian miliki salah satunya adalah kamuflase, dia benar-benar lupa tentang itu karena terlalu panik dan sibuk melarikan diri, lagipula dia belum terbiasa.

Dia segera minta maaf dan berterima kasih.

"apa yang kau lakukan?" chanyeol menatap luhan aneh seolah dia baru saja menumbuhkan tanduk di kepalanya. bagaimanapun, saat ini luhan terlihat berbicara sendirian sambil tersenyum tak jelas di mata pria itu.

Gadis itu tersenyum dan mengapit lengan chanyeol "aku ceritakan nanti, setelah tao dan kris kembali" ucapnya riang.

Chanyeol menarik nafas "mereka takkan kembali kesini"

"huuuhhh?" luhan mendongak menatap pada chanyeol dengan dahi berkerut "apa maksudmu?"

"kami memutuskan untuk berpencar disini, berjalan dengan rombongan terlalu beresiko terlebih dengan wajah tao yang banyak di kenali orang-orang di sekitar sini" chanyeol melirik di sudut matanya dan menyadari luhan tak senang dengan perkataannya "kita akan bertemu mereka di kota emerald, di sana tao belum pernah bertugas, sehingga kemungkinan ada yang mengenalinya sangat tipis"

"kalian memutuskan ini tanpa memberitahuku?"

"jika kau tau, kau tak mungkin membiarkan mereka pergi"

"tentu saja, jika kau mengatakan tao banyak di kenali orang-orang, bukankah posisi mereka sangat berbahaya, setidaknya kau dan aku bisa membantu jika sesuatu terjadi"

"kami tidak ingin kau berada di posisi yang berbahaya" chanyeol menyanggah dengan cepat.

Luhan menatap chanyeol tajam, ada kemarahan di matanya "lupakan, aku akan mencari mereka" ucapnya kemudian berbalik pergi, ke arah awal di mana mereka berasal.

"mereka tidak di hutan ini lagi" suara chanyeol menusuk telinganya dan menghentikan langkah, pria itu menatap punggung berlapis hanfu biru dengan helaan nafas "aku tidak merasakan keberadaan mereka di sini"

Luhan mengepalkan kedua telapak tangan, dan melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa menoleh.

* * *

Amber menatap murka pada prajurit yang masih mengerang keras-keras hanya karena luka bakar di tangan masing-masing. Tidak berguna dan hanya beban, mereka seharusnya malu untuk hidup.

Dengan mata yang masih memancarkan amarah, dia menarik pedang yang masih utuh di pelana kudanya, berteriak di keheningan malam, dan menebas semua yang masih hidup. Tak menyisakan satupun.

Budak itu bukan manusia biasa, dalam sekejap mata dia melumpuhkan puluhan prajurit dengan apinya, wajah amber dan kedua tangan hingga lengan masih melepuh perih, namun sangat salah jika dua orang itu berfikir dia telah kalah.

Karena gadis itu telah menanamkan dalam kepalanya bahwa orang pertama yang akan dia bunuh setelah tao adalah pria itu, yang bernama kris.

Kemudian tawanya menggema nyaring, dengan wajah dan pedang berlumuran darah segar, mayat-mayat tanpa kepala tergeletak di bawah kakinya, menciptakan aliran-aliran kecil yang mengarah ke bibir sungai dan mengontaminasi warnanya menjadi merah darah.

* * *

"kau pasti bercanda"

"aku serius"

Kris berdesis dan melempar gaun merah muda dalam genggamannya ke lantai "aku takkan memakainya sampai matipun tidak akan. Jika kau punya dendam padaku, ayo bertarung, jangan menyuruhku memakai sesuatu yang menjijikkan seperti itu" raungnya.

Tao menghela nafas menahan emosi "kita perlu menyamar kau tahu, di seluruh sudut kota, sketsa wajah kita terpampang dengan jelas, lalu kau ingin berjalan saja tanpa penyamaran apapun?" dia menggulung tinggi rambutnya dan mengikatnya. Memakai sedikit make up untuk menyamarkan bekas luka dan tambahan kumis palsu yang tipis, dia bertransformasi menjadi pria dewasa yang tampan dengan hanfu berwarna marun.

Sehari setelah pertarungan mereka dengan amber, wajah tao dan kris terpampang di setiap sudut desa lengkap dengan hadiah mewah yang akan di peroleh jika menangkap mereka, hidup atau mati. Mereka di nyatakan membunuh puluhan prajurit istana yang di temukan di pinggir sungai dalam hutan.

Amber jelas menggunakan nama mereka untuk menutupi perbuatannya.

"lalu kenapa aku harus menyamar menjadi wanita, apakah tak ada pilihan lain?"

Tao berdecak "tidak ada bodoh, kau itu pria, mana mungkin kau tak ketahuan kalau kau menyamar menjadi pria juga"

"aku bisa menanganinya, berikan saja aku kumis dan janggut palsu" dia menengadahkan tangan.

"kita tidak punya uang, aku sudah menghabiskannya untuk membeli gaun itu" sahutnya sebal, sebenarnya seberapa sulit untuk bernegosiasi dengan si naga ini, seharusnya dia membawa chanyeol saja bersamanya "kau tau, sulit mencari gaun untuk orang dengan tinggi seperti mu"

"apakah tak aneh, seorang wanita berjalan di tengah kota dengan tinggi sepertiku"

"Di kerajaan, wanita dengan otot lebih besar dari pria saja banyak, apa menurutmu mereka akan curiga hanya karena tinggi badan."

"zitao" kris membentak.

Tao tersenyum lebar, jika kris sudah menyebutnya dengan nama itu maka itu artinya dia sudah kehilangan kata-kata dan tak bisa melawan alias dia kalah dan akan segera memakai gaun itu.

"kubunuh kau jika sampai tertawa"

Tuh kan benar.

Kris memungut gaun yang dia lempar kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan membanting pintu.

Tao berbalik dengan senyum geli di bibir "dia bahkan sudah bersikap layaknya wanita ketika ingin mengganti baju" bisiknya.

"DIAM KAU"

Kris mengaung di dalam, telinga orang yang sedang marah memang peka.

.

.

.

Tao tertawa sepanjang jalan, memegangi perutnya yang keram karena terlalu banyak goncangan, dan orang-orang mulai menatap mereka aneh.

Kris hanya terus memasang wajah masam yang bisa membunuh kapan saja, jika tak berada di keramaian dia pasti sudah mencekik leher gadis di sampingnya, bagaimana tidak, tao bahkan mempersiapkan rambut palsu sepanjang pinggul dan beberapa hiasan lainnya.

Jepitan kupu-kupu? Yang benar saja, Anak itu pasti sudah merencanakan semuanya dari awal.

Jalan sedang ramai karena kapal akan segera berangkat, dan kris sungguh benci tatapan yang mereka lemparkan padanya, karena tatapan itu menjijikkan, beberapa di antara mereka bahkan terang-terangan menatap dengan wajah memerah.

Mereka baru mengalihkan pandangan jika kris mulai melempar tatapan tajam atau mereka menabrak orang lain.

Dan hal itu juga terjadi padanya saat ini, kris secara tak sengaja menabrak seseorang hingga menyebabkannya mengeryit karena rasa nyeri. Dia hampir menyemburkan amarah jika saja tak sadar bahwa suaranya bisa saja menyebabkan masalah dengan keadaannya yang sedang memakai gaun, karena itu, dia hanya menatap tajam pada orang itu, seorang gadis bergaun biru muda dengan jubah hitam.

Kris mengeryit, dia yakin tubrukan tadi cukup keras karena dia bahkan mundur beberapa langkah, namun gadis ini bahkan tak bergeming dari tempatnya. Dia hanya berdecak kecil dan mengibaskan rambutnya dan menggumamkan sesuatu yang terlalu pelan untuk kris dengar.

Ketika dia mendongak memperlihatkan wajahnya dari tirai hitam, kris tau, tao tak sedang menggunakan kekuatannya untuk menghentikan waktu, dia sadar bahwa dialah yang merasa waktu terhenti.

Wajah putih porselen yang terbingkai surai hitam sangat kontras, bibir merah dan garis rahang yang kuat, dia seorang gadis yang maskulin tapi cantik, dan sedikit lebih tinggi dari wanita umum lainnya. Tak jauh berbeda dengannya.

Gantian dia yang di pelototi dengan tajam sebelum gadis itu pergi dengan decakan, kris masih mengikutinya dengan pandangan hingga hilang tertelan kerumunan.

"hey, ada apa dengan ekspresimu itu, kau tidak sedang jatuh cinta pada gadis tadi kan?" tao menatapnya lekat "yang benar saja, perasaan seperti itu di saat seperti ini tak berguna sama sekali"

Kris berdecak, meliriknya dengan sebal sebelum melanjutkan langkah.

itu tidak benar, tentang jatuh cinta yang tao katakan. dia tak merasakan itu, hanya saja wanita tadi punya sesutu yang mengingatkan kris pada luhan, bukan wajah dan postur tubuhnya, mereka tak punya kemiripan sedikitpun dalam aspek itu, namun kris merasa bahwa aura yang gadis itu bawa sama.

Sensasinya sama ketika kris pertama kali bertemu luhan, sangat familiar.

Insting silumannya memastikan itu.

Dan juga...

Kris menghentikan langkahnya dengan raut keterkejutan yang dia buat di wajahnya, dia baru sadar...

Gadis itu tak punya luka apapun di wajahnya meskipun dia cukup menarik.

* * *

Tiga hari berlalu, chanyeol dan luhan mencapai sebuah desa dekat pelabuhan, untuk mencapai kota seberang, yakni kota emerald, dua hari lagi sebuah kapal akan berangkat.

Tapi mereka menghadapi krisis, chanyeol tak sempat mengambil lebih banyak koin emas di kereta waktu itu, dan karena mereka harus berbagi dengan tao dan kris, kini simpanan mereka semakin menipis, mereka bahkan tak bisa menyewa penginapan lagi untuk dua hari ke depan.

Dan luhan tak menghawatirkan itu, dia hanya berkata "tidur di pinggir jalan pun tak masalah bagiku" tapi gadis itu tak pernah melepas chanyeol dari pandangannya, dia terus mengekor kemana-mana, dan terus bertanya ke mana dia akan pergi.

Chanyeol tau apa yang luhan khawatirkan, gadis itu tak mau dia melakukan hal tak senonoh untuk mendapatkan uang seperti yang pernah dia lakukan di masa lalu, tapi dia sudah menekankan itu beberapa kali. Dan chanyeol sudah cukup mengerti dan tak berfikir untuk melakukannya.

Luhan menghela nafas sepanjang hari, dia bosan dan lapar, chanyeol sedang mengangkat barang-barang ke atas kapal, katanya upahnya lumayan.

Anak-anak menari dan tertawa, bermain topeng dan saling meledek. Di pinggir jalan sekelompok orang dengan alat musik yang tak luhan ketahui apa namanya menari-menari dengan sebuah mangkok di depan menghadap jalan.

Dua pria memainkan musik dan wanita menari, melihat mereka seperti ini, luhan merasa bahwa tempat ini tak begitu terikat dengan istana, mungkin karena penduduknya yang sedikit dan hanya ramai saat mencapai puncak penyebrangan.

Namun, meski masih terlihat akrab, beberapa kali wanita-wanita itu terlihat marah-marah dan masih menyalahkan si pemusik, padahal yang salah melangkah adalah dia.

Luhan melangkah pada anak-anak yang sedang bermain, luhan menyingkap kerudungnya sedikit dan memberikan senyuman manis "mau meminjamkan kakak topengmu sebentar?"

Anak yang memakai topeng bunga, menatapnya dengan keryitan, sedikit enggan, mungkin.

Luhan pikir dia akan di tolak, bagaimana pun dia hanya orang asing yang tiba-tiba ingin meminjam topeng, namun anak itu menyerahkan topengnya dengan hati-hati "eonni, kau sangat cantik, apa kau seorang putri?" tanyanya polos.

Luhan ingin menggeleng, namun anak itu terlihat berniat menarik topengnya kembali jika dia melakukan itu, karena itu, dia mengangguk dengan ragu-ragu. Lagipula, dia tak berbohong bukan.

"kakak akan membelikan kalian permen setelah ini" ucapnya kemudian melangkah pergi setelah mengenakan topeng yang hanya menyembunyikan setengah wajahnya.

Menghampiri tiga wanita dewasa yang masih menari dengan asal guna mencari perhatian, tarian dan musik terhenti ketika luhan sampai di hadapan mereka. mungkin mereka berfikir dia aneh dengan topeng bunganya.

"ada apa?" wanita yang terlihat lebih tua bertanya, lipstik merahnya sedikit keluar dari garis bibir.

"boleh aku ikut menari?"

Semuanya mengeryit.

Luhan melirik pada mangkok yang masih berisi beberapa koin perak saja, bukanya menyombong, tapi luhan merasa dia bisa membantu membuatnya lebih banyak.

Dia berdehem, ini memalukan, namun dia tak bisa membiarkan hanya chanyeol yang berusaha "jika aku bisa menghasilkan lebih banyak, bisakah kalian berbagi sedikit denganku?"

* * *

Ujung gaun beriak di setiap langkahnya di tengah kerumunan, jubahnya hitam sewarna surainya, sorot mata tajam menatap kedepan, menghiraukan ratusan pasang mata yang menatapnya secara terang-terangan sembari berbisik.

Bukan hal baru dia mendengar orang-orang mengatakannya bahwa wajahnya menarik. Namun, bukan hal itu yang menjadikannya bahan gunjingan, tapi karena dia tak memiliki "tanda itu" di wajahnya. Tanda yang seharusnya dimiliki setiap gadis yang berpenampilan menarik.

Tapi, siapa yang peduli, selama ini dia telah mengembara, menghindari kerumunan dan tak bertemu siapapun agar pihak kerajaan tak menyadari keberadaannya, namun, kali ini, alasannya untuk muncul jauh lebih penting, karena orang yang dia tunggu-tunggu kabarnya telah menjejakkan kaki di tanah silver.

Pintu kayu berderit terbuka dan seorang pria berpakaian kumuh berlari tergopoh menyambutnya.

"selama datang, nona" sambutnya.

Segera, seluruh perhatian menjadi miliknya, seperti biasa, bisikan dan gunjingan mengudara.

Dia mendengus dan menyerahkan selembar kertas pada pria yang masih membungkuk di hadapannya seolah tak memiliki rasa pegal.

'siapkan sebuah kamar dengan fasilitas terbaik, secepatnya'

Suara gosipan semakin menjadi dan tatapan mencela terang-terangan terlontar tanpa di sembunyikan, dan mulai mengesalkan. ayolah, dia sudah cukup lelah karena perjalanannya yang tanpa istirahat, dia perlu mandi dan tidur yang cukup agar tak terlihat buruk di hadapan orang 'itu'.

Suara tarikan nafas menarik perhatiannya, dari si pelayan yang masih menunduk menatap lantai "kami butuh identitas anda untuk memesan kamar, nona" cicitnya.

Menghela nafas adalah hal pertama yang dia lakukan sebelum dia menulis sesuatu lagi di kertas lain dan menyerahkannya pada si budak.

Sekarang orang-orang menatapnya aneh, beberapa bahkan tak berusaha mengecilkan volume suara ketika mengatainya bisu

Si budak terdiam sejenak menatap kertas baru di tangannya, sebuah nama tertulis di sana. Nama dari seseorang yang takkan pernah dia sangka akan dia temui secara langsung. Dia melirik kiri kanan dengan hati-hati kemudian meremas kertas itu dalam kepalan, membungkuk dalam dan mengantarkan tamunya ke kamar.

Dia melotot dengan takut-takut ketika matanya bertemu dengan si pemilik penginapan ketika dia meraih satu kunci kamar, menghela nafas ketika majikannya tak bertanya dan hanya pergi menyambut tamu lain yang sedang menikmati santapan.

"suatu kehormatan, bertemu dengan anda" kata yang dia lontarkan begitu mereka mencapai kamar tujuan "apakah ini berarti rumor tentang sang putri telah kembali itu benar?"

Senyuman terkembang dari bibir si sosok wanita beragaun biru, melangkah mendekat dan dia membisikkan sesuatu sebelum menutup pintu.

Budak itu masih berdiri di hadapan pintu dengan tubuh yang masih membungkuk, seolah di memang di lahirkan seperti itu. Tangannya gemetar ketika menyibak kertas yang kusut di tangannya, sekali lagi menatap nama yang tertera di sana dengan nafas bergemuruh namun dengan senyuman mengembang lebar.

"semoga ini adalah pertanda kebebasan kami" bisiknya.

'sehun' tertulis apik dengan tinta hitam.

Selanjutnya, kertas itu terlalap api di pembuangan sampah.

* * *

Karung yang terakhir, chanyeol meletakkannya bersama karung lain, hari ini cukup melelahkan, dia harus mengangkat puluhan karung yang entah berisi apa ke dalam kapal, bahkan beberapa kali sebuah peti. Dia sudah biasa melakukannya, namun sejak bersama luhan hal itu menjadi jarang, luhan lebih banyak mengisinkannya untuk pekerjaan yang lebih ringan, seperti mengangkut beberapa barang belanjaan seorang bangsawan tanpa budak ke dalam kereta. Upahnya lebih sedikit, namun luhan selalu tersenyum dan mengatakan kerja bagus.

Dan juga, dia berusaha sangat keras untuk tak membuat gadis itu kesal lagi seperti yang terakhir kali, luhan tak mengajakknya berbicara selama perjalanan dua hari hingga ke desa ini, gadis itu bahkan hanya makan sedikit dan berusaha memasang hanfu sendiri.

Gadis itu baru mengajakknya berbicara setelah dia mengatakan akan keluar untuk bekerja karena simpanan mereka menipis.

Seruan dari jauh membutnya menoleh, Dia tersenyum ketika luhan datang menghampirinya di bibir pelabuhan, gadis itu membawa beberapa belanjaan di tangannya, dan sebuah air minum.

"dari mana kau dapat semua itu?" perasaanya tak enak tentang ini.

Luhan tak menjawab, hanya tersenyum dan menjulurkan sebuah kantong kain yang hampir penuh dengan koin perak dan beberapa koin emas.

" . . " luhan terkejut ketika chanyeol terlihat marah dan menatapnya tajam.

"apa yang kau pikirkan, aku menari dan mereka memberiku ini" mungkin chanyeol berfikir dia mendapatnya dari menggoda orang-orang.

"menari?"

Luhan mengangguk. Dia menunjuk pada lima orang di punggir jalan yang segera melambai padanya kemudian membungkuk berterima kasih.

Chanyeol menggeram, menarik dan mencengkram pundaknya, mengejutkan luhan "apa kau tau apa artinya jika seorang gadis menari di pinggir jalan untuk mendapatkan uang?"

Luhan berkedip "itu artinya dia perlu uang—awww sakit, lepaskan aku" dia mundur selangkah dan menatap sengit pada chanyeol "kau ini kenapa?" teriaknya tak terlalu keras.

Astaga, itu sakit, chanyeol benar-benar hampir meremukkan tulangnya.

"kau merendahkan derajatmu hingga sederajat dengan budak. Tidak, bahkan lebih rendah, karena budak bahkan boleh melempar koin padamu" desisan chanyeol terdengar mengerikan.

"apa masalahnya dengan itu, lagipula aku tak pernah menganggap kalian budak, lalu untuk apa aku peduli dengan anggapan orang-orang tentangku"

"kau membuatku tak berguna" chanyeol mengerang frustasi, dia sungguh marah dan ini pertama kalinya luhan melihatnya, seolah ada api menyala di matanya "kau seorang putri, aku bertanggung jawab untuk semua keperluanmu, tidak bisakah kau menuruti perkataanku seperti aku mematuhimu, aku berusaha untuk memberimu semuanya, jadi jangan membuat usahaku menjadi sia-sia"

"lalu aku harus duduk manis dan hanya menatapmu mengangkut barang berat kesana kemari kemudian makan lebih banyak darimu, tidur di kasur dan kau di lantai"

"jika perlu"

Luhan menggigit bibir "aku bukan seorang putri" dia menekan suaranya.

"berhenti menolak kenyataan itu, dan berhenti membuat kedudukanmu menjadi rendah"

"persetan dengan kedudukan apapun itu" Luhan menghela nafas, rasanya air matanya hampir menetes "kau tau, aku tak pernah suka saat kau maupun kris mengungkit tentang kedudukan, karena bagiku, kalian adalah saudara, tanpa perantara seorang putri dan budak"

Luhan menjatuhkan semua barang bawaanya dan melangkah pergi.

"aku tidak butuh seseorang yang hanya ingin melindungi kedudukanku, aku mengingikan seseorang yang juga bisa aku lindungi" bisiknya, masih mampu untuk sampai ke pendengaran chanyeol.

Nahhh sekali lagi mereka bertengkar.

.

.

.

Malam menjelang, chanyeol hanya berkata bahwa dia telah menyewa sebuah penginapan, memberinya kunci dan nomor kamar kemudian pergi. Pria itu tak minta maaf, dan luhan merasa kecewa.

Dia tau, mengabaikan kedudukan seseorang itu sulit, terlebih untuk chanyeol yang telah mengalami kesulitan karena perbedaan itu selama belasan tahun. Tapi, luhan selalu tersinggung setiap kali chanyeol mengambil alih pekerjaan yang seharusnya dia lakukan, pria itu bahkan tak membiarkannya mengupas buah sendiri. Dan itu menyebalkan.

Dia bukan bayi dan dia tak pernah berharap jadi putri, lagipula dia tak di besarkan sebagai putri, ibunya memperlakukannya biasa, memarahinya dan menyuruhnya memasak dan membersihkan rumah, begitupun baekhyun, dia tak tumbuh untuk menjadi manja.

"kau tak ingin pulang, disini mulai dingin dan sepi" bian bersuara.

Luhan meliriknya sekilas dan kembali menatap riak air, tak menjawab.

Suasana memang sepi, terlebih hanya obor di pinggir jalan yang menjadi penerangan, menciptakan bayang-bayang dari gedung di sekitarnya.

Luhan sendirian.

Bahkan kucing liar pun tak ada yang berkeliaran, padahal luhan melihat banyak siang tadi, sedang mengais sisa makanan di tong sampah.

Tunggu dulu.

Dia menoleh ketika hawa yang terasa mulai aneh, dia yakin tak sesepi ini sebelumnya, beberapa orang masih ada yang berlalu dan ada yang tertidur di pinggir jalan.

Namun, kini terlihat seperti kota mati.

"ada yang mendekat" bian berteriak di kepalanya, luhan melompat berdiri dan menghunus pedangnya. Matanya menyipit mencari dalam kegelapan.

"di belakang" luhan berbalik, dan menemukan seseorang dengan jubah hitam di bawah bayang-bayang obor, bunyi desingan terdengar ketika orang itu menarik lepas pedang miliknya.

Luhan terbelalak dan segera menghindar ketika orang itu menerjang, cepat dan tak terprediksi jika luhan hanya sendiri, namun bian punya insting yang peka, karena itulah luhan masih bisa menangkis serangan sejauh ini.

Kanan,kiri, belakang atas dan bawah. Komando dari bian membuatnya menari. Ketika orang itu lengah, luhan menebas ke samping dan berhasil merobek lengan bajunya.

Suara decakan terdengar sebelum orang itu kembali menyerang, luhan kewalahan dan terpojok memasuki kapal. Dia meringis ketika terbentur sebuah tong berisi cairan merah, dengan bau menyengat, itu adalah minuman keras.

Dia melompat ke atas barang, dan menendangnya ke udara, sebuah karung. Dan melompat turun ketika orang itu menebas benda lemparannya menjadi dua, luhan menemukan celahnya dan menyerang, namun berhasil di hindari dengan berputar dan melompat mundur.

Serbuk-serbuk asing berjatuhan dari atas, seperti bubuk peri yang berwarna kekuningan, namun menguarkan bau menyengat dan perih di hirup, melekat di kepala dan seluruh pakaiannya.

Luhan beberapa kali bersin hingga pening menyerangnya, lantai kayu pijakannya serasa bergelombang tak rata, tak mendengar apapun selain suara dengungan yang tak jelas berasal dari mana.

orang di seberangnya juga dengan kondisi sama, mulai oleng dan kesulitan berdiri. Bertimpu pada lutut dan berusaha mempertahankan kesadaran.

"serbuk bius" bian berteriak nyaring dalam kepalanya.

Namun luhan sudah jatuh pingsan bersamaan dengan orang di seberangnya.

Tak lama kemudian jangkar di tarik bersuara, bunyi mesin berderu dari lambung kapal, bergetar dan mulai bergerak meninggalkan pelabuhan, membawa dua manusia tak sadar di atasnya.

.

.

.

.

T

.

.

.

.

B

.

.

.

.

C

.

.

.

.

'KAILU' berkibar, ketebak dengan cepat yahh...

hehehe mkasih untuk dukungannya, walaupun mungkin beberapa merasa tak suka dengan pair ini, tapi karena udah menyempatkan waktu buat review maksih.

maaf kalau gak bisa update lebih cepat, karena beberapa kesibukan.

.

.

beberapa hari ini aku nulis ff baru dengan pair hunhan, tapi masih ragu buat di upload. aku berfikir, apakah harus menunggu hingga ff ini tamat dulu yahhh...!

menurut kalian?

.

.

.

.

REVIEW PLEASE


	16. Chapter 16

THE SILVER KINGDOM

.

.

.

.

Cast : kai x luhan and other

.

.

.

.

Genre : fantasy, adventure, romance, and friendship

.

.

.

.

Warning : genderswitch, crack pair,typo, kalimat tak beraturan dan abal-abal

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

.

* * *

Singgasana berlapis emas bergetar, menjadi pelampiasan kemarahan sang ratu yang murka. dua jendral yang berlutut bungkam tak bersuara, bak patung yang menonton dalam sunyi. Bernafas dan berkedip di lakukan sepelan mungkin.

Berita baru tersampaikan, dari changmin tentang 'prince of wind' yang menampakkan diri di beberapa desa. Hal pertama yang membawa kemurkaan ratu setelah berita penghianatan tao. Amber kembali dalam keadaan mengenaskan dengan banyak luka bakar bersama beberapa prajurit yang tersisa.

Menjadi bukti bahwa salah seorang jendralnya benar-benar berkhianat.

Seolah tak cukup sampai di sana, changmin juga kembali dengan kabar yang lebih buruk, yang berhasil menciptakan kemarahan ratu hingga tahap ingin menelan seseorang.

'prince of wind' adalah legenda hidup sebagai pemberontak yang selicin belut, tak seorang pun mengetahui bagaimana rupanya, satu-satunya pertanda bahwa dia ada adalah jejak angin yang dia tinggalkan, angin beliung berwarna abu yang melintasi pedesaan maupun kota-kota tanpa merusak apapun, seperti berjalan dengan hati-hati.

Dia membunuh banyak prajurit ratu di setiap kemunculannya, karena itulah saat ini changmin kembali dengan luka tak kalah banyak dengan amber, sedangkan semua prajurit yang dia miliki tak tersisa satupun.

Rumor tentang 'prince of wind' yang tak membunuh pria itu pastilah benar.

Orang itu, selama bertahun-tahun, telah menghilang tanpa jejak dan victoria berharap dia telah mati, namun ketenangannya terusik, tidak hanya tentang keabadian luhan yang masih ada tapi juga karena 'dia' keluar dari sarang setelah sekian lama. Dan victoria tau benar, apa maksud kedatangannya.

Yang pasti bukan untuk bergabung dengannya seperti keputusannya ratusan tahu lalu.

Cangkir keramik pecah membentur lantai, menggores pipi amber dan sudut mata changmin "kalian sama sekali tak berguna" keduanya menunduk dalam. Sangat beruntung, karena bukan senjata tajam yang terlempar ke arah mereka.

"aku memberi kalian kekuatan dan kekuasaan, lalu apa yang kalian bawa padaku, kegagalan?" satu cangkir bergabung dengan pecahan lainnya, kali ini tepat mengenai kepala amber yang segera mengeluarkan darah segar di kening. "PERGII...SEBELUM AKU MEMBUNUH KALIAN" menggema di seluruh ruangan, suara victoria menjadi alarm bahaya bagi mereka yang segera meninggalkan tempat itu sebelum benda tajam di tangan victoria benar-benar melayang ke tubuh mereka.

Sedangkan victoria mengalihkan pandangan ke arah jendela, menatap tajam pada kai yang sedang duduk bersandar dan memeluk pedangnya, menatap jauh ke tempat yang tak terjangkau. "kau dengar itu, dia kembali untuk bertemu luhan, orang gila itu muncul setelah bertahun-tahun dan mengacaukan prajuritku"

Victoria berkedip sekali, dan kai berlutut di hadapannya dalam sekejap "aku menunggu perintahmu yang mulia"

"lakukan apapun, jangan sampai mereka bertemu" victoria berdesis, dia menarik surai milik budaknya dan mendekatkan wajah "bukankah 'kalian' adalah teman lama" dia menyeringai "kau Pilihlah salah satunya"

Kai terdiam cukup lama, tak meringis meski kulit kepalanya terasa perih "aku mengerti"

Victoria melepasnya dengan senyum kepuasan "kau yang paling tau apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka bertemu, itu bisa jadi hal yang buruk ataupun baik, namun aku tak ingin mengambil resiko apapun di saat mereka berdua adalah musuhku"

Kai membungkuk dalam sebelum berbalik dan pergi, setitik kecemasan berbayang dalam irisnya, yang tak pernah dia perlihatkan sebelumnya.

'jangan sampai bertemu dengannya' bisiknya dalam hati.

* * *

Chanyeol uring-uringan di pagi hari, berlari tak tentu arah, tak peduli jika dia telah puluhan kali melalui jalan yang sama, dan mendapat makian pedas karena telah menanyai orang yang yang sama berkali-kali, hingga kakinya melepuh dan berdarah, dia masih berlari sambil menyebut nama orang yang dia cari.

Luhan, dia telah mencarinya sejak tengah malam dan gadis itu tak dia temukan di manapun di desa pelabuhan, di sudut-sudut terpencilpun dia tak menemukannya.

Karena tenaga yang terkuras dan kaki yang menyerah karena perih, chanyeol bersandar putus asa pada trotoar jalan, menatap nanar pada puluhan pejalan kaki yang menatapnya aneh.

Mereka mungkun telah memandangnya sebagai budak buangan.

Chanyeol menyembunyikan wajah dalam dekapan lengannya dan meringis dalam diam. Luhan sudah membuangnya karena kelancangannya, dia sudah ditinggalkan begitu saja.

Rasa sakit, kecewa, dan penyesalan campur aduk. Meneteskan darah dari bibir yang dia gigit terlalu keras, menahan keinginan sisi silumannya untuk membakar semua yang ada di sekitarnya.

Luhan membuangku.

Karena aku lancang.

Luhan tak menginginkaku.

Karena tak berguna.

Luhan membenciku.

Karena tak sopan padanya.

Luhan meninggalkanku.

Karena aku...membuatnya kesal.

Semuanya adalah salahku.

Suara ketukan sepatu di hadapannya membuatnya mendongak, menatap pada seorang gadis bergaun biru dengan jubah hitam yang menutupi wajahnya. Angin berhembus mempermaikan anak rambut yang berantakan.

Chanyeol kehilangan nafas untuk beberapa saat, dia seperti berhadapan dengan luhan namun dengan sosok yang berbeda.

Gadis itu memiliki sesuatu yang sama dengan luhan. Tapi, chanyeol tak bisa menemukan apapun itu.

dia mengeryit bingung ketik selembar kertas di serahkan ke depan wajahnya.

Karena chanyeol tak langsung mengambilnya, gadis itu terus menyodorkannya hingga hampir menyentuh puncang hidung milik chanyeol.

Dia rasa, gadis itu takkan menyerah sebelum dia mengambilnya, karena itu dengan Ragu-ragu, chanyeol meraihnya. Membuka lipatan-lipatannya hati-hati, bagaimanapun saat ini dia adalah budak tanpa tuan.

'aku melihatmu sejak tadi pagi, apakah gadis yang kau cari berambut panjang kecoklatan dan memakai hanfu berwarna putih...

Chanyeol tercekat, dia memutuskan bacaannya dan spontan berdiri dengan mata penuh binar bahagia "dimana kau melihatnya?" tanyanya tak sabar.

Sehun menganjurkannya untuk kembali membaca.

'seseorang melihatnya bertarung dan masuk ke kapal barang' sampai di sini, chanyeol merasa jantungnya hampir copot 'setelah itu dia tak turun lagi hingga kapalnya berangkat' dan sekarang dia benar-benar kesulitan bernafas.

Tak peduli dengan sopan santun dan tak berterima kasih, chanyeol berlari meninggalkan sehun yang masih menatapnya hingga menghilang di kerumunan, chanyeol harus mencari tahu di mana tujuan kapal barang itu.

* * *

Goncangan pelan menghasilkan kerakan kayu yang saling bergesek, lantai keras bergetar mengeluarkan bunyi mesin yang nyaring, suara desisan ombak pecah menabrak tubuh kapal yang menciptakan riak dan gelombang busa.

Setengah sadar, luhan merasa tak sehat, rasa pening dan gelombang mual menyiksanya namun dia sama sekali tak bisa membeliak untuk melihat sekitar, terlebih dengan bau menyengat yang sejak tadi membuatnya seluruh tubuhnya lemas, seolah tak tersisa satu tulangpun di dalam.

Dia bisa mendengar erangannya miliknya dengan samar-samar.

Bian terus berteriak memintanya bangun karena seseorang katanya sedang mendekat dengan membawa sesuatu yang mencurigakan.

Luhan gelisah, berusaha keras menciptakan perlawana hingga dahi-dahinya menghasilkan kerutan, tapi matanya tak juga bisa dia buka. Dia merasakan seseorang mengguncang tubuhnya dan mengucapkan sesuatu yang terdengar samar, kulit hangat yang sedikit basah, terasa nyaman di kulit wajahnya yang dingin, membuatnya tenang dan dia hampir terbuai mimpi dalam senyuman ketika guyuran air asin tumpah di atas tubuhnya.

Luhan melompat bangun, tersegal dan tersedak, dia mengumpat pada rasa perih di hidung dan matanya.

Berputar gila untuk mencari orang bodoh yang menyiramnya dengan air laut tepat di wajah. Dia siap untuk menyeburkan amarah dan beberapa kata indah.

"mimpi indah?" namun suara itu membuatnya bungkam.

Luhan mendongak, menatap pada pria yang berdiri menjulang tak jauh darinya, berpakaian serba hitam yang basah hingga menetes ke lantai kayu, menatap manik hitam yang tajam sewarna surainya. Seolah Waktu terhenti dan mencuri nafas juga irama jantungnya, dia tak berkedip ketika sosok familiar yang berdiri di hadapannya itu mengangkat wadah di tangannya tinggi-tinggi kemudian untuk kedua kalinya menumpahkan air di atas kepalanya.

"shiitt, jongin, apa yang kau lakukan?" teriaknya.

"mencoba menyadarkanmu dari efek bubuk bius" menyapu rambut sebahunya yang basah.

"apa aku terlihat masih belum sadar di matamu" dia melotot marah.

Jongin menggeleng "kau terlihat masih linglung"

Luhan berdecak "lupakan" dia mengeryit menatap tubuhnya yang kini basah kuyup "lagipula, apa yang kau lakukan di...?" kilasan pertarungan semalam melintas cepat dalam ingatannya, dia mendongak lagi, mengamati jongin dari atas kebawah, mengulangnya berkali-kali, jubah hitam dan pedang perak di tangan kanan, di membeliak dan melompat berdiri dan menghunus pedangnya "kau yang menyerangku semalam?" teriaknya.

"bukankah sudah jelas" pria itu mengakat pedangnya di depan wajah, sedetik kemudian dia turunkan kembali "aku masih merasa lemas untuk bertarung sekarang" dia duduk bersila dan bersandar pada tiang layar sambil memejakan mata. Bersikap seolah yang di hadapannya yang sedang menodonkan pedang bukanlah musuh.

Itu benar, luhan juga masih merasa lemas dan pening hingga berdiri saja terasa sulit karena semua benda yang dia lihat terasa bergelombang. Terlebih dengan pergerakan pelan kapal yang membuatnya semakin tak enak badan.

Dia ikut menurunkan kewaspadaannya dan menyarungkan bian kembali.

'tetaplah waspada bian' perintahnya dalam hati, bian mengiyakan dengan cepat. Bagaimanapun, jongin adalah musuh, meski sejujurnya hatinya menyangkal fakta itu. Tapi bersikap waspada bukanlah hal yang salah.

Dia berniat menyusul jongin untuk beristirahat sejenak, punggungnya hampir menyentuh lantai ketika kesadaran baru menghantamnya. Dia melompat cepat dan Berlari seperti orang gila ke sudut kapal, mengabaikan rasa sakit karena tersandung peti, dia membeliak menatap pada lautan tanpa ujung di sekelilingnya.

Bagaimana bisa?, dimana pelabuhannya, orang-orang, dan DI MANA CHANYEOL.

Jongin tau kejadian ini akan segera terjadi ketika luhan sadar apa yang terjadi, kini pedang dingin menyentuh kulit lehernya sedangkan wajah si penodong memerah karena amarah.

Jongin hanya menatap santai.

"di mana chanyeol?"

Hanya saja dia tak pernah berfikir pertanyaan itulah yang pertama kali terlontar.

"aku tak ingat kau membawanya semalam"

"di mana dia?" luhan menanyai pertanyaan yang sama, tapi dengan sedikit penekanan. Bukan hanya pada suara, tapi juga pada pedangnya.

"aku tidak tau?" rupanya gadis itu mencurigainya melakukan sesuatu pada temannya, terlihat jelas kekhawatiran di sorot matanya. "aku tidak bertemu dengannya, lagipula dia bukan targetku"

Luhan terdiam lama, menyelidik pada onix tajam untuk mencari kebohongan di sana, dia menurukan pedangnya ketika bian mengatakan bahwa pria itu tak berbohong, tak ada jejak-jejak chanyeol di tubuhnya, bau maupun aura.

"itukah yang kau cemaskan, tidakkah kau bertanya-tanya kemana kapal ini menuju?"

Luhan mengalihkan pandangan, dia sudah tau, dia sempat mendengar percakapan nahkoda kapal ketika menunggui chanyeol selesai bekerja sebelumnya, bahwa semua barang-barang di kapal ini akan di kirim ke ibukota. Dan tentu saja, dia sangat mengerti apa maksud jongin menanyakan itu.

Memberitahunya secara tak langsung bahwa sekali lagi dia tertangkap.

"kau merencanakan ini sejak awal, menjebakku di atas kapal"

"tidak, meski misiku adalah membawamu, tapi aku tak punya niat bodoh untuk terjebak di sini dan lemas karena menghirup serbuk bius bersamamu"

Luhan mengangguk mengerti.

Jongin mematai sikap luhan yang sejak tadi menatap sekeliling seolah mencari sesuatu "kau tak berfikir untuk kabur kan, di tengah laut seperti ini"

Luhan melirik sekilas "kau juga tak berfikir aku akan menyerah begitu saja dan di bawa ke penjara itu lagi kan"

Jongin mengendikkan bahu "apa yang akan kau lakukan?" memejamkan mata kembali.

"entahlah" dia melanjutkan mematai sekeliling, mencari celah untuk melarikan diri, jika menggunakan sekoci, jongin pasti akan menghentikannya dan dia tak cukup percaya diri bisa mengalahkan pria itu, hingga matanya menangkap langit. Mendongak dan menatap lamat-lamat, entah darimana, namun pemikiran itu tiba-tiba saja menyusup ke otaknya "jika ratu pertama yang menciptakan dunia ini adalah ibu dari ibuku, bukankah itu berarti dia punya kuasa penuh pada dunia ini"ucapnya pelan.

Jongin membuka mata dan menatapnya.

"jika itu benar, apakah menurutmu aku memiliki setidaknya seperempat dari kekuasaan itu?"

Tercekat, dengan nafas memburu, jongin menatap luhan lama, berusaha menyebunyikan ekspresinya dan tertawa canggung "kau ini bicara apa?"

"tentu saja tidak" luhan menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri, dia berjalan menuju pinggir geladak, bertumpu pada siku dan menatap riak air. tidak ada jalan keluar, di tengah lautan tanpa daratan maupun pulau terdekat, luhan tak bisa melarikan diri.

Dia serius dengan pertanyaannya tadi, sebenarnya. Hanya saja respon jongin membuatnya malu sendiri, yang benar saja, dia hampir mengatakan jika dia punya kekuasaan itu, dia akan memanggil seekor monster untuk menenggelamkan kapal ini atau menginginkan badai segera datang, agar luhan bisa melarikan diri dengan sekoci, karena jongin pasti akan sibuk menyelamatkan diri sendiri.

Memalukan sekali, terlebih di menganggap serius keinginanya itu.

Luhan tersentak ketika jongin tiba-tiba menariknya berbalik menghadap padanya "APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN" pria itu berteriak marah dan juga panik.

Luhan mengeryit bingung, hendak berteriak protes, namun, Pandangannya mulai memburam dengan nafas tersegal, luhan merasa tenaganya tersedot sesuatu hingga kakinya tak mampu menopang tubuhnya dan merosot jatuh dalam pelukan jongin yang terlihat cemas.

Apa yang terjadi? Luhan tak mengerti, terlebih awan gelap mulai berkabung di langit, dan guncangan kapal mulai membesar dan menjatuhkan beberapa barang.

jongin menggendong luhan seringan kertas, tak goyah meski kondisi kapal yang oleng kanan kiri, memotong tali salah satu sekoci dan melompat ke atasnya.

Luhan masih setengah sadar.

Ombak laut menyambut hujan badai, sekoci kecil terombang ambing, luhan membuka mata hanya untuk menemukan kapal barang tadi kini terlilit tentakel gurita raksasa yang membelahnya menjadi dua, petir sambar menyambar dan hujan semakin deras.

Dia berbaring di pangkuan jongin yang berusaha menyeibangkan sekoci agar tak terbalik karena gelombang beruntun, namun usahanya serasa sia-sai ketika ombak besar setinggi lima meter berada tepat di depan mata, siap menerkam.

Usaha terakhirnya adalah meraih tubuh luhan dan memeluknya erat.

* * *

Sehun menatap penyatuan lautan dan langit dari pinggiran pelabuhan, cakrawala berwarna jingga menyambut senja yang terpantul cermin lautan. Warna yang terlalu indah untuk diabaikan. Namun orang-orang terlalu sibuk untuk menyadari itu.

Hanya dia seorang yang menikmatinya.

Bermain dengan dua angin kecil berwarna abu di telapak tangannya. Berputar-putar layaknya dua anak yang bermain-main.

Sehun tak berkedip menatap matahari yang hampir tenggelam seluruhnya, tanpa mengeluh retinanya sakit maupun silau.

Kedatangannya menjadi sia-sia karena perbuatan seseorang. Dia hanya terlambat beberapa menit malam itu dan orang yang sangat ingin dia temui sudah menghilang.

Tapi tak masalah, karena dia adalah udara dan angin, si pencari yang takkan pernah kehilangan jejak sekecil apapun.

Dia menarik nafas membaui udara "kau seharusnya tau, sejauh manapun kau membawanya, aku selalu bisa menemukannya." dia tersenyum tipis "Kai hyung yang tersayang, kau seharusnya tau bahwa posisimu tak berada dalam zona untuk menyelamatkan siapapun terlebih gadis itu"

.

.

.

T

.

.

.

B

.

.

.

C

.

.

.

up lagi dengan word paling sedikit,,, maaf yaaa,,, saya usahakan membuatnya lebih panjang di chap depan...

have a nice day ;)

REVIEW PLEASE


	17. Chapter 17

THE SILVER KINGDOM

.

.

.

.

Cast : kai x luhan and other

.

.

.

.

Genre : fantasy, adventure, romance, and friendship

.

.

.

.

Warning : genderswitch, crack pair,typo, kalimat tak beraturan dan abal-abal

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

.

Kesadaran perlahan menghampirinya bersamaan dengan rasa mual yang luar biasa mengganggu, di sertai suhu dingin menusuk bak jarum menyerang pori-pori. Dia mengerang dalam kondisi setengah sadar dan memeluk diri sendiri bersama getaran tubuh dan bibir membiru. Tidak ada kehangatan, hanya ada dingin bagai berada di dalam lemari es.

Angin berhembus sangat pelan tapi berhasil menurunkan suhu area itu menjadi semakin rendah, awan kelabu bergantung rapuh, sangat tebal dan tak memberi celah bagi sinar matahari untuk melelehkan pulau beku itu.

Luhan terbangun dengan mata memerah, kulit kaku dan rasa pening. Masih berbaring, Dia menilik sekitar dan menemukan Pepohonan menjulang tinggi disekelilingnya berselimut warna putih tebal di setiap dahannya.

Tidak, bukan hanya pepohonan, tapi keseluruhan tempat itu tertutupi dengan tebalnya tumpukkan salju, tak terkecuali tubuh mungil gadis itu.

"syukurlah, aku pikir kalian sudah mati" Bian bersuara di dalam kepalanya, pedang perak itu berada tepat di atas kepalanya, tertimbun salju dan hanya tersisa bagian puncaknya saja.

"Bian, berapa lama aku pingsan?" Luhan menyingkirkan salju yang menimbun tubuhnya.

"mungkin sekitar lima jam atau enam"

Dahinya membentuk kerutan.

"kau yakin bukan lima bulan atau enam bulan?"

"apa maksudmu?" jika Bian adalah seorang manusia, maka dia akan membentuk sepuluh kerutan di dahinya.

"kau lihat"dia mengangkat segenggam salju kemudian menjatuhkannya lagi "ada tumpukan salju di sini, sedangkan dalam ingatan terakhirku, aku yakin saat itu masih musim panas"

Terdengar helaan nafas "apa itu penting sekarang?" Bian menyahut malas.

"tentu saja, tidak sadar hingga musim berganti itu tidak wajar" nadanya melengking tinggi "astaga, adakah sedikit saja hal normal yang tersisa di tempat ini"

"tidak penting sama sekali karena kau sedang menghayal. Bagiku, hal yang lebih penting saat ini adalah menyelamatkan pria sekarat yang di sana atau kita takkan tau jalan pulang"

Huuuhhhh. Pria yang—

Luhan berputar 180 derajat, mematai keseluruhan permukaan salju dan menemukan jongin berbaring tak jauh darinya, tertimbun salju hingga leher. Wajahnya hampir sewarna kertas dan bibirnya sewarna awan mendung.

mengabaikan rasa ngilu yang tadinya hampir tak terasa pada tubuhnya karena berlari tiba-tiba, dia tersandung salju tebal dan jatuh tepat di atas tubuh jongin yang segera mengerang lemah. Luhan menghela nafas lega, dalam pikirannya tadi, jongin sudah mati membeku.

Dia menyingkirkan tumpukan salju di atas tubuh pria itu dan mengeryit ngeri ketika dia hampir tak merasakan hangat manusia pada kulitnya, hanya hawa dingin yang hampir menyamai salju di sekitar.

Memanggil namanya pun tak berguna, jongin hanya menggumam tak kentara bersama ratusan ringisannya. Dan meski luhan menamparnya sekeras mungkin, rona pada wajahnya sama sekali tak kembali.

Bian benar, pria ini sedang sekarat.

Terserang rasa panik luar biasa, Luhan menatap sekitar untuk mencari sesuatu yang bisa menolong, manusia, rumah atau apapun, tapi, dia tak menemukan satu, hanya hutan kosong yang tertutup salju.

Dia hampir putus asa ketika suara Bian menggema lagi setelah sebelumnya diam saja ketika dia panik hampir mati, pedangnya itu mengatakan bahwa ada gua di sebelah utara, tak jauh dari tempat itu.

Dengan segenap kekuatan yang dia miliki, Luhan mengangkat, menyeret dan berupaya memindahkan Jongin kesana, tanpa peduli bagaimana perbedaan ukuran dan berat tubuh bisa menyulitkannya memindahkan pria itu, puluhan kali terjatuh, Luhan mengerang ketika rasa kaku di kakinya yang hampir mati rasa menghambat pergerakannya.

Ketika tiba di mulut goa, dia menjatuhkan tubuhnya begitu saja. Kelelahan dan bernafas putus-putus sambil mengawasi uap-uap kecil yang terbentuk dari itu luas dan cukup untuk menangkap cahaya dari luar, karenanya, Luhan tak perlu takut ada binatang aneh yang tak dia lihat.

Dinding batu melengkung rapi dan bersih, Luhan bangkit dan meletakkan jongin di posisi paling nyaman kemudian melangkah masuk lebih jauh,untuk menjelajah dan mencari sesuatu yang bisa menciptakan api.

Semakin jauh, Luhan menemukan tempat itu semakin gelap hingga dia tak mampu lagi melihat apapun. Tapi, dia tak ingin menyerah, karena jongin butuh api untuk menghangatkan tubuh. Jika di biarkan kedinginan seperti itu, dia benar-benar akan mati dan Luhan juga akan berakhir sama.

Tak jauh dia berjalan, Luhan mulai merasa aneh ketika dia menabrak sesuatu yang keras pada lututnya, dia pikir itu adalah batu atau mungkin adalah ujung gua. namun, semakin lama luhan menyentuhnya, semakin dia yakin bahwa benda berpermukaan rata itu sangat mirip dengan meja, berbentuk lonjong dan terbuat dari kayu. Kemudian, keraguaanya terhapus ketika dia juga menemukan benda yang sama, namun lebih kecil dan lebih pendek dan bundar, tepat di samping benda yang lebih besar.

Jika benar dua benda tadi adalah sebuah meja dan kursi maka—

Detak jantungnya segera mengetuk tajam

—ada seseorang yang tinggal di gua ini. Tapi siapa?, di tempat bersalju dan tanpa penghuni seperti ini.

seketika Luhan membayangkan monster yeti yang katanya hidup di daerah bersalju, meski di dunia manusia monster itu hanyalah mitos, namun di tempat ini, luhan bahkan berteman dengan naga dan peri.

Tapi, apakah yeti butuh meja dan kursi layaknya manusia?

Tap

Luhan berbalik dengan jantung melompat. Langkah menggema di dinding goa mendekat kepadanya, tapi dia tak bisa melihat apapun karena gelap. sialnya, dia meninggalkan Bian di sisi jongin untuk berjaga-jaga dan sekarang, pedangnya itu tak mau muncul sekalipun Luhan memanggilnya berkali-kali.

Dia mengambil langkah mundur dan bersiap untuk menyerang, tak peduli apakah itu seekor monster atau apapun, Luhan menolak untuk takut—

"apa yang kau lakukan?"

Waaaaaaaaaaaahhhh

.

.

.

.

Jika tatapan bisa membunuh, maka jongin akan tergeletak di tanah dan berdarah-darah.

Luhan sudah menatapnya dengan tatapan paling tajam sejak tadi, duduk berdiam diri di kursi kayu dan tak melepas pandangannya dari sosok pria yang sedang bersusah payah berjalan dan menyalakan obor yang menggantung di dinding goa.

"apa masalahmu?" jongin berbalik dengan kesal, cukup terganggu dengan tatapan yang membakar punggungnya.

"kau sengaja, muncul secara tiba-tiba untuk menakutiku" Luhan bersuara dengan kesal.

"untuk apa aku melakukannya, itu hanya tindakan anak kecil. Lagipula pendekar seperti apa yang meninggalkan pedangnya di mulut goa kemudian berjalan sendirian dalam gelap di tempat asing, jika aku adalah musuh, kau pasti sudah kehilangan kepalamu sekarang"

Luhan mencebik, tak bisa membalas apapun karena jongin memang benar. Dan semakin kesal ketika Bian terdengar tertawa-tawa gembira. Pedang itu pasti sengaja tak muncul meski dia memanggil untuk menakutinya.

"apakah tempat ini milikmu?" satu pertanyaan dari ribuan tanda tanya di kepala Luhan akhirnya terlontar.

Namun respon yang dia peroleh hanya gumaman tak jelas dari Jongin, pria itu terlihat sedang mengutak atik sebuah rak kecil di sudut goa yang tidak bisa Luhan lihat apa isinya karena terhalang tubuh Jongin.

Angin yang berhembus pelan dari luar masih terasa menusuk meski mereka jauh di dalam goa. pakaian Luhan basah dan terasa seperti balok es ketika menyentuh kulit. Dalam kondisi seperti ini, seorang manusia seharusnya tak bisa bergerak seleluasa dirinya dan hanya mampu meringkuk hampir membeku.

Sekali lagi kenyataan menamparnya, bahwa dia bukanlah manusia biasa seperti yang selama ini ia yakini.

Luhan menatap kedepan dan menemukan jongin tepat berdiri di hadapannya dengan selimut bulu tebal berwarna hitam yang tersodor di hadapannya.

Pria itu masih tampak pucat namun tak sepucat tadi, rona wajahnya mulai kembali namun dia masih terlihat menggigil.

Luhan mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana keahlian berpedang jongin ketika mereka bertarung malam itu, sangat jelas bahwa dia sangat terlatih, yang membuatnya kebingungan adalah kecepatan yang dia miliki sangat mirip dengan kemampuan milik Tao.

...tidak, jongin bahkan jauh lebih cepat.

Selain anugerah dari pedangnya, Tao juga memiliki darah Elf yang mendasari kemampuannya, lalu bagaimana dengan jongin?

"apa yang kau lakukan?"Luhan cukup terkejut ketika bulu lembut berbau sedikit apek menempel pada tubuhnya hingga kepala, memberi rasa hangat namun kurang nyaman karena pakaiannya yang masih basah "melamun di saat kulitmu hampir menyamai suhu es?"

Dia berkedip-kedip ketika jongin melempar kain lain dalam pelukannya "ganti pakaiannmu dan tidurlah di sana" katanya, menunjuk pada ranjang kayu di dekat api unggun kecil yang entah sejak kapan menyala.

Ketika luhan tak langsung menerima pemberiannya dan hanya menatap tanpa kedip kepadanya seolah mencari sesuatu yang tak ia tau dari tubuhnya, jongin berdehem untuk mengembalikan gadis itu pada realita tetapi luhan tak merespon dengan baik dan hanya berlanjut menatap tanpa kedip.

Jongin berdecak jengkel kemudian bergerak semakin dekat meraih tali gaun si gadis dan mencoba melepasnya. Luhan spontan bergerak menjauh dan menatapnya dengan horror. "kejahatan seperti apalagi yang akan kau lakukan padaku" jeritnya dengan pedang teracung.

"kejahatan?" jongin mengeryit bingung dan sedikit marah "aku hanya berniat membantumu berganti pakaian seperti yang sering Chanyeol lakukan dan kau mengatakan niat baikku itu adalah kejahatan" suaranya mulai menyebalkan.

Luhan memicingkan mata dan menyarungkan pedangnnya kembali "chanyeol tak pernah menghianatiku" katanya kemudian berbalik menjauh, beristirahat di depan api unggun dan tak melepas pakaiannya sama sekali

Jongin menghela nafas "lakukan sesukamu" katanya, kemudian melenggang pergi meninggalkan goa.

Luhan sempat menoleh, ingin menanyakan ke mana pria itu akan pergi di tengah salju seperti ini, namun ego menahannya, jika jongin bermaksud meninggalkannya di tempat ini maka Luhan hanya akan mencari jalan keluar sendiri, dia sama sekali tak keberatan di tinggal sendirian.

.

T

.

B

.

C

.

Akhirnya aku up lagi ff ini, jujur, sebenarnya aku sudah kehilangan banyak ide untuk fanfic ini, tapi terima kasih untuk ParkHaeYeol1827 yang telah mengingatkanku bahwa fic ini tidak seharusnya aku telantarkan, aku benar-benar minta maaf untuk kalian yang telah menyukai fic saya ini. Selanjutnya saya akan berusaha untuk tetap up hingga last chapter.

.

.

.

REVIEW PLEASE


End file.
